Persona 3: Forgotten Memories
by Tetsuwa Shuuhei
Summary: Crossover P3 & P4, 2 Years after P3F bad ending, SPOILER, Chara's Death. Haruskah kau menangis atau tertawa? Seorang meninggal, yang lain kembali, seseorang menangis, dan seseorang lagi menghilang dengan tersenyum. Chapter 14: Recon and Recon-tract.
1. Prologue

—**Disclaimer—  
SMT: Persona 3(FES) © 2008, Atlus**

HELL-O ini fic pertama saya. Saya pensiun walau tidak sepenuhnya dari pekerjaan sebelomnya saya – tukang comment. Ga tau nulis apa buat pembukaannya, pokoknya cerita ini 2 years after bad ending dari Persona 3. Well, enjoy.

* * *

Persona 3: Forgotten Memories

—Prologue—

The Kid Who Moved on Silent Night

* * *

Langit malam itu tidaklah cerah, tetesan air menghujani seluruh Port Island dan penghuninya. Banyak orang terlihat berjalan dengan santainya lengkap dengan payung atau jas hujan yang digunakannya. Walau begitu, banyak diantara orang-orang itu yang matanya hampa.

Air membasahi jendela didepan pemuda berambut abu-abu itu, seakan akan langit menangis dengan sedihnya malam ini. Terdengar suara-suara yang memenuhi seluruh gerbong kereta, berbunyi "Stasiun Port Island, stasiun Port Island penumpang yang hendak turun harap menyiapkan bawaannya". Waktu saat ini menunjukkan pukul 11.55 pada malam hari.

Bocah berambut abu-abu itupun segera terjaga dari tidurnya, kemudian bangun dari kursinya dan merenggangkan badannya yang terasa pegal karena tidur panjangnya. Lalu dengan perlahan, dia mengambil tasnya yang dia letakkan dibawah kursi dan segera keluar dari kereta. Tidak terasa, hujan telah reda.

Sesaat dia melihat pemandangan yang tak lagi asing baginya, stasiun sepi dimana hampir tidak ada penumpang yang turun selain dia. Dia teringat pengalamannya kesini sebelumnya, kira-kira bulan September tahun lalu dia datang ke tempat ini.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

**-3 Days Before-**

*ring, ring* terdengar bunyi hp milik bocah berambut abu-abu itu sesaat ia memasuki rumahnya yang berada di Akihabara. Ringtonenya simpel, pertanda bahwa ada SMS masuk. Tertulis: "Maafkan kami karena harus memaksamu pindah berulang kali. Sayang sekali kami masih sibuk sehingga kami terpaksa mendaftarkanmu di sekolah lain lagi. Kali ini tidak ada keluarga atau sanak saudara yang akan menunggumu, jadi maaf, carilah asramamu sendiri, kami akan mengirimkan uang untukmu tiap bulan". Dan SMS itupun berakhir.

**-End of Flashback-

* * *

**

**-Port Island Station-**

"Sudah lama aku tidak kesini" pikir bocah berambut abu-abu itu.

Langkah anak itu santai, terkadang dia melihat peta yang dipegangnya dari tadi mencari-cari asrama yang tadi sekilas dilihatnya di peta.

"Tempat ini tidak banyak berubah…" kata bocah itu pelan walau tidak ada yang mendengarkan.

Bocah itu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju asrama yang tadi dilihatnya di peta. Sekali lagi dilihatnya peta yang dari tadi dipegangnya, tapi kali ini pemandangan tidaklah sama dengan sebelumnya. Langit berubah warna menjadi hijau, bulan berubah menjadi kuning, terlihat semua lampu di jalanan mati dengan kompak, seakan-akan sudah dilatih untuk mati bersamaan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" pikir bocah berambut abu-abu itu…

"Apakah ada pemadaman di sekitar sini? Kuharap tidak terjadi di asrama yang akan kudatangi" pikirnya sekali lagi.

Bocah itu mengambil HPnya yang selalu disimpannya di kantong celananya. Tampak, tidak ada cahaya menyala dari HPnya itu.

"Aneh, seingatku baterainya masih penuh sepanjang perjalanan tadi" pikir bocah berambut abu-abu itu.

Bocah itu melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan perlahan dan dengan hati-hati karena gelapnya jalanan. Matanya terfokus pada peta yang dipegangnya, sehingga dia tidak menyadari keganjilan lain yang berada disekitarnya.

Bocah tersebut berhenti, tampak dihadapannya sebuah bangunan yang megah. Bangunan tersebut terlalu bagus untuk disebut asrama, "lebih mirip hotel…" pikir bocah berambut abu-abu itu. Tidak ada cahaya yang nampak dari bangunan itu, pertanda bahwa listriknya juga mati.

Sesaat bocah itu terhenti, berpikir sejenak dalam hatinya "haruskah kutunggu hingga lampu menyala?" tapi kemudian dia menoleh kebelakang dengan cepat. Jalanan tetaplah sepi, seperti sebelumnya tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disekitar situ.

"mungkin hanya perasaanku" pikir bocah itu sambil memalingkan kepalanya menuju asrama besar yang tadi dilihatnya. Walau begitu, bocah itu tetap merasa ada yang memerhatikannya sesaat tadi.

Perlahan dia masuk ke dalam asrama itu. Tampak suasana yang suram sekaligus gelap menghiasi pemandangan dihadapannya itu. Bocah itu baru menyadari sesaat sesudah ia memasuki bangunan itu. Suatu keganjilan yang tak dapat diucapkan dengan kata-kata. Tampak dihadapannya, suatu benda besar menyerupai peti mati berukuran kira-kira satu manusia.

"Tempat apa ini?" pikir bocah itu tenang, walau sebenarnya dia juga kaget melihat pemandangan yang tidak biasa didepan matanya. Bocah itu membalikkan badannya, hendak pergi meninggalkan bangunan itu tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika cahaya muncul dari belakangnya.

'PIIIIIIIIP!'

Terdengar bunyi dari belakangnya, pertanda bahwa listrik telah menyala. Bocah itu membalikkan badannya, terkejut melihat pemandangan yang 'hangat' didepannya. Suasana betul-betul berbeda dibandingkan dengan sesaat yang lalu. Tampak seorang perempuan, dengan wajah yang cantik dengan rambutnya yang merah panjang sedikit keriting diujungnya. Mata kirinya tertutup oleh rambut panjangnya itu, tapi tidak terlihat mengganggu penglihatannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau akan datang selarut ini" kata perempuan itu sopan. "Kaukah siswa baru itu?" Tanya perempuan berambut merah itu sekali lagi.

"Iya" jawab bocah berambut abu-abu itu perlahan. "perkenalkan namaku Seta Souji" jawabnya dengan sopan, pelan.

"Oh maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Kirijo Mitsuru. Aku adalah pemilik dari asrama ini" jawab perempuan itu.

'KRIIEEEEK…'

Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara pintu dari belakang punggung Souji, tampaklah seorang perempuan cantik masuk dari pintu tersebut. Perempuan itu berambut kuning keemasan pendek dan dia mengenakan bando yang lebih terlihat seperti headset. Perempuan itu mengenakan sundress panjang berwarna biru muda hingga menutupi lututnya.

"Selamat malam…" kata perempuan itu pelan.

"Oh, selamat malam" balas Souji dan Mitsuru singkat.

"Dia bernama Aigis" kata Mitsuru sambil menunjuk perempuan berambut pirang itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Dia…. adalah robot" lanjut Mitsuru simpel.

"Robot?" Tanya Souji sedikit terkejut.

"Begitulah dia sedikit unik. Kebanyakan robot tidak dapat mengerti perasaan manusia tetapi, dia sedikit…. spesial" lanjut Mitsuru.

"Spesial? Maksudmu dia dapat mengerti perasaan manusia?" Tanya Souji yang masih terkejut.

"Begitulah, akupun juga tidak mengerti kenapa bisa begitu… Sangat disayangkan programmer yang semestinya mengerti sebabnya telah meninggal karena suatu kecelakaan…" jawab Mitsuru.

"Oh, aku turut berduka atas kematiannya" jawab Souji kalem.

"Tidak masalah" jawab Mitsuru pendek. "Semua penghuni asrama ini sudah lulus dari SMA, ada satu yang masih SMP dan seekor anjing yang dipelihara oleh seluruh penghuni asrama. Memang akan agak berat hidup di asrama seperti ini sendirian, terutama jika kau tidak mempunyai kenalan seorangpun. Tapi jangan kuatir, lama-lama juga terbiasa" lanjut Mitsuru.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini kok." Jawab Souji ramah. Sebuah senyuman tulus terpasang di wajahnya.

"Yah, hari sudah sangat larut segeralah ke kamarmu dan istirahat. Kamarmu berada di lantai 2, ini kuncinya" kata Mitsuru sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci kepada Souji.

"Ya, terima kasih" jawab Souji sopan. "Kamar yang manakah yang akan kupakai?" lanjut Souji lagi.

"Oh, maaf aku lupa memberi tahumu ya. Aigis, bisa tolong antarkan dia kekamarnya" kata Mitsuru kepada Aigis.

"Ya" jawab perempuan berambut pirang itu singkat.

Perempuan itu lalu berjalan menuju tangga yang terletak di ujung ruangan tersebut, Souji pun mengikutinya. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju lantai 2 dari asrama tersebut. Sebuah ruang tamu yang cukup luas dengan sebuah meja dan empat kursi tanpa sandaran yang mengelilingi meja tersebut. Di lantai 2 tersebut terdapat sebuah _vending machine _yang tidak lagi baru, tampak beberapa bekas tendangan yang kelihatannya dilakukan secara sengaja oleh seseorang yang ingin minum gratis. Keduanya berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan disebelah kiri koridor yang kosong, namun kelihatannya bukan digunakan untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ini adalah ruanganmu" kata Aigis pendek. "Maaf, mungkin kamu masih punya banyak pertanyaan tapi tolong simpan saja untuk besok." Lanjut Aigis sopan.

"Ya, terima kasih" jawab Souji hendak memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Um… saat tadi kau hendak kesini, adakah sesuatu yang aneh sepanjang perjalanan?" Tanya Aigis dengan nada yang pelan, sedikit berbisik.

"Aneh?" jawab Souji singkat. "Memang lampu seluruh jalan raya mati itu jarang terjadi, tetapi aku ragu kalau hal itu dapat dimasukkan kategori aneh" pikir Souji, walau tidak dikatakannya.

"Oh tidak, maaf kalau aku menanyakan hal-hal yang aneh" kata Aigis. "Selamat malam…" kata Aigis dengan sebuah senyum tulus terlintas di wajahnya.

"Oh, i.. iya selamat malam" jawab Souji spontan dengan agak malu-malu. Reaksi yang cukup wajar melihat seorang perempuan cantik tersenyum kepadanya, walau sebenarnya perempuan itu adalah robot.

Souji memasuki kamar barunya itu, sebuah kamar yang cukup tua tapi terlihat bersih. Dilihat dari debu dan kondisinya, kamar itu terlihat baru saja dibersihkan. Meja belajar tua terlihat tepat didepan pintu, kelihatannya hampir tidak pernah digunakan. Didalam laci itu terdapat beberapa peralatan yang kelihatannya lupa dibuang. Peralatan yang cukup aneh untuk seorang murid, seperti sebuah pistol berwarna putih dan tanpa peluru. Serta sebuah foto tua, dilihat dari warnanya yang hitam putih kelihatannya diambil dengan kamera murahan.

"Tempat ini…. benar –benar aneh…." Pikir Souji. "Sebuah kamar dengan barang-barang yang tidak semestinya dimiliki seorang murid, seorang robot, dan asrama yang megah… tapi terlalu sunyi…" Pikirnya dalam hati sekali lagi.

'SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGG-'

Sesaat bocah berambut abu-abu itu terdiam, berpikir didalam kesunyian kamarnya….

"Ah, sudahlah…." Malas memikirkan hal itu, Souji pun merebahkan dirinya keatas kasurnya setelah menyiapkan ranselnya untuk keesokan harinya dan langsung tertidur dengan pulasnya.

_**To be continued…

* * *

**_

_Author's Note_

Well, HELL-O semuanya, pertama-tama saya mau ngucapin terima kasih dulu bagi anda sekalian yang telah membaca fic pertama saya ini. Special Thanks pula untuk lalalalala28 karena memberi saya inspirasi untuk membuat fic kelanjutan dari bad ending. Chapter pertama ini menurut saya pribadi…. Rasanya pendek ya… Bagaimana sih caranya nulis fic yang panjang-panjang? Well, reaksi temen saya ketika mbaca fic ini (sebelum saya publish di fanfic) adalah, "Kok rasanya mirip banget ama persona 3 versi manga ya?" (Baca aja onemanga walau saya yakin banyak yang sudah mbaca manganya.) Anyway, kembali ke 'jalan yang benar' ini fic pertama saya jadi jika ditemukan bagian2 yang tidak semestinya – terutama salah tulis tolong ditegur ato diapain dah terserah, asal jangan dihajar ato dieksekusi layaknya Mitsuru mengeksekusi Minato dkk. ketika di Kyoto. (Saya masih terkekek-kekek mengingat kejadian yang seharusnya membuat trauma itu… Untung kita para gamers tidak diperlihatkan eksekusinya walau mungkin ada yang penasaran)

BTW tolong ya, sekali lagi bagi para pembaca sekalian untuk membantu saya dalam pembuatan fic ini dengan cara yang simpel – review, atau apabila ada kesalahan prosedur seperti judul, dsb. Tolong bantu juga. Saya betul2 pusing dalam publish yang pertama ini. Saya akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya mengetik cerita yang membuat kalian mau terus membacanya. Terima kasih.

Chapter 1 Update ASAP

God Bless Us All

—Tetsuwa Shuuhei


	2. The Fortune Meeting

—**Disclaimer—  
SMT: Persona 3(FES) © 2008, Atlus**

...

...

... Um, biasanya author tuh nulis apa ya di bagian header kayak gini? Well, Enjoy.

* * *

Persona 3: Forgotten Memories

—Chapter 1—

The Fortune Meeting

* * *

Sinar mentari yang sejuk menyinari wajah anak berambut abu-abu itu seakan-akan menyuruhnya untuk bangun dengan lembut. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 05.55 AM – 5 menit sebelum alarm jam tersebut berbunyi. "… tidur lagi?" pikir Souji sejenak. Namun, anak berambut abu-abu itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur lagi. "Tidak akan ada lagi adik sepupu yang akan membangunkanku seperti dulu,sebaiknya kubiasakan diriku" Pikir Souji lagi.

Sesaat kemudian anak itu mencuci mukanya untuk menyadarkan dirinya yang masih dalam keadaan setengah 'fly'. Ingatannya bernostalgia mengingat masa masa ketika dia masih di Inaba – selalu ada senyuman manis dari Nanako, adik sepupunya yang masih SD itu ketika di pagi hari lengkap dengan sarapan yang tersedia di meja, sarapan yang 'biasa' tetapi hangat.

"Hal itu sudah berlalu…" pikir Souji singkat, walau secara tidak sadar terlintas senyum bahagia di wajahnya mengingat kenangan satu tahun yang singkat, tapi berharga.

Tidak mau lagi membuang waktu, anak berambut abu-abu itu segera turun untuk menyiapkan sarapan bagi dirinya. Tetapi alangkah terkejutnya anak berambut abu-abu itu melihat hidangan lengkap telah tersedia di meja. Seorang gadis cantik, berambut hijau tua pendek tampak sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan dalam porsi yang cukup banyak – kira-kira untuk 6 orang. Masakan tersebut terlihat menarik dan sedap untuk dilihat. Perempuan itu menoleh, menyadari kehadiran Souji di tempat itu.

"Selamat pagi…" sapa gadis itu ramah.

"Oh, selamat pagi" jawab Souji dengan nada yang tidak kalah ramahnya. Anak berambut abu-abu itu terlihat malu-malu, pertanda dia belum terbiasa dengan lingkungan yang serba asing itu.

"Kaukah murid pindahan itu?" Tanya gadis berambut pendek itu singkat.

"Oh… iya nama saya Souji Seta" jawab Souji pelan, ia masih tampak malu-malu. "Mulai hari ini - maksud saya kemarin, saya tinggal di asrama ini selama kurang lebih satu tahun ke depan. Mo… mohon bantuannya" Lanjut Souji dengan agak gugup.

"Tidak usah gugup seperti itu" jawab gadis tersebut ramah. "Kami sangat senang dengan adanya penghuni baru di asrama ini, sebagian dari kami telah lulus SMA dan meninggalkan asrama ini sehingga asrama ini terasa sepi" lanjut gadis tersebut, wajahnya terlihat agak sedih.

"Oh maaf, makanan-makanan ini…?" Tanya Souji spontan begitu merasa atmosfir di ruangan berubah suram.

"Jangan khawatir, ambil saja jika kau mau. Makanan ini memang kusiapkan untuk seluruh anggota asrama." Jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Um, bagaimana dengan penghuni yang lain? Sudahkah mereka makan?" Tanya Souji sopan.

"Belum, jadwal kuliah kami masih agak siang jadi yang lain belum turun" jawab gadis itu lembut.

"Baiklah, selamat makan…" kata Souji sambil mengambil roti panggang yang tersedia di meja.

"Makanlah duluan, aku akan memanggil yang lain" jawab gadis tersebut sambil melepas celemeknya yang dari tadi dipakainya. Gadis itupun naik menuju lantai 2 meninggalkan Souji sendirian.

"…setelah kupikir-pikir kelihatannya tidak jauh beda dengan Inaba, eh nama cewek barusan siapa ya? Aku lupa bertanya…" pikir Souji sambil menikmati sarapan paginya itu. "Lebih enak dari buatan Nanako sih…. Sebaiknya tidak kubanding-bandingkan" Souji berhenti berpikir setelah merasa pikirannya melukai adik sepupu kesayangannya itu.

* * *

_Sementara itu….._

**-Inaba, Dojima's residence-**

"Haa… haaa… HACHING!" Klontang! Klontang! Mangkok yang sedang dipegang anak perempuan berambut coklat itupun jatuh, untunglah tidak pecah walau nasi yang didalamnya tumpah.

"Ada apa Nanako? Flu?" Tanya Ryotaro terhadap putri kesayangannya itu.

"Eng… enggak kok, Cuma kok perasaanku nii-san sedang membicarakanku ya?" jawab Nanako sambil mengelap meja yang kotor karena nasi yang baru saja ia tumpahkan.

"Nii-san? Souji maksudmu? Mungkin dia sedang membicarakan sarapan buatanmu di Akibahara sana…" jawab Ryotaro singkat, seakan tidak terlalu percaya takhayul macam ini.

"Mungkin saja… Otou-san tidak percaya omongan Nanako ya?" Tanya Nanako, ekspresinya sedikit sedih.

"Oh, oh…. tentu tidak Nanako otou-san percaya kok…" jawab Ryotaro sedikit gagap melihat Nanako terlihat sedih.

* * *

Kembali ke Port Island…

Souji menaruh gelas berisi susu yang belum habis dinikmatinya itu setelah sarapan. Dorm masih sepi, gadis berambut pendek yang tentunya sudah dikenal para pembaca itu belum kembali. Suasana begitu hening, seakan tidak ada seorangpun didalam asrama megah itu selain Souji.

"Lama sekali mereka…" pikir Souji singkat sambil meminum susunya itu lagi. "Memang tidak enak apabila aku harus pergi tanpa setidaknya 'pasang muka' dengang yang lain sih. Tapi jika tidak berangkat sekarang bisa telat nih."

Anak berambut abu-abu itu mengambil tas sekolahnya yang berada di sampingnya dan hendak berangkat ke sekolah barunya itu, walau sesaat sebelum berangkat ia mendengar suara yang cukup familiar.

"Oh, sudah mau berangkat Seta?" terdengar suara Mitsuru yang tidak terlalu asing lagi bagi Souji berasal dari tangga di belakangnya. Perempuan berambut merah itu turun lengkap dengan anak-anak lain yang cukup asing bagi Souji. Anak berambut abu-abu itupun menoleh.

"Maaf menunggu, kau belum kenal yang lain 'kan Seta-kun?" kata gadis yang yadi yang belum sempat ditanyakan namanya.

"Hoo, jadi ini ya murid pindahan itu…" ucap anak di 'gerombolan' Mitsuru ynang memakai topi.

"Nama anda Souji Seta 'kan? Boleh aku memanggilmu hanya dengan Souji-san saja? Kata anak lain berambut coklat yang terlihat masih sangat muda umurnya.

Sekilas Souji nampak terkejut melihat orang-orang yang tiba-tiba saja datang bergerombol itu. "Selamat pagi semuanya, mulai hari ini aku akan tinggal di asrama ini. Mohon bantuannya.." kata Souji menundukkan kepala, memberi salam kepada senior-seniornya plus satu juniornya itu.

"Salam kenal, aku Junpei Iori yang paling keren disi…. GYAAAAA" lelaki bertopi itu berteriak kesakitan sebelum berhasil menyelesaikannya, kelihatannya anak perempuan berambut coklat yang di belakangnya itu menendang pantatnya.

"Ugghh… dewasa 'dikit napa sih?" omel gadis tersebut. "Namamu Souji 'kan? Namaku Yukari Takeba, salam kenal." Lanjut gadis berambut coklat itu sopan, sikapnya terhadap Souji berubah 180 derajat dibandingkan sikapnya dengan anak bernama Junpei itu.

"Orang ini kepribadian ganda ya? Galaknya selevel dibawah Chie…" pikir Souji singkat + sedikit sweatdrop melihat perubahan sikap seniornya yang terlalu drastis itu.

"Sudahlah Yukari, kita belum selesai mengenalkan diri lho." Kata gadis berambut pendek yang tadi menyiapkan sarapan menenangkan Yukari. "Maaf tadi pagi aku lupa mengenalkan diri, namaku Fuuka Yamagishi salam kenal." Kata gadis berambut pendek itu lengkap dengan senyum tulusnya yang tadi dilihat Souji sewaktu makan pagi. "Yang ini, namanya Ken" lanjut Fuuka sambil memegang kepala anak kecil berambut coklat itu lembut.

"Ken ya? Kira-kira 2 tahun lebih tua dari Nanako, kelihatannya lumayan dewasa." Pikir Souji melihat anak berambut coklat tersebut.

"Fuuka-san aku bukan anak kecil lagi…" jawab Ken yang kelihatannya tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. "Salam kenal Souji-san namaku Ken Amada." Lanjut anak itu sopan.

"Setidaknya kau tidak akan merasa menjadi yang termuda disini 'kan Souji?" lanjut Fuuka, nada dan tingkahnya seakan menyemangati Souji yang dari tadi malu-malu. Souji pun tersenyum mengangguk.

"Arf! Guk Guk!" terdengar suara anjing dari belakang Souji, tampaknya anjing itu bukanlah anjing liar.

"Inikah anjing yang kau maksud kemarin Mitsuru-senpai?" Tanya Souji sambil mengelus kepala anjing tipe Alpha breed itu. Anjing bermata merah itu terlihat menikmatinya.

"Begitulah, namanya Koromaru. Dulu dia hidup sebagai anjing kuil, tetapi setelah pendeta sekaligus pemiliknya meninggal, dia kita pelihara." Jawab Mitsuru.

Suasana asrama itu berubah jauh lebih ramai dan lebih hidup dibandingkan beberapa saat barusan. Souji tersenyum singkat melihat orang-orang yang akan disekelilngnya menempuh hidup barunya itu.

"Saya menyesal untuk mengatakan ini tapi menurut perhitunganku… Souji-san anda akan ketinggalan kereta lo, jika tidak bergegas berangkat" kata robot bernama Aigis tersebut menyela sekaligus mengubah suasana ramai barusan menjadi sedikit… suram. Wajahnya masih sama dengan kemarin, terlihat sedikit sedih.

"Aaaah! Celaka, aku lupa!" Spontan saja Souji langsung berlari meninggalkan asrama itu sekuat tenaga sebelum ia ketinggalan kereta.

"Waah… kalau ai-chan tidak mengingatkan apa jadinya ya?" sahut Junpei dengan wajah santai, tidak merasa bahwa ia juga salah satu alasan telatnya Souji. Spontan saja semua sweatdrop (minus Aigis yang nyaris tanpa ekspresi dan Koromaru yang tidak terlalu mengerti)

"Haaah, stupei… stupei…" jawab Yukari singkat sambil menghela napas. *berjalan menuju ke meja makan*

"Hei, apa maksud perkataanmu barusan?" sewot Junpei mengikuti Yukari ke meja makan.

"…Sebaiknya kita juga segera sarapan." Kata Mitsuru singkat sambil mengikuti kedua juniornya ke meja makan.

"Setuju…" jawab yang lain singkat mengikuti Mitsuru.

"Oh ya, 'dia' hehama? kok hahi hini hidak hehihatan? (Oh ya, 'dia' kemana? Kok pagi ini tidak kelihatan?)" Tanya Junpei dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan sarapan.

"Telan dulu baru bicara Stupei tolol…" jawab Yukari singkat.

"Eng... oh iya! Tadi seingatku aku sudah membangunkannya…" jawab Fuuka terhadap pertanyaan Junpei walau sebenarnya pertanyaannya tidak jelas.

'TAP, TAP, TAP'

Terdengar suara anak muda turun dari tangga, anak muda tersebut berambut biru tua – dengan poni cukup panjang yang menutupi sebelah matanya.

"Wah maaf aku terlambat, kalian sudah sarapan ya? Fuuka-san tadi memanggilku ada apa? Tampaknya aku ketiduran lagi…" kata anak muda tersebut dengan mata yang masih mengantuk.

"Telat…." Jawab yang lainnya spontan dengan sedikit sweatdrop (masih minus Aigis yang nyaris tanpa ekspresi dan Koromaru yang tidak terlalu mengerti)

"Hah?"

* * *

** -Morning-**

**-Gekkoukan High School-**

**April 12 2012**

'KRIEEEK' 'BLAM'

Tampak seorang guru dengan kacamata kotak dan baju berwarna oranye yang bisa dibilang terlalu santai dan jas berwarna putih yang sebenarnya lebih mirip jas laboratorium masuk kedalam kelas yang masih ramai dengan murid-murid tahun pelajaran baru, Souji pun ikut masuk di belakangnya.

"Yaa, yaa jadi semuanya silakan kembali ke tempat duduk kalian alta oron sondus kameela … Jadi mulai hari ini saya, Edogawa yang akan menjadi pengganti Homeroom teacher kalian selama hari ini, karena homeroom teacher kalian yang sedang mengalami sungai samsara…"

"Sungai samsara? Homeroom kita… meninggal?" reaksi spontan para murid mendengar celotehan guru satu ini yang enggak jelas.

"Maksud saya… terlambat….hee hee hee" Kata guru itu lagi dengan mata yang terlihat masih mengantuk.

"Aduh, hari pertama sudah ada guru yang enggak waras kaya gini ya? Kenapa sih yang menggantikan harus guru kelainan yang satu ini?" bisik beberapa murid yang terlihat tidak berminat melihat tampang Edogawa-sensei.

"Umm…. Edogawa-sensei…" bisik Souji walau cukup keras untuk didengar seluruh kelas.

"Engg…. Oh, Seta ya? Masuklah, duduk saja semaumu…" jawab Mr. Edogawa tidak terlalu memerhatikannya.

"Bukannya seharusnya kau mengenalkanku? Ampun, kenapa sih dari dulu aku dapetnya guru-guru kelainan? King Moron aja yang lebih mirip kuda digabung giginya kelinci masih mengenalkanku. Ini lebih parah." batin Souji sambil memasuki ruang kelas dengan sweatdrop + murid-murid yang lain sweatdrop ria dengan kompak mendengar omongan Mr. Edogawa.

"Eng… bukannya seharusnya dia diperkenalkan dulu kepada kita Edogawa-sensei?" Tanya salah seorang murid seakan menyetop Souji untuk sebentar.

"Hmm… Oh iya, namanya Souji Seta. Sudah cukup 'kan? Oh… lihat waktunya! Aku harus pergi Saturnus memanggilku" jawab guru yang satu ini dengan singkat sambil meninggalkan ruangan, tidak memberi kesempatan yang lain untuk bicara.

'DREEEENG…..' (Effects OTL + BGM "It's SHOW TIME!")

Souji + seluruh kelas *sweatdrop*

Salah seorang murid yang kelihatannya ketua kelas berdiri dan kedepan – dekat whiteboard, spontan murid-murid yang lain dan Souji memerhatikannya.

"Ok. Jadi singkatnya, kita mendapat satu siswa baru bernama Souji Seta. Guru kita terlambat, dan Edogawa-sensei pergi karena dipanggil Saturnus – entah siapa itu? Jadi sekarang….. bagaimana?" kata murid tersebut kepada seluruh kelas.

"BOLOS!" Teriak semua murid yang lain bersamaan seperti layaknya sebuah tim paduan suara professional. Spontan Souji sweatdrop lagi.

"Hmmm…. Jadi menurut suara terbanyak – yaitu semuanya, setuju untuk bolos. Jadi disetujui kita semuanya BOLOS BERSAMA!" Teriak salah seorang murid mewakili seluruh kelas.

"YEEEEEEEEEE!" teriak semua murid sekali lagi, kompak. Spontan Souji sweatdrop sekali lagi (kali ini daripada sebuah sweatdrop, turun 2 sweatdrop di atas kepala Souji)

"WOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! SERIUS WOI!" Teriak murid yang tampaknya ketua kelas itu dengan penuh emosi.

*Seluruh Kelas Gaduh*

"Tiba-tiba aku jadi kangen Inaba…" sweatdrop Souji untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

* * *

**-After School-**

**-Gekkoukan High School, front gate-**

Souji berjalan pelan menuju gerbang, ekspresinya terlihat kesepian merindukan saat dia bersama teman-temannya yang biasa ada disampingnya sepulang sekolah berkumpul di Junes, memecahkan sebuah misteri pembunuhan berantai yang melanda Inaba.

"Hahaha…. Padahal baru sebentar, tapi aku betul-betul merindukan masa-masa itu." Kata Souji dalam hatinya. Tanpa ia sadari seorang telah menunggunya di depan gerbang, orang yang tentu sangat dikenalnya.

"Hmph, lama tak jumpa senpai…" sapa seorang perempuan yang lebih tampak seperti laki-laki dengan topi dan rambut yang sama-sama biru. Perempuan itu tersenyum _cool_ kepada Souji.

"Na.. Naoto? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

**To be Continued….

* * *

**

_Author's words_

HELL—O, seperti biasa terima kasih bagi para pembaca sekalian yang telah membaca fic ini. Juga special thanks buat lalanakmalas yang telah me-review. Seperti biasa dimohon bagi para pembaca sekalian untuk membantu saya dalam pembuatan fic ini dengan cara yang simpel – review. Segala masukan, kritik, saran, dsb. Akan coba saya terima untuk perkembangan fic ini. Tentunya kalian kenal betul dengan anak berponi yang telat bangun 'kan? Pastinya kenal lah… masa ga kenal? Lalu saya juga minta maaf karena sifat Souji disini… agak-agak gimana gitu, menurutku dia sifatnya emang gitu soalnya. Judul kali ini, kata fortune maksudku merujuk pada arcananya Naoto tapi juga maksud saya fortune dalam arti 'kebetulan'. Well, kata 'kebetulan' akan segera dibahas di chap berikutnya.

Well. Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing, chapter 2 update soon.

God Bless Us All

—_Tetsuwa Shuuhei_


	3. When the Clock strikes Midnight

—**Disclaimer—  
SMT: Persona 3(FES) © 2008, Atlus**

HELL-O! tidak terasa sudah sampai chapter2 ya (maaf lama, karena saya sedang test). Pertama-tama saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih bagi para pembaca yang telah membaca chapter-chapter sebelumnya, jangan lupa review. Kuharap segala kesalahan atau ketidak cocokan cerita disini dengan gamenya yg sebenarnya dapat dimasukkan ke bagian R&R. Well, enjoy.

Summary sebelumnya: Souji pindah ke Port Island karena ortunya pindah pekerjaan lagi ato semacamnya. Dia memulai hidup barunya di asrama milik Kirijo group. Hari-hari barunya kelihatannya tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan sebelumnya, terutama setelah perjumpaan dengan adik kelasnya yang sangat dikenalnya.

* * *

Persona 3: Forgotten Memories

—Chapter 2—

When the Clock strikes Midnight

* * *

"Na.. Naoto? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Jawab Souji spontan sekaligus terkejut melihat kehadiran adik kelasnya itu.

"Simpel, kepolisian memintaku menyelidiki sesuatu di kota ini. Jadi aku ke sini untuk sementara waktu, kebetulan saja aku melewati sekolah tapi tak kusangka senpai berada di kota ini. Orang tua senpai menyuruhmu pindah ke Port Island untuk sementara waktu?" jawab gadis tersebut kalem.

"Wow, seperti biasa, kemampuan analisa yang menakutkan ya Naoto." Jawab Souji terkagum-kagum.

"Tidak usah memuji, siapapun yang mengenal senpai pasti berpikir demikian pula apabila bernasib sepertiku." Jawab Naoto dengan kalem.

"Tidak, rata-rata orang pasti akan ragu melihatku atau reaksi mereka pasti seperti 'kenapa kau ada disini?' sama seperti reaksiku tadi. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau datang?" balas Souji lagi.

"Baru saja, aku sedang mencari hotel untuk menginap… Tentunya bukan Shirakawa Boulevard seperti yang dipesankan Kashiwagi-sensei." Jawab Naoto. Naoto mukanya terlihat memerah ketika membicarakan tentang Shirakawa Boulevard.

"Ah… mari kita ganti topik." Jawab Souji spontan tidak mau mengingat tempat 'unik' itu. "Jadi, bagaimana Inaba?"

"Seperti biasa… tenang dan sepi… Kelihatannya mayoritas penduduk telah melupakan kasus itu. Kecuali Yosuke-senpai dan yang lain, yang aku ragu akan melupakannya." Jawab Naoto, masih dengan suaranya yang kalem dengan gaya maskulinnya.

"Yah, aku sendiri masih teringat masa-masa itu kok. Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya orang-orang melihati kita lho. Tampaknya wajahmu cukup familiar di kota ini." kata Souji, menyadari banyak orang tampaknya memandangi mereka.

"Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu sering ke tempat ini…" jawab Naoto singkat dengan wajah yang dari tadi nyaris tak berubah.

"Jadi, ada kasus apa kau datang kesini? Kalau tidak terlalu sulit mungkin aku bisa membantumu sebagai partnermu waktu dulu." Kata Souji menawarkan bantuan.

"Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang kasus sih, hanya kepolisian memintaku menyelidiki kasus _Apathy Syndrome_ yang belum hilang sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Sama seperti ketika aku dipanggil untuk membantu kasus di Inaba. Seharusnya mereka memanggil professor, bukan detektif." Jawab Naoto dengan sedikit kesal, walau tidak ditujukan ke Souji.

"Jadi, tampaknya akan memakan waktu lama ya… Bagaimana kalau menginap di asramaku? Hitung-hitung tidak semahal hotel walau bangunannya megah seperti hotel. Lagipula, aku sedikit merasa aneh hidup pindah di lingkungan yang serba baru." Kata Souji penuh harap.

"Tidak masalah, tinggal dengan seorang yang sudah dikenal akan jauh lebih baik daripada tinggal sendiri." Jawab Naoto kalem, sekaligus mengiyakan permintaan Souji. "Kalau kasusnya makan waktu terlalu lama, mungkin aku harus tinggal disini untuk sementara." Lanjut perempuan berambut biru, pendek itu.

"Yah, sebaiknya aku mengantarmu ke asramanya. Semoga saja Mitsuru-senpai sudah pulang dari kuliahnya." Kata Souji selagi berjalan keluar dari area halaman Gekkoukan, Naoto mengikutinya.

"Mitsuru?"

"Oh, dia pemilik asramaku. Orangnya masih sangat muda untuk menjadi pemilik suatu asrama.. cukup aneh 'kan?" jawab Souji terhadap pertanyaan Naoto yang super pendek.

"Mitsuru Kirijo, dia adalah pewaris seluruh Kirijo group. Ayahnya, Takeharu Kirijo meninggal karena kecelakaan. Jadi, saat ini dialah yang menjadi pemimpin seluruh perusahaan ayahnya." Kata Naoto memberi tahu Souji dengan detil.

"Eh? Dia itu… pemimpin perusahaan? Darimana kau tahu itu?" Tanya Souji kaget mendengar perkataan Naoto.

"Dari media massa, ini diberitakan sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Pada masa itu kasus _Apathy Syndrome _sedang memuncak." jawab Naoto kalem.

"Hoo, kau tau banyak ya.. eh stop Naoto. Kita sudah sampai…" kata Souji sambil menarik Naoto yang kelihatannya berjalan sambil melamun.

Tampak dihadapan mereka, sebuah bangunan asrama yang megah yang masih terlihat bagus dan terawat walau umurnya mungkin sudah cukup lama. Souji yang sudah melihatnya kemarin pun masih terkagum-kagum melihat asrama yang ia tinggali, begitu juga Naoto.

"Wow, besar sekali senpai…"

"Yaah… persis begitulah reaksiku kemarin ketika aku tiba di tempat ini." jawab Souji singkat.

"Tidakkah… biayanya mahal?" Tanya Naoto seakan tidak percaya senpainya tinggal di asrama semegah ini.

"Anehnya…. Harganya cukup murah" kata Souji sedikit tidak percaya dengan harga yang diperolehnya sewaktu ia mengecek harga asrama ini.

"Aneh ya…. Hmm…" Menyadari bahwa 'insting' detektif Naoto mulai bangkit, Souji pun segera masuk untuk menghilangkan 'insting' Naoto.

'KRIEEEK'

Souji dan Naoto memasuki asrama…

"Oh, selamat datang Souji-kun. Siapa anak yang di sebelahmu itu?" Sapa Fuuka ramah.

"Fuuka-senpai, Mitsuru-senpai dimana?" Tanya Souji. "Ini temanku, Naoto. Dia saat ini sedang mencari asrama, masih mungkinkah untuk memasukkan penghuni lain ke asrama ini?" Tanya Souji.

"Hmm… entahlah, Mitsuru-senpai sedang keluar. Dan tentu saja aku tidak punya hak untuk…."

"Itu bukanlah masalah.." Kata Mitsuru yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Souji dan Naoto. Spontan saja mereka berdua kaget.

"Eh… Mitsuru-senpai, sejak kapan?" Tanya Souji masih setengah kaget.

"Baru saja, aku melihatmu berbincang-bincang dengan anak itu beberapa saat yang lalu. Jadi, kuikuti kalian. Maafkan aku tapi aku mendengar sedikit yang kalian bicarakan.." jawab Mitsuru.

"Bagian pembicaraan yang mana?" Tanya Naoto tenang kepada Mitsuru.

"Aku tidak mendengar secara keseluruhan, hanya sedikit bagian tentang kau mencari hotel dan tentang _Apathy Syndrome_. Berdasarkan hal tersebut, saya asumsi kau adalah Naoto Shirogane, detektif yang kami panggil. Betul?"

"Yang kami panggil? Setahuku kepolisian yang memanggilku." Kata Naoto sedikit bingung mendengar ucapan Mitsuru.

"Oh, kepolisian memanggilmu atas dasar permintaanku. Tentunya jika kami menyewa kemampuanmu, kami tidak akan keberatan membiarkan kau tinggal di asrama ini 'kan?" Kata Mitsuru menjawab kebingungan Naoto.

"Oh… jadi, karena klienku sudah ada didepanku… bisa kau beri detilnya?" Kata Naoto.

"Tidak masalah… dan Souji?"

"Ya, senpai?" jawab Souji sedikit gugup mengetahui Mitsuru yang kemarin dikenalnya rupanya adalah seorang presiden direktur.

"Walau aku sesungguhnya tidak menyangka kau kenal dengan Naoto. Tapi tentunya kau masih ingin berbincang-bincang dengan temanmu. Tapi, bisakah kau membiarkan kami sebentar?" Pinta Mitsuru sopan.

"Oh, ya tidak masalah…" jawab Souji singkat.

"Mari kita bicarakan diatas, Shirogane-san…" kata Mitsuru sambil menoleh ke Naoto. Naoto mengangguk setuju, lalu kedua perempuan itu naik melalui tangga.

"Kau kenal dengan detektif itu Souji?" Tanya Junpei.

"Yah, sewaktu kasus pembunuhan berantai dia pindah sementara ke Inaba dan bersekolah di sekolahku." Jawab Souji.

"Hoo…. BTW, dia belum pulang ya?" Tanya Junpei kepada Fuuka yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan laptop kesayangannya, entah apa yang dilakukannya.

"Belum, biasanya dia hari ini ke escapade 'kan? Atau ke Chagall café ya?" jawab gadis berambut pendek itu mengerutkan dahinya, mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Ah, sudahlah… pokoknya dia pulang malam 'kan? Sayang, lagi-lagi tidak ketemu ya…" Kata Junpei dengan senyum santai terhias di wajahnya.

"Dia?" Tanya Souji penasaran

"Bukan apa-apa… dia cuma anggota asrama yang lain. Tadi pagi waktu acara 'perkenalan' kita, dia masih tidur di kamarnya." Jawab Junpei malas.

"Oh…" jawab Souji singkat.

"Stupei! Dia baru saja pulang dari hari pertamanya 'kan? Biarkan dia istirahat kenapa sih?" omel Yukari dengan nada khasnya, persis seperti yang didengar Souji tadi pagi.

"Aaaggghhh, napa juga sih selalu manggil aku dengan itu?" Bentak Junpei tidak mau kalah.

"Karena kau ini tolol!" Bentak Yukari tidak mau kalah pula.

Terjadi perang mulut antara kedua orang itu layaknya kucing dan anjing. Souji, Fuuka dan Ken yang dari tadi melihat mereka serentak sweatdrop….

"Jadi ingat Yosuke dan Chie…. Kok rasanya hari ini aku déjà vu berulang kali ya?" batin Souji selagi sweatdrop.

Tanpa banyak kata-kata dan juga agak malas melihat, Souji pun naik menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat seperti mandi, etc.

* * *

**-Evening-**

**-Dorm-**

Souji turun dari kamarnya menuju lantai 1. Tampak orang-orang yang tadi masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Fuuka masih terfokus dengan laptopnya, Junpei nonton TV, Yukari membaca majalah _fashion_, Ken dan Koromaru…. Hilang? Mungkin jalan-jalan.

Walau suasana tidak berubah banyak dari tadi saat sepulangnya sekolah, kelihatannya Mitsuru dan Naoto masih diatas walau tidak terdengar suara.

"….Mitsuru dan Naoto masih di atas?" Tanya Souji kepada Fuuka.

"Begitulah.. mereka belum turun dari tadi…" jawab Fuuka singkat dan jelas.

Malas menunggu dan nganggur pula, Souji memutuskan untuk keluar jalan-jalan.

* * *

** -Evening-**

**-Paulownia Mall-**

Masih nganggur dan tidak ada kerjaan, Souji melihat-lihat area yang baru didatanginya sekali.

"Escapade ya… jadi ingat masa lalu lagi…" batin Souji, sekilas saja terlintas ingatannya saat bermain 'raja-rajaan' di Escapade. Entah kenapa Souji secara reflek berjalan menjauhi Escapade dengan sweatdrop dan muka memerah.

"Siapa yang bakalan lupa yang terjadi saat itu… waktu itu ciumannya Teddie…. Ok, cukup aku enggak mau mengingatnya lagi" Pikir Souji masih berjalan menjauhi Escapade.

Malam itu sangatlah sunyi… beberapa orang tampak duduk di sudut toko atau tembok, mereka mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak dapat dimengerti, seperti kesurupan. Souji melamun memandangi air mancur ditengah Mall itu. Sesaat terlihatlah di mata Souji, robot berambut kuning keemasan dengan memakai bando atau headsetnya yang khas itu, masih memakai sundress biru muda yang dilihatnya kemarin malam. Entah pernah dicuci atau tidak.

"Aigis?" kata Souji spontan.

"Souji-san.. selamat malam…." Jawab robot itu walau sebenarnya kata 'Aigis' itu tidak dimaksudkan untuk memanggilnya.

"Oh, selamat malam juga…" jawab Souji sopan.

'SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG….'

Sesaat suasana kembali sunyi seperti sedia kala, hingga akhirnya Souji memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan

"Kau selalu keluar pada jam segini?" Tanya Souji

"Sering…." Jawab Aigis singkat, tidak memandang Souji. Matanya melihat ke dasar air mancur, menatap kosong…

"Apa yang kau lakukan ketika disini?" Tanya Souji lagi tidak memedulikan reaksi Aigis barusan.

"….. Aku… Aku tidak tahu… aku hanya diam saja hingga….. 'pagi' tiba…" jawab Aigis. Terdengar kata 'pagi' tersebut diucapkan dengan nada yang sedikit berbeda dibandingkan kata-katanya yang lain.

'SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG….'

Suasana kembali lagi sunyi, kelihatannya Souji kehabisan pertanyaan untuk ditanyakan

"Tidak…"

"Eh?" jawab Souji singkat, mendengar kata 'tidak' barusan.

"Aku…. Sedang menunggu…" kata Aigis dengan nada yang semakin datar. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu terlihat sedih, walau sebenarnya tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Menunggu? Maksudmu?" Tanya Souji penasaran.

"Aku menunggu 'dia' kembali…" kata Aigis

"Dia? Maksudmu programmer yang mem-programmu itu?" Tanya Souji, penasarannya masih belum hilang.

"Bukan…. Saat ini 'dia' sedang tertidur. Bukan, lebih tepatnya memilih untuk tertidur…" Jawab Aigis, mukanya yang dari tadi tanpa ekspresi mulai tampak sedih.

"Memilih untuk tertidur? Maksudmu… dia sedang sakit?" Tanya Souji yang kepalanya serasa mau meledak karena omongan-omongan Aigis.

"Bukan… 'dia'…." Mata Aigis makin menyempit, seakan-akan mengingat sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Souji yang dari tadi masih pusing semakin penasaran menunggu perkataan Aigis.

"….…."

Suasana hening kembali tercipta di sekeliling mereka, kali ini ditambah udara yang serasa makin berat.

"Oh, maaf aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh. Lebih baik lupakan yang aku katakan…" kata Aigis yang tiba-tiba mengakhiri pembicaraan. Souji sedikit kesal + penasaran karena kebingungannya belum terjawab.

"Sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke asrama…" kata Aigis sambil melangkah pergi.

"Aaahh…. Sial, dia hampir membuatku mati penasaran…" sewot Souji.

Souji melihat ke jam tangannya, tampak waktu nyaris tengah malam.

"Pukul 11.49 ya… sudah sangat larut, sebaiknya aku pulang…" batin Souji sambil melemaskan badannya yang pegal karena suasana tegang barusan.

Souji memandang kearah gang sempit didekat tangga yang menuju ke _Mandragorai karaoke. _Tidak ada angin atau apa, firasatnya menyuruh dia menuju ke gang sempit itu.

'TAP, TAP, TAP'

Souji menghentikan langkahnya, tampak dihadapannya ada sebuah pintu berwarna biru tua dengan corak yang jelas tidak lagi asing baginya.

"Pintu ini… _Velvet Room?_ Kenapa bisa ada disini?" batin Souji melihat pintu yang sudah sering dilihatnya di masa lalu.

Souji melihat kearah pintu itu, _velvet key_ yang selalu dibawanya dikeluarkannya dari kantongnya tapi anak berambut abu-abu itu ragu untuk membukanya.

"Do you…. Fear death?"

Tiba-tiba terlintas suara itu di hatinya entah darimana asalnya. Souji menoleh ke kiri dan kanan tapi tak dilihatnya sumber suara itu. Masih diliputi kebingungan, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang tidak terlalu asing baginya.

"Ada apa denganmu wahai putra manusia? Kukira kabut itu telah terangkat dari hatimu? Hanya seginikah kekuatan hatimu?" kata suara itu di hati Souji. Langsung saja anak berambut abu-abu itu kaget.

"Izanami? Bukankah kau sudah mati?" batin Souji secepatnya, berharap pikiran tersebut dapat didengar suara itu.

"Secara tubuh, betul. 'Kebenaran' yang kau miliki dalam hatimulah yang dapat menghancurkanku. Tapi begitu hatimu diliputi kabut bernama 'keraguan' aku bisa kembali… mengusik hatimu." kata suara itu menjawab Souji.

"Huh, dewi keras kepala yang tidak mati-mati…" balas Souji.

"Fufufufufufufu, begitulah. Malam ini… waktu yang telah ditentukan…" kata suara itu kembali membalas perkataan Souji.

"Waktu yang telah ditentukan? Lalu, kaukah yang menanyakan hal tadi?" Balas Souji lagi, penasaran makin meliputi hatinya.

"Pertanyaan yang tadi bukan berasal dariku. Pertanyaan itu berasal dari hati seseorang… Hati yang dulunya diliputi keraguan.. dan sekarang diliputi penyesalan." Jawab Izanami menjelaskan

"Keraguan dan penyesalan…. Kau tau asal suara itu Izanami-san?" Tanya Souji?

"Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk mengatakannya… Kalau kau ingin tahu, carilah sendiri kebenaran itu. Jangan mengecewakanku wahai putra manusia…" jawab Izanami tidak menyelesaikan masalah. Suara itu lama kelamaan tidak lagi terdengar di hati Souji.

"Huh, seperti biasa… gaya bicaranya sok." Pikir Souji dengan senyum kesal terlintas di wajahnya. Souji kembali mengecek jam tangannya tampak waktu saat itu menunjukkan…

23.59.57…..

23.59.58…..

23.59.59…

'PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP'

Ketika waktu tepat menunjukkan jam 12 tengah malam, semua listrik di area itu mati seketika – juga jam tangan yang masih tengah-tengah dilihat Souji.

"Lagi…" reaksi spontan Souji dengan wajah serius melihat ada keganjilan disekelilingnya. Tidak tau apa yang harus diperbuat, Souji meninggalkan gang sempit itu menuju ke tengah _Paulownia Mall_. Souji melihat ke kiri dan kanan, memerhatikan perubahan drastis yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

"Orang-orang yang tadi berubah menjadi benda seperti peti mati ya… sama persis dengan kemarin ketika aku tiba di asrama." Souji kembali memandang ke sekelilingnya, bersiap waspada jika ada sesuatu keganjilan yang lain.

"….Sepertinya tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk untuk mengetahui hal ini. Apakah ada orang lain selain aku ya di tempat ini.." pikir Souji, masih cukup waspada terhadap sekelilingnya. "…!" Souji membalikkan badannya, merasa ada sesuatu yang mengawasinya lagi. Matanya bergerak ke kiri dan kanan secara teratur, jantungnya berdetak kencang menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengawasinya walau kemudian ketegangan itu semakin kuat mendengar suara langkah seseorang mendekat. Souji yang tidak tau keadaan saat itu bersiap mengambil sebuah pipa besi yang ditemukannya barusan dan mengambil _battle stance_. Jantungnya berdetak makin kencang dan keras, menyadari suara langkah kaki itu mulai mendekat.

'TAP, TAP, TAP,TAP…'

Mata Souji menyipit, ia masih mencoba untuk menenangkan hatinya untuk bisa mengambil keputusan yang bijak walau saat itu hatinya betul-betul diliputi ketakutan.

Masih dilanda ketakutan, tiba-tiba ada suara yang muncul didalam hatinya. Suara yang tentu tidak familiar lagi.

"Fufufufufufu… Kau tidak ketakutan melawanku yang dewa ini, tetapi mendengar sesuatu yang belum pasti saja kau ketakutan seperti ini. Sejauh mana kau telah jatuh wahai engkau yang memegang kebenaran didalam hatinya.." Kata suara itu mengejek, Souji yang hanya mendengar suara itu saja bisa merasakan senyum merendahkan dari asal suara itu.

"Huh, betul juga. Tidak kusangka aku justru akan diingatkan oleh seseorang yang telah kukalahkan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tak kusangka kau peduli juga terhadap manusia, hei Izanami…" balas Souji, mulutnya tersenyum tegang. Tetapi kali ini ia telah tenang, cukup tenang untuk mengambil keputusan yang tepat.

"Fufufu… seandainya kau mati disini pun aku tidak peduli. Hanya saja, hal itu akan menjadi penghinaan bagiku karena orang yang dapat mengalahkanku bisa mati semudah ini." jawab Izanami sekali lagi, suaranya masih tetap mengejek.

"Aku tidak akan mati disini!" bersamaan dengan Souji memikirkan hal itu, Souji segera berlari – mengambil initiaitif untuk menyerang sesuatu yang tidak diketahuinya itu. Pipa besi sudah diatas kepalanya, siap untuk diayunkan kapan saja.

"Hm? Senpai?" spontan saja Souji kaget mendengar suara yang tidak asing itu dari depannya. Tampaknya suara itu berasal dari 'sesuatu' yang hendak diserangnya, Souji mencoba menghentikan serangannya walau kelihatannya sedikit terlambat…

'KLONTANG! GEDEBRUK!'

Walau kelihatannya sedikit terlambat, kelihatannya reflek cepat Souji membuahkan hasil sebab Souji berhasil menghentikan serangannya walau ia 'menjatuhi' Naoto.

'PLAAAAK!' suara itu terdengar tidak lama menyusul suara 'KLONTANG! GEDEBRUK!' barusan.

"APA-APAAN SIH SENPAI? KAU INI HOBI SEKUHARA APA?" Bentak Naoto, mukanya sedikit memerah… (sedikit referensi bagi yang belum tahu, sekuhara merupakan singkatan dari _sexual harassment_ yang berarti pelecehan seksual…)

"Ugghh… maaf Naoto… aduh, hidungku mimisan nih, gara-gara menabrakmu tadi… Aku jadi terlihat seperti Kanji.." Jawab Souji pelan, ia masih kesakitan karena 'sekuhara' barusan.

"Huh, tidak kusangka kalau senpai itu tidak pikir panjang juga ya. Memangnya senpai kira aku ini hantu apa?" Sewot Naoto, gaya bicaranya yang biasanya sopan berubah drastis.

"iya, iya, maaf… tidak kusangka juga, Naoto yang biasanya kalem bisa galak begini…" jawab Souji lemas sekaligus malu karena sisi ketidak dewasaannya sedikit terekspos.

"Ukh, sudahlah. Lalu…. Apa yang terjadi disekitar sini? Seluruh asrama juga mati lampu." Jawab Naoto mengganti topik, tampaknya ia juga sedikit malu karena sudah bersikap tidak selayaknya bagi seorang Naoto Shirogane.

"Hmm… begitu ya, persis dengan kemarin." Jawab Souji, tangannya menutupi bagian mulutnya pertanda sedang serius berpikir.

"Seperti kemarin? Hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya?" Tanya Naoto cepat begitu mendengar perkataan senpainya itu.

"Entahlah, aku baru datang ke port island kemarin." Jawab Souji singkat.

"Tapi aneh, seingatku sewaktu kita mengunjungi Port Island karena _school trip_ September lalu tidak ada sesuatu semacam ini." Tanya Naoto lagi.

"Seingatku, saat itu kita tidur sebelum tengah malam karena aturan sekolah. Kalau asumsiku benar, kelihatannya hal ini hanya terjadi setiap tengah malam tiba…" jawab Souji, masih serius berpikir walau ia tidak menemukan banyak petunjuk tentang fenomena asing ini.

'…'

Suasana hening kembali tercipta, keduanya sama-sama berpikir mengenai masalah ini walau tidak ada yang diketahui.

"Lho? Tunggu sebentar… Kalau Naoto baru saja tiba hari ini, berarti yang mengawasiku itu bukan kamu?" Tanya Souji yang tiba-tiba teringat hal yang nyaris dilupakannya.

"Mengawasi? Apa maksudmu Senpai?" tanya Naoto bingung.

'TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP'

Terdengar suara langkah kaki lagi, kali ini dari arah yang berbeda. Souji dan Naoto yang sesaat lalu masih berpikir langsung melihat kearah asal bunyi tersebut.

"Senpai…" kata Naoto singkat.

"Iya, iya, aku tidak akan asal menerjang lagi…" jawab Souji kalem walau pipa besi masih ada ditangannya.

"Tidak usah khawatir…." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari langkah kaki itu. Suara yang tidak lagi asing bagi Souji.

"…! Suara ini, Aigis?" sahut Souji spontan mendengar suara itu.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa kalian masih tetap berada dalam bentuk manusia…" kata Robot yang itu pelan, kali ini ia datang dengan tubuh aslinya tanpa sundress yang biasa dikenakannya.

"Kau kenal dia senpai?" Tanya Naoto.

"Dia robot buatan _Kirijo Group_, salah satu penghuni asrama juga." Sahut Souji menjelaskan. "Kau tau sesuatu tentang ini Aigis?" lanjut Souji kembali bertanya.

"Sayang sekali, saya tidak bisa membicarakannya dengan orang biasa. Sebaiknya kalian jangan terlibat terlalu jauh, terutama karena kalian masih dalam bentuk manusia." Jawab Aigis dingin.

"Senpai, tampaknya sia-sia berbicara dengannya." Kata Naoto berusaha untuk kalem walau sebenarnya dia cukup tersinggung.

"Apa maksudmu dengan orang biasa? Terlebih lagi maksud perkataanmu 'dalam bentuk manusia'?" Tanya Souji tidak memedulikan ajakan Naoto. Matanya memandang Aigis tajam, seakan-akan tidak akan membiarkan ia pergi sebelum menjawab.

"….. Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu kepadamu Souji-san. Kembalilah ke asrama dan tunggulah hingga lampu menya…" Tidak disadari Aigis, sebuah makhluk hitam berbentuk ksatria berkuda dengan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya saja hendak menyerang Aigis yang saat itu lengah.

"Aigis, AWAS!" teriak Souji.

Makhluk itu mengangkat tombaknya yang berbentuk seperti bor dan menyerang Aigis

"!"

'SYAAAT, BLARRR!'

"Aigis!" Teriak Souji.

"Ugghh… aku tidak apa-apa, cepat lari Souji-san." Jawab Aigis berusaha tenang walau sekali lihat juga tahu bahwa serangan tadi mengenainya dengan telak.

"Senpai! Shadow! Kenapa ada disini?" Teriak Naoto kepada Souji.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang terpenting sekarang bukanlah itu!" Souji segera menerjang cepat makhluk berbentuk ksatria berkuda itu dengan cepat, kedua tangannyamenggenggam erat pipa besi yang bersiap mengayunkannya sekuat tenaga.

*CLASH!* Souji terpental dengan mudahnya, begitu juga dengan pipa besi yang tadi digenggamnya.

"Senpai! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Teriak Naoto menghampiri Souji yang terjatuh.

"Sudah kubilang cepatlah lari!" teriak Aigis, kali ini ia sudah lebih siap dari sebelumnya. "Athena!" Robot itu 'menekuk' tubuhnya dan kedua tangannya. Tampaklah sebuah makhluk besar dengan perisai bulat yang tidak kalah besarnya serta membawa senjata yang biasa disebut _halberd_. Makhluk itu melempar tombaknya, menghasilkan sejumlah serangan ke ksatria berkuda itu.

"Cepat! Lari! Aku akan menahannya!" teriak Aigis kepada Souji dan Naoto yang masih kaget melihat makhluk yang dipanggil Aigis barusan.

"Se… senpai…" kata Naoto masih tidak percaya melihat penampakan barusan.

"Ya, aku tahu… tak kusangka kita harus kembali ke masa itu lagi Naoto." Souji bangkit berdiri, matanya terfokus pada monster itu tajam. Sesaat kemudian turun kartu dari atas Souji, Souji mengangkat tangannya bersiap menerima kartu itu… dan meremasnya! "Ose!"

Bersamaan dengan Souji meremas kartu itu, keluarlah makhluk berbentuk macan tutul dengan jubah dipundaknya dan membawa 2 bilah pedang. Makhluk itu kemudian menerjang monster itu dengan cepat mengayunkan kedua pedangnya.

*SLASH! SLASH!*

Monster itu kelihatannya tidaklah cukup siap untuk menahan serangan macan tutul itu dan hancur kedalam kegelapan malam itu.

"Kalian…" kata Aigis pelan.

"Huff, sudah lama tidak bertarung rasanya capek juga nih." Kata Souji lemas.

"Kalian… juga persona-user?" Tanya Aigis tidak memercayai apa yang barusan dilihatnya itu.

"Justru kami yang tidak menyangka bahwa ada persona-user selain kami. Dengan begini, apa kami sudah keluar dari kategori 'orang biasa' Aigis-san?" jawab Naoto.

"…Mungkin bisa, tapi dari mana kalian bisa memanggil Persona? Maksudku, bagaimana kalian bisa mendapatkan Persona?" Jawab Aigis berusaha menutupi keterkejutannya.

"Hmm… ceritanya panjang, lebih baik kita simpan untuk lain kali. Daripada itu, sekarang bisa jelaskan fenomena ini kepada kami?" Tanya kembali Naoto.

"… Aku tidak menjamin kalian akan mengerti apalagi percaya tentang hal ini tetapi karena kalian dapat memanggil persona, aku rasa kalian harus mengerti." Jawab Aigis. "Fenomena ini disebut _dark hour_, sebuah waktu yang tersembunyi dari waktu manusia biasa. Fenomena ini terjadi setiap harinya tepat pukul 12 malam…"

"Setiap hari? Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada orang yang menyadarinya?" Sela Souji mendadak.

"Hanya orang-orang yang memiliki 'potensi' yang bisa menyadari fenomena ini. Tentunya, ada orang-orang selain kalian yang tetap 'terjaga' pada saat fenomena ini muncul. Tetapi, orang-orang biasa akan menjadi mangsa dari makhluk barusan…" Jawab Aigis kepada pertanyaan Souji.

"Mereka mati dibunuh oleh shadow-shadow itu ya.." tebak Naoto.

"Mereka tidak mati sepenuhnya. Orang-orang yang dimangsa oleh mereka, akan mengalami gejala yang disebut _apathy syndrome_." Jawab Aigis.

"Jadi shadow lah kunci dari masalah ini, tunggu… Bukankah kasus _apathy syndrome_ ini sudah ada sejak 2 tahun yang lalu? Itu artinya…"

"Tepat. Sudah lebih dari 2 tahun para shadow itu berkeliaran…" jawab Aigis dengan muka murung.

"Berarti selama ini kau sendirian menghadapi makhluk-makhluk itu?" Tanya Souji.

"Tidak. 2 tahun lalu, ada sekitar 10 orang termasuk aku yang membasmi shadow itu. 2 diantaranya bukan manusia tapi…" Jawab Aigis, mukanya tertunduk tampak lebih murung lagi mengatakan hal itu.

"Mereka… mati?" Tanya Souji dengan suara yang pelan.

"Tidak… Kau telah berjumpa dengan sebagian besar mereka." Jawab Aigis.

"Aku telah berjumpa dengan mereka? Jangan bilang bahwa mereka adalah Mitsuru dan kawan-kawannya…" kata Souji menebak-nebak walau sedikit ragu.

"Tepat sekali…" jawab Aigis.

"…! Tapi, ketika aku melihat mereka kemarin, mereka berbentuk seperti peti mati!" kata Souji tidak percaya yang barusan ia dengar.

"Mereka… dulu bisa memanggil persona. Tapi…" kata Aigis perlahan. Mukanya kembali tertunduk dan murung.

"Tapi?" kata Naoto penasaran.

"Kelihatannya harus kuceritakan dari awal. Akan makan waktu yang cukup lama, bersediakah kalian mendengarkannya?" Tanya Aigis.

"Ya" angguk Souji dan Naoto bersamaan.

"Menurut data yang disimpan oleh Kirijo group, yang telah tersimpan di memoriku sebelum semua itu terhapus, ini semua bermula dari….

'2 tahun yang lalu, tanggal 7 April. Seorang pemuda pindah ke Port Island. Pemuda tersebut – sama seperti kalian adalah seorang persona-user. Menurut data yang ada, dia mempunyai kekuatan yang special sebab berbeda dengan persona-user lainnya… dia dapat memiliki bermacam-macam persona. –

"Multi Persona user?" pikir Souji dan Naoto bersamaan.

… Dia bertempur melawan shadow, dengan teman-temannya para anggota S.E.E.S. atau yang tentunya kalian kenal seperti Mitsuru-san, Fuuka-san, Yukari-san, Junpei-san, Amada-san, dan lain-lain. Setelah mengalahkan ke 12 shadows yang muncul pada bulan penuh…

"Maaf menyela, ke 12 shadows itu?" Tanya Naoto.

… Ah, maafkan kecerobohanku. Setiap bulan penuh muncul, dimana hal ini hanya terjadi 1 bulan sekali. 1 atau 2 Shadow besar akan muncul, setiap shadow tersebut mewakili ke12 arcana major, yaitu magician, priestess, empress, emperor, hierophant, lovers, chariot, justice, hermit, fortune, strength, dan terakhir hanged man. Kembali ke sesudah ke12 shadows itu dikalahkan, kami semua mengira bahwa _dark hour _dan_ tartarus _akan lenyap.

"Tartarus?" sela Naoto lagi.

"Bisa tunggu saya menyelesaikan cerita saya dulu?" jawab Aigis dengan muka tanpa ekspresi, walau kelihatannya ia sedikit kesal karena disela terus.

"I, iya maaf silahkan lanjutkan…" jawab Naoto sedikit takut melihat sebuah robot marah.

… _dark hour _dan _tartarus _ lenyap, itu semua yang kami harapkan.. walau rupanya itu adalah perangkap yang disiapkan oleh Ikutsuki…

"Ikutsu… eh maaf lanjutkan…" Naoto menghentikan pertanyaannya, takut ditegur lagi karena menyela sembarangan.

… Tidak apa-apa ikutsuki adalah programmer yang kemarin Mitsuru ceritakan kepadamu, Souji-san. Setelah ke 12 shadows itu hancur, kengerian sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai. Sebuah bentuk kehidupan bernama Setelah ke 12 shadows itu hancur, kengerian sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai. Sebuah bentuk kehidupan bernama _nyx_ lahir setelah ke 12 shadow itu hancur. Dengan kata lain, _nyx_ adalah arcane nomor 13 yang seharusnya tidak eksis… yaitu _death_.

Atmosfir di Paulownia Mall terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya begitu Aigis menceritakan masalah _nyx _dan _death_ tersebut…

… Kami nyaris putus asa karena tidak menemukan cara untuk menghadapi _nyx_, untunglah avatar dari _nyx_ yaitu ryoji Mochizuki yang sebenarnya adalah lambang dari _usher_ bagi _nyx_ memberi tahu kami satu-satunya cara untuk melawannya. Tapi sebelum itu, kami harus memilih 2 pilihan.. Yaitu memilih untuk membiarkannya hidup, dan kami mendapat satu-satunya kesempatan untuk melawan _nyx_, atau membunuhnya… dengan begitu kehadiran _nyx_ akan tertunda tapi kami… harus kehilangan semua ingatan kami tentang _dark hour_ dan persona…

"Dan kalian memilih membunuhnya…" kali ini sela Souji.

"Sebenarnya kami semua sepakat untuk membiarkannya hidup, tetapi pemimpin kami – entah kenapa membunuhnya…" jawab Aigis, wajahnya yang biasa tanpa ekspresi itu mendadak berubah sedih… dan menderita.

"Pemimpin kalian… yaitu Mitsuru?" Tanya Souji.

"Tidak, Mitsuru-san setuju untuk membiarkan _avatar_ tersebut hidup. Baginya, _dark hour_ dan _tartarus_ adalah tanggung jawabnya dan keluarganya…" jawab Aigis, masih dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Siapa pemimpin kalian ketika saat itu?" Tanya Naoto.

"A… Arisato Minato…" jawab Aigis, suaranya sangat pelan dan gemetar.

"Minato? Siapa dia?" Tanya Naoto lagi.

"Hmm… aku hanya mendengar soal Minato sekali - dua kali dari Junpei-senpai, tapi aku belum pernah bertemu dia secara langsung."Kata Souji kepada Naoto.

"Arisato-san bukanlah orang seperti itu… saya percaya dia memiliki alasan kenapa ia membunuh Ryoji, tapi…" jawab Aigis, suaranya semakin gemetar.

"Dia mengkhianati kalian?" Tanya Naoto.

"BUKAN!" bentak Aigis. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat sekarang… sudah 2 tahun, dan _nyx_ belum datang. Datangpun, saya tidak tahu bisa menghadapinya atau tidak sebab saya sudah pernah melawan _avatar_nya sekali… Itupun saya tidak mampu mengalahkannya…" Jawab Aigis suaranya gemetar, walau masih terdengat jelas. Kelihatannya ia akan menangis walau tidak bisa karena ia robot.

"…." Souji dan Naoto terdiam dalam kesunyian, tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Tidak adakah yang bisa kita perbuat?" Tanya Souji.

"Saya.. tidak tahu… andai saja kita bisa mengembalikan ingatan mereka…" jawab Aigis perlahan dan gemetar.

"Baiklah… kita akan memikirkan cara untuk itu… ya 'kan Naoto?" kata Souji penuh percaya diri.

"Tentu senpai, mana mungkin seorang detektif akan melarikan diri dari kasus yang di depan mata." Jawab Naoto dengan percaya diri pula.

"Jangan! Ini masalah kami, karena kesalahan kamilah keadaan menjadi seperti ini. Kami tidak ingin melibatkan orang luar dalam masalah ini…" tolak Aigis.

"Ini bukan masalah kalian… memecahkan kasus adalah tugasku, lagipula Mitsuru telah menyewaku untuk membantu memecahkan kasus ini…" jawab Naoto.

"Bila ada shadow terlibat, maka kami – persona-user pun harus melibatkan diri, karena hanya kita yang dapat mengalahkan mereka." Jawab Souji.

"ta, tapi…"

"Lagipula, tadi kau bilang 'andai saja KITA bisa mengembalikan ingatan mereka' 'kan?" sela Souji, ia sengaja menekankan kata 'kita' dalam perkataannya barusan.

"Ah…."

"Jangan khawatir, Aigis-san. Kami ini tidak selemah itu… Toh kami juga bisa menggunakan persona.." kata Naoto memaksa.

"Menyerahlah… Kami tidak akan berhenti meminta hingga kau mengizinkan kami membantu kalian." Kata Souji yang ikut memaksa pula.

"Kalian… terima.. kasih." Jawab robot berambut kuning keemasan itu, suaranya tidak lagi gemetar. Kali ini tampak senyum di wajah robot itu yang basah karena… menangis?

"Er… eh… um… sudahlah, tidak perlu me.. menangis" jawab Souji gelagapan.

"Robot bisa menangis?" pikir Naoto.

Menyadari muka Naoto berubah menjadi 'wajah detektif' Souji segera berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Jadi untuk sementara, kita terhenti disini ya…" kata Souji.

"Begitulah senpai, mulai besok aku akan mencari informasi sebanyak mungkin yang berhubungan dengan _apathy syndrome_." Jawab Naoto.

"terima kasih, semuanya.. Jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan bertanya kepadaku, Naoto-san." Jawab Aigis dengan senyum tulus terpasang diwajahnya.

Malam itu, sebuah misteri baru hadir bagi Souji dan Naoto. Kenangan lama mereka, melawan shadows dan memecahkan misteri yang masih tersembunyi dalam kabut akan segera dimulai… bersama kehidupan mereka yang baru…

**To be continued…

* * *

**

Huff… capek aku…

Anyway, HELL-O! terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang telah membaca selama 2 chapter sebelumnya, dan special thanks buat (isi nama) yang telah me-review. Chapter kali ini betul-betul panjang buat saya… apalagi isinya hampir sebagian besar percakapan semua (sebenarnya ini 2 chapter, berhubung saya tidak menemukan cara untuk menulis 'to be continued…' di tengah-tengah chapter… jadi terpaksa saya lanjutkan). Saya berharap para pembaca tidak merasa bosan karena membaca segitu banyak (banyak enggak sih?). Maaf juga buat Naoto fans, apabila di chapter 2 ini saya agak membuatnya menjadi emosional dan agak maniak misteri. Sebab kalau Souji bersikap kalem, dan Naoto juga LEBIH kalem lagi… saya khawatir suasana suram akan muncul lagi, kali ini bukan hanya di Paulownia Mall, tapi juga di kamar saya.

Lalu, kenapa persona yang dipanggil Souji bukan izanagi, atau izanagi-no-okami melainkan ose? Sebab kalau memanggil izanagi-no-okami, terlalu kuat (saya berniat untuk hampir tidak mengeluarkan izanagi-no-okami dalam fic ini karena _overpower_) dan izanagi, terlalu lemah *Dipotong izanagi* (walau sebenarnya dibuat kuat juga bisa, seperti izanagi saya yang memiliki brave blade dan null wind, saya membuatnya karena kurang kerjaan *dilempar ke jurang*)

Battle type dalam fic ini sama dengan P3, yaitu tidak ada status _dizzy_ dan banyak persona yang saya rombak kembali ke P3 (tidak ada loki, susano'o, cerberus milik Souji, take-mikazuchi milik Arisato, dll.) Yah, itu belum tentu muncul sih… hanya sekedar _precaution_ aja. Lalu status, persona's weakness, dan skill akan kembali ke P3 (minus skill milik Naoto kalau ada dan Hassou tobi milik Yoshitsune jika saya munculkan *ditebas Yamato Takeru dan Yoshitsune* dan persona-persona lainnya.)

Terima kasih telah membaca, dan tentu review lagi ya… terutama untuk kesalahan tulis, cerita yang melenceng, dsb. Lalu, sebaiknya segera saya akhiri sebelum saya menulis hal lain yang dapat mengakibatkan dihajar massa *dihajar massa*. Anyway, chapter berikutnya mungkin agak lama karena saya lagi UAS. Doa'in aja saya malas belajar dan malah meng-update chapter berikutnya *Dihajar ortu karena malas*.

Chapter 3 Update ASAP

GOD BLESS US ALL

—Tetsuwa Shuuhei


	4. Tower which penetrated the Sky

—**Disclaimer—  
SMT: Persona 3(FES) © 2008, Atlus**

HELL-O! wagh chapter ini jedanya tidak terlalu panjang dari yang sebelumnya ya. Sebab saya sudah menyelesaikan chapter sebelumnya seminggu sebelum saya update di fanfic, tapi selama test internet disegel (sial…) jadi ya…. Tau sendiri lanjutannya. Seperti biasa, segala kesalahan tulis, cerita, dan terlebih lagi kesalahan tanggal dan waktu tolong diingatkan melalui R&R. Terima kasih pula bagi yang sudah me-review si chap sebelumnya.

BTW bisa komentari gaya bahasa saya tidak? Karena saya orang jawa (maksud saya terbiasa menggunakan bahasa jawa. Tentunya kebanyakan kita hidup di jawa bukan?) jadi saya khawatir ada kata-kata bahasa jawa yang tidak sengaja tertulis, sehingga ada yang tidak dimengerti. Well, Enjoy.

Summary sebelumnya: Shadows menginvasi Port Island. Souji dan Naoto kembali harus menggunakan personanya, dan memecahkan kasus di hadapan mereka.

* * *

Persona 3: Forgotten Memories

—Chapter 3—

Tower which penetrated the Sky

* * *

**April 13 2012**

**-Early Morning-**

Sinar mentari pagi menggelitik mata Souji yang masih tidur diranjangnya, memaksa dia untuk bangun. Anak berambut abu-abu itu tidak terlalu memedulikannya, menarik selimutnya untuk menghalangi cahaya tersebut mengusik matanya. Sesaat kemudian, terdengar suara yang dikenalnya memanggilnya lembut.

"Souji-san, tolong bangun…" kata suara itu.

"Nyem nyem… 5 menit la…!" spontan Souji membalik selimutnya melihat kearah suara itu. Tampak sebuah android berbentuk gadis remaja yang cantik jelita berambut pirang yang jelas dikenalnya tampak didepannya.

"Souji-san, tolong segera bangun…" ulang Aigis.

"…. Jam wekerku…." Kata Souji pelan.

"5 menit lagi akan berdering, Mitsuru-san mengajariku untuk melakukan segala sesuatu 5 menit lebih awal…" jawab Aigis. Souji yang mendengarnya pun sweatdrop.

"Kau… disuruh Mitsuru?" Tanya Souji.

"Tidak…"

"Bagus… sekarang aku punya 2 weker…" pikir Souji sambil sweatdrop.

"Tunggu dulu… seingatku kamarnya terkunci…" kata Souji.

"Aku bisa membuka kunci yang sama sekali tidak rumit seperti itu…" jawab Aigis.

"Ya ampun Kirijo-co. itu memasukkan program bertempur atau program pencuri sih? Bisa-bisanya dia masuk seenaknya sendiri.." batin Souji + sweatdrop.

* * *

**-Dorm, 1****st**** floor-**

Souji menuruni tangga menuju lantai 1 untuk menikmati sarapannya yang telah tersedia. Disana adik kelasnya yang sudah seperti adik kandungnya sendiri itu menyapanya. Begitu juga dengan penghuni asrama yang lain.

"Pagi senpai.." sapa Naoto.

"Pagi…" jawab Souji agak malas. Kepalanya terisi hal-hal aneh karena event 'weker baru' barusan.

"Kau terlihat mengantuk Souji-kun…"kata Fuuka, masih mengenakan celemeknya menyiapkan sarapan secara rutin.

"Tidak juga…"jawab Souji singkat. Walau demikian, anak kecil seumuran Nanako ataupun Ken pun dapat mengetahui bahwa Souji kurang tidur. Tampak jelas dari garis hitam di bawah matanya.

"Kau kurang ahli berbohong Souji, aku aja tau kalau elu kurang tidur. Wah-wah hari ke-2 sudah menemukan tempat macam 'itu' ya…" ejek Junpei.

"Sembarangan…" jawab Souji sama singkatnya dari tadi.

'Sial, tidak biasanya aku tidur selarut kemarin. Biasanya maksimal jam 12, setelah menonton midnight channel lalu tidur. Kemarin jam berapa ya?' pikir Souji.

"Menurutku tidak baik jika kau sering-sering tidur malam Seta. Jangan-jangan benar apa yang dikatakan Iori barusan." Kata Mitsuru memecahkan lamunan Souji.

"Mitsuru-senpai, yang percaya dengan perkataan Stupei itu hanya kamu saja lho.." jawab Yukari menghela nafas, bosan sama 'kepolosan' senpainya itu atau lebih tepatnya 'ketololan'.

"Arisato-san belum bangun lagi, Fuuka-san?" Tanya Ken penasaran.

"Dia mules… entah minum apa itu anak di escapade kemarin…" jawab Junpei kepada Ken.

"Hari ketiga, dan Souji belum bertemu dia.." kata Yukari menghela nafas lagi.

"Dia, minum alkohol?" Tanya Mitsuru dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras dan raut wajah yang berubah serius.

"Maaf menyela tapi saya ragu akan hal itu Kirijo-senpai. Seingat saya escapade tidak menyediakan minuman beralkohol lagi. Bukankah hal ini telah berlaku dari tahun lalu?" Tanya Naoto.

"Entahlah, aku tidak pernah ke tempat itu…" jawab Mitsuru.

"Tidak, benar kata Naoto, Mitsuru-senpai. Tahun lalu saya pernah kesana bersama teman-teman saya ketika sedang _school trip_ ke Gekkoukan. Tidak ada minuman keras disitu." Jawab Souji.

"Anehnya Yukiko-senpai dan Rise bisa mabuk…" kata Naoto pelan, walau sangat jelas.

"Ah, jangan bahas hal itu lagi Naoto. Aku masih agak trauma dengan 'permainannya' Rise…" jawab Souji.

"Betul, itu bukanlah kenangan yang layak diingat…" jawab Naoto setuju.

"Hoo, kalian pernah ke Gekkoukan sebelumnya?" Tanya Fuuka.

"_School trip_ sewaktu kami masih di Yasogami, Inaba." Jawab Souji dan Naoto bersamaan.

"Aku berangkat ke sekolah duluan Senpai…" kata Ken yang telah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Ya" jawab semuanya (minus Aigis yang memang tidak merasa dirinya senpai dan Koromaru yang menyalak sebagai pengganti 'ya')

"Sebaiknya kalian juga segera berangkat ke sekolah…" Kata Mitsuru kepada Souji dan Naoto.

"Ya…" jawab keduanya.

Tak lama kemudian Souji dan Naoto menyelesaikan sarapan mereka. Mereka segera mengambil tas mereka masing-masing dan segera berangkat ke sekolah. Tepat setelah pintu asrama tertutup karena kepergian mereka, seorang pemuda berambut biru turun.

"Lho? Mereka sudah berangkat lagi?" Tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Telat…" jawab semuanya bersamaan (tentunya minus koromaru yang tidak mungkin mengatakan 'telat' kalau bisa, semuanya pasti sudah pingsan.)

"De, déjà vu…" pikir pemuda itu.

"Sakit perutmu itu betulan Arisato-kun?" Tanya Fuuka.

"Lho? Siapa yang bilang aku sakit perut?"Tanya Arisato.

"Haah… seperti yang kuduga Stupei…" kata Yukari sambil menghela nafas untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Semua orang yang disana pun melihat kearah Junpei.

"Ap, Apa? Ayolah, aku 'kan hanya salah sekali-dua kali aja!" kata Junpei gelagapan.

"Yah… sekali-sekali setiap saat…" ejek Yukari.

* * *

**-After School-**

**-Gekkoukan High School, front gate-**

Souji dan Naoto berjalan pulang bersamaan. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam berpikir apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mencari informasi tentang kasus _Apathy Syndrome_. Langkah keduanya terhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis yang dijumpai mereka kemarin malam masih mengenakan _sundress_ birunya. Souji semakin ragu kalau _sundress_ itu pernah dicuci, karena 3 hari berturut-turut ia melihat _sundress_ yang sama. Walaupun demikian Souji tidak mau memikirkannya terlalu jauh, toh robot tidak akan berkeringat kok.

"Selamat siang, Souji-san." Sapa Aigis ramah.

"Selamat siang, Aigis. Ada apa menunggu kami disini?" Tanya Souji.

"Bukankah kita akan memikirkan cara untuk mengembalikan ingatan yang lainnya, Souji-san?" jawab Aigis.

"Tentu saja Aigis-san, tapi sebaiknya kita cari tempat yang lebih nyaman daripada disini. Kau tahu tempat yang nyaman untuk berbicara senpai?" Tanya Naoto.

"Mana kutahu.. Aku 'kan baru 2 hari disini, jam segini Escapade juga belum buka.."

"Memangnya kalau sudah buka mau kesana senpai?" jawab Naoto menyipitkan matanya, menyindir Souji.

"Ya enggak lah… Dulu terakhir kesini kita pernah ke Hagakure 'kan? Kesana saja yuk. Perutku lapar nih…"

"Terserah, asal bukan escapade…." Jawab Naoto.

* * *

** -Iwatodai, Hagakure-**

Aroma ramen yang sedap meliputi tempat itu, banyak orang yang makan disana walau sebagian besar adalah murid Gekkoukan. Souji dan kawan-kawan memasuki tempat itu.

"Satu hagakure bowl jii-san!" pesan Souji.

"Sama dengannya.." kata Naoto.

"Saya satu miso ramen…" pesan Aigis.

"ya, ya… wah-wah, anak-anak jaman sekarang ya… Satu cewek cowoknya dua.." kata koki Hagakure itu melihat Souji dkk.

"Dia ini cewek lho..." kata Souji sweatdrop.

"Ya sudah… sama saja, satu cowok ceweknya dua… dasar playboy…" katanya lagi.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. Playboy? Jii-san mereka ini bukan—"

"Sampai mana pembicaraan kita tadi Aigis-san?" Tanya Naoto tidak menghiraukan omongan koki Hagakure itu.

"Kita bahkan belum bicara tadi. Bukankah kita mau memikirkan cara untuk mengembalikan ingatan Mitsuru dan lain-lain?" kata Aigis.

"Kesimpulannya mereka _amnesia_ nih? Hmm… pukul kepala mereka dengan sesuatu yang keras" celoteh Souji ngawur. Naoto pun sweatdrop.

"Pikirkan cara yang lebih logis senpai." Kata Naoto sedikit kesal.

"Aku 'kan hanya bercanda…"

"Mungkin itu dapat dicoba…" kata Aigis menyetuji celotehan Souji. Naoto dan Souji sweatdrop.

"Halo Aigis? Itu hanya bercanda lho.. Seandainya kita gagal, perasaanku mengatakan kita akan dibunuh Mitsuru-senpai." Kata Souji merinding membayangkannya.

"Bukan dibunuh, tapi dieksekusi Souji-san…" kata Aigis membenarkan.

"Itu malah lebih parah!" kata Souji sweatdrop.

"BISAKAH KALIAN BERPIKIR DENGAN LEBIH SERIUS?" bentak Naoto kesal sambil berdiri. Spontan saja para pelanggan yang lain melihat kearah Souji dkk. Naoto yang baru sadar sesaat kemudian segera duduk karena malu.

"Maaf… barusan itu, diluar karakterku…" kata Naoto dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Baik, kembali ke topik. Jadi, tidak adakah ide untuk menghilangkan _amnesia_ mereka?" Kata Souji pelan, tidak ingin pelanggan yang lain mendengar pembicaraan aneh mereka.

"Hmm….." ketiganya berpikir, tampak ada tali atau apapun itu diatas kepala mereka pertanda mereka berpikir keras.

"Baik, dua hagakure bowl dan satu miso ramen!" kata koki Hagakure tersebut semangat sambil meletakkan ketiga mangkok berisi ramen tersebut.

"Ittadakimasu…" kata ketiganya seraya mengambil sumpit dan menikmati pesanan mereka masing-masing.

"… Jadi Naoto? Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Mitsuru kemarin?" tanya Souji.

"Bukan apa-apa.. hanya detail soal kasus _apathy syndrome_. Sejauh ini, belum ada perkembangan tentang kasus itu. Bahkan dikhawatirkan apabila kasus itu menyebar luas ke luar area Port Island." Jawab Naoto.

"Betul juga… walau _dark hour_ telah ada sejak 2 tahun lalu, tetapi kita yang di Inaba tidak menyadarinya ya? Berarti fenomena _dark hour_ itu hanya terjadi disini…"bisik Souji ke Naoto.

"Oh ya Souji-san, kalian dapat menggunakan persona sejak dulu 'kan? Bagaimana kalian membangkitkannya?" Tanya Aigis yang sudah menghabiskan miso ramennya dalam sekejap. Kenapa cepat sekali? karena robot tidak memerlukan system pencernaan jadi seisi mangkok langsung ditelan semua, cara makan yang sangat tidak etis *ditembak Aigis*.

"Personaku dibangkitkan oleh Izanami, Naoto bangkit setelah menerima shadownya begitu juga yang lain." Kata Souji menjelaskan.

"Izanami? Menerima shadow? Aku tidak mengerti…" bingung Aigis.

"Sudahlah, kapan-kapan aku jelaskan…"jawab Souji malas.

"Ngomong-ngomong senpai, tampaknya sikapmu sedikit aneh ketika berbicara dengan Mitsuru-senpai ya? Seperti… tegang." tanya Naoto.

"Ramennya enak ya, Aigis-san." Kata Souji pura-pura tidak mendengarkan.

"Hei… jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan dong…" kata Naoto kesal karena dicuekin.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Souji dan Naoto juga telah menyelesaikan pesanan mereka tetapi mereka masih belum menemukan solusi untuk masalah mereka. Naoto dan Aigis bergegas duluan keluar dari Hagakure.

"Tolong bayarin ya senpai.." kata Naoto menarik tangan Aigis.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu, uangku…" kata Souji tapi Naoto tidak mendengarkan dan langsung keluar dari Hagakure bersama Aigis.

"…tidak cukup…"lanjut Souji walau sudah telat. Koki hagakure yang melihat hanya tinggal Souji seorang pun dengan santai mengatakan "Bayar atau kau harus kerja disini…" Souji yang mendengarnya terkejut sekaligus menuduk lesu.

* * *

**-Evening-**

**-Dorm-**

Souji memasuki asrama tersebut, wajahnya terlihat sangat lesu sekaligus kesal. Fuuka, Ken, dan Yukari yang melihatnya tidak berani bertanya apa yang terjadi. Mitsuru dan Naoto tidak ada, begitu juga Aigis. Pemuda bernama Arisato yang belum sempat diketahui wajahnya pun tampaknya tidak ada di asrama.

"Whoa. Ada apa Souji-chan? Dompetmu jatuh?" tebak Junpei ngawur.

"Lebih parah… Mana Naoto?" Tanya Souji kepada yang lain.

"Belum kembali. Hubungan Souji-san dengan Naoto-san sebenarnya apa sih?" Tanya Ken polos.

"Uwaa.. Ken, cara bertanyamu itu terlalu langsung! Mestinya kau pancing dulu!" sela Junpei mengejek.

"Hubunganku dengan dia? DIA PUNYA UTANG AMA GUE!" teriak Souji, bahasanya yang biasanya disopan-sopankan berubah drastis. Semuanya spontan kaget + sweatdrop melihat jawaban Souji.

"Hutang? Memangnya ada apa Souji-kun?" Tanya Fuuka.

"SIALAN TUH ANAK! PESAN RAMEN YANG PALING MAHAL, LALU NINGGAL-NINGGAL AJA! BELUM BAYAR LAGI! Aku jadi harus kerja cuci piring disana gara-gara hal itu…" teriak Souji tetapi pada bagian akhir kalimatnya, Souji terdengar lemas. Semuanya serentak sweatdrop lagi mendengar hal itu.

"Singkatnya, kau ditolak ya?" Tanya Junpei ngawur seakan-akan memadamkan api dengan minyak.

"Terserahlah…" jawab Souji kesal sambil naik menuju kamarnya. Yang lainnya (minus Junpei) pun sweatdrop melihat pertanyaan bodoh Junpei.

"Seperti biasa stupei… cerdas sekali…" kata Yukari menghela nafas.

"Lho? Apa aku salah tebak?" bingung Junpei. Semuanya (kecuali Yukari yang malas) pun sweatdrop lagi..

Sementara itu…

* * *

**-Paulownia Mall, Chagall café-**

Aroma kopi yang harum memenuhi ruangan café itu. Banyak anak-anak muda, juga karyawan kantor yang menghabiskan waktunya sambil bersantai minum kopi. Aigis dan Naoto tampak sedang menikmati kopinya sambil berbincang-bincang masalah _apathy syndrome _dan kasus pembunuhan berantai di Inaba. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, tidak terasa jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11.

"Jadi itu yang kalian lakukan di Inaba dulu, Naoto-san?" tanya Aigis.

"ya, begitulah. Karena Souji-senpai lah kita dapat memecahkan kasus itu sekaligus mengalahkan Izanami." Jawab Naoto sambil meminum kopi miliknya.

"Berarti Souji-san itu multi persona-user. Hmm, mirip dengan Arisato-san." Gumam Aigis pelan.

"Pemuda bernama Arisato yang kau katakan itu juga multi persona-user? Terus terang saya masih penasaran dengan motifnya membunuh _avatar _dari _nyx _seperti yang kau katakana kemarin."katanya meminum kopinya lagi.

"Saya yakin dia memiliki alasan. Lalu Naoto-san, sebentar lagi waktunya lho." Kata Aigis.

"Kelihatannya kita memang hanya dapat menyelidiki kasus ini saat _dark hour_ saja. Lebih baik kuhubungi senpai." katanya seraya mengambil Handphone dari tas sekolahnya, tangannya memencet Handphone tersebut, mencari-cari nama Souji.

'KRIIINNG! KRIIIINNG!' bunyi handphone Souji.

Souji yang sedang tiduran di kamarnya sambil membaca buku pelajaran yang tadi dibelinya saat di sekolah segera meletakkan majalah tersebut di kasurnya lalu mengambil handphone miliknya yang tersimpan di dalam laci meja belajar miliknya. Melihat nama yang sedang menghubunginya itu, Souji segera menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Senpai? Bisa segera temui kami di Chagall café?" Tanya suara dari handphone tersebut.

"Naoto ya? Boleh, asal kau yang bayarin…"jawab Souji mengejek.

"Ugghh, iya-iya nanti saya kembalikan uang ramen tadi."jawab Naoto mencoba keluar dari pembicaraan barusan.

"Hei… aku hanya bercanda, tapi aku tidak mau kausuruh bayarin lagi lho." Jawab Souji tidak enak apabila adik kelasnya itu sungguh-sungguh mengembalikan uangnya, walau sebenarnya ia masih agak dendam karena disuruh mencuci piring sebagai pengganti biaya ramen.

"Ya, segeralah. _Dark hour_ akan segera muncul." Kata Naoto sambil menutup handphonenya itu.

"Sudah jam 11 ya.. Waktu terasa lama sekali akhir-akhir ini, dulu di Inaba waktu serasa berlalu sangat cepat dengan adanya kawan-kawan di sampingku. Memang ada Naoto dan teman-teman baru di sampingku saat ini sih, hanya saja… terasa ganjil." Gumam Souji melamun mengingat-ingat kenangannya tahun lalu. Tak lama setelah Souji mengingat masa lalunya itu, terdengar suara yang memecahkan lamunannya. Suara wanita yang khas dan sangat dikenalnya, Izanami.

"Tak biasanya kau terlihat lesu, wahai putra manusia… Biasanya pikiranmu selalu terisi dengan harapan." Kata suara tersebut .

"Tak bosan-bosannya juga kau menggangguku, tidak adakah hal lain yang dapat kau perbuat selain mengusikku hei dewi yang gagal mati?" balas Souji. Sebuah senyum kesal terlintas di wajahnya.

"Tidak juga, sudah kukatakan aku lahir karena kebimbanganmu. Tampaknya masa lalumu justru menggoyahkan hatimu.." jawabnya mengejek. walau tak dapat melihatnya, Souji pun dapat merasakan senyumnya yang menyebalkan tapi ia tidak mau terbawa emosi hanya karena suara yang sekedar 'numpang lewat'.

"Hoo, karena kau berada di hatiku berarti kau tahu tentang misteri yang kuhadapi 'kan? Kau tahu bagaimana solusinya?" kata Souji mencoba mengorek informasi dari suara tersebut.

"Fufufufu. Seandainya aku tahu pun, sudikah kau mendapat jawabannya dariku? Tidakkah itu akan mencoreng harga dirimu, bertanya kepada musuhmu? Wahai putra manusia…" jawab Izanami santai, nadanya masih tetap mengejek.

"Setelah kupikir lagi, kurasa tidak. Lagipula kalau aku dapat memecahkan misteri ini secepat itu, tentunya tidak akan seru bukan?" jawabnya santai.

"Seru ya… aku tidak mengerti cara pikir manusia sejauh itu, aku lebih memilih menonton kehidupanmu dengan santai." Jawab Izanami,

"terserah kaulah, aku harus segera menyusul Naoto ke Chagall café sebelum _dark hour _dimulai."

"Fufufufufufufu.. pergilah putra manusia, aku akan mengawasimu.." tawa Izanami mengejek, suara itu semakin lama semakin menghilang dari hati Souji. Souji yang menyadari bahwa waktu telah berlalu cukup lama segera bergegas menyusul Naoto.

* * *

**-Late Night-**

**-Paulownia Mall-**

Souji mempercepat langkahnya, melihat waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11.20. Setibanya di Paulownia Mall, Souji menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia teringat tentang _velvet room_ yang kemarin dilihatnya di penghujung jalan sempit itu, tepat dibawah mandragora. Souji terhenti, berpikir sejenak haruskah ia masuk ke ruangan itu kembali? Belum sempat Souji memutuskan sesuatu, seseorang meraih punggungnya dari belakang.

"Sedang melamun apa Souji-san?" Tanya bocah berambut coklat dari belakangnya.

"Ah, Ken? Sedang apa disini?" jawabnya balik bertanya.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang…" jawabnya singkat, walau agak aneh untuk seorang anak kecil menunggu seseorang dimalam hari seperti itu. "Kalau kau Souji-san?" Tanya bocah berambut coklat itu.

"Oh aku hendak ke Chagall café, Naoto menungguku. Siapa yang kau tunggu?" Tanya Souji balik.

"Orang yang sangat kukagumi… aneh, semestinya ia sudah datang. Kenapa lama sekali ya?" kata Ken sedikit cemas.

"Orang yang sangat kau kagumi? Siapa di—"

"Selamat malam Amada-san, Souji-san" sapa Aigis yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Souji bersama Naoto. Spontan saja Souji kaget mendengar suara robot itu yang tidak terasa kehadirannya.

"Kau itu selalu muncul mendadak ya.. Aigis" katanya pelan.

"Halo, namamu Ken 'kan?"Tanya Naoto kepada Ken sopan.

"Ya, betul sekali Naoto-san. Kita sudah bertemu tadi pagi 'kan?"

"Hmph, hal begitu jangan disebut 'bertemu' dong…" tawa Naoto ringan.

"Naoto terlihat lebih ramah kalau berurusan dengan anak kecil ya, dulu dengan Nanako juga sikapnya seperti itu.."pikir Souji.

"Kamu sedang apa disini Amada-san?" Tanya Naoto ramah.

"Ah, kau menanyakan hal yang sama dengan Souji-san. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang…" jawab Ken tidak kalah ramahnya.

"Kau sedang menunggu Sanada-san 'kan?" tebak Aigis.

"Tepat sekali Aigis-san, tapi tumben hari ini dia telat… ada apa ya?"

"Wah, wah siapa saja itu Ken?" Tanya seorang pria yang tampan (menurut saya atau setidaknya dia _cool_ lah…) mendadak muncul dari belakang Ken. Pria tersebut berambut abu-abu pendek dan ia mengenakan jas dan celana panjang kain berwarna putih dan sebuah syal merah terbalut di lehernya. Tampak sebuah plester terpasang di dahi nya tapi juga tampak beberapa luka kecil seperti bekas pukulan dan luka sayatan ringan di pipinya.

"Ah selamat malam Sanada-san, tumben kau terlambat.." panggil Ken dengan senang.

"Yah, ada sedikit 'masalah' di jalan tapi sudah beres kok." Jawab orang yang bernama Sanada itu.

"Masalah? Jangan bilang…"

"Yah, sebentar lagi ada pertandingan. Beberapa orang membayar para preman-preman itu untuk mencederaiku sebelum pertandingan.."

Kedua orang itu, Ken dan pria itu lalu bercakap-cakap sejenak. Souji, Naoto, dan Aigis hanya menyaksikan mereka bercakap-cakap. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.45, 15 menit sebelum _dark hour_ dimulai. Ketiganya pun segera sadar, jika mereka tidak menghilang dari hadapan mereka berdua, pasti akan sangatlah aneh apabila saat _dark hour_ selesai mereka tidak ada dihadapan Ken dan pria bernama Sanada itu.

"Eh, maaf kami pergi duluan Ken-san. Kami ada urusan…" pamit Souji sedikit berbohong kepada anak berambut coklat itu.

"Yah, sayang sekali Souji-san. Kau bahkan belum kenal sanada-san 'kan?"

"Yah, itu kapan-kapan saja kalau aku bertemu dia lagi…" katanya berjalan pergi.

"Sampai ketemu lagi Akihiko-san.." kata Aigis sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Kami duluan ya.." kata Naoto.

Souji, Aigis, dan Naoto pergi.

"Siapa mereka Ken?"Tanya orang bernama Sanada itu.

"Oh, mereka adalah penghuni asrama yang baru. Yang berambut abu-abu bernama Souji Seta, sedang yang memakai topi bernama Naoto… Naoto siapa ya? Aku lupa tanya nama keluarganya. "

"Naoto? Hmm… sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu.." pria bernama Sanada itu mengkerutkan dahinya mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Betul juga seingatku aku pernah melihatnya pula." Jawab Ken sambil mengkerutkan dahinya meniru pria berambut abu-abu itu.

* * *

**-Souji & the gang-**

**-Chagall café-**

Souji dkk. memasuki Chagall café setelah berpisah dengan Ken dan pria bernama sanada itu. Seperti sebelumnya, aroma kopi memenuhi ruangan café itu hanya saja aromanya semakin kuat semakin malam tiba. Hanya Souji yang memesan kopi dan tampak menikmati atmosfir café itu, walau yang lain tidak terlihat terlalu menikmatinya entah kenapa. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.50 saat ini.

"Well? Kemana kita sekarang?" tanya detektif bertopi biru itu.

"Hmm? Bukankah disini juga tidak apa-apa? Kenapa kita harus pergi lagi? Toh waktunya tinggal 10 menit lagi." tanya Souji.

"Justru karena tinggal 10 menit lagi, seharusnya kita tidak ke tempat yang banyak orangnya begini senpai. Lagipula, kenapa kita kesini lagi sih?" omel Naoto pelan.

"Yah, kata 'lagi' hanya berlaku buat kalian. Aku baru saja kesini.." katanya santai sambil meminum kopi feromonnya.

"Souji-san, orang-orang entah kenapa melihati kita lho…" kata Aigis datar.

"Wow, rupanya efek kopi ini benar-benar nyata ya.." jawabnya santai, tepatnya terlalu santai.

"INI BUKAN WAKTU YANG TEPAT UNTUK MEMBAHAS HAL ITU 'KAN?" teriak Naoto memukul meja yang membuat orang-orang berganti melihat ke arahnya. Menyadari hal itu, Naoto pun terduduk malu.

"Wah, rupanya memukul meja dan berteriak rupanya dapat membuat orang-orang memerhatikanmu ya… bahkan melebihi efek _pheromone coffee_ ini." kata Souji sambil meneguk kopinya lagi. Naoto dan Aigis sweatdrop melihat betapa kalem – bukan kalem, melainkan betapa santainya anak berambut abu-abu itu.

"Waktu tinggal 2 menit lagi Souji-san, benar kata Naoto-san sebaiknya kita segera keluar dari tempat ini." kata Aigis sedikit khawatir.

"Ya ya, kuselesaikan kopiku dulu…" teguknya sekali lagi dengan tersenyum santai. Naoto yang tidak sabar lagi segera berdiri dan langsung membayar ke kasir, sementara Souji masih meminum kopinya dengan santai. Aigis sweatdrop saja melihat tingkah keduanya yang bertolak belakang itu.

"Sudah kubayar, mari kita pergi Aigis-san." Kata Naoto menarik lengan Aigis.

"Ya, ayo kita pergi Souji-san…" Souji segera berdiri, menyusul kedua rekan barunya itu keluar dari chagall café.

Tepat setelah mereka keluar dari Chagall café langit berubah lebih gelap dari biasanya, banyak darah yang sudah mengering terletak di jalan, air mancur Paulownia mall berubah menjadi darah, dan lampu jalanan mati bersamaan. Pertanda _dark hour_ telah tiba.

"Baik Aigis-san karena _dark hour _sudah tiba, bisa kita lakukan rencana kita tadi siang?" kata Naoto kepada robot itu.

"Tadi siang?" tanya Souji.

"Akan kujelaskan sambil jalan senpai, bisa kau pimpin arahnya Aigis-san?"

"Tidak perlu, kita hanya perlu ke Gekkoukan kok…" kata robot tersebut.

"Eh? Gekkoukan? Jangan bilang…"

"Ya, saat ini Gekkoukan berubah menjadi tempat itu…"

"Haloooo? Bisa jelaskan ada apa ini?" tanya Souji sedikit kesal karena dicuekin.

"Siang tadi, kita berencana untuk ke tempat bernama _tartarus_ malam ini ketika _dark hour_ tiba. Menurutku sangatlah sulit untuk mencari informasi tentang _dark hour_ maupun cara untuk mengembalikan ingatan mereka di waktu yang biasa." Jelas Naoto.

"Hoo, singkatnya sumber info kita yang paling memungkinkan adalah tempat itu ya. Lalu, seperti apa tempat bernama _tartarus_ itu?"

"_Tartarus_ adalah sebuah menara tinggi yang menjulang ke langit, dan juga sebuah tempat dimana shadow-shadow berkumpul kurasa istilah 'sarang' cukup tepat untuk menunjukkan tempat itu. Jujur saja, saya tidak tahu apa yang terdapat didalam tempat itu. Dulu sebelum kami mencapai puncak menara itu, yang lain sudah kehilangan ingatan mereka." kata Aigis dengan jelas, walau agak kepanjangan *dilempar tombak Athena*.

"Oh, jadi penasaran seperti apa tempatnya…" kata Souji kalem, hanya wajahnya yang tadi terlalu santai tampak semakin serius seiring mereka makin dekat dengan Gekkoukan.

"Wah, sudah lama tidak terlihat wajah seriusmu senpai. Biasanya wajahmu santai, seperti yang tadi kau perlihatkan di Chagall café.." ejek Naoto.

"Oh, sikapku tadi hanya akting kok." Jawabnya singkat.

"Eh? Akting..?"

"Yah, jika aku tidak bersikap sesantai tadi tentunya kau tidak akan emosi hingga terpaksa mentraktirku 'kan?" katanya dengan nada menyindir.

"JADI TADI ITU HANYA AKTING?" teriak Naoto emosi.

"Yah, habis jika didepanku sikapmu jauh lebih kekanak-kanakan dan gampang emosi sih… Lagipula, dengan begini kita impas 'kan?" katanya masih dengan nada menyindir.

"Wah, wah, aku tidak mengira kau orangnya pendendam ya senpai…" sindir Naoto dengan wajah yang diusahakan kalem walau gagal sepenuhnya.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kau orangnya emosian Naoto, kukira kau orangnya lebih kalem lagi…" jawab Souji balas menyindir.

"Kita hampir sampai lho, Souji-san, Naoto-san…" sela Aigis menyuruh mereka diam secara halus.

Walau sebenarnya Gekkoukan masih cukup jauh, tapi sudah cukup jelas seperti apa menara yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. Tampak, sebuah menara yang sangat tinggi menjulang ke awan seakan-akan menara tersebut dapat menusuk langit dengan tingginya itu. Menara tersebut berwarna hijau dominan, seperti layaknya warna bangunan lain saat _dark hour_ tiba. Di puncak menara tersebut tampak, sebuah bulan yang sangat besar sekaligus menakutkan berwarna kuning. Bulan tersebut, saat ini nyaris mencapai fase bulan purnama.

"I, inikah _tartarus_ itu?"

"Wow, menara ini besar sekali…" Souji dan Naoto terdiam sesaat melihat menara itu, bengong sekaligus kagum, atau lebih tepatnya kaget.

"Sudah 2 tahun aku tidak kemari, entah seperti apa sekarang tempatnya." Kata Aigis ikut melihat menara yang membawa kenangan bagi dirinya itu, walau bukan kenangan yang indah.

"Kalau tidak ada yang bisa kemari kecuali kamu seharusnya tidak ada yang berubah dong." Kata Souji kepada robot berambut pirang itu.

"Yah, kuharap begitu. Dari tadi perasaanku tidak enak seiring kita mendekati tempat ini.." katanya dengan wajah yang tampak tegang.

"Tidak ada gunanya kita disini terus 'kan? Ayo kita masuk senpai." Ajak Naoto yang sudah duluan berjalan kedalam menara itu.

"Yah, kau benar." Kata Souji seraya ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju menara itu, begitu juga Aigis.

Ketiganya melangkah semakin dekat ke pintu masuk utama menara itu. Tiba-tiba saja Souji mendengar suara di kepalanya, suara yang sama dengan kemarin malam, bahkan kali ini lebih jelas..

"_Do you… fear death_?"

"Ugh…" rintih Souji pelan, hingga yang lain bahkan tidak mampu mendengarnya. "Suara itu lagi ya…" pikir Souji.

"Akan kubuka pintunya…"kata Aigis selagi ia membuka pintu gerbang dari menara itu.

'GRUGGUGGUGGUGG, JDHARR!'

"Wah, wah… sudah sangat lama tidak ada pengunjung yang datang kemari…"

"..!"

**To be continued…

* * *

**

_Author's words_

Well, HELL-O! Seperti biasa, pertama-tama saya mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang me-review yakni: (isi nama). Lalu buat lalanakmalas, seperti yang kau tulis di bagian R&R kata 'kalem' sudah saya kurangi sebanyaknya di chapter ini (walau kelihatannya sekarang saya kebanyakan nulis kata 'santai' sih…) Well, jadi untuk chapter ini memang lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. Yah maklum, chapter sebelumnya 'kan gabungan dari 2 chapter, tapi sudahlah. Dan testku untuk minggu ini sudah selesai dengan hasil yang cukup… menjijikan jika dibandingkan dengan Minato dan Seta yang juara 1. Eh? Enggak ada yang tanya? Yah, biar aja ah… mereka hanya iri kok *diinjak-injak massa* (bercanda….)

Lalu di chapter ini, maaf kepada para Naoto-fans & Souji-fans apabila saya membuat Naoto jauh lebih emosian dan Souji lebih…. Yah mirip Yosuke lah, suka menggoda orang. Jujur saya paling menikmati scene Naoto tampak emosian seperti waktu Naoto dipancing oleh shadownya yang maniak cosplay _scientist_ itu walau saat itu agak berlebihan ejekannya *Dihajar Naoto + Shadow Naoto*.

Lalu buat char P4 yang lain, saya belum tahu siapa lagi yang akan saya munculkan. Sebab dilihat dari sudut logisnya (cieee…) Naoto yang paling memungkinkan untuk pindah, Yosuke dan Rise juga memungkinkan sih… Tapi kalau Rise, menurutku hanya bisa sebagai _mood maker_ aja karena sudah ada Fuuka sebagai _analyzer, _dua _analyzer_ tidak dibutuhkan seperti peribahasa, kebanyakan koki masakan jadi hangus (emang ada?). Lalu Yosuke, lumayan memungkinkan… Lagipula sifat Yosuke yang _trouble maker *ditonjok Yosuke*_ dan sifat penggoda itu tidak terlalu cocok dengan Souji yang imejnya kutu buku *Didepak Souji* maksud saya pendiam. Saya tentunya tidak mau dihajar massa, eh maksudku para penggemar Souji karena merusak imejnya 'kan?

Well, akhir kata terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca terutama yang sudah me-review. Seperti biasa, segala kritik, saran, dan komentar lainnya akan saya pertimbangkan sebisa mungkin, jadi review sesering mungkin. Jangan lupa untuk komentari gaya bahasa saya (yang menurut saya amburadul), kenalan saya yang diluar jawa (maksud saya yang bisa bahasa jawa) tidak ada yang tahu fanfic jadi saya tidak bisa menanyakan tentang gaya bahasa saya. Dan tentunya tidak mungkin saya menanyakan guru bahasa Indonesia saya tentang fic ini 'kan? BTW, lelucon yang saya selipkan jayus tidak? Disekolah teman-teman bilang saya jayus sih, jadi saya agak khawatir dengan lelucon saya. Kalau jayus mungkin harus saya hilangkan sepenuhnya di chapter berikutnya, dan mungkin gaya bahasanya saya ubah. Jadi, tolong review juga bagian ini ya… Bagi yang masih ujian good luck aja ya! 2 Minggu lagi saya juga ujian lagi kok.

Chapter 4 Update ASAP

GOD BLESS US ALL

—_Tetsuwa Shuuhei_


	5. Waltz of the Darkness

—**Disclaimer—  
SMT: Persona 3(FES) © 2008, Atlus**

HELL-O! senang sekali rasanya sudah sampai chapter 5, dan saya beruntung saat ini adalah minggu tenang sebelum ujian lagi, jadi bisa saya lanjutkan ficnya. Seperti biasa, kesalahan tulis, alur cerita, dan penempatan waktu tolong ditulis di bagian R&R. Well, Enjoy!

Summary sebelumnya: Souji, Aigis, dan Naoto memutuskan untuk menyelidiki _Tartarus,_ yang kelihatannya hanya satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa. Tepat begitu mereka memasuki _Tartarus_, mereka disambut oleh suara yang tak dikenal…

* * *

Persona 3: Forgotten Memories

—Chapter 4—

Waltz of the Darkness

* * *

"_Fear of death is worse than death itself…"_

_~ Shuuichi Akai, Detective Conan

* * *

_

"Wah, wah… sudah sangat lama tidak ada pengunjung yang datang kemari…"

"..!"

Tampak dihadapan mereka, seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang tertata rapi tanpa poni sama sekali. Pemuda tersebut mengenakan pakaian yang mirip dengan seragam Gekkoukan, hanya saja tanpa jas. Dan juga sebuah syal kuning panjang yang bagian belakangnya mencapai lutut. Matanya berwarna biru muda, mirip mata Aigis hanya saja warnanya tidak pucat dan terdapat pula sebuah tahi lalat tepat dibawah mata kirinya.

Pemuda tersebut lalu duduk di tangga yang berada tepat didepan pintu masuk _Tartarus_. Kemudian menutup matanya, tersenyum sejenak, dan kemudian membuka matanya lagi memandang ke arah Souji dkk.

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Naoto keras. Pemuda tersebut hanya diam saja tidak memperdulikan Naoto.

"Mu, mustahil…." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari samping Souji, tampak Aigis mendadak terdiam. Matanya membelalak besar melihat ke arah pemuda itu. Souji dan Naoto bingung melihatnya.

"Kau tahu dia Aigis?" tanya Souji.

"Ke, kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Ryoji-san?" kata robot itu seakan tidak percaya.

"Ryoji? Dia adalah Ryoji?" tanya Souji. Aigis tidak menjawab, mata robot itu masih terfokus pada pemuda misterius itu.

"Aku bukanlah dia… walau aku tahu dia." jawab pemuda tersebut, lalu tersenyum tenang.

"Kau bukan Ryoji? Walau kau tahu tentang Ryoji? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Aigis. Cara bicaranya yang biasanya kalem dan datar tiba-tiba berubah 1800 menjadi tidak sabaran.

"Bukan hanya dia, aku juga tahu tentang kau, tentang Persona, shadows, dan masih banyak lagi. Aku tahu pula, alasan kau berada disini…" jawab pemuda tersebut masih dengan senyum terpasang di wajahnya.

"Kau tahu alasan kami berada disini?" tanya Naoto spontan sekaligus terkejut mendengar perkataan pemuda itu, walau pemuda tersebut tidak meghiraukan pertanyaan Naoto.

"Tenanglah Naoto, kelihatannya dia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan apapun kecuali Aigis yang bertanya." Kata Souji.

"Eh? … "sejenak Naoto terdiam. "Yah, kelihatannya begitu senpai. Orang itu dari tadi tidak menghiraukan kita sama sekali…" kata Naoto sambil menghela nafas sedikit kesal karena dari tadi dicuekin.

"Sebaiknya kita diam dan membiarkan mereka yang bicara saja. Toh Aigis sepertinya kenal pemuda itu.." kata Souji.

Suasana di menara itu hening untuk sesaat. Souji dan Naoto hanya terdiam melihat Aigis dan pemuda tak dikenal itu. Sesaat robot itu terdiam, lalu memandang pemuda yang dikenalnya di masa lalu itu. Keduanya saling pandang sesaat, sunyi tak ada yang berani memulai untuk berbicara. Tampaknya pemuda itu juga tidak berniat untuk berbicara apapun, hanya sebuah senyum terhias di wajahnya, yang dari tadi belum hilang pula.

Sekitar 5 menit waktu telah berlalu, keempatnya masih terdiam tanpa kata-kata. Robot yang dari tadi tampak tidak percaya dengan matanya sendiri mulai mendapatkan lagi ketenangannya..

"Kau…. Tahu alasan kami kemari?" tanyanya pelan.

"Sudah kukatakan aku tahu tentang kau, Arisato, serta ingatan kalian…" jawab pemuda tersebut masih dengan senyum khasnya. Ketiganya terkejut mendengarnya, tetapi mereka berusaha untuk tetap kalem.

"Kau… tahu tentang ingatan kami… Siapa sebenarnya kau – bukan apa sebenarnya kau ini?" tanya Aigis. Naoto dan Souji yang mendengarnya cukup heran dengan kata 'apa' yang robot itu tanyakan. "Aku tidak merasakan aura manusia darimu – tidak… aku bahkan tidak merasakan kehidupan darimu, apa sebenarnya kau ini?" lanjut Aigis.

"Hoo… kau mampu menganalisa sejauh itu ya. Sayangnya, aku belum bisa memberi tahumu apa sebenarnya aku." Jawab pemuda itu.

"Hmm… Kalau begitu kau bilang kau tahu alasan kami disini, betul?" tanya Aigis melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Pemuda tersebut hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan robot itu.

"Kalau begitu kau tahu cara mengembalikan ingatan teman-teman kami?" tanya Aigis penuh harap.

"Hmm, langsung ke permasalahannya ya…" senyum pemuda itu. "Karena kau menanyakan hal itu… tampaknya kalian harus mengalahkanku dulu." Jawab pemuda tersebut masih tersenyum santai.

"Mengalahkanmu?" tanya ketiganya bersamaan kompak.

"Hmm… mungkin kata 'mengalahkan' terlalu lembek. Aku rasa kata membunuhku lebih tepat…" kata pemuda itu lagi, masih tersenyum santai seakan hal yang dia katakan itu hanya canda belaka.

"…!" ketiganya terkejut mendengar hal itu.

'SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGG'

Sesaat ketiganya terdiam sejenak, masih memproses omongan serius walau dengan tampang yang sama sekali tidak tampak serius. Ketiganya masih bingung, bagaimana mungkin mereka harus membunuh seorang pemuda yang tak jelas asal-usulnya, itupun katanya satu-satunya cara untuk mengembalikan ingatan yang lain. Terkadang ketiganya saling pandang, mencoba berkomunikasi hanya dengan kontak mata saja, walau mereka semua – tentu saja ragu.

"Umm… apa maksud kata 'membunuhmu' itu barusan…" tanya Naoto yang paling cepat tidak sabaran ketika di dekat Souji, entah kenapa.

Pemuda tersebut memandang gadis pendek bertopi itu sesaat, lalu memalingkan pandangannya kembali ke Aigis. Naoto tentu saja kesal karena semua pertanyaannya tidak ada yang dijawab.

"Bisa kau jelaskan maksud kata membunuh barusan, Ryoji?" tanya Aigis karena kasihan kepada Naoto yang daritadi dicuekin.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan Ryoji yang kaukenal itu. Lalu, tentu saja membunuh berarti mengakhiri hidupku. Apa ada arti bunuh yang lain?" jawabnya santai tanpa keraguan. Souji dan Naoto yang mendengar hal itu sweatdrop, heran sekaligus bingung mendengar betapa tenangnya pemuda itu menyuruh orang yang baru dijumpainya untuk membunuhnya. Sintingkah pemuda ini?

"Yang benar saja…" kata Souji pelan.

"Bagaimana mungkin kita membunuh satu-satunya sumber informasi kita saat ini? Bahkan jika kau bukan sumber informasi pun, bagaimana mungkin kami dapat membunuh orang seenaknya…" kata Naoto semakin bingung dengan pemuda sinting (?) yang satu ini.

Untuk pertama kalinya pemuda tersebut bereaksi terhadap omongan Naoto, pemuda itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Naoto, lalu berhenti beberapa langkah didepan Naoto.

"Kenapa kalian ragu-ragu? Bukankah kalian sudah sering melakukannya terhadap shadow?" kata pemuda tersebut kepada Naoto untuk pertama kalinya. Spontan ketiganya terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kami dapat melakukannya—"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian ragu-ragu untuk membunuhku? Karena aku tidak tampak seperti shadow?" sela pemuda itu sebelum Naoto berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"…! Jangan bilang kau juga—"

"Tidak Naoto-san, aku ingat sekarang.."sela Aigis begitu mendengar perkataan pemuda itu sebelumnya.

"Kau ingat sesuatu Aigis-san?" tanya Souji.

"Iya. Waktu itu, Arisatolah yang telah membunuhmu 'kan? Ryoji?" tanyanya kepada pemuda yang daritadi dipanggilnya Ryoji itu.

"Sudah kukatakan aku bukanlah Ryoji, tetapi benar… Memang Arisato yang membunuhnya…" jawab pemuda itu.

"Saya asumsikan ini, karena ada shadow yang memiliki kekuatan unik seperti menyerang mental seseorang. Saya asumsi… kau adalah shadow yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menyegel ingatan, dan kaulah yang menyegel ingatan yang lain bukan?" kata Aigis yakin akan asumsinya, walau itu tanpa dasar. Souji dan Naoto yang mendengarnya terkejut mendengarnya.

"Be, benarkah itu?" tanya Souji penuh harap.

Pemuda yang daritadi hanya tersenyum itu terdiam sejenak, senyumnya yang khas itu hilang dari wajahnya untuk beberapa saat. Souji, Aigis, dan Naoto yang menyadari ada perubahan di atmosfir menara itu segera bersiap mengambil _battle stance_, Souji mempersiapkan pipa besi yang diambilnya saat _dark hour_ kemarin, Naoto mengambil revolvernya, dan Aigis melompat dengan cepat ke arah Souji dan Naoto. Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum kembali, katanya "Luar biasa asumsimu itu Aigis… Sayang tidak sepenuhnya tepat…." Tawanya kecil.

"Bagian mana dari asumsiku yang salah?" tanya robot itu.

"Bagian bahwa aku adalah shadow… Karena kau sudah dapat menebaknya sejauh itu, saya rasa tidak ada gunanya lagi menyembunyikan identitasku yang sebenarnya.." kata pemuda itu dengan tawa kecil, sekeliling tubuhnya dikelilingi aura berwarna hitam + biru tua yang persis dengan aura Souji,dkk. ketika memanggil persona mereka.

"Berhati-hatilah, semuanya…" kata Souji pelan. Aigis dan Naoto hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil.

"Saya, bukanlah shadow… Saya adalah kristalisasi, dari semua kenangan dan ingatan kalian yang tersegel bersama dengan avatar dari _nyx_ itu…" bersamaan dengan perkataan pemuda itu, aura dari seluruh tubuhnya membesar. Pemuda tersebut kemudian mengangkat tangannya, seperti hendak melakukan sesuatu (bila dijelaskan mungkin mirip dengan saat Souji me-summon personanya) tampak sebuah kupu-kupu berwarna biru _velvet_ terbang turun menuju tangan pemuda itu.

"Kupu-kupu itu jangan katakan dia..?" batin Souji berharap perkiraannya salah.

Kupu-kupu itu terbang mendekat ketangan pemuda itu, tepat sebelum kupu-kupu itu hinggap ditangannya, pemuda itu meremasnya! Kupu-kupu yang diremasnya itu berubah menjadi aura yang mengelilingi pemuda itu, hanya auranya lebih pekat. Wajahnya yang daritadi hanya tampak senyum tulus, kemudian berubah drastis. Matanya yang berwarna biru muda itu berubah menjadi hitam sepenuhnya seperti memakai topeng, hanya senyumnya yang tak berubah walau senyum itu sekarang tampak menyeramkan.

"Sebaiknya kita serang dulu senpai, sangatlah bodoh apabila kita menunggu musuh menyerang duluan." Souji dan Aigis mengangguk.

"Athena!" teriak Aigis. Tampak sebuah makhluk yang besar dengan perisai bulat dan _halberd_ panjang. Persona bernama Athena itu melemparkan tombaknya sekuat tenaga ke arah pemuda itu. Pemuda itu mengarahkan tangannya kearah tombak itu, bisiknya pelan "Per…so…na" tepat setelah pemuda itu mengatakan hal itu, tampak sebuah Persona dengan bentuk seperti wanita yang wajahnya menegadah ke atas. Dengan rok berbentuk kubah tembus pandang yang sangat besar, dan sayap seperti sayap kupu-kupu di punggungnya berwarna merah dan hijau. Rok besar dari Persona itu menangkis _halberd_ milik Athena dengan mudahnya.

"…! Mustahil!" teriak Aigis.

"Persona apa itu?"tanya Souji.

"Itu adalah Juno! Semuanya awas! Dia dapat menganalisis kemampuan kita!" teriak Aigis.

"Menganalisa? Berarti seperti kemampuan Rise ya, senpai?" Souji mengangguk.

"_analysis completed…_ _enemy weakness, have been found…"_ Persona itu kemudian menghilang. Tepat setelah persona itu hilang, pemuda itu mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Aigis. Katanya "Caesar!"

"….! Souji-san, Naoto-san, aku akan mundur untuk sementara, petir adalah kelemahanku!" teriak Aigis seraya dengan lompatannya ke belakang menghindari _ziodyne_ yang dikeluarkan persona pemuda itu.

"Naoto!" teriak Souji, member isyarat untuk menyerang. Naoto membalas panggilannya itu dengan sebuah anggukan kecil, kemudian mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah kartu berwarna biru yang berada tepat di atas tubuhnya yang kecil itu. "Yamato-Takeru…" tampak persona putih, dengan jubah berwarna putih terletak di belakangnya. Persona itu membawa katana di tangan kanannya. Kemudian meluncur cepat kearah pemuda itu, bersiap menyerangnya dengan katananya.

Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya mengarah kepada Yamato-Takeru, melakukan summon yang lain "Thanatos…" ucapnya.

*CLASH!*

Tepat sebelum katana milik Yamato-Takeru itu berhasil mengenai pundak pemuda itu, sebuah persona hitam dengan topeng putih mirip dengan topeng shadow muncul dan menangkisnya dengan pedang yang dibawa persona bernama Thanatos itu.

"Izanagi!" teriak Souji. Persona dengan jubah dan pakaian serba hitam dengan sebuah helm yang mirip _samurai _zaman dulu muncul dan segera menyerang pemuda itu dari sisi yang tidak terlindung dari persona bernama Thanatos yang dipanggilnya.

*SLASH!*

Pemuda tersebut terpental ke belakang karena serangan Izanagi barusan, tapi pemuda tersebut memutar badannya dan mendarat dengan cedera yang tidak terlalu parah.

"Telakkah, senpai?" tanya Naoto masih dalam keadaan _battle stance_.

"Tidak, sesaat sebelum ia terkena seranganku ia melompat ke belakang secara reflek. Ia tidak terpental karena seranganku, melainkan ia sengaja menghindarinya."kata Souji.

"Aigis!" panggil Souji. "Persona yang ia panggil itu, adalah persona teman-teman kalian 'kan?" tanyanya keras. Aigis mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

"Sepertinya kita memang harus mengalahkannya dulu untuk mengembalikan ingatan Mitsuru-senpai dan yang lain.." kata Souji, matanya terfokus pada pemuda itu. Naoto mengangguk setuju.

"Singkatnya, kita hanya harus menghabisinya 'kan, senpai?" tanya Naoto. Souji hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa menoleh ke arah Naoto.

Pemuda tersebut kembali mengangkat tangannya mengarah ke arah Souji dan Naoto. "Bisa-bisanya kalian dengan santai mengobrol di depan lawan kalian… Isis!" tampak lagi persona lain yang bentuknya yang… (maaf) sulit dijelaskan, Persona tersebut kemudian menge-cast _magarudyne_ ke Naoto, Souji, dan Aigis.

"Uggh!" teriak Souji terjatuh, serangan tersebut tepat mengenai titik lemah Souji membuatnya terkena keadaan _dizzy_.

"Senpai!" teriak Naoto mengkhawatirkan keadaan senpainya. "Jangan hiraukan aku! Fokuskan saja kepada lawanmu itu!" bentak Souji tidak ingin dikhawatirkan.

Pemuda tersebut kembali mengangkat tangannya kearah Souji "Lagi-lagi kalian bisa bersantai ngobrol ya… kalian betul-betul meremehkan lawan kalian…" kata pemuda itu masih dengan _evil smile_ terpasang di wajahnya. "Ini akan mengakhirimu bocah! Castor!" tampak persona lain yang mengenakan topeng dengan rambut panjang dan sebuah pedang menusuk perutnya. Persona itu menunggang kuda yang dikendalikannya hanya dengan 1 tangan, kemudian persona itu melompat tinggi. "Akasha arts…" lanjut pemuda itu pendek.

*BWAAASSSHHH!*

Sebuah ombak berwarna hitam kemerahan menyapu Souji, dkk. dengan kuatnya, kali ini Naoto yang terjatuh karena _critical hit_. "Satu lagi…" kata pemuda itu. "Sial! Kami tidak akan kalah begitu saja!" teriak robot itu kemudian menerjang ke arah pemuda itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Athena!" persona yang dipanggilnya itu menerjang pula ke arah pemuda itu, hanya ia tidak melempar tombaknya melainkan menabraknya dengan tamengnya yang bulat itu.

*BRAKK!*

Pemuda itu terpental, kali ini sungguh-sungguh dengan telak. Tepat sebelum pemuda itu terjatuh ke tanah, Athena melemparkan tombaknya ke arah pemuda yang masih berada di tengah udara itu. Begitu juga dengan Aigis, robot itu melompat mengarahkan jemari-jemarinya kearah pemuda itu *ratatatatata* terdengar suara tembakan beruntun seperti suara _machine gun_.

*SWAATTTT! BLAARRR!*

Kedua serangan robot itu mengenainya dengan telak, area yang diserang itu tertutup oleh asap – menutupi keberadaan pemuda itu. "Matikah dia?" batin Aigis penuh harap serangan beruntunnya itu dapat mengakhiri pemuda itu. Souji dan Naoto yang terjatuh segera bangun setelah serangan beruntun itu. "Hebat! Aigis-san!" teriak Naoto.

"Ah iya, terima kasih Nao-" belum sempat robot itu mengakhiri kalimatnya, sebuah petir jatuh mengenainya dengan telak. "Aarrgghh!" erang Aigis kesakitan. "Artemisia" terdengar sebuah kalimat pendek dari dalam asap itu. Sebuah persona lain dengan topi (seperti topeng yang ada di pesta dansa) yang menutupi mata persona itu berwarna merah. Persona itu membawa cambuk panjang berduri di kedua tangannya, kemudian menarik cambuk itu lurus dan melancarkan serangan _bufudyne_ keAigis dengan telak.

"Aigis!" teriak Naoto, seraya berlari menghampiri robot itu.

"Naoto! Jangan!"teriak Souji mencoba menghentikan adik kelasnya itu, namun sudah terlambat. Persona bernama Artemisia itu mengayunkan cambuk berdurinya kearah Naoto, bocah detektif yang tidak siap itu pun terpental dengan mudahnya.

"Tinggal satu lagi…" kata pemuda itu. "Lebih baik urungkan saja niat kalian untuk meraih kembali ingatan kalian, dan hidup dalam ketidak tahuan yang jauh lebih damai…" lanjut pemuda itu, bersamaan dengan hilangnya persona bernama Artemisia itu.

"Lupakan!"teriak Souji membalas perkataan pemuda itu. "Lebih baik hidup dalam ketidak tahuan yang damai katamu? Aku tidak mau hidup di dunia yang penuh kepalsuan!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Jangan sombong bocah!" bentak pemuda itu. "Kau kira dengan kemampuan segini kau dapat mengalahkan _nyx_? Mengalahkanku saja kau tidak bisa!" pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya ke arah Souji. "Dengan ini, mari kita tutup tirainya… Hypnos!" Tampak persona lain dengan kepala botak dan tubuh penuh tato seperti bekas luka. Persona itu mempunyai sepasang sayap berwarna hitam, dan sebuah roda bergerigi tertancap di punggungnya yang bungkuk itu. Sinar berwarna biru, kehijauan meliputi pemuda itu yang tak lain adalah spell_ mind charge_.

"Dia datang!" pikir Souji begitu melihat sinar itu.

Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya, kali ini ke atas. Aura hitam yang sedari tadi melingkupinya berubah mengkuat, memfokuskan satu serangan terakhirnya. "Ayo, kita akhiri semua ini… kembalilah ke kehidupanmu yang palsu seperti sebelumnya…" Tiga bulatan cahaya turun dari langit menuju ke tengah lantai _tartarus_, ketiga bulatan itu bergabung menjadi 1 bulatan besar yang kemudian meledak.

*BLLLLAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!* sebuah ledakan masif terjadi di tengah lantai pertama menara itu, menghasilkan asap yang beterbangan kemana-mana menghilangkan Souji dari pandangan pemuda itu.

"Sudah berakhir…" kata pemuda itu seraya dengan hilangnya personanya itu. Auranya yang berwarna hitam kebiruan menghilang.

"Heh, bukankah kau bilang bahwa kami yang dari tadi meremehkanmu?" kata sebuah suara dari tangah asap itu. Pemuda itu terkejut dan mengumpulkan kembali auranya, bersiap dalam _battle stance_nya.

"Mustahil? Bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup?" teriak pemuda itu. Pemuda itu kemudian melihat ke kiri dan kanan, menyadari robot dan detektif yang tadi telah dikalahkannya menghilang. Sementara kabut itu tidak juga menghilang, bahkan bertambah tebal. "Sejak kapan dia?" lanjut pemuda itu.

"_Fear of death is worse than death itself…" _terdengar suara dari tengah kabut yang semakin menebal saja, bahkan menyelimuti pemuda itu pula. Pemuda itu hanya dapat melihat samar-samar, bayangan yang berada siluet seseorang di tengah kabut tebal itu, dan sebuah siluet lain tampak melayang di atas pemuda itu. Tampak bayangan itu mengangkat tangannya, seperti saat pemuda itu menangkap kupu-kupu tadi. Sebuah cahaya berwarna biru _velvet_ turun menuju ke tangan pemuda itu. *clank* sebuah suara seperti kaca yang pecah terdengar dari tengah kabut itu. Tampak ada bayangan lain tampaknya menerjang ke arah pemuda itu.

"Huh, itu personamu yang tadi 'kan? Itu tidak akan mempan terhadapku, BOCAH!" teriak pemuda itu dengan tawanya yang keras, berbeda dengan tawanya yang kecil daritadi… saat ini tawanya seperti orang gila.

"Sudah kukatakan… Kau meremehkanku…" terdengar suara itu lagi dari tengah kabut itu. "Kebenaran itu… akan kudapatkan lagi!" persona yang tadi menerjang itu berhenti tepat di depan pemuda itu. Walau hanya terlihat samar-samar, tampaknya persona itu memutar tombaknya ke arah pemuda itu.

"…! Tunggu! Ada yang beda dengan persona yang ini!" batin pemuda itu, melihat tombak yang diputar persona itu berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. "Izanagi-no-Okami…" kata suara dari dalam kabut itu. Terlihat sebuah cahaya yang sangat cepat menyerang pemuda itu berulang kali. "AAAAAARRRRRRRRGHHHHHHH!" teriak pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan. "Ke, kekuatan apa ini?" Persona itu memfokuskan cahaya terakhirnya, dan menembakkannya ke pemuda itu.

*BWWOOOOSSHHHHH!*

terdengar suara yang menghapus semua kabut tebal itu. Tampak pemuda tadi telah tunduk dengan tumitnya menyentuh lantai, sementara kabut itu semakin menghilang tampak anak berambut abu-abu itu berdiri dengan tegaknya. Bersama dengan kedua temannya di lantai, masih terjatuh dan belum sadar. Dan satu lagi makhluk yang melayang di udara, seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna sama dengan Souji dan bermata merah. Wanita itu mengenakan semacam jubah berlapis-lapis berwarna yang sama dengan rambutnya.

"Fufufufufu…."tawa wanita itu singkat. "Aku tidak akan berterima kasih, maupun berhutang budi… Izanami…" kata Souji melihat wanita yang bernama Izanami itu tajam. "Aku memang tidak merasa berhutang budi padamu, putra manusia…" katanya dengan senyum sinis terpasang di wajahnya, bukan karena kesal melainkan karena memang seperti itu senyumnya. "Lagipula, yang barusan itu bukan aku membantumu – melainkan kau yang menggunakanku" lanjutnya lagi dengan tawa mengejek khasnya.

"Sudahlah, yang penting masalah utama kita sudah beres…" kata Souji bersamaan dengan hilangnya Izanami. "Aku menantikan kisahmu berikutnya, putra manusia… Memang benar, kau adalah manusia yang paling menarik yang pernah kulihat…" katanya seraya dengan menghilangnya tubuhnya itu.

"Dengan begini, akankah ingatan yang lain kembali?"tanya Souji, bersamaan dengan bangunnya Aigis dan Naoto.

"Ugghh… apa yang terjadi?" kata Naoto mencoba berdiri.

"Souji… menghabisi ia sendirian?" pikir Aigis dalam hatinya tak percaya.

"Huhuhuhuhu…" tawa pemuda itu sambil bangkit berdiri. "Hebat sekali… kau menang anak muda…" lanjut pemuda itu, tubuh pemuda itu perlahan-lahan hancur menjadi debu. "Kalau memang segitu inginnya, kau mati dalam penderitaan… Pergilah! Jalanilah hidupmu yang menolak kepalsuan, dan menginginkan kebenaran itu! HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" kata pemuda itu keras dengan tawa maniak seperti yang tadi dilakukannya. Tubuhnya semakin lama, semakin menghilang ke dalam kegelapan. Tawanya yang keras itu pun menghilang, bersama dengan tubuhnya itu…. Hancur kedalam kegelapan malam _dark hour_.

"….." ketiganya terdiam menyaksikan pemuda itu

"Ayo… kita pulang…" kata Souji memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya." Jawab keduanya bersamaan disertai dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Dengan begini, besok seharusnya ingatan mereka akan kembali…" kata Aigis. Keduanya mengangguk penuh harap.

**To be continued…

* * *

**

_Author's words_

Well, HELL-O! akhirnya chapter 4 (chapter lima, jika prolog juga dihitung) ini selesai juga. Tak pernah lupa, saya berterima kasih bagi mereka yang sudah membantu proses pembuatan fic ini dengan cara me-review, antara lain: Hihazuki, Lalanakmalas, dan AiNeko-chan. Serta saya berharap kalian tetap mau me-review di chap berikutnya.

Yak! Tentunya saya juga sadar… bahwa chapter ini makin pendek aja, yah memang chapter ini dikhususkan tentang pertarungan Souji, dkk. melawan pemuda berbentuk Ryoji, yang sampai akhir namanya enggak jelas… hanya 'pemuda' saja *didepak*. Jujur, secara pribadi, saya paling menikmati menulis chapter ini. Sebab chapter ini isinya kebanyakan berantem, maaf bertarung (berantem imejnya seperti Chie dan Yosuke). Sebenarnya sifat 'pemuda' tadi awalnya tidak murah senyum seperti Ryoji, melainkan rencana saya sifatnya maniak seperti _Hollow _Ichigo dari komik Bleach (maaf ini SMT, tapi nyasar sampe Bleach segala). Tapi kalau dari awal, sifatnya maniak.. pembicaraan mereka kacau saat kucoba menulis. BTW, cara penulisan saya dalam bertarung aneh enggak sih? Review ya!

Saya sangat beruntung karena lagi sakit (masa sakit dibilang beruntung?) jadi saya bisa ngupdate chapter ini secepatnya karena saya bosan tiduran di rumah (walau saya seharusnya tidur selayaknya orang sakit sih). Tapi enggak masalah, sakitnya ringan kok. (enggak ada yang tanya)

Well, akhir kata terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca terutama yang sudah me-review. Seperti biasa, segala kritik, saran, dan komentar lainnya akan saya pertimbangkan sebisa mungkin, jadi review sesering mungkin. Karena chapter ini tidak ada waktu buat menulis sesuatu yang lucu, jadi saya selipkan OMAKE kuharap bisa menghibur kalian, dan good luck buat yang ujian, selamat berjuang ya! Saya juga akan berjuang!

Chapter 5 Update ASAP

GOD BLESS US ALL

—_Tetsuwa Shuuhei

* * *

_

OMAKE, wawancara singkat dengan protagonist P4 kesayangan kita yakni Seta Souji!

_Velvet Room__ *BGM Blues in Velvet Room*_

Souji: ….. Kenapa aku mendadak ada disini? Seingatku, aku baru saja pulang dari _tartarus_. Dan kenapa malah KAMU, si _author_ yang ada di_ velvet room_ ini? Dan bukan Igor dan Margaret?

Tetsuwa: Igor lagi ke WC, perutnya sakit katanya. Margaret menungguinya di depan WC karena khawatir..

Souji: *sweatdrop* Bisa juga pak tua itu sakit perut. Tunggu dulu, memangnya di limosin ini ada WC?

Tetsuwa: Sudahlah, bukan sifatmu 'kan mengurusi hal-hal yang tidak terlalu penting… Diminum dulu kopinya..

Souji: cih… *meminum kopi yang berada di depannya* BWWUUEEHHH! Kau beri apa ini kopi? Kok rasanya mirip masakannya Rise?

Tetsuwa: Tabasco, Merica, dan segala macam cabe lainnya…

Souji: Sial, kau mau meracuni aku ya?

Tetsuwa: Ya enggaklah… Kalau kau mati, fic ini bakalan berhenti tanggung. Lu matinya setelah fic ini tamat aja..

Souji: ENAK AJA!

Tetsuwa: Sudah, sekarang kembali ke persoalan… Sampai mana kita tadi?

Souji: Kita belum memulai apa-apa ngawur…

Tetsuwa: Oh iya, jadi sekarang ini kita akan membahas chapter ini seperti yang saya katakan tadi..

Souji: -_Kau belum bilang deh… -_

Tetsuwa: Jadi bagaimana rasanya? *menyodorkan mic*

Souji: Apanya yang rasanya?

Tetsuwa: Perasaanmu setelah membunuh pemuda tadi?

Souji: Tunggu dulu! Diakan bukan manusia!

Tetsuwa: Dan juga bukan shadow, jadi pemirsa sekalian *berbicara sendiri* di hadapan kita ini ada seorang pembunuh!

Souji: WHAT! Tunggu! Yang menulis ceritanya kan kamu! Berarti kamu yang membunuhnya!

Tetsuwa: Pertanyaan selanjutnya…

Souji: Hei… jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan…

Tetsuwa: Naoto bilang, sikapmu di hadapan Mitsuru agak aneh ya? Bisa jelaskan Seta-san? *menyodorkan mic*

Souji: Eh, um… eng… Perasaan sikapku biasa-biasa saja deh..

Tetsuwa: Kalau begitu, tidak masalah kalau yang mewawancarai pertanyaan berikutnya Kirijo-san?

Souji: AAHH! Tidak! Tidak! Jangan!

Tetsuwa: Jadi, bisa jelaskan kenapa? *menyodorkan mic*

Souji: Well, bagaimana ya? Kalau di hadapannya, ada semacam aura yang er… menakutkan mengelilingi dia…

Tetsuwa: Singkatnya, menurutmu Mitsuru itu _masochist, sadist, maniac_, dan sebagainya?

Souji: Aku tidak bilang separah itu sih—

Tetsuwa: Mitsuru, kau dengar 'kan yang ia katakan?

Mitsuru: *masuk dengan membawa cambuknya Artemisia* jelas sekali….

Souji: WHAT THE? Kenapa ada Mitsuru disini?

Mitsuru: boleh aku EKSEKUSI dia, _author? _*Evil Aura*

Tetsuwa: Sabar, setelah wawancara selesai…

Souji: Woi _author!_ Kau tidak bilang kalau ada Mitsuru disini! Lagipula yang bilang _masochist, sadist, maniac_, dan sebagainya itu kan kamu!

Tetsuwa: Pertanyaan berikutnya…

Souji: Hei jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!

Margaret: *masuk ke _velvet room_* Waktunya sudah habis lho..

Tetsuwa: Ah, terima kasih Margaret-san. Lain kali aku pinjam ruangannya lagi ya…

Souji: Jadi kau ini sewa ruangan ini ya… *sweatdrop*

Tetsuwa: Yak, sekian wawancara hari ini sampai jumpa di OMAKE berikutnya. *meninggalkan _velvet room*_

Mitsuru: Jadi…..

Souji: Yaikks! Aku lupa Mitsuru masih disini!

Mitsuru: Akan kuEKSEKUSI kamu! *mengayun-ayunkan cambuk*

Souji: Um, Margaret…

Margaret: *senyum tulus* senang pernah kenal dengan kamu… *melambaikan tangan*

Souji: TIDAK!

_*BGM Electronica in Velvet Room*_

PERHATIAN! MASALAH BUKAN TERLETAK DENGAN TELEVISI ANDA! MELAINKAN KARENA ADEGAN SELANJUTNYA TERLALU SADIS UNTUK DIPERLIHATKAN! TERIMA KASIH…


	6. The Rendezvouz

—**Disclaimer—  
SMT: Persona 3(FES) © 2008, Atlus**

HELL-O! tambah 1 chapter lagi, tambah 1 chapter lagi! Saya sedang _best mood_ nih, baru sembuh sakit! Genre pertama saya memang adventure, tapi genre mystery itu cocok enggak ya? Setelah saya bandingkan dengan fic mystery yang lain kok rasanya agak aneh ya? Bisa beri saran tentang genre kedua saya? Lalu, seperti biasa, kesalahan tulis, alur cerita, dan penempatan waktu tolong ditulis di bagian R&R. Well, Enjoy

Lalu untuk neraraaa- bagian dialog itu ditebalkan karena memang sudah kebiasaan, dan juga fungsi lainnya adalah membuat para pembaca yang membaca secara detil dapat mempersingkat proses membacanya dengan hanya membaca dialognya (alasan yang kedua ini separuh ngawur, separuh benar, teman saya ada yang cara membacanya begitu. Walau ia tidak pernah me-review hingga chapter ini). Lalu bagian tanda petik yang tidak ditebalkan itu setelah saya baca ulang fic saya (di fanfic, bukan di MSWord. Biasanya saya cek ulang di MSWord.) Banyak sekali salah ketiknya, terutama tanda petik di awal kalimat. Chapter ini sudah saya koreksi, dan rencananya chapter lainnya juga saya koreksi. Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya, saya akan lebih hati-hati lagi. Chapter ini masih ada mistype tidak? Saya mohon tegurannya ya kalo ada.

Summary sebelumnya: Souji,dkk. berhasil mengalahkan pemuda yang katanya merupakan kristalisasi dari ingatan Arisato dan yang lain. Tapi betulkah ingatan mereka benar-benar kembali?

* * *

Persona 3: Forgotten Memories

—Chapter 5—

The Rendezvouz

* * *

**April 14 2012**

**Early Morning**

Cahaya matahari pagi masuk melalui korden sebuah ruangan yang tidak tertutup sepenuhnya, pagi ini cukup berbeda dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Bocah yang biasanya belum terbangun pada jam segini tampak sudah berdiri di depan korden. Bocah itu kemudian membuka kordennya, membiarkan cahaya yang tertahan oleh jalinan kain tersebut masuk menyinari rambutnya yang berwarna perak keabu-abuan. Semalam adalah malam yang panjang, bocah berambut abu-abu itu tertegun sejenak, mengingat kata-kata lawannya kemarin. "Betulkah tindakanku menghabisinya kemarin?" pikir bocah itu sesaat. "Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya menyesali yang telah berlalu. Kurasa itu tindakan yang tepat…" pikirnya lagi seraya ia membuka almari pakaiannya, mengambil seragam sekolahnya.

'KRIIEEEK, BLAM!'

Souji menutup pintu kamarnya yang sudah tua tapi tampak terawat. Langkah anak berambut abu-abu itu terhenti, melihat seorang gadis yang lebih tua 2 tahun di depannya memandangnya dalam.

"Um, ada apa Fuuka-san?" tanyanya gugup.

"Aigis telah memberi tahu kami kemarin, dan kami telah ingat segalanya kemarin malam, walau beberapa bagian masih _blank_… Mitsuru-senpai titip pesan supaya semuanya diharap berkumpul nanti malam di ruang pertemuan, lantai 4." Katanya tampak sedikit lesu.

"Ah baik, terima kasih. Lho, karena Mitsuru-senpai titip pesan berarti ia tidak disini saat ini?" tanya Souji.

"Mitsuru dan Arisato, pergi ke apartemen seorang teman. Dia dulu mantan tim kami juga, sekarang dia sudah pindah" jawabnya masih dengan muka yang lesu.

"Singkatnya, aku belum dapat bertemu anak bernama Arisato itu ya?" batin Souji sambil sweatdrop. "Oh, ya Fuuka-san?"

"Um, ya?"

"Kau tampak lesu hari ini, apa itu ada kaitannya dengan kembalinya ingatan kalian?" tanya Souji khawatir.

"Yah, tidak sepenuhnya salah sih… Memang erat kaitannya dengan kembalinya ingatan kami, tapi bukan masalah yang penting kok." Kata gadis berambut hijau pendek itu berusaha tersenyum seperti biasa. "Ah, lebih baik saya segera turun. Saya belum menyiapkan makan pagi…" lanjutnya sambil berjalan pergi.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong senpai…" pikir Souji dengan muka penuh khawatir.

* * *

**-Dorm, 1st floor-**

Suasana hening mengisi ruang makan di asrama itu. Semuanya diam, menikmati makan pagi mereka dengan tertunduk dan wajah tak tampak. Ken dan Fuuka tampak lebih pendiam dari biasanya, Yukari makan tanpa menghiraukan wajah yang lain, bahkan Junpei yang biasanya paling cerewet saja hari ini makan dengan tenangnya – atau mungkin lebih tepatnya dengan suramnya seperti baru saja kehilangan dompet.

Naoto yang duduk di sebelah Souji berbisik pelan kepada senpainya itu "Senpai, kau tahu apa yang terjadi?". Souji yang mendengarnya menggelengkan kepalanya singkat, kemudian membalas "Tunggu saja di pertemuan nanti malam…" Naoto turut membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan ringan dan sebuah senyum datar.

"Kami pergi dulu…" kata Souji dan Naoto setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Yang lainnya hanya memberi reaksi dingin berupa anggukan kecil, atau jawaban 'ya' yang singkat. Hanya koromaru yang memberi ucapan 'selamat jalan' yang paling hangat, walau hanya berupa gonggongan.

'BRAAK'

Suasana hening kembali melingkupi asrama setelah mereka berdua meninggalkan bangunan tua itu, Koromaru pun ikut terdiam melihatnya. Telinga anjing itu menekuk sedih, anjing itu pun kembali menikmati makan paginya.

* * *

**-After School-**

**-Gekkoukan High School-**

Souji dan Naoto pulang sekolah bersama-sama, keduanya tampak lelah dengan suasana berat di asrama mereka tadi pagi.

"Haaahh… tadi pagi itu benar-benar tegang suasananya, senpai." kata Naoto sambil merenggangkan badannya. Souji mengangguk ringan pertanda setuju.

"Kau tidak tampak gugup dengan pertemuan nanti malam senpai.." lanjutnya dengan senyum simpul di wajahnya. Mendengarnya, Souji terhenti sesaat, melihat ke langit, lalu berjalan lagi. "Yah, gugup juga tidak akan mengubah apa-apa 'kan?" jawabnya dengan senyum terpasang di wajahnya membalas senyum simpul detektif itu. "Yah, itu benar sih…" jawab detektif itu lagi.

Langkah keduanya terhenti melihat seorang telah menunggu mereka di depan pintu gerbang yang tak lain adalah Aigis – masih dengan sundress birunya.

"Hm? Ada apa Aigis?" tanya Souji.

"Tidak apa-apa hanya nganggur saja di asrama…"jawabnya singkat.

"Nganggur ya, kalau kuingat-ingat, berarti selama 2 tahun ini setiap harinya kau tidak ada kerjaan dong di asrama?"tanya anak berambut abu-abu itu lagi. Robot itu terhenti sejenak, berpikir mengingat-ingat kegiatannya selama 2 tahun sebelumnya di asrama, kemudian mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban akan pertanyaan Souji. Souji dan Naoto yang melihatnya diam tak tahu harus merasa prihatin atau apa, yang jelas mereka sweatdrop mendengar jawaban robot itu.

"Setidaknya 2 tahun yang kosong itu tidak sia-sia lagi…" lanjut robot itu selagi berjalan pulang bersama mereka. Wajahnya tampak senang ketika ia mengatakan hal barusan. Souji dan Naoto hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman kecil di wajah mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong kita langsung pulang nih?" tanya bocah detektif itu.

"Betul juga, di asrama juga tidak ada kerjaan 'kan? Mau makan?" ajak Souji. Keduanya berpikir sejenak kemudian member sebuah anggukan setuju.

"Tapi karena kita sudah impas, tentunya kau tidak akan balas dendam lagi masalah kopi di Chagall café kemarin 'kan?" lanjut Souji dengan tampang mengejek kepada bocah detektif itu. Naoto hanya memberikan sebuah senyum datar.

"Aku tidak pendendam sepertimu senpai…" jawabnya masih dengan wajah datar. Aigis dan Souji tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

**-Minato & Mitsuru-**

-In front of Akihiko's room on apartment somewhere-

"Sudah lama sekali kita tak berjumpa akihiko…"kata wanita berambut merah itu. Pria berambut putih yang pernah dijumpai Souji sekali di Paulownia itu mengangguk pelan. "Ingatanmu sudah kembali?" lanjut Mitsuru.

"Masuklah dulu, berbicara sambil berdiri di depan kamar tentunya tidaklah nyaman…" kata pria itu.

Arisato dan Mitsuru masuk ke kamar pria bernama Akihiko itu. Sebuah kamar yang tidak terlalu besar, maupun terlalu kecil, dan di dalamnya sedikit berantakan penuh dengan majalah tentang kesehatan, dan sebuah _sandbag_ kecil di tengah kamar itu. _Sandbag _itu sedikit kumal, melambangkan betapa seringnya pria itu menggunakannya. Pria bernama Akihiko itu menyilahkan keduanya duduk.

"Kembali ke topik semula…"mulai wanita berambut merah itu. Arisato dan Akihiko mengangguk.

* * *

**-Iwatodai Station-**

**-Wild Duck Burger-**

Souji, Naoto dan Aigis tiba di restoran fast-food wild duck burger. Tempat itu penuh seperti biasa, banyak pengunjung setengah baya yang makan di sana, sebagian besar dari mereka kelihatannya adalah karyawan kantor yang tak ingin membuang-buang waktu mereka.

"Ittadakimasu…"kata ketiganya bersamaan sambil membuka plastik berisi burger mereka masing-masing.

"Um senpai…" kata Naoto memulai pembicaraan. Souji hanya menoleh tanpa memberi jawaban tentunya tidak sopan apabila ia menjawab ketika ia sedang mengunyah.

"Kira-kira apa yang akan dibicarakan ya nanti malam.." tanya Naoto. Souji menyelesaikan makanan yang ada di mulutnya baru kemudian menjawab "Khawatir? Tidak biasanya kau bersikap seperti itu…" Naoto hanya diam melanjutkan burgernya.

"Jangan khawatir, seharusnya ingatan mereka sudah kembali seperti semula…" kata Aigis tiba-tiba yang sudah menyelesaikan burger peta-wac setnya. Naoto dan Souji yang masih menikmati burgernya sweatdrop melihat nafsu makan robot itu yang begitu 'sehat'. (jika pembaca tidak tahu peta wac set, mungkin dapat dibaca di one manga atau situs manga yang lain bagian P3, perspective 01. Peta berarti 1000000000000000. nah, bisa dibayangkan betapa tingginya burgernya?)

"Kuharap begitu…" jawab Souji pelan. Souji kembali melihat ke Aigis, lalu melihat sejenak ke plastik bekas burgernya, berpikir sejenak disertai sebuah sweatdrop lalu bertanya "Aigis, kau bawa uang 'kan?"

Robot itu menoleh. Ia melihat ke mata Souji dalam-dalam, Souji spontan ill-feel dilihatin seperti itu. "Itu bukan tampang memelas 'kan? Aigis…" tanya Souji ill-feel.

"Sayangnya, saya tidak membawa uang. Mitsuru bilang aku 'kan tidak membutuhkan makanan, jadi kalau makan selalu dia yang membayar." Jawab robot itu, masih menatap mata Souji.

"La, lalu kenapa melihatku?"

"Karena saya sungkan jika meminta Naoto yang membayar. Apakah Souji tidak sungkan jika adik kelasmu yang membayarkan?" jawabnya, Aigis memberi sediki penekanan pada kata 'adik kelas' barusan. Souji spontan saja _speechless_.

"Aku turut berduka, senpai…" kata bocah detektif itu sambil menepuk pundak Souji dengan wajah yang kalem walau aslinya kasihan. Souji semakin _speechless_, jika ini bukan tempat umum tentunya ia sudah menangis.

* * *

**-Evening-**

**-Dorm-**

"Kami pulang.." kata Naoto sambil membuka pintu tua asrama itu, diikuti dengan Aigis.

Atmosfir asrama terasa jauh lebih berat daripada tadi pagi. Sebagian besar penghuni yang lain seperti Fuuka, dan Ken masih terdiam. Yukari bahkan tidak menoleh ke arah Naoto dan Aigis ketika mendengar mereka pulang, mata gadis berambut coklat itu terfokus kepada majalah _fashion_ bulanan yang dipegangnya. Koromaru asyik sendiri dengan makanannya. Mitsuru dan Arisato belum pulang kelihatannya dan Junpei tidak tampak entah kemana.

"Lho? Souji mana?" tanya Fuuka yang paling peduli.

"Dia akan pulang telat… jangan khawatir dia pasti pulang kok." Jawab Naoto tanpa menoleh ke arah Fuuka. Aigis tidak menjawab dan seperti biasa, wajahnya nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Walau dalam kasus ini, kata _innocent_ lebih pantas daripada _expressionless._

"Kok rasanya déjà vu ya? Padahal kemarin yang pulang telat Naoto dan Aigis…" pikir Fuuka walau akhirnya ia tidak mengucapkannya.

'KRIIEK'

Suara itu terdengar beberapa saat setelah Naoto dan Aigis naik, Tampak wanita berambut merah bergelombang yang tak lain adalah Mitsuru masuk, diikuti dengan dua laki-laki lain yang tak lain adalah Arisato dan Akihiko. Koromaru yang kenal dekat dengan bau ini segera berlari menyambut kedatangan mereka bertiga dengan gonggongan penuh semangat, terutama kepada Akihiko yang lama tak dijumpainya. Yukari, dan yang lain segera menoleh karena mendengar gonggongan anjing alpha breed itu.

"Selamat datang Akihiko-senpai." Sambut Fuuka. Ken juga menyambut, hanya saja anak berambut coklat itu memanggilnya Sanada-senpai daripada Akihiko-senpai.

"Kami pulang, sudahkah semuanya disini?" tanya Mitsuru yang langsung ke topik masalah.

"Souji-kun dan Junpei-kun belum pulang, sedangkan yang lainnya sudah disini."jawab gadis berambut hijau kebiru-biruan itu.

"Aku sudah pulang….." kata suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu yang belum ditutup itu. Tampak anak berambut abu-abu itu – yang tentunya tak lain adalah Souji masuk dengan muka yang lebih lemas daripada kemarin, punggung yang lebih bungkuk daripada kemarin, dan aura yang lebih suram pula daripada kemarin. Fuuka dan Ken yang melihatnya pun spontan sweatdrop. "De, déjà vu…"pikir keduanya bersamaan.

"Oh kau sudah pulang Seta, berarti tinggal menunggu Iori saja ya." Kata Mitsuru tidak terlalu peduli dengan betapa _hopeless_nya adik kelasnya itu.

"Ah, kau 'kan yang kemarin…" kata Pria bernama Akihiko itu. Souji berusaha menegapkan badannya yang lelah – karena 'kerja paksa' yang dialaminya lagi. Kemudian hanya mengatakan seucap kalimat saja kepada pria itu "Souji Seta… salam kenal." Dan sekali lagi, anak berambut abu-abu mangkok itu tertunduk lesu – mengakibatkan Akihiko yang kali ini sweatdrop.

'TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP'

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat dari luar asrama, kelihatannya suara orang berlari. Suara itu semakin lama semakin dekat dengan asrama dan—

'BRAAAAK!'

Junpei yang merupakan asal dari suara itu terjatuh karena terpleset di tangga pintu masuk asrama – minindihi tubuh bungkuk Souji yang masih tepat di depan pintu masuk itu.

"Aduuuuh…" erang Junpei kesakitan. Semuanya (minus Souji) sweatdrop melihat tingkah ceroboh anak yang satu ini. "Ah, maaf Mitsuru-senpai aku terlambat. Dan oh – halo Akihiko-senpai lama tak jumpa!" lanjut bocah bertopi itu cengar-cengir sendiri tanpa merasakan sesuatu di bawahnya.

"Bisakah… acara 'lama tak jumpa'nya ditunda setelah kau bangun dulu, Junpei-san?" erang Souji kesakitan karena ditindih oleh seniornya yang ceroboh itu. Junpei yang kaget spontan saja melompat bangun.

"Wah, kaget aku. Tak kusangka kamu sedang tiduran disana Souji, jadi bisa kita mulai pertemuannya?" lanjut Junpei dengan wajah _innocent_, atau lebih tepatnya o'on. Yang lain hanya sweatdrop saja mendengar ucapan bocah bertopi itu yang tidak ada rasa menyesalnya sama sekali, bahkan kata maaf saja tidak.

"Bisa kita mulai pertemuannya?" tanya Mitsuru dingin.

* * *

**-Dorm, 4th floor-**

**-Command Room-**

Tak lama setelah kedatangan Junpei dan setelah 'tragedi' barusan, semuanya tak terkecuali berkumpul di ruangan pertemuan lantai 4 asrama itu. Atmosfir yang sesaat lalu bertambah ringan, tiba-tiba saja kembali menjadi berat dan sunyi. Ken dan Fuuka tertunduk diam di kursi mereka masing-masing. Yukari, Akihiko, Mitsuru, dan Arisato diam saja, tidak terlalu terpengaruh dengan suasana seperti ini. Sedang Junpei dan Koromaru hanya bengong saja, dengan tampang culun melihat yang lain. Dan Naoto? Ia sibuk menepuk-nepuk pundak Souji yang daritadi tertunduk dengan aura suram yang masih dibawanya.

"Jadi berkumpulnya kita malam hari ini tentunya tak lain adalah untuk membahas kelanjutan masalah kemarin." Mulai Mitsuru dengan suara penuh wibawa, mengakibatkan yang lain serentak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sebelum itu, pertama-tama saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada Souji, Naoto, dan Aigis atas usaha kalian mengembalikan ingatan kami. Oh, ya kalian belum kenal Akihiko 'kan?" Souji dan Naoto menggelengkan kepala mereka. "Kami hanya bertemu sebentar saja kemarin malam." Jawab Souji.

"Sekalian saja kami memperkenalkan diri lagi. Kami semua – termasuk Aigis adalah anggota sebuah grup yang terbentuk oleh orang-orang yang memiliki potensial, untuk melawan shadows. Singkatnya, kami adalah _Special Extracurricular Execute Sector_ atau lebih sering kami sebut dengan S.E.E.S."

"Maaf menyela, sebelumnya bisa jelaskan sebab shadows muncul disini. Terlebih lagi, tentang _tartarus _dan _dark hour_?" sela Naoto.

"Seberapa banyak Aigis telah memberi tahu kalian?" tanya wanita berambut merah itu.

"Kami hanya diberi tahu tentang ke12 shadows, nyx, dan tentang Ryoji Mochizuki." Jawab detektif itu.

Wanita berambut merah itu terdiam sejenak, kelihatannya berpikir, kemudian menjawab "Kelihatannya lebih baik aku memberi tahu kalian langsung daripada menimbulkan kesalah pahaman. _Dark hour, Tartarus, _dan shadows, adalah tanggung jawabku dan keluargaku yaitu _Kirijo Group_." Spontan Souji dan Naoto kaget mendengarnya.

Shadow, memiliki kemampuan yang unik dan bermacam-macam. Beberapa penyelidikan bahkan menemukan bahwa mereka dapat mengendalikan ruang dan waktu. Tentunya, kebanyakan dari kita hanya menganggap mereka sebagai musuh belaka bukan? Tapi pikirkan, jika kita dapat menggunakan kemampuan mereka. 16 tahun yang lalu, seorang pria mencoba merealisasikan teori itu. Orang itu adalah pemimpin _Kirijo Group_ saat itu yaitu Koetsu Kirijo – kakekku.

Kakekku mengumpulkan ilmuwan-ilmuwan untuk merealisasikan mimpinya itu. Mereka menangkap dan menyelidiki para shadows. Segalanya berjalan lancar hingga mencapai bagian terakhir dari proyek itu. Saat bagian akhir dari proyek itu, sebuah insiden terjadi. Para shadows tersebut kehilangan kendalinya dan mengakibatkan sebuah ledakan besar di tempat proyek itu. Alhasil, efek samping dari insiden itu menimbulkan 2 hal yang telah kalian ketahui – _Tartarus _dan _dark hour_.

"…" Keduanya terdiam, atau lebih tepatnya bengong mendengar cerita barusan. Naoto yang lebih cepat memproses segala petunjuk yang ada segera bertanya "Ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran dari awal." Kata detektif itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Mitsuru singkat.

"Dari yang kudengar dari Aigis, kalian sepakat untuk tidak membunuh Ryoji Mochizuki itu 'kan? Lantas kenapa kalian – atau tepatnya pemimpin kalian, yaitu Arisato Minato akhirnya memilih untuk membunuhnya?" tanya detektif itu.

Semua pandangan spontan tertuju pada pemuda berambut biru itu. Pemuda itu menutup matanya sejenak, menarik nafas dalam-dalam tanpa menimbulkan suara, lalu menjawab pertanyaan detektif itu "Aku tidak akan menutupi fakta bahwa aku telah membunuhnya. Apabila kalian harus kerepotan karena mengembalikan ingatan kami, itu sepenuhnya kesalahan dan tanggung jawab saya." Jawab Arisato tegas.

Detektif bertopi biru itu melihat ke mata Arisato dalam-dalam sejenak, kemudian kembali bertanya "Saya belum mendengar alasanmu kenapa memutuskan untuk membunuhnya…" tanyanya tajam.

Arisato kembali terdiam, matanya kembali tertutup lalu ia menunduk sesaat. "Sebenarnya memalukan untuk mengatakan ini. Tapi menurutku saat itu, kita belum mampu untuk menang melawan _nyx_…"

"Dan kau membunuhnya begitu saja? Meski kau mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi bila membunuhnya?" tanya Naoto sama tajamnya dengan pertanyaannya barusan.

Pemuda berambut biru itu mengangguk pelan, "Sebab aku percaya, salah satu diantara kita pasti akan mengingat semua kenangan akan persona. Dan aku yakin, dia – siapapun itu yang mengingatnya pasti dapat menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan ingatan kita." Lanjutnya tegas. Semua yang di ruangan itu terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkomentar atau berpikir apa.

"Hei, ayolah kita semua sudah kembali 'kan?" celoteh Junpei yang seperti biasa, tidak pikir panjang, walau ada benarnya.

"Kali ini aku sependapat dengan Junpei. Masalah alasan Arisato membunuhnya memang serius, tetapi saat ini kita harus fokus kepada nyx." Kata pria bernama Akihiko itu.

"Eh? Tapi–"

"Sudahlah Naoto, yang berlalu biarlah berlalu…" sela Souji sambil menaruh tangannya di bahu detektif itu, pertanda memintanya berhenti bertanya.

"Uh… aku kembalikan kata-kata itu kepadamu senpai…" balas Naoto kepada Souji, sedikit sweatdrop. Wajar saja, baru saja kemarin ia dikerjai senpainya itu masalah membayar makanan sekarang malahan ia yang dikuliahi. Souji pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Jadi, bisa kita bahas mengenai nyx? Sudah 2 tahun berlalu, dan ia belum datang. Jadi, bagaimana kita bisa menghadapinya?" tanya Souji.

"Yah, sebenarnya lebih bagus jika ia tidak datang 'kan?" jawab anak berambut coklat yang dari tadi duduk diam mendengarkan yang lain.

"Dia pasti datang. Masalahnya, kita sudah 2 tahun tidak bertarung dan menggunakan persona. Justru saat ini kita sama sekali belum siap untuk menghadapinya." Keluh Akihiko.

"Itu yang ingin aku tanyakan, apakah saat ini kekuatan kita semua sudah kembali sepenuhnya?" sela gadis berambut coklat dengan jaket berwarna pink yang selalu dikenakannya.

"Betul juga, tidak hanya kita sudah 2 tahun tidak bertarung, persona kita pun juga sudah lama tidak kita pakai. Aku cukup pesimis dalam kemampuan analisisku saat ini." kata Fuuka cemas.

"Yaa, kalau kita mulai melemah, latihan saja seperti biasa. Toh menara sial itu masih ada 'kan?" jawab Junpei semangat.

"Aku setuju dengan Iori, lagipula kita belum mencapai puncak menara itu 'kan? Tinggal sedikit lagi, walau jujur saja aku cukup ragu pula dengan kemampuanku saat ini." angguk wanita berambut merah itu setuju, walau disertai rasa cemas.

"Sebentar lagi tengah malam, _dark hour _akan segera tiba. Sebaiknya kita ke sana malam ini." kata Akihiko mengajak yang lain. Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Tunggu dulu semuanya, ada satu hal yang masih meresahkanku dari tadi." Sela Aigis.

"Apa itu?" tanya wanita berambut merah itu penasaran.

"Strega…" Semuanya terkejut begitu mendengar hal itu. Benar juga, masih ada satu hal yang seharusnya mereka pikirkan dari tadi. Suasana ruangan itu kembali berubah, bukan suram… tetapi seperti, dendam.

"Betul juga, strega. Sial kali ini aku pasti akan menghancurkan mereka!" sahut Junpei kesal begitu mendengar nama itu.

"Strega? Apa itu?" tanya Souji.

"Mereka adalah grup yang dulu sering menghalangi kami ketika hendak membasmi kedua belas shadow itu. Merekalah yang telah membunuh Shinjiro-senpai dan nyaris membunuh Junpei." Terang Arisato. Souji masih cukup bingung mendengar nama Shinjiro. Tetapi belum sempat bocah berambut abu-abu itu bertanya, Mitsuru menyelanya.

"Kamar yang kau pakai saat inilah, bekas kamar milik pria bernama Shinjiro itu." Souji tiba-tiba teringat dengan barang-barang yang ia temukan di laci kamarnya itu. "Jadi, pistol dan foto tua yang aku temukan di laci kamar itu…?"

"….!"

**To be continued…

* * *

**

_Author's notes_

HELL-O! Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga. Maaf jika agak lama, minggu ini lagi test beruntung tinggal 3 hari lagi selesai. Seperti biasa, terima kasih banyak bagi yang me-review antara lain: AiNeko-chan, separated-union, lalanakmalas, neraraa-, & Hihazuki. Saya harap anda sekalian tetap me-review di chapter berikutnya. Chapter lalu, mohon maaf bagi Mitsuru-fans (walau saya belum pernah denger sih...) karena merusak imejnya mungkin. Enggak, saya enggak benci Kirijo-san kok! Cuma takut saja sama sifat killernya *dieksekusi Mitsuru*.

Chapter ini saya kehabisan kata-kata untuk di author's word, jadi ya pendek saja. Toh bagian ini tidak terlalu mempengaruhi ceritanya. Kali ini tidak saya selipkan omake, karena saya updatenya agak kelamaan susah mikirinnya, dan lagi humor bukan keahlianku. Lalu mulai chapter ini dan seterusnya segala bold saya hilangkan dalam percakapan karena takut adanya mistype lagi. Kuharap perubahan ini tidak mengganggu proses membaca.

Well, akhir kata terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca terutama yang sudah me-review. Seperti biasa, segala kritik, saran, dan komentar lainnya akan saya pertimbangkan sebisa mungkin, jadi review sesering mungkin. Good luck buat yang ujian, selamat berjuang ya! Saya juga akan berjuang! tinggal 3 hari lagi! (enggak ada yang nanya sih...)

**Edit: **beberapa Mistype sudah diganti, thanks untuk Iwanishi Nana untuk reviewnya.

Chapter 6 Update ASAP

GOD BLESS US ALL

-_Tetsuwa Shuuhei_


	7. Sorrow in Velvet Room

—**Disclaimer—  
SMT: Persona 3(FES) © 2008, Atlus**

HELL-O! apa khabar? Baik? Wuaahhh, akhirnya, akhirnya aku terbebas juga dari kutuk… eh salah, maksud saya test semester itu! Ah, lega sekali rasanya, saya bahkan dapat mendengar suara peti mati yang terikat dengan rantai di punggung saya telah jatuh dengan indahnya (memang saya Thanatos?)

Anyway, back to topic, tambah 1 chapter lagi. Terima kasih bagi semuanya yang telah me-review di chapter sebelumnya. Seperti biasa, kesalahan tulis, alur cerita, dan penempatan waktu tolong ditulis di bagian R&R. Well, Enjoy!

Summary: Mereka berkumpul di ruang utama lantai 4 itu, mendiskusikan kelanjutan cerita mereka. "pistol yang aku temukan itu?—"

* * *

Persona 3: Forgotten Memories

—Chapter 6—

Sorrow in Velvet Room

* * *

Aku menatap matanya yang dingin dan kosong itu

Walau aku sering melihatnya, tapi tak pernah kurasakan ketakutan seperti ini.

Katanya, "bunuh aku…"

Aku diam mendengar perkataannya, kututup mataku sejenak

Katanya lagi, "Jangan ragu… lakukanlah seperti biasanya…."

Tanganku bergerak sendiri, kuangkat pistol yang ada dicelanaku kutaruh di pelipisku.

Katanya untuk terakhir kali, "Terima kasih, inilah yang terbaik…"

Tanganku bergetar penuh keraguan, kututup mataku, berdoa untuk harapan yang terbaik

'BANG!'

…

…

Dan ketika kuterbangun semua itu sudah berlalu, juga ingatanku…

* * *

**-Dorm, 4****th**** floor-**

**-Command Room-**

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu, tepat setelah Souji mengatakan kata 'pistol'. Akihiko dan Mitsuru berubah diam, berpikir, seakan takjub – atau lebih tepatnya tidak percaya yang mereka barusan dengar.

Keheningan turut menyelimuti yang lain, Fuuka, Yukari, Ken dan Junpei ikut diam. Entah karena tidak percaya pula, atau tidak mengerti, kelihatannya yang kedua.

"Bagaimana bisa…?" kata wanita berambut merah itu.

Aku mengkerutkan dahiku, tidak mengerti, apa anehnya benda-benda yang kutemukan di ruangan itu. "Apa ada yang salah?" kataku. Wanita itu tidak menjawab.

Bocah berambut biru itu yang daritadi diam kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya, merenggangkan badannya yang kaku, lalu menjawab.

"Seluruh _evoker_ seharusnya sudah hilang, bersamaan dengan ingatan kami."

Bocah berambut abu-abu itu terkejut, tidak menyadari keganjilan yang sebenarnya merupakan hal pertama yang di temukannya. Ia kemudian menaruh tangannya di depan bibirnya, turut berpikir.

"Kapan senpai menemukan pistol itu?"

Sebuah suara terdengar dari sebelah pemuda itu, adik kelasnya, sang detektif kelihatannya telah mengubah sasaran 'interogasi'nya dari Minato, menjadi dia. Pemuda itu memalingkan pandangnya, sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan singkat.

"Hari pertama aku datang ke asrama ini."

Detektif itu kemudian ikut berdiri, menaruh tangannya di bibir seperti yang aku lakukan, turut berpikir.

"Waktu itu ingatan yang lain bahkan belum kembali. Bahkan sesudah ingatan mereka kembali pun, kelihatannya _evoker_ milik mereka tidak kembali."

Aku, Fuuka, Junpei, dan yang lain baru kemudian menyadari keganjilan itu. _Evoker_, satu-satunya yang ditemukan di asrama itu. Saat itu pikiran kami masih kosong, satu hal karena masalah ingatan kami yang baru kembali, hal lain karena pistol yang kutemukan itu.

"Kita akhiri dulu pertemuan malam ini, kelihatannya tidak ada yang diantara kita yang ingin ke _Tartarus_ sekarang." Kata wanita berambut merah itu, diikuti dengan anggukan pelan yang lain.

Souji, Naoto, dan yang lain keluar dari ruangan itu. Rasa penasaran masih memenuhi kepala kami, Mitsuru segera menarik tangan Naoto kelihatannya ingin mendiskusikan masalah barusan.

"Souji-san, aku ingin bicara kepadamu. Kutunggu di Paulownia Mall…"

Pemuda bernama Minato itu berbisik pelan kepadaku, aku menoleh kearah asal suara itu, dan ia sudah menghilang. "dingin sekali…" itu yang pertama kali muncul dipikiranku.

"Apa yang dia katakan barusan, senpai?" kata Naoto yang mendadak muncul didepanku.

"Uwa, kau membuatku kaget Naoto! Kau sudah selesai bicara dengan Mitsuru-senpai?" jawabku kepada adik kelasku itu. Detektif itu mengangguk pelan, disertai dengan senyum datar. "Apa yang dia katakan barusan senpai?" tanyanya lagi.

Souji menaruh tangannya di belakang lehernya, menjawabnya dengan singkat "Dia ingin bicara denganku.." Naoto kemudian menarik tangan Souji mengisyaratkan 'ayo kita pergi'. Tapi kemudian detektif itu berhenti menarik lengan bocah berambut abu-abu itu, lalu bertanya pertanyaan yang sebenarnya agak terlambat "Dimana dia?". Souji diam saja mendengar bagaimana tidak sabarannya adik kelasnya itu, disertai sebuah sweatdrop.

* * *

**-Paulownia Mall-**

**-Late Night-**

Suasana mall ini terasa begitu sepi, orang-orang yang biasanya duduk di bangku dekat air mancur , atau nongkrong saja di tengah mall itu tidaklah tampak satu pun. Hanya orang-orang bermata hampa saja yang masih ada, duduk di pinggir mall itu mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak dapat dimengerti. Souji dan Naoto berjalan ke tengah mall itu. Tampak dengan jelas, pemuda berambut biru itu sedang menunggu di depan air mancur itu.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu…" sapa bocah berambut abu-abu itu.

Pemuda itu melihat kearah Naoto, menepuk dahinya pelan, kemudian menghela nafas pelan "Seharusnya tadi aku bilang bicara empat mata saja…" katanya kepada Souji.

Tidak menghiraukan kata-kata pemuda itu, Naoto memulai pembicaraan "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu, Arisato-san." Pemuda itu menyela, "Minato saja, Arisato terlalu formal bagiku."

Naoto kemudian menghentikan ucapannya, tersenyum sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya "Kalau begitu, ada yang ingin kutanyakan kepadamu, Minato-san." Katanya memberi sedikit penekanan pada kata 'Minato' barusan.

Pemuda itu turut tersenyum, tertawa kecil tepatnya "Begitu lebih baik."

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Suara itu menghilangkan suasana hangat barusan, membawa kembali suasana hening di Mall itu, dan wajah serius ke wajah keduanya. Minato menatap mata bocah berambut abu-abu itu dalam-dalam, kembali menghela nafas. Kemudian mengatakan dengan pelan "Kau tahu tentang _velvet room_…?" Souji membalasnya dengan pelan pula "ya, aku tahu.."

Bocah detektif itu mengkerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan kedua orang tersebut. Tapi setidaknya ia mengerti bahwa kehadirannya tidak dibutuhkan disitu. Naoto kemudian membalikkan badannya, berjalan melewati Souji, bisiknya "lanjutkanlah omongan kalian, kutunggu kau di asrama nanti."

Souji hanya tersenyum singkat mendengar perkataan adik kelasnya yang jauh lebih pengertian daripada biasanya. Bocah berambut abu-abu itu hanya membisikkan satu kata saja sebagai jawabannya.

"Ya…"

Begitu bocah detektif itu pergi, kedua pemuda itu kembali saling pandang – seakan berbicara melalui mata mereka. Walau tidak dikatakannya, tetapi pemuda berambut biru itu kelihatannya tahu bahwa ia tidak perlu menunjukkan dimana _Velvet _room. Keduanya lalu berjalan menuju gang sempit di bawah Mandragora.

'KRIIIEEEEK…'

* * *

**-Velvet Room-**

Tempat itu tidak banyak berubah bagi Minato. Pemandangan yang sama seperti 2 tahun lalu, sebuah kursi, dengan meja bundar di depannya, dan 2 orang yang sangat dikenalnya, Igor, dan Elizabeth. Souji melihat-lihat ruangan itu, baginya tempat ini tidak tampak seperti _velvet_ _room_ yang dikenalnya, dan wanita disamping Igor itu tidak seperti Margareth yang dikenalnya. Tapi ia tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, mengingat perkataan Igor bahwa ruangan ini mencerminkan keadaan penggunanya. Ia pun berjalan maju, mengikuti Minato yang didepannya.

"Oho, sungguh pemandangan yang langka. Dua tamu datang secara bersamaan ke tempat ini." kata kakek berhidung panjang itu, masih dengan senyum yang khas terpasang diwajahnya.

"Oh? Kelihatannya sebuah kursi tambahan akan diperlukan kali ini…" kata wanita berambut emas yang mengenakan baju dan topi yang berwarna sama dengan ruangan itu.

"Lama tak jumpa, Elizabeth…" kata Minato. Elizabeth mengangguk masih dengan senyumnya yang selalu sama, walau telah 2 tahun tak terlihat.

"Margareth tidak kelihatan, Igor." Tanya Souji.

Wanita bernama Elizabeth itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Souji, mengobservasi pemuda berambut abu-abu itu. Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum kepada Souji, memberi jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. "Kakakku tidak menjaga _velvet room_ yang ini, ruangan ini adalah bagianku."

Souji tertegun sebentar mendengar jawaban itu, perlu waktu 4-5 detik untuk ia selesai mengerti perkataan itu. "KAKAKMU?"

"Ayo kita duduk, Souji-san. Banyak yang perlu kita bicarakan dengan Igor." Sahut Minato sambil menarik kursinya yang dari 2 tahun lalu biasa dipakainya.

"yah… kurasa kau benar. Kita tunda dulu acara perkenalannya. Lalu, dimana aku bisa duduk?"

"Berdiri saja. Bukan masalah yang besar 'kan?" jawab Elizabeth santai.

"Hoi….."

* * *

**- Dorm-**

Suasana asrama masih sepi – seperti biasanya, tak banyak perubahan drastis di asrama ini, terutama dalam hal atmosfir mereka yang suram. Kesemua penghuni asrama itu berkumpul dilantai 1, melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing seperti biasa. Naoto yang baru saja pulang dari Paulownia Mall hanya bisa menepuk dahinya dan menghela nafas kecewa.

"Kenapa aku tidak minum kopi di Chagall café saja ya?" pikir detektif itu setelah melihat suasana datar ruangan itu.

Sebuah suara yang keras, dan sok akrab segera memasuki telinga kecil detektif yang sedang melamun itu, mengembalikan detektif itu ke dunia nyata dengan cepatnya. Suara itu, tak lain, suara Junpei Iori.

"Yo, Naoto! Mana cowokmu itu?" katanya seraya memukul pelan topi milik detektif itu, mengakibatkan topi itu jatuh ke karpet halus asrama itu.

Naoto mengambil topi kesayangannya itu dengan tenang "Ke Paulownia Mall, bersama Arisato-senpai." Katanya datar. Detektif itu kemudian menggunakan tangannya, membersihkan topi biru itu, kemudian mengembalikan topi itu ke posisi semula.

"Dan dia bukan cowokku…" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada yang dingin.

Cowok bertopi itu agak kaget mendengar cara bicara detektif itu yang dingin, spontan saja ia mundur selangkah—memberi jalan kepada detektif itu untuk lewat. Yukari yang melihat mereka hanya menghela nafas.

"Dewasalah sedikit Stupei…" katanya singkat sambil membalik halaman majalahnya.

"He, hei ayolah. Itukan hanya bercanda, toh mereka berdua sama-sama lelaki.." erang bocah bertopi itu menyesal karena omongannya sesaat lalu kepada detektif itu. Yukari tidak terlalu mengabaikan alasan yang diucapkan bocah itu.

"Menurutku walau itu hanya bercanda, itu tetap tidak sopan Junpei-san – apalagi mengingat kau tahu bahwa keduanya itu laki-laki" tengah Ken yang daritadi mendengarkan mereka.

"Itu betul Iori…"

Menyadari bahwa banyak tatapan mata tajam mengarah kepada dirinya, Junpei berkeringat dingin. Apalagi, yang menegurnya adalah bocah yang lebih muda dari dirinya sendiri, dan seniornya yang mengerikan jika dalam hal beginian.

"Ayolah, kalian tidak punya selera humor!" serunya panik.

* * *

**-Velvet Room-**

"Hmm... jadi begitu…" kata kakek berhidung panjang itu santai.

"Kau terlihat terlalu santai Igor. Jawab—dengan jujur, bisakah kami menang melawan _nyx_ sekarang?" Tanya Minato tegas.

Souji melihat ke arah Minato, ia melihat matanya dalam-dalam. Dalam hati ia percaya, bahwa tindakannya membunuh pemuda itu memang menentang keputusan bersama mereka. Tapi ia merasa bahwa itu adalah tindakan yang cukup tepat, walau resiko bahwa ingatan mereka akan kembali sangatlah minim. Souji kemudian tersenyum, menggerakkan tangannya ke depan wajah Minato untuk memberi tanda 'aku juga mau bicara…'

Minato menangkap tanda itu, kemudian ia menyandarkan badannya di punggung kursi itu.

"Aku mau tanya, Igor." Kata anak berambut abu-abu itu. Igor menoleh ke arahnya tanpa bicara.

"Bisakah aku menggunakan 'itu' ketika melawan nyx?"

Igor membelalakkan matanya sejenak mendengar kata 'itu'. Ditutupnya matanya yang bulat itu, kemudian dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pertanda tidak bisa. Souji hanya tersenyum santai melihatnya, kemudian ia kembali menyandarkan badannya di punggung kursi itu diiringi dengan kata 'sayang sekali..'

Igor tertawa kecil mendengarnya, kemudian kakek tua itu melihat ke arah keduanya dengan matanya yang bulat itu.

"Pada dasarnya kalian berdua itu seperti pohon." Souji dan Minato saling pandang sejenak, tidak terlalu menangkap maksud perkataan Igor. Kakek itu tersenyum melihat reaksi keduanya.

"_Kalian sesama tamu dari velvet room ini, diberkahi dengan kemampuan untuk mempunyai bermacam-macam persona."_

" _Arcana kalian adalah the fool, arcana yang berarti kosong, atau awal permulaan… tapi dapat berubah menjadi apa saja. Saat pohon itu matang, maka pohon itu akan menghasilkan buah. Buah itu adalah bentuk dari arcana kalian yang sesungguhnya."_

"_Kau—Souji telah mencapai dalam taraf buah, kemampuanmu adalah truth. Sebuah kemampuan yang menghilangkan segala tipu muslihat, ilusi, dan kebohongan, serta menarik secara paksa kebenaran itu."_

'karena itulah, Izanami dan pemuda itu dapat dikalahkan, karena keduanya sama-sama menutupi sesuatu.' Kata Souji dalam hatinya, mengingat ketika ia sedang bertempur melawan keduanya.

Igor menghentikan bicaranya, kemudian kakek itu melihat ke arah Minato.

Minato segera tahu apa arti tatapan itu, faktanya bahwa kekuatan mereka untuk melawan _nyx_ sangatlah belum cukup. Ia menutup matanya, berpikir sejenak. Pertanyaan pertama yang muncul di hatinya adalah 'bagaimana cara mematangkan kemampuanku?'

"Apabila Minato telah mendapatkan 'buah' itu, bisakah kami mengalahkan _nyx_?" tanya Souji memecah lamunan pemuda berambut biru itu.

Kakek berhidung panjang itu terdiam sesaat, bukan karena tidak tahu jawabannya, melainkan karena mendengar pertanyaan pemuda itu. "Itu tergantung pada dia sendiri, pada dasarnya kekuatan kalian itu mencerminkan kalian. Kau, yang melawan Izanami yang merupakan simbolisasi kepalsuan dan ilusi, dapat mengalahkannya karena keinginanmu yang mencari kebenaran. Sedangkan kau…" Igor menghentikan omongannya ketika melihat ke arah Minato.

"Aku mengharapkan… kehancuran _nyx._" Igor hanya tersenyum penuh makna mendengarnya.

* * *

**-Dorm-**

'Kami pulang'

Kata itulah yang pertama kali diucapkan Minato begitu memasuki asrama itu. Asrama tampak begitu sepi, nyaris tidak ada tanda kehidupan. Fuuka dan Yukari yang biasanya duduk di ruang tamu asrama itu tidak tampak, Koromaru dan Ken juga menghilang, hanya Junpei seorang yang terlihat duduk di ruangan itu nonton TV.

"kemana yang lain?"

"Mana kutahu. Aku dari tadi disini." Jawab Junpei sedikit dingin.

Keduanya agak heran melihat cara bicara Junpei yang berbeda betul dari biasanya. "Ada masalah, Junpei-san?" tanya Souji yang (sedikit) lebih peduli daripada Minato. Junpei hanya menoleh sebentar ke arah pemuda berambut abu-abu itu, kemudian kembali menonton TV setelah diiringi kata 'tidak ada apa-apa'.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia. Daripada itu, lebih baik cari tahu mana yang lain." Sahut Minato.

"Kalau yang kau maksud dengan 'yang lain' itu adalah Kirijo dan yang lain, mereka ada di lantai 4."

Souji menoleh begitu mendengar suara itu, suara bernada datar yang khas milik Naoto. "Sedang apa mereka?" ujar Minato penasaran. Naoto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Junpei menoleh, melihat ke detektif pendek itu, menatapnya sebentar, lalu kembali menonton TV. Minato yang menyadari tingkah laku sahabatnya yang cukup aneh itu tersenyum pelan.

"Coba kutebak.. kau bercanda ke Naoto, tapi sedikit terlalu berlebihan, dan Yukari menegurmu karenanya, tapi caranya menegurmu tidak terlalu enak didengar, sehingga kau ngambek. Apa aku salah?" tebak Minato diiringi senyum kecil di wajahnya terhadap sahabatnya itu.

Junpei menoleh ke arah Minato dengan cepat mendengarnya, wajahnya terlihat sangat kaget, seakan-akan mengucapkan 'bagaimana kau tahu?'

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Kata itulah yang terdengar tak lama dari reaksi bocah bertopi itu. Reaksi yang persis dengan dugaan pemuda berambut biru itu. Minato hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya, "Aku sudah kenal kamu lebih dari 2 tahun tahu… Sikapmu selalu begitu kalau lagi ngambek." Katanya. Junpei terlihat sedikit malu-malu kesal, karena semudah itu pikirannya tertebak.

Souji tertawa kecil melihat keduanya, tingkah mereka—bukan, tingkah bocah bertopi itu mengingatkannya dengan Yosuke, hanya saja Yosuke tidak ngambekan. Naoto bingung saja melihat seniornya yang tertawa sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Ada apa senpai?" tanyanya. Souji hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Minato kemudian memalingkan pandangannya ke detektif itu, katanya "Apa yang mau kau tanyakan kepadaku tadi?" Mendengarnya, Naoto terdiam sejenak, mengganti wajah kikuknya dengan wajah detektif yang biasa dipakainya saat interogasi, atau tepatnya berbicara

"Dua tahun yang lalu kau membunuh pemuda Ryoji itu 'kan? Tentunya saya yakin bahwa kau punya rencana, aku ingin mendengar rencanamu secara langsung—dan detil."

Mendengarnya, pemuda itu pun segera mengganti wajahnya yang diiringi dengan senyuman dengan wajah serius, memejamkan matanya sejenak entah apa yang dipikirkannya. "Sebenarnya, aku berharap kau sudah puas dengan jawabanku tadi. Tapi kalau kau memang segitu inginnya…" Minato menghentikan ucapannya, lalu membuka matanya. "Ini bukan rencana, setidaknya ini adalah alasanku membunuhnya. Seperti yang kalian dengar dari Aigis, _nyx_ adalah shadow ke-13. _Nyx_… atau tepatnya death, adalah salah satu bentuk kekuatanku."

"be, bentuk kekuatanmu?" tanya detektif itu.

Souji menoleh dengan pelan mendengarnya. dalam hatinya, ia dapat mengerti makna perkataan pemuda itu. Mirip dengan Izanagi, yang merupakan 'pemberian' dari Izanami, tetapi pikiran itu diabaikannya, dan Souji kembali mendengarkan lanjutan dari omongan Minato.

"Thanatos, adalah persona terkuatku dulu. Dan yang paling kutakutkan adalah, keberadaannya hanyalah sebagai penyambut bagi _nyx_. Bisa dibilang, kami harus melawan persona terkuatku sendiri—dan _nyx_, yang jauh lebih kuat darinya. Sebenarnya harapanku, ingatan kami kembali jauh lebih awal dari ini. Tapi seperti yang kau tahu sendiri…"

"Dua tahun setelah peristiwa itu, baru ingatan kalian kembali." Sela Naoto.

Minato mengangguk pelan, pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya sejenak membuka bibirnya, tetapi tidak bicara apa-apa. Kelihatannya ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkannya. Detektif itu hanya menghela nafas tanpa makna setelahnya.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita ke tartarus malam ini? hitung-hitung berlatih kek?"

Suara itu memecahkan keheningan ruang tamu asrama itu. Ketiganya menoleh ke asal suara itu yang tak lain adalah Junpei. Sebenarnya dilihat dari caranya bicara, kelihatannya itu adalah perkataan ngawur lainnya yang biasa Junpei katakan, tapi pada saat itu, itu adalah salah satu usul terbaik. Minato mengangguk pelan mendengarnya, dalam hatinya berharap agar yang lain juga setuju, sayang sekali Mitsuru dan yang lain terlihat cukup lelah karena hari yang panjang ini.

"Bukan ide yang buruk, tapi yang lain tampaknya terlalu lelah hari ini Junpei."

Akhirnya dikatakannya juga apa yang dipikirkan pemuda berambut biru itu, walau ia agak tidak enak hati harus menolak usul yang harus ia akui—sangat brilian.

'TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP…'

Suara itu berasal dari anak tangga yang ada di penghujung lain ruang tamu itu. Fuuka, Yukari, Ken, Aigis, dan Akihiko tampak turun dari arahnya. Dilihat dari wajah mereka kelihatannya bukan suatu pertemuan yang penting—atau mungkin malahan tidak ada pertemuan sama sekali, mengingat Junpei dan Naoto tidak ikut. Pria itu, Akihiko segera menghampiri salah satu sofa yang berada di ruang tamu itu, mengambil jaket putihnya yang biasanya dipegangnya di punggungnya—walau tidak dipakai, sebuah kebiasaan yang aneh, tapi tidaklah cukup penting untuk dipertanyakan.

"Aku duluan…"

Souji, Minato, dan Naoto mengangguk begitu saja mendengarnya, disertai dengan kata 'sampai jumpa' mengiringi kepergian pria itu dari asrama.

"Mitsuru bilang malam ini kalian tentunya sudah cukup lelah—atau setidaknya, kami yang lelah. Jadi malam ini kita tidak akan pergi ke tartarus, Minato-kun." Ujar Fuuka. Minato tersenyum menanggapinya—sekadar sopan, bukan perasaan lain atau semacamnya. "Ah, jangan bilang itu ke aku, Bilang saja ke Souji." Lanjutnya lagi.

Pemuda itu, Souji menoleh ke arah Minato, mengkerutkan dahinya begitu mendengar perkataannya barusan. Ia cukup terkejut, terutama pada bagian 'bilang saja ke Souji'.

"Aku?"

Minato tersenyum ke arahnya. "Mulai sekarang, tolong kau yang pimpin yang lain ya—di Tartarus."

"Hee—?"

Minato menyela sebelum Souji menyelesaikan perkataannya. "Karena kami sudah 2 tahun tidak menggunakan persona, kami tidak lagi terbiasa dengan pertarungan. Kudengar dari Aigis, kau terbiasa bertarung 'kan?" mendengarnya, Souji menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Yah, memang sih…"

Minato tersenyum. "Terima kasih…" katanya senang.

Souji melihat ke arah senpai-senpainya yang lain a.k.a. Fuuka, Yukari, dan Ken (walau Ken bukan senpai). "Senpai tidak apa-apa nih?" Mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Kalau Minato sendiri sudah bilang, kami bisa apa lagi?" kata Yukari.

"Lagipula Aigis bilang bahwa kau sangatlah kuat." Lanjut Fuuka.

"Engg… bagaimana dengan Mitsuru-senpai?" elak Souji.

"Aku tidak keberatan…"

Sebuah suara—suara yang cukup datar (jika dibandingkan Naoto, tentunya kalah datar) tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang punggung Souji, membuat bocah berambut abu-abu itu kaget setengah mati mendengarnya. Souji menoleh ke asal suara itu, tampak wanita berambut merah bergelombang yang ditaku—dihormatinya berdiri di belakangnya. "Mitsuru-senpai..?"

"Arisato sendiri yang mengusulkannya 'kan? Lagipula aku tertarik dengan kemampuan bertarungmu.."

Souji sudah kehabisan akal untuk mengelak, tampaknya mau tak mau ia harus mengambil alih posisi pemimpin lagi. Bocah itu menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang masih tidak gatal, sedikit membungkuk masih memikirkan cara untuk mengelak, walau sia-sia.

"Baiklah, akan kuusahakan sebaikku…"

'PLAAK!'

Junpei memukul punggung bocah itu, diikuti dengan erang pelan Souji. "Ayolah, kau ini pemimpinnya! Jangan terlihat lembek seperti itu!" katanya memberi semangat. Souji hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya disertai anggukan kecil.

"Ok, jadi karena pemainnya telah lengkap, besok malam kita akan ke Tartarus. Tidak ada yang keberatan 'kan?"

Seluruh isi asrama itu mengangguk setuju mendengarnya. Besok, kisah baru akan kembali menghampiri setiap mereka masing-masing. Kisah yang terputus… akan dijalin kembali, menuju akhir yang tidak pasti.

**To be Continued…

* * *

**

_Author's note_

HELL-O! Akhirnya chapter ini diupdate juga… Maaf, MAAF, MAAF BANGET! Lama tidak diupdate! Iwanishi Nana, jangan ubanan lagi… pliss yang lainnya juga jangan ubanan! Yang ubanan cukup Souji, Aki, dan Kanji saja! *dihajar Souji, Akihiko dan Kanji*

Lalu, karena sekitar 8 hari yang lalu fic ini berhenti di tengah-tengah jadi maaf banget kalo ada yang gaje gaje gimana gitu. Anyway terima kasih buat Iwanishi Nana, AiNeko-chan, separated-union, Black-Cat-Yoruichi, lalanakmalas, dan Hihazuki yang telah me-review, terima kasih sekali atas kesabarannya. Saya harap anda sudi me-review lagi di chapter berikutnya yang makin lama makin aneh...

Anyway, chapter ini saya kasih omake yang terinspirasi dari gambar lucu nemu di google. Barangkali banyak yang sudah membaca, tapi kalau belum ya sudah.

**Edit:** POV bagian awal yang di-review oleh lalanakmalas. Terima kasih atas reviewnya.

Chapter 7 Update ASAP

GOD BLESS US ALL

-_Tetsuwa Shuuhei_

OMAKE, remake kecil hari pertama Minato di Port Island

* * *

**-Port Island, Dorm-**

3 tahun lalu, aku hanyalah seseorang siswa pindahan yang tidak populer, tidak cerdas, dan yang terparah adalah pengecut.

Malam pertama aku pindah ke asrama megah ini, seorang gadis berambut coklat menodongkan sebuah pistol berwarna putih tepat ke arah mukaku. Katanya, "Kenapa _benda_ itu bisa berada disini?" kata-kata itu tidak dibuat-buat, melainkan sengaja, membuat hatiku serasa ditusuk dari belakang... koreksi depan, bahkan lebih sakit.

Untungnya, seorang wanita berambut merah bergelombang menahan gadis itu sebelum menembakku dengan pistol di tangannya. Wanita itu hanya mengucapkan satu kalimat singkat, tapi lebih sakit dalam arti lain. Katanya, "Kuatkan dirimu, pertama-tama dia itu MASIH manusia..." Kelihatannya wanita itu lebih dapat berpikir logis... dan lebih tak berperasaan.

Setelah malam pertama yang menyakitkan itu, aku bertekad kuat untuk menjadi seorang laki-laki yang populer di kalangan cewek, lebih cerdas, dan pemberani.

* * *

**Courage**

Hal pertama yang harus kulakukan, adalah meningkatkan keberanianku. Untuk itu setiap malam aku ke mandragora, menyanyi sekuat tenaga hingga suaraku habis. Bukan sebuah usaha yang mudah, aku beberapa kali mendengar suara-suara yang kurang enak seperti, "Bocah itu menyanyi sendirian selama 8 jam?" atau "Setiap hari ia kesini? Sendiri?" Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku berpura-pura tidak mendengar apapun...

* * *

**Charm**

Lalu selain aku harus meningkatkan keberanianku, aku juga harus meningkatkan charismaku. Sayang sekali yang ini bahkan lebih sulit dan lebih berat. Setiap malam, aku mengunjungi Chagallcafé di Paulownia Mall, meminum berpuluh-puluh gelas minuman spesial mereka yang disebut _pheromone coffee_. Tapi kali ini lebih sulit, karena berbeda dengan karaoke yang dilakukan di ruangan tersendiri, kali ini aku harus melakukannya di depan massa. Banyak orang terlihat memandangiku saatku melakukannya, yah efek _pheromone coffee_ ini memang mujarab. Sayang sepulang dari Chagall café kantung mataku selalu hitam karena kebanyakan minum kopi.

* * *

**Academics**

Lalu yang terakhir, setelah aku 'melatih' keberanian dan kharismaku aku harus bertambah cerdas. Mitsuru-senpai menyaranku untuk belajar, tapi kurasa itu bukan cara yang efektif. Membosankan, kalau boleh jujur. Untuk itu, setiap hari sepulang sekolah aku selalu berhenti untuk makan di restoran bernama wakatsu. Setiap hari aku selalu memesan menu mereka yang kaya akan DHA dan tanpa gagal, setiap hari menghabiskannya... berpiring-piring. Terkadang aku mengajak Gourmet King a.k.a. Nozomu sehingga aku tidak terlihat rakus dibandingkan dengan dia. Sayangnya efek samping lagi karena 'latihan' ini, beratku naik 5 kilo dalam seminggu.

Dan yang telah ditunggu-tunggu...

Hasil dari latihan intensifku...

"Lama tak jumpa wahai gadis-gadisKU. Kalian pasti telah lama menunggu 'kan? Jangan khawatir dengan obba (kakak) disini, aku akan mengurus kalian SATU PER SATU, jadi bersiaplah OK?" *memancarkan pheromone ala Teddie*

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kerjaanmu hanyalah makan dan main?" kata para lelaki.

"SH*T, kurasa aku jatuh cinta" pikir para wanita dengan wajah memerah.


	8. Retaking your Swords and Shots

—**Disclaimer—  
SMT: Persona 3(FES) © 2008, Atlus**

Summary: Kisah yang terputus akan dijalin kembali. Sekali lagi mereka akan menarik pelatuk mereka masing-masing, menuju akhir.

* * *

Persona 3: Forgotten Memories

—Chapter 7—

Retaking your Swords and Shots

* * *

**-Dark Hour-**

'BANG!'

Terdengar suara pistol bertipe nanbu 2 itu diikuti dengan erangan keras makhluk berwarna hitam yang lenyap kedalam udara berat menara itu. Detektif kecil itu kemudian mengisi ulang peluru pistol kesayangannya begitu makhluk barusan menghilang. Lalu terdengar suara langkah cepat—dalam jumlah banyak mendekat menuju detektif itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naoto-san?"

Begitulah kata anak berambut biru itu begitu ia mencapai tempat detektif itu berdiri sekarang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Minato-senpai, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku." Jawab detektif itu kalem. Minato hanya tersenyum pendek saja mendengar jawaban singkat detektif itu, yang menurutnya bergengsi tinggi sehingga tidak suka apabila diremehkan, atau merasa dikhawatirkan.

Minato menoleh ke kanan, lalu ke kiri, mengobservasi keadaan sekitar di jalanan itu. Tampak sejauh mata memandang hanyalah jalanan saja, yang dibatasi dengan tembok yang beraneka ragam. Ada yang tembok besi polos, ada juga yang terbuat dari rumput berbentuk persegi panjang, walau sebagian besar adalah tembok besi polos.

"Daripada mengkhawatirkan keadaan yang lain, sebaiknya kita mencari cara agar bisa berkumpul dengan yang lain." kata detektif itu memandang ke Minato. Membuat pandangan anak berambut biru itu beralih padanya.

"Kau benar.." kata Minato disertai anggukan kecil. "Aku sendiri cukup ragu-ragu apakah kita bisa keluar dari labirin ini…"

* * *

**- Flashback-**

**-Some hours ago inside Tartarus-**

Souji, Naoto, Minato, dll. Kembali memasuki menara itu, Tartarus. Tujuan mereka—tak lain adalah untuk berlatih setelah 2 tahun lamanya. Sayang entah kenapa setiap kali mereka memasuki menara itu, mereka selalu disambut dengan hal yang aneh-aneh. Tampak kali ini—seorang bocah berambut pendek dengan warna rambut dan mata yang sama dengan pemuda yang dulu dikalahkan Souji. Bocah itu mengenakan baju bergaris-garis putih hitam horizontal, seperti tahanan penjara. Hal pertama yang dilihat seluruh anggota S.E.E.S. Souji, dan Naoto adalah sebuah senyum. Senyum puas yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh ke semua orang di situ kecuali—

"Pharos…."

Suara itu berasal dari Minato setelah melihat senyum bocah itu. Bocah yang dipanggil dengan nama Pharos itu hanya memejamkan matanya yang berwarna biru cobalt sejenak, kemudian membukanya lagi

"Aku senang kau masih mengingatku…"

Katanya dengan senyum malaikat di wajahnya. Anggota S.E.E.S. yang lain segera melihat ke arah pemuda berambut biru itu. "Kau mengenalnya, dude?" tanya Junpei.

Menjawabnya, Minato hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Katanya "Dia sama dengan Ryoji Mochizuki. Itulah bentuk aslinya saat dia masih berada didalamku." Junpei hanya ber-ooh saja mendengar jawaban dari sahabatnya itu.

"Ada urusan apa kau kemari?" tanya Mitsuru sinis.

Bocah itu—Pharos kemudian menoleh ke arah wanita berambut merah itu sejenak. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Souji, sebuah pandangan tajam. "Jadi kau yang mengalahkan 'dia' ya?" tanyanya langsung ke arah anak berambut abu-abu itu. Souji membalasnya dengan pandangan yang tegang. 'Apa maunya?' hal itu yang pertama muncul di benak Souji ketika melihat pandangan itu.

Bocah itu kembali tersenyum, kemudian mengganti target pandangannya kepada Minato. "Aku ada urusan denganmu—bukan dengan kalian semua…" katanya seraya jarinya yang kecil terangkat menunjuk ke arah Minato dan anggota S.E.E.S. lainnya.

"Urusan dengan kami?" bentak Junpei sedikit gemetar.

Menyadari rasa tegang dan takut di perkataan sahabatnya itu, Minato mengangkat tangannya ke depan Junpei, mengisaratkannya untuk tenang. "Tidak perlu tegang begitu Junpei…" katanya singkat.

"Te, tegang? Aku tidak tegang kok!"bentak Junpei. Minato dan yang lainnya tetap diam, mata mereka semua terfokus kepada satu bocah di hadapan mereka. Walau tidak ada seorang pun yang mengatakannya, semua di menara itu dapat merasakannya. Sebuah aura yang kuat meyelimuti menara itu, aura yang tenang… sekaligus menekan dibalik senyumannya yang ramah. Seakan-akan jika lengah sedikit saja, berakhirlah mereka semua.

"2 tahun yang lalu kau tidak mempunyai aura seperti ini, Pharos. Bahkan pada 'malam itu' walau kurasakan ketakutan dalam diriku, tetapi malam ini terasa berbeda. Kali ini terasa…. Ganjil."

Pharos hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, bocah itu kemudian menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. "Malam itu yang kau rasakan adalah murni auraku. Hanya saja kali ini aku hadir disini… sebagai bagian dari nyx." Katanya. Semuanya yang di menara itu terkejut mendengarnya.

"Heh, jadi… nyx akan segera datang sekarang?" tanya Akihiko.

Pharos kembali tersenyum mendengarnya, bocah itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Akihiko, membuat pria itu bersiap dalam posisi. "Tidak, seperti yang Ryoji Mochizuki—aku lakukan dulu. Aku ingin kalian selamat, sayang sekali ingatan kalian telah kembali dan pasti kalian akan melawan nyx apapun caranya 'kan?" Kesemua anggota S.E.E.S. disitu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Melihat anggukan mereka semua, Pharos hanya tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, coba serang aku…" tepat setelah Pharos mengakhiri pembicaraannya, matanya membulat seperti sedia kala. Membuat aura yang di menara itu terasa lebih berat dan menekan.

Junpei, yang paling tidak sabaran di antara anggota S.E.E.S. tidak mungkin akan berpikir lama-lama mendengar kata 'serang aku…' barusan. Sekejap saja bocah bertopi itu mengambil evoker di sakunya, mengarahkannya ke pelipisnya, kemudian…

"TRISMEGISTUS!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakannya barusan, bocah itu, Junpei menekan pelatuk evokernya. Memanggil persona yang dimilikinya hanya…

Persona yang keluar bukanlah Trismegistus seperti yang diharapkannya, melainkan Persona lain berwarna hitam dengan semacam 'sayap' yang tersambung dengan tangan dan kakinya. Persona itu kemudian membentuk semacam bor, atau lebih tepatnya pyramid. Kemudian menyerang lurus ke arah Pharos.

'CLASH!'

Sekerjap cahaya tampak membutakan mata mereka semua yang ada disitu…

'BRUKK!'

Junpei terpental… kaget, begitu juga semuanya yang disitu, turut kaget pula melihat cahaya itu.

Anak bertopi biru itu mengerang kesakitan pelan, lalu perlahan ia mencoba untuk bangun dari tempatnya itu. Pharos tersenyum simpul melihatnya, bocah itu memejamkan mata dan memiringkan kepalanya kecil, seakan-akan mengejek Junpei bahwa serangannya itu tidak ada gunanya. Jangankan luka, goresan saja tidak.

"Mu, mustahil… Bagaimana bisa…?"

Kata Junpei tidak percaya, bukan karena ia dipentalkan dengan mudah… tapi karena…

"Bagaimana bisa yang muncul bukanlah Trismegistus dan adalah Hermes?" teriak bocah bertopi itu masih sedikit shock dengan kemunculan persona yang tidak diharapkannya barusan. Pharos masih saja terdiam dengan senyum khasnya diwajahnya. Sementara yang lain…

"Kelihatannya ingatan kami belum sepenuhnya pulih ya… Pharos?" tanya Minato.

Pharos tertawa kecil mendengarnya entah bagian mananya yang lucu, mungkin sisi sintingnya menyuruhnya tertawa atau apalah tidak penting, ia memang selalu aneh.

"Tepat sekali Minato… dan seperti 'Ryoji' yang dulu dia kalahkan, aku yang menjadi kunci dari ingatan kalian pula…"

Kalimat tersebut tidaklah terlalu panjang… tidak sampai 20 kata, dan bukan dengan nada yang mengejek maupun menantang… tapi lebih dari cukup untuk membuat semua anggota S.E.E.S. mengambil senjata dan evoker mereka masing-masing.

"Haruskah kami membunuhmu seperti yang Souji lakukan dulu?" tanya Mitsuru.

Pharos terdiam sejenak, masih sama dengan reaksinya dari tadi. Diam, dan lebih sering menjawab apabila Minato yang bertanya. Walau sebelumnya bocah berkulit pucat itu hampir selalu bersikap begitu, tampaknya kali ini ia cukup malas untuk menunggu Minato yang bertanya.

"Tidak, tidak, ayolah apakah aku terlihat kekar dan kuat? Tentunya aku akan kalah diserang oleh kalian semua…" jawabnya dengan nada yang terdengar, atau lebih tepatnya dibuatnya lemah. Sayangnya caranya menjawab itu tidak membawa anggota S.E.E.S. itu lebih tenang, malahan lebih kesal.

"Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk mengambil kembali ingatan kami?" bentak pria itu yakni Akihiko.

Pharos hanya memberi sebuah senyum sebagai jawaban. Sebuah senyum yang selalu dipasang di wajahnya yang pucat itu. Tak lama, kemudian ia menjawab pertanyaan Akihiko itu…

"Jangan terburu-buru begitu… lagipula _nyx_ tidak akan datang secepat itu, aku—yang bertugas menyambutnya menjamin hal itu. Persona kalian merupakan cermin, dari kalian sendiri… Adanya perubahan suatu persona terjadi karena berkembangannya hati kalian. Sekarang yang ingin kutanyakan, adalah… ingatkah kalian akan penyebab dari perkembangan hati kalian pada masa lampau?"

Para anggota S.E.E.S. terdiam sejenak. Masing-masing dari mereka mencoba mengingat kebelakang, alasan mereka bertambah kuat dulu. Hanya sayangnya, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang dapat mengingatnya. Benci mengakuinya, tapi semua terpaksa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menyerah.

"Kelihatannya tidak satupun dari kalian dapat mengingatnya ya…"

Pharos kemudian menjentikkan jarinya, menghasilkan bulatan kegelapan yang pekat. Kegelapan itu kemudian menelan mereka semua tidak terkecuali setiap anggota S.E.E.S. dan juga Souji dan Naoto.

"UUUWAAAAAAAAAAAA….."

**-End of Flashback-

* * *

**

**-?-**

**-Dark Hour-**

Kembali ke cerita, tempat ini benar-benar… sulit dijelaskan. Semuanya, tak terkecuali, setiap anggota S.E.E.S. dan Souji, dkk. masing-masing terpisah di dalam sebuah… labirin atau semacamnya. Tempat itu cukup unik, setiap dari mereka berada di tempat yang sama—Tartarus, tetapi pemandangan yang mereka lihat sama sekali berbeda satu sama lain. Beberapa di antara mereka terpisah dan berjalan seorang diri saja, beberapa juga ada yang secara sengaja atau kebetulan bersama-sama.

Kondisi mereka saat ini di 'mata' Pharos adalah…..

Minato dan Naoto

Akihiko dan Ken

Mitsuru dan Yukari

Junpei

Koromaru

Fuuka

Aigis

Dan Souji…

Entah aneh atau unik mereka ada yang bersama-sama ada yang terpencar, tetapi semuanya mau tidak mau hanya bisa berjalan saja menuju tempat yang tidak pasti.

* * *

**-Akihiko dan Ken-**

"POLYDEUCES!"

Makhluk berambut panjang berwarna serba putih itu menyapu setiap shadow yang berani mengganggu jalannya. Begitu juga dengan anak berambut coklat itu sibuk menusuk setiap shadow yang berani menyerang mereka—Ia, Ken dan Akihiko.

"Mereka tidak ada habisnya Akihiko-san!" kata anak berambut coklat itu.

Pria berambut abu-abu itu tidak memberikan banyak jawaban, hanya sebuah kata 'ya' yang diiring anggukan ringan. Pria itu lebih terfokus kepada shadow-shadow yang ada dihadapannya. Tangannya mengambil kuda-kuda tinju khasnya, tapi tidak berani ia langsung menyerang mereka. Karena selain ia harus bertarung sambil bertahan, ia secara tidak langsung harus menjaga rekannya yang masih SMP itu. Cukup menyebalkan—dan juga menolong.

"Ken! Kemampuan apa yang saat ini masih diingat personamu?"

"E, eh… kurasa hanya zionga dan diarama…"

"Sial! Ken bersiaplah pada aba-abaku! Aku dan polydeuces akan mencoba membuka jalan, back up aku!"

Ken hanya mengangguk cepat mendengarnya.

"…..YAK! Sekarang!"

'BANG!'

* * *

**-Mitsuru dan Yukari-**

"GRA…GRAAWW.."

Dari tadi hanyalah suara erangan lemah itulah yang terdengar. Dihadapan kedua wanita itu, semua makhluk-makhluk penghuni Tartarus itu tidaklah berdaya melawannya. Tidaklah heran, di masa-masa lalu kedua perempuan inilah yang memiliki daya serang paling luas dan paling mematikan dibandingkan yang lainnya, hanya saja boros sp.

"Huff… akhirnya…"

gadis berambut coklat itu menghela nafas lega tak lama setelah erangan kesakitan shadow barusan. Gadis itu kemudian, dengan lemas menjatuhkan diri kelantai mengambil posisi duduk yang cukup nyaman baginya, dan cukup nyaman untuk dipandang pula (maksudnya duduk bersujud, jangan mikir enak dipandang yang tidak-tidak ya…. Para kaum adam!)

Wanita berambut merah itu juga menyandarkan badannya di dinding. Menarik nafas pelan, serta mengelap keringatnya dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya. Ia lalu menaruh pedangnya didinding, membiarkannya tersandar di sana. Kedua indranya, mata dan telinga, mencoba mendeteksi keadaan di sekelilingnya dengan persona yang dimilikinya, mencari adanya shadow yang mendekat ke tempat itu. Hasilnya? Nihil untungnya.

"Kau lelah, Takeba?"

Gadis itu berpikir sebentar, memikirkan jawaban yang paling enak didengar dalam posisi itu, sebenarnya ia ingin menggelengkan kepalanya supaya tidak membuat seniornya itu khawatir secara berlebihan, tetapi akhirnya ia pun mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau kau, Mitsuru-senpai?" menjawabnya, wanita berambut merah itupun turut mengangguk pelan.

"Cih, sudah 2 tahun tidak bertarung seperti ini, tubuhku tidak lagi terbiasa dengan suasana yang memacu adrenalin…"

Yukari sedikit sweatdrop mendengarnya "Adrenalin? Kau terdengar seperti Akihiko…" Mitsuru pura-pura tidak dengar karena malu dengan kesalahan omongannya.

"Sudahlah, jadi? Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan? Haruskah kita jalan ke depan untuk keluar dari sini?"

"Entahlah, senpai. Tidak bisakah kita istirahat lebih lama? Aku tidak setangguh kamu tahu…"

"Ah, aku juga tidaklah setangguh itu.."

"….."

"….."

Entah kenapa suasana hening menjadi terbawa ke tempat itu, keduanya diam seribu bahasa kehabisan topik untuk dibahas. Yah, para anggota S.E.E.S. pun jika melihat hal ini tidak akan merasa heran kok. Hubungan dua wanita ini selalu naik turun dari dulu. Terutama Yukari yang selalu memandang Mitsuru dengan belati di matanya 2 tahun yang lalu, walau sebenarnya mereka banyak kesamaannya.

"…Takeba, berdiri, Ambil busurmu, kita kedatangan tamu yang cukup besar…"

"Baik…"

Perlahan-lahan makhluk yang terdeteksi melaluli mata penthesilea itu semakin dekat dan semakin jelas. Makhluk itu, walau belum terlihat jelas, tampak seperti seorang samurai yang mengenakan armor, shadow jenis 'musha' yang terlihat lebih besar dan lebih ganas dibandingkan shadow jenis 'musha' yang lainnya. Perlahan-lahan shadow itu mendekat menuju kedua wanita itu…

* * *

**-Junpei-**

"HOOOOMEE—RRUUUUUUNNNNN!"

'SLASH!'

Tanpa sempat mengatakan apa-apa, shadow berbentuk jam pasir itu terpental oleh tebasan—koreksi pukulan Junpei menuju dinding labirin itu, dan menghilang. Bocah bertopi itu tanpa banyak bicara langsung melakukan pose kemenangannya, mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke langit dengan percaya diri dan tak tahu malu.

"…."

'SIIIIINGG….'

Bocah bertopi itu hanya terdiam sesaat, tak bergerak sama sekali dan masih dengan pose 'memalukannya' itu. Sesaat kemudian ia pun menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, berbaring karena lelah.

"Haaaah, bergaya seperti ini tidak keren kalau tidak ada yang melihat…" gerutu bocah itu.

Bocah itu, Junpei menoleh kesana-kemari mencari-cari sesuatu yaitu teman-temannya, tapi tidak satupun yang terlihat, bahkan Pharos pun tidak.

"Sialan pharos itu, apa-apaan maksudnya memindahkan kita kesini? Bahkan aku tak melihat yang lain… Ah, kelihatannya dia memang bagian dari nyx, seharusnya kubunuh tadi…" omel bocah itu lagi.

'SREK, SREK, SREK…'

Terdengar suara aneh itu dari arah belakang Junpei, bocah itu menoleh ke arahnya dan dilihatnya sebuah shadow yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Shadow itu berbentuk cukup unik, badannya hanya terdiri dari tangan yang banyak sekali, dan hampir kesemua tangannya membawa pedang, 3-4 tangan untuk merambat, dan satu tangannya yang paling depan memegang sebuah topeng. Dirasakan dari auranya, Junpei saja bisa menyadari bahwa shadow itu kelihatannya lebih kuat dari yang lain.

"Heh, kelihatannya memang pharos itu berniat untuk membunuh kita ya…"

Bocah itu segera bangkit berdiri, memegang katananya di tangan kanan, sedang tangan kirinya mengambil evoker yang terletak di celananya. Bersamaan dengannya shadow itupun kian mendekat, topengnya yang berwajah orang tertawa dingin membuat perasaan bocah itu kurang enak.

"Ayo maju! Satu atau seribupun akan kuhabisi kalian!" teriak Junpei untuk membuang perasaan tidak enaknya.

Shadow itu mengeluarkan suara yang tidak enak didengar, kelihatannya tertawa. Entah ia tertawa mendengar omongan Junpei barusan, atau shadow itu memang agak sinting, yah shadow seharusnya memang tidak mengerti omongan manusia sih, anggap saja yang kedua.

"GRAWAAWAWRAWWAW…."

Seiringnya dengan berhentinya tawa dari shadow itu, keduanya pun segera maju secepat mungkin untuk menyerang musuhnya.

"HEEEAAAAA!"

'CLASH! FLASH!'

* * *

** -Aigis-**

Berbeda dengan keadaan yang lainnya, robot berambut pirang ini jauh lebih beruntung. Nyaris tidak ada satupun shadow yang menyerangnya, entah kenapa. Robot itu menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mengawasi keadaan sekitarnya dan didapatinya nihil.

'Aku khawatir keadaan yang lain…' batin Aigis.

Masih begitu tenangnya, robot itu berjalan saja tanpa arah yang pasti… yak tanpa arah yang pasti, bahkan ketika jalannya bercabang 3 saja ia segera membelok ke kanan tanpa ragu-ragu, atau lebih tepatnya tanpa pikir panjang. Masih mengherankan, kenapa hanya robot ini yang masih segitu beruntungnya tidak bertemu seorangpun dan seekorpun shadow.

"Arrrf! Arrf!"

Begitulah terdengar suara itu, tak jauh dari belakang Aigis. Spontan saja robot itu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke asal suara itu. Jelas saja, orang macam Junpei saja tahu bahwa di tartarus tentunya tidak mungkin ada anjing, kecuali…

"Koromaru?"

"Wooof!"

Dengan cepatnya anjing bertipe alpha-breed itu meloncat ke arah Aigis begitu anjing itu melihatnya dari kejauhan. Melihatnya, tentu saja Aigis segera menyambutnya dengan air mata berli…?—maaf koreksi, dengan kedua tangan terbuka, menangkap anjing itu. Menghasilkan anjing putih itu menjilat mukanya dua-tiga kali, tapi tidak dilanjutkannya karena tidak berasa apa-apa, maklum… Aigis memang bukan manusia.

"Aku senang melihatmu koromaru-san, apa kau melihat yang lain?" tanya robot itu dengan senyum terhias di wajahnya.

"Arrf! (artinya tidak)" gonggong anjing itu singkat.

"Begitu ya… sayang sekali." Balas Aigis lesu.

Robot itu menurunkan anjing itu setelahnya, masih bingung dengan keadaan sekelilingnya, robot itu memutuskan berhenti sejenak untuk berpikir bagaimana selanjutnya. Tetapi belum sempat robot itu berpikir terlalu lama, ia segera dikejutkan dengan langkah kaki yang terdengar mendekatinya.

'TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP'

Kedua makhluk itu menoleh ke asal suara itu. Aigis hanya mencoba memajamkan matanya saja, mencoba mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Arrf! Arrf!"

Anjing itu segera berlari ke asal suara itu, baginya bau yang kian mendekat itu tidaklah asing dan tepatlah hidungnya itu, asal dari baud an suara itu adalah Fuuka—dengan segerombolan shadow tipe 'minotaur' di belakangnya sedang mengejarnya. Berapa jumlahnya tidaklah penting bagi kedua makhluk itu, mereka segera berlari sekuat tenaga menyelamatkan rekan mereka yang tidak bisa bertarung, dan yang terlebih penting—terlihat menyedihkan.

"Aigis! Koromaru! Tooo—looong akuu…"

* * *

**-Souji-**

Yang meliputi area berbentuk lapangan kecil itu hanyalah aura, sebuah aura yang kuat yang terus-menerus dipancarkan dari bocah berkulit pucat itu, Pharos. Sudah hampir 5 menit Souji hanya terdiam tak bergerak melihatnya. Terkadang diusapnya keringat dingin yang muncul akibat rasa tegangnya terhadap bocah itu. Sedangkan bocah itupun sama, ia tidak bergerak pula dari tadi. Hanyalah senyum, sebuah senyum dingin dari wajahnya yang dari tadi tampak. Selain senyum itu, tidak ada hal lain yang patut diperhatikan.

"Apa mau sebenarnya?" tanya Souji.

Senyum pharos itu melebar mendengarnya, kelihatannya selama 5 menit ini ia hanya menunggu hingga Souji menanyakan hal itu. Perlahan-lahan, dibuka mulutnya yang kecil itu. Katanya,

"Bukan apa-apa… aku hanya tertarik saja, padamu."

"Tertarik?"

"Benar, tertarik…"

Souji memegang erat katana yang dipegangnya daritadi. Ia masih cukup… bingung harus berbuat apa. Lari? Saat ini tidak ada alasan untuk itu, karena bocah itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda menyerang—atau setidaknya belum, lagipula kelihatannya lari pun sia-sia. Menyerang? Sama dengan alasan di atas, apalagi melihat Junpei tadi terpental dengan mudahnya. Souji tidak dapat begitu saja menyerangnya tanpa mengetahui dengan jelas kemampuannya. Berbicara? Mungkin ini satu-satunya pilihan yang ada, tetapi berbicara dengan bocah yang bisa dibilang agak sinting ini bisa menyebalkan jika salah bertanya sekali saja.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kukira kau akan menyerangku tanpa pikir panjang, seperti orang bertopi tadi…"

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa memangnya?"

"Aku hanya… ingin bercakap-cakap saja, dengan orang yang telah mengalahkan sebagian dariku. Apakah aku terlihat akan menyerangmu, Souji-kun?"

"….Aku tidak ingat telah menyebutkan namaku padamu sebelumnya. Bagaimana kau bisa—

"Karena tempat ini adalah buatanku. Tempat ini bereaksi dengan ingatan semua orang yand berada didalamnya. Dengan kata lain, aku tahu semua hal tentangmu… Baik perjuanganmu di inaba, bagaimana kau mengalahkan izanami, bahkan tentang crossdressmu di sekolahmu dulu pun semuanya aku tahu…"

Souji membelalakkan matanya, seakan membeku mendengar omongan pharos barusan. Bagaimana ini mungkin? Hal itu yang ada di pikirannya, terutama setelah ia mengatakan kata 'crossdress' yang membuatnya sweatdrop. Jelas-jelas hal itu sangat teramat tidaklah penting sekali bahkan sama sekali sangat teramat tidaklah penting sekali untuk dibicarakan.

"Kau itu melihat masa lalu juga tidak pandang bulu ya… bahkan masa lalu yang sangat—

"Menjijikan? Betul… aku sengaja mengatakannya untuk menghilangkan keteganganmu. Berbicara dengan orang yang ketakutan tidak terlalu menyenangkan…" jawab Pharos santai.

Sekali lagi Souji sweatdrop. 'kalau memang tidak ingin aku tegang jangan mengeluarkan aura semacam itu dan tersenyum semacam itu pula dong… menyebalkan, jangan-jangan dia sengaja berbuat seperti itu hanya untuk perkataan yang sangat amatlah tidak penting barusan…' pikirnya sambil jengkel.

"Baik, jadi karena aku tidak lagi ketakutan dengan lelucon bodohmu itu… kuulangi, apa maumu? Kurasa yang lain belum matikan?" tanyanya sinis.

"Belum…"

Satu kata itulah yang dipakainya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Souji barusan. Bocah itu kemudian mengeliat sebentar, kemudian menaruh tangannya di belakang punggungnya seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Dipandangnya mata Souji dalam-dalam, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Dan ia pun kembali tersenyum.

"Sudah kukatakan dulu, aku menginginkan kau—bukan kalian, selamat dari nyx. Karena itu aku membawa kalian kesini…"

Souji mengkerutkan dahinya, dipikir ulang perkataan pharos barusan. Kesini? Memangnya ada apa di tempat ini? dan lagi kenapa tempat ini berbentuk seperti labirin, dan kenapa kami harus dipisah-pisah begini, dan yang terpenting, kenapa AKU dan bukan Minato yang ditemuinya. Itulah hal yang membuat penasaran anak berambut abu-abu itu daritadi, walau belum sempat ditanyakannya, pharos sudah terlebih dulu berkata.

"Tempat ini sama dengan 'pemuda' yang dulu kau lawan. Tempat ini juga merupakan kristalisasi dari ingatan kalian, hanya saja berbeda dengan 'pemuda' yang dulu kau kalahkan… tempat ini dikontrol olehku."

"Dikontrol olehmu?" tanya Souji. Pharos hanya mengangguk pelan menjawabnya.

"dia yang kau kalahkan dulu—'pemuda' itu, dikontrol oleh ingatan yang digunakannya. Ingatkah kau perbedaan sebelum dan sesudah pemuda itu bertanding denganmu?"

Souji kembali mengkerutkan dahinya, ia mencoba mengingat-ingat perbedaan 'pemuda' yang dilawannya dulu. Selintas saja terlewat di kepalanya, suatu bayangan seseorang. Seseorang yang terlihat berambut panjang, tidak jelas laki-laki atau perempuan karena hanya terlintas sebatas kepalanya saja.

Dan kemudian terlintas ingatan lain, bagaimana bentuk persona terakhir yang digunakan 'pemuda' itu. Persona dengan kepala botak dan tubuh penuh tato seperti bekas luka, bersayap hitam, dan punggungnya bergerigi. Lalu terlintas kembali sebuah bayangan lain di kepala Souji. Sebuah persona berbentuk wanita dengan rok berbentuk kubah, dan sayap seperti sayap kupu-kupu di punggungnya.

"Persona…. Dan sifat 'pemuda' itu berbeda…" kata Souji pelan.

"Tepat sekali…" kata pharos dengan senyum diwajahnya. "Persona yang pertama ia gunakan adalah milik seniormu yang berambut pendek itu, dan yang terakhir ia pakai adalah milik seseorang yang merupakan musuh dari kalian. Karena itulah sifatnya pada awal dan akhir pertarungan sangatlah berbeda.."

"….baik, sejauh ini aku sudah bisa menangkap maksudmu. Jadi apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?"

Mendengarnya, pharos membuka matanya yang dari tadi tertutup. Bocah berkulit pucat itu kemudian menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, entah gatal atau kesal dengan kebodohan—atau kelambatan Souji. Bocah itu kemudian kembali menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang punggungnya seperti sebelumnya.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti? Disini, aku dapat membaca semua ingatan kalian—bahkan kau yang baru saja kukenal. Berbeda dengan 'pemuda' itu, pemuda itu hanya memegang sebagian dari ingatan kalian saja, bahkan kurang."

"…jadi?"

"Tujuanku membawa kalian kemari adalah agar teman-temanmu dapat mendapatkan kembali ingatan mereka. Di tempat ini, segalanya terbuat dari memori. Untuk mengembalikan persona mereka ke bentuknya yang terkuat, 'alasan' mereka harus dibangkitkan—melalui ingatan itu."

"…..baik, aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Jangan marah dong, daya prosesku tidak secepat Naoto… Lalu yang masih membuatku penasaran, adalah kenapa kau ingin berbicara denganku? Kurasa tidak mungkin kau datang hanya untuk memberi tahuku hal itu…"

Akhirnya sebuah senyum kembali menghiasi muka bocah berkulit pucat itu, wajahnya terlihat lega mendengarnya. Mungkin selama ini ia merasa bahwa Souji hanyalah anak bodoh saja, dan untungnya dugaannya itu tidaklah benar—sepenuhnya.

"Memang. Aku kesini karena ingin mempertemukan seseorang di ingatan temanmu yang kurasa ingin kau temui…"

'TAP, TAP, TAP'

Suara langkah pendek itu terdengar dari arah belakang Souji, dan makin mendekat. Souji menoleh ke asal suara itu, dilihatnya sebuah siluet yang cukup tinggi tapi tidak dikenalinya, siluet itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Jadi dia ya….." kata siluet itu.

"Kau…. Siapa?"

**To be continued…

* * *

**

_Author's note_

HELL-O! Akhirnya kuupdate juga, sudah berapa lama ya? Tunggu dulu sudah berapa LAMA nih? Kok tahu-tahu aku jadi ill-feel ya, glek haruskah aku nyiapin bleach (semir rambut) supaya tidak ubanan? Tidak, mungkin lebih bijak jika aku nyiapin kotak P3K saja. Pliss, maaf, MAAF BANGET lama tidak diupdate! Akhir-akhir ini keasyikan maen SMT2: Raidou Kuzunoha VS King Abaddon soalnya. Saya jangan dihajar, digantung, atau dieksekusi.

Anyway back to topic, mari kita singkirkan kolom curhat dan kolom alibi diatas. Pertama-tama terima kasih buat yang sudah me-review. Aahhh, ini chapter yang paling membuat kepala saya pusing. Terutama menuliskan bagaimana kondisi tiap-tiap individu setelah dipisah-pisah oleh Pharos. Rencana saya sebelumnya sih, Koromaru, Fuuka, dan Aigis dipisah-pisah sendiri. Tapi karena timbul banyak masalah dalam proses antara lain…

1. Fuuka tidak bisa bertarung.

2. Koromaru tidak bisa berbicara apa-apa, ditulis 'arrf!' saja tentunya tidak nikmat (tentu, sebab bukan makanan)

3. Aigis sifatnya termasuk pendiam sekali, kedua setelah Fuuka menurutku.

4. Yukari dan Mitsuru…. Emm, jangan dibahas, keduanya masih merupakan dua wanita paling menyeramkan di P3F menurutku.

Jadi, pembagiannya seperti itulah. Lalu, kira-kira siapa ya yang menemui Souji itu? Bisa menebak 'kan? jangan ditulis di review, bisa-bisa spoiler. Anyway terima kasih telah membaca, dan terlebih lagi mereview, sekali lagi segala kritik, saran, dan komentar lainnya akan saya baca, pertimbangkan, saya koreksi sebisa mungkin, jadi review sesering mungkin. Maaf apabila ada beberapa review yang belum sempat saya balas via PM.

Chapter 8 Update ASAP (setelah SMT2 tamat mungkin)

GOD BLESS US ALL

_-Tetsuwa Shuuhei_


	9. The Emperor's Brother

—**Disclaimer—  
SMT: Persona 3(FES) © 2008, Atlus**

Summary: Malam di menara itu terasa begitu lama, masing-masing pecahan tersebut harus berjalan sendiri-sendiri. Sebab puzzle itu belumlah lengkap.

* * *

Persona 3: Forgotten Memories

—Chapter 8—

The Emperor's Brother

* * *

"Uuaggghh!!"

Bocah bertopi itu terpental setelah menerima serangan shadow itu. Digunakannya seluruh tenaganya untuk bangkit berdiri lagi, diambilnya lagi katananya yang terlempar oleh serangan shadow barusan. Shadow itu masih sama, memegang sebuah topeng yang berbentuk muka dengan senyum dingin. Perlahan-lahan, shadow itu mendekat ke bocah yang baru saja berdiri itu.

"Sial, agilao tidak mempan, dan serangan fisikpun dapat ditangkisnya, bagaimana cara mengalahkannya?!" celoteh Junpei kesal.

Walau tidak mengeluarkan suara, shadow itu tampak sedang tertawa melihat betapa menyedihkannya lawannya itu. Diangkatnya dua dari keempat tangannya yang digunakannya untuk berjalan. Lalu pelan-pelan muncul dari kegelapan, dua bilah pedang lain dari kedua tangannya itu, membuat Junpei semakin depresi.

"Hei, kau sudah punya pedang sebanyak itu… masa masih mau ditambah lagi?! Aku saja hanya pakai satu…" sahut Junpei protes walau tentu saja sia-sia protes terhadap shadow.

Masih tanpa suara, shadow itu mengangkat semua pedangnya, membuat pose seperti ksatria berkuda hendak menerjang mangsanya. Lalu, tanpa menurunkan pedangnya, shadow itu melompat setinggi mungkin hendak mengeluarkan _finishing blow_nya terhadap bocah bertopi itu.

"Sial!! Inikah akhir dariku?!"

'CLASH!!'

* * *

**-Akihiko dan Ken-**

"Huff, huff, untung saja…"

"Yeah, tadi itu benar-benar… seru…"

"Ayolah Sanada-senpai, keadaan genting seperti barusan jangan dibilang 'seru'…"

"Hahaha… maaf…"

Kedua laki-laki itu terdiam, tidak tahu-menahu apa yang harus diperbuat. Ken menoleh ke arah belakang, memastikan gerombolan shadow itu betul-betul kehilangan mereka.

Dan kelihatannya sudah.

Anak berambut coklat itu akhirnya bisa duduk dengan tenang, menarik nafas lega, dan bisa beristirahat untuk sementara. Baginya yang bahkan belum menginjak usia SMP, pertarungan keras setelah sekian lama tentunya sangat melelahkan, dan lagi mereka hanya berdua.

Pria berambut perak itu tentunya menyadari bagaimana lemahnya kondisi anak itu. Tidak heran, menurutnya Junpei saja pasti kelelahan, apalagi anak sekecil itu.

"Santai saja, jangan tegang, jangan lengah, jangan ragu-ragu untuk menghabisi lawanmu…"

"Hah?" toleh anak berambut coklat itu mendengarnya.

Pria itu tertawa kecil, suatu hal yang sangat jarang ia katakan kepada orang lain. "Bukan apa-apa, itu hanya salah satu dasar dari bertarung yang kupelajari…" jawabnya. Mata pria itu kemudian melihat ke atas, entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Siapa yang mengajarkanmu? Seniormu bertinju?" kata Ken pelan.

Pria itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya bangkit dari duduknya saja, kemudian berjalan tanpa arah. Ken yang melihatnya pun tidak lagi bertanya apa-apa, anak itu hanya duduk tertunduk saja. Tentu saja anak itu mengerti maksud dari perilaku pria itu, "_bukan hal yang penting…_" seperti itulah artinya kira-kira.

'CLINK, CLINK….'

Suara aneh itu terdengar singkat, suatu yang terdengar tidaklah asing bagi kedua laki-laki itu. Sebuah suara yang unik, tidaklah pelan, tapi jelas terdengar; tidaklah keras tapi tetap mencapai telinga keduanya. Sebuah suara yang berarti pertanda buruk.

"…………..Kau tidak berpikir yang kupikirkan 'kan? Sanada-senpai?" tanya Ken.

"……………………Aku harap telingaku kali ini menipuku, aku betul-betul tidak suka suara ini…" jawab Akihiko.

'CLINK, CLINK…..'

Suara itu kian mendekat, membuat bayangan hitam besar yang merupakan asal muasal dari suara itu tampak semakin jelas. Sebuah shadow raksasa yang melayang dengan membawa dua pistol di kedua tangannya, dililiti banyak rantai yang merupakan asal suara itu. Dan yang paling mengerikan, yaitu arcana yang hanya diemban oleh makhluk itu dan nyx.

Death

* * *

**-Mitsuru dan Yukari-**

Pertempuran kedua wanita ini berlanjut sengit… dan menakutkan untuk dipandang. Banyak lantai tartarus yang hancur di sana-sini dan yang paling menakutkan dari semua itu adalah, shadow bertipe 'musha' itu masih berdiri dengan tegaknya. Shadow yang satu ini sungguh harus diakui kecepatannya, 2/3 dari serangan mereka terbukti berakhir dengan satu kata saja, missed.

"Sial! Bagaimana cara mengalahkan makhluk ini?!" Teriak Yukari kesal.

"Tenang Takeba! Yang jelas kita tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya jika kita terbawa emosi!" Teriak Mitsuru sama kerasnya.

Berbeda dengan kedua wanita itu yang berteriak keras-keras, shadow berlapis armor berwarna merah-hitam itu cenderung diam. Gerakannya banyak, tapi tidak satupun yang sia-sia, serangannya tajam dan mematikan. Sudah sangatlah bagus kedua wanita itu bisa bertahan dalam waktu yang lama, sayangnya keduanya mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Takeba, berapa sp yang masih kau punya?!"

"Tidak banyak, jika dihitung hanya 3 kali garula dan 2 kali diarama atau media! Apa rencanamu, senpai?"

Wanita berambut merah itu memandang mata perempuan berambut coklat itu dalam-dalam. Matanya seperti mengatakan 'jangan kuatirkan aku..' Tetapi wanita itu masih terdiam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"senpai… jangan bilang kau…"

Mitsuru terdiam tidak menjawab, matanya beralih pandang ke arah shadow itu. Matanya menyipit, menyisakan sedikit keraguan di hatinya. Sebenarnya mudah saja mengatakan 'aku akan menahannya, saat itu gunakan semua sp-mu untuk menghabisinya!' tetapi wanita itupun tahu bahwa tindakan itu disertai dengan resiko yang besar, yaitu kematian.

'SHYUUUT'

Shadow itu dengan cepatnya berjalan tanpa mengangkat kakinya menuju ke arah wanita berambut merah itu. Membuatnya kaget sehingga terlambat untuk menahan serangannya, dan…

'SLASH!'

Sebuah sabetan pedangnya mengenai pundak kirinya cukup dalam, mengakibatkan erangan kesakitan wanita itu disertai darah yang terciprat ke lantai menara itu. Spontan saja, Yukari—tanpa pikir panjang mengarahkan evokernya ke kepalanya.

"Io!!"

Persona bernama Io yang berwarna pink dominan itu keluar, dan langsung saja mengeluarkan cahaya kecil yang menyelimuti pundak kiri Mitsuru yang terluka, menghasilkan tertutupnya luka itu. Sementara shadow itu kembali mundur untuk menjaga jarak.

Dan kejadian barusan itu menghapus segala keraguan dan rasa takut di hati Mitsuru.

"Takeba! Aku akan mulai sekarang akan menyerangnya habis-habisan! Jangan ragu untuk menembakkan panahmu ke arah shadow itu! Walau aku terkena sekalipun, jangan berhenti!"

"Eh? A, apa?! Tu, tunggu senpai!!"

Sayangnya tidak dihiraukannya teriakan wanita itu, Mitsuru langsung saja menerjang ke arah shadow itu tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Dan tentu saja pertempuran habis-habisan pun terjadi.

'CLASH! SLASH!' SLASH!'

Mitsuru mencoba menempel erat dengan shadow itu, wanita itu menyabetkan rapiernya tanpa henti, memberi celah nihil bagi shadow itu untuk membalas. "Takeba! Serang!"

'SHYUUT, CLAANK!'

Dengan ragu-ragu wanita berambut coklat itu mengangkat busurnya, menembakkan panahnya ke arah shadow itu, sayang sebuah serangan disertai keraguan tentunya tidak akan membuahkan hasil yang bagus. "Jangan ragu, Takeba!"

'SHYAAT, TRAANG! CRAANG! CLAANK! SLASH!'

Kini shadow itu balas menyerang Mitsuru, dipentalkannya rapier tipis wanita itu dengan sebelah tangan, sedang tangan satunya dengan cepat mengayunkan katana miliknya ke arah wanita berambut merah itu.

'BRUUK! '

Untung saja wanita itu berhasil menghindari serangan itu di detik-detik terakhir. Terlambat sedikit saja mungkin bisa berakibat fatal bagi wanita itu. Sementara Yukari dengan sigap tidak menyia-nyiakan celah yang terbuat dari jeda serangan barusan, diambilnya evokernya dan dengan cepat…

"Garula!"

'SHYUUUUT, BLAAAR!!'

Kumpulan angin itu timbul seiring Yukari menarik pelatuk evoker itu ke dahinya, menghasilkan serangan berskala sedang yang cukup besar dan kuat untuk mementalkan shadow itu.

"Bagus Takeba! Kita lakukan lagi!" teriak wanita itu seraya ia berlari secepat mungkin menuju shadow itu, tapi..

'BUAKK!'

Shadow itu meninju Mitsuru tepat di perut wanita itu, membuat wanita itu terpental dengan ringannya ke udara. Tidak berpikir dua kali, shadow itu segera mengayunkan katananya sekuat tenaga menuju ke leher kecil wanita berambut merah itu.

"Mitsuru-seenpai!! Tidak!!"

'CLAAASH!!'

* * *

**-Souji-**

"Kau……siapa?"

Bayangan itu berhenti tepat di depan lelaki berambut mangkok itu, membuat dirinya dapat terlihat jelas olehnya. Seorang pria, tinggi dengan sebuah beanie hitam dengan plat besi terpasang di tengahnya. Pria itu mengenakan baju merah panjang yang melebihi pinggangnya, dan celana panjang hitam kain terpasang di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Pria itu terlihat garang dan tidak ramah, dengan ekspresi datar menghiasi mukanya.

"Dia adalah orang yang terlebih dulu hidup dimasamu, dan terlebih dulu mati di masamu… seseorang yang memiliki keterkaitan dengan masa lalu teman-temanmu…" jelas Pharos.

"Dia?" tanya Souji masih tidak mengerti.

"Aku adalah orang yang tinggal di kamarmu sebelumnya, namaku Shinjiro… Shinjiro Aragaki…"

"Eh?! kau pemilik kamar itu?!" tanya Souji serentak kaget mendengar pernyataan itu.

Pria itu tidak menjawab, ia hanya memberikan sebuah pandangan saja ke anak berambut abu-abu itu. Sebuah pandangan tajam yang tidak terlihat gentar sedikit pun, tanpa Kanzeon atau Juno pun Souji bisa merasakannya, berada di depan pria ini saja membawa suatu tekanan yang berat kepadamu. Sebuah tekanan karena perbedaan kekuatan yang jelas.

"Tak usah banyak bicara… ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu, bocah…" kata pria itu tegas.

Souji terdiam, sedikit tidak suka karena dipanggil bocah. Memang dia jauh lebih muda dari pria itu, tetapi panggilan bocah itu tentunya tidak mengenakkan, apalagi jika Souji sering menggunakannya untuk imej Naoto.

"Engg… apa yang ingin kau tanyakan itu?" tanyanya pelan.

"Apa benar kau yang menemukan evoker di kamarku itu?" tanyanya masih dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak berubah.

Souji mengekerutkan dahinya, hal pertama yang terlintas di kepalanya adalah darimana dia bisa tahu hal itu? Apa dia juga bisa melihat masa lalu seperti yang Pharos lakukan? Tapi Souji memutuskan untuk segera menjawab, tentunya ia tidak mau dipelototi pria itu terus 'kan?

"……..ya, aku menemukannya…" jawab anak itu pelan.

Pria itu, Shinjiro terdiam saja mendengar jawaban iya barusan. Ia hanya memberi suara 'hmm'… sebagai reaksi singkat. Pria itu kemudian berganti pandang ke arah Pharos. Tanpa banyak percakapan, Pharos hanya kembali tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan ke arah Shinjiro.

"Bagaimana? Dengan begini apa kau puas?" tanya Pharos kepada Shinjiro.

"…………………………." Tanpa berkata apa-apa, pria itu kemudian membalikkan badannya, pergi meninggalkan Souji dan Pharos berdua saja.

"…………..Hanya itu yang ingin dia tanyakan?" tanya Souji.

Pharos kembali memasang senyum khasnya, lalu mengangguk pelan seperti yang baru saja ia lakukan. Souji semakin mengkerutkan dahinya, mereka berdua sangatlah aneh bagi Souji. Orang macam apa yang katanya ingin bertemu, tetapi sesudahnya hanya menanyakan satu hal saja lalu pergi—tanpa pamit lagi!

"Dia memang pendiam orangnya…" lanjut Pharos. Souji sweatdrop saja mendengar kata pendiam itu. Kelihatannya Pharos harus menjelaskan dulu arti kata 'diam' menurutnya.

"umm… Pharos?"

"…Ya?"

"Ada urusan apa ia menanyakan hal barusan ke aku? Apakah dengan menemukan evoker miliknya berarti sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Souji.

Pharos tidak segera menjawab, bocah berkulit pucat itu hanya tersenyum—seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan. Lalu ia menjawab "Sebaliknya Seta-kun… sebaliknya…"

Seiring dengan kata-kata itu, bocah berkulit pucat itu lenyap dari tempat itu, menyisakan Souji seorang saja.

"Jadi…….. sekarang apa?"

Tanpa tahu yang harus diperbuat, lelaki berambut abu-abu itu berjalan sendiri tanpa arah yang tentu.

* * *

**-Akihiko dan Ken-**

'JDOOR! JDOOR!'

Bunyi tembakan itu terulang terus menerus, dua pistol berwarna hitam diarahkan ke kedua lelaki itu. Sementara keduanya terus berlari sambil menghindari tembakan itu, shadow hitam yang terlilit oleh rantai itu mengejar di belakangnya, bagai seekor serigala mengejar mangsanya.

"Hosh! Hosh! Makhluk itu masih mengejar kita Sanada-san!"

"Tak perlu kau beri tahu aku Ken! Aku juga tahu! Sekarang pikirkan saja caranya kabur!"

"Kenapa kita harus kabur sih?! Kita lawan saja!"

"Jangan memberi ide yang aneh-aneh Ken! Makhluk ini mustahil untuk dilawan berdua saja—apalagi dengan kemampuan kita yang sekarang ini!!"

'BANG!'

Makhluk itu mengarahkan salah satu pistolnya ke langit, menembakkannya dan membuat panah dalam jumlah banyak turun menghujani kedua laki-laki itu. Keduanya menyadari serangan _myriad arrow_ yang biasanya dipakai mantan pemimpin mereka, Minato. Sayangnya keduanya tidak pernah belajar untuk menghindari serangan itu. Dan…

'JLEB!'

Salah satu panah itu mengenai punggung anak kecil berambut coklat itu, tidak telak, tapi lebih dari cukup untuk menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ken!!"

"Ugghh… lari Sanada-san…"

"Sial! bagaimana mungkin aku lari sementara kau tertinggal disini?!"

Makhluk berdarah dingin itu mendekat tepat di belakang anak berambut coklat itu bersiap untuk memberi tembakan terakhir kepadanya. Sementara seseorang di belakang makhluk yang disebut reaper itu mengarahkan sebuah pistol kekepalanya.

'BANG!'

Dalam sekejap saja, sebuah makhluk berupa penunggang kuda dengan warna yang sama dengan shadow itu muncul, lalu meloncat menabrak reaper itu. Membuat anak kecil itu mendapat celah untuk lari ke arah Akihiko.

"GRAAAAAWWW!!"

Tidak memedulikan amukan reaper itu, seseorang di belakang reaper itu kembali mengarahkan pistol itu kekepalanya lagi. Dan memanggil penunggang kuda berwarna hitam itu lagi, makhluk berkuda itu memanggil sebuah tangan besar berwarna emas yang terkepal lalu dijatuhkannya tangan itu ke arah shadow itu, membuat sang shadow menerima critical hit.

"Sekarang! Lari!!"

Mendengar perintah itu, tidak berpikir panjang lagi kedua laki-laki itu segera berlari dengan sisa tenaga mereka ke arah yang berlawanan dengan asal suara itu, meninggalkan sang reaper yang masih berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah.

"Dibiarkan begini pun, pasti makhluk ini akan mengejar mereka… Lebih baik kuakhiri sekarang makhluk ini…"

Orang itu kemudian mengangkat benda di tangannya, kemudian mengayun-ayunkan beberapa kali sebelum ia akhirnya memukulkannya sekuat tenaga ke reaper itu. Sebuah pukulan yang sangat kuat, untuk mengakhiri nyawa sang reaper, membuat makhluk itu menghilang ke dalam kegelapan malam Tartarus.

"…………..Kuharap, ia memang bocah itu…" pikir orang itu setelahnya, dan lalu orang itupun berjalan kembali menghilang ke dalam kegelapan tartarus.

* * *

**-Akihiko dan Ken (after escaped)-**

"Hosh… hosh… hosh…."

Kedua laki-laki itu mencoba mengambil nafas mereka setelah mereka berlari sekuat tenaga—kabur dari monster itu. Ken, yang lebih muda, kembali ke posisinya sebelumnya—duduk dengan kaki diluruskan di lantai menara itu. Anak itu memegangi dadanya, mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang sesaat lalu berdetak sangat kencang. Sementara Akihiko hanya berdiri, menyandarkan punggungnya ke salah satu dinding labirin itu, dengan tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tinju merah di mulutnya, pertanda pria itu sedang berpikir.

"_Tidak mungkin!! Bagaimana mungkin?! Dia sudah mati 2 tahun yang lalu!!" _pikirnya.

Sementara pria itu masih sibuk berpikir, anak kecil yang duduk di sampingnya, yakni Ken kemudian bertanya suatu hal dia harap dapat membuyarkan pria itu dari konsentrasinya.

"Sanada-san, siapa yang menolong kita tadi ya?"

Dan harapannya terkabul…

"Oh? Em… eh, maaf Ken? Kau bilang apa? Aku sedang berpikir tadi.."

"….. haaah.." Anak itu menarik nafas dulu, sebelum ia melanjutkan atau lebih tepatnya mengulang pertanyaannya. "Siapa ya, yang menolong kita dari makhluk tadi? Sepertinya aku……. Kenal…."

Akihiko tidak menjawab, ia sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan anak itu. Bagaimana mungkin Ken bisa melupakan seseorang yang dulu dia cari dan hendak ia bunuh karena balas dendam?! Namun pria itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyuarakan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

"……..Tidak, kurasa kau salah orang.." kata Akihiko berbohong.

"Eh, kau tahu orang itu, Sanada-san?" Tanya Ken lagi, Akihiko tidak menjawab apa-apa. Pria itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari arah Ken, mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang pasti terlihat murung akibat insiden barusan.

"………….??" Gumam Ken polos.

"Sebaiknya jika kau sudah tidak capek, kita berjalan mencari yang lainnya lagi…"

Tanpa menjawab, anak itu mengangguk cepat lalu berdiri dan mengambil tombaknya yang ia sandarkan ke tembok menara itu. Anak itu kemudian berlari ke suatu koridor selayaknya anak kecil pada seusainya—tanpa beban pikiran, sambil melambaikan tangannya memanggil orang yang amat ia kagumi, "Ayo Sanada-san!!"

Akihiko hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu berjalan ke arahnya.

* * *

**-Junpei-**

"Ti, tidak mungkin…."

Shadow itu terlihat jatuh ke tanah, belum mati, tapi cukup terluka parah. Akibat serangan seseorang di depan bocah bertopi itu, sementara bocah bertopi itu, a.k.a. Junpei masih terduduk di lantai tartarus dengan mata dan tangan yang bergetar, akibat melihat seseorang di depannya. Seorang yang ia paling ingin temui….

"Ba, bagaimana mungkin kau ada disini?!" lanjutnya lagi, dengan bibir yang bergetar seperti tangannya.

"Hoooo… kukira kau sudah lupa akan aku, walau aku berharap kau sudah sih…" jawab kata itu dengan suara lembut.

"Tentu saja aku ingat!! Mana mungkin aku lupa tentangmu……

--Chidori…"

**To be continued…

* * *

**

_Author's note_

HELL----------------O!! hahaha, hahaha, hahaha…. Eh kok aku ketawa-ketawa sendiri gaje ya? Apa karena aku betul-betul……. Ketakutan? Atau apa? Karena nyaris 2 minggu tidak kuupdate ya? Hahaha… hahaha…. HIIIII!!!!

'BAAAK!! BUUUK!! DUAKK!!'

*Author terjatuh ke tanah, pingsan dengan 3 benjol besar di kepalanya* *seseorang membuang metal bat yang baru saja dipakainya untuk memukul author*

*Seseorang mengambil mic* Ehm… ehm… maaf semuanya, saya—Naoto akan menggantikan sebentar untuk acara _Author's note_ karena si author gaje ini sedang sinting-sintingnya karena salah minum obat—maaf salah, karena dia sedang stress akibat…… emm, maaf *mengambil notebook mini dari saku*

Akibat tidak bisa menyelesaikan misi…. Case 10 di Devil Summoner 2, dan akibatnya otaknya sedang…. Hancur-hancurnya—maaf, otaknya memang selalu hancur dan tidak waras dari dulu… Dan Devil Summoner 2 nya juga belum tamat, tapi itu tidak usah dipedulikan—Bahkan sebenarnya saya ingin menghancurkan PS2-nya supaya makhluk ini bisa konsentrasi ke fanficnya dan urusan sekolahnya.

Anyway kembali ke topik, pertama-tama makhluk gaje ini ingin mengucapkan BANYAK terima kasih, kepada antara lain… yang sudah mereview dan LEBIH BANYAK terima kasih—koreksi bukan terima kasih, tetapi maaf… kepada para pembaca yang merasa disusahkan dengan karya gajenya yang lama tidak diupdate. Katanya sih…. Author—maaf makhluk gaje ini sedang mengalami _Igor / Victor Syndrome_, entah apa artinya saya tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu…

Lalu akhir kata, karena tidak ada yang perlu dikatakan lagi—walau sebenarnya banyak yang tertulis di notebook ini, tapi tidak saya bacakan karena menurut saya TIDAK PERLU dibacakan, isinya hanya hal-hal yang tidak masuk logika.

Sekian _author—_maaf_, Naoto's note _kali ini. Lalu…. Disini si author ini ingin promosi fic oneshotnya yang berjudul _Assassin's Wish_, walau menurut saya… hal ini SAMA SEKALI SEHARUSNYA TIDAK DIMASUKKAN KE DALAM AUTHOR'S NOTE *menendang author yang masih pingsan* jadi lupakan saja promosi barusan…

**edit: **koreksi tentang bagian terakhir. bukan seorang yang paling ia temui, tapi seorang yang paling ingin ia temui terima kasih bagi Jack Frost atas tegurannya via review

Chapter 9 Update ASAP

GOD BLESS US ALL

--Tetsuwa Shuujin (still in unconscious state)

* * *

**-After that…-**

Naoto: Kanji!!

*Kanji Tatsumi datang membawa karung dan tali*

Naoto: Bisa bantu aku untuk "mengurus" makhluk ini?

Kanji: Dengan senang hati… *mengikat author dan memasukkannya ke dalam karung* Ini mau dibawa kemana nih?

Naoto: Ke pegadaian, black market, pelelangan manusia, tempat pembuangan sampah, mana aja deh…

Kanji: Ya udah…. Terus kalau dia dibuang kesana, kelanjutan ficnya gimana?

Naoto: *mengangkat bahu* entah…. Berdoa saja…

Kanji: Yah, aku juga tidak nongol di fic ini sih…. Jadi bukan urusan gue… *melempar karung tersebut kedalam truk yang entah darimana nongol* Kamu aja yang mutusin, dibuang kemana… *naik ke dalam truk, duduk di belakang kemudi*

Naoto: Yah, entar dipikir-pikir… *naik ke dalam truk*

'BRRMMM!!!' *truk berjalan dengan full-speed*

—dan itulah akhir dari si author…. Dibuang entah kemana…mayat, jasad, dan tubuhnya tidak pernah ditemukan oleh SAR, tim forensik manapun, dan kepolisian...


	10. The Return of the Memories

—**Disclaimer—  
SMT: Persona 3(FES) © 2008, Atlus**

Summary: Kesebelas persona-user itu masih terjebak di menara akhir itu, masing-masing dari mereka masih mencari pecahan dari memory mereka yang terlupakan, apapun resikonya.

* * *

Persona 3: Forgotten Memories

—Chapter 9—

The Return of the Memories

* * *

Pernahkah kau mencoba mengingat sebuah kenangan terburuk didalam hidupmu?

Dan, pernahkah kau mengharap kenangan itu terulang kembali?

* * *

"Hoooo… kukira kau sudah lupa akan aku, walau aku berharap kau sudah sih…" jawab kata itu dengan suara lembut.

"Tentu saja aku ingat! Mana mungkin aku lupa tentangmu… Chidori…" balas Junpei.

Wanita itu, Chidori, seperti yang banyak orang Jepang bilang—atau tepatnya para remaja harajuku bilang, adalah _gothic Lolita_. Ia berambut merah panjang dengan bando berwarna putih yang sewarna dengan baju _long dress_ yang dikenakannya. Wanita itu membawa evoker seperti yang Junpei bawa, dan sebuah senjata yang tidak _matching_ untuk seorang perempuan sepertinya—sebuah kapak. Kapak itu terikat dengan rantai di tangannya, yang memungkinkan baginya untuk menyerang dengan kuat dari jarak sedang.

Junpei dan Chidori terdiam sejenak, mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Di wajah Junpei terpasang sebuah wajah ngeri karena tidak percaya yang dilihatnya, tapi juga wajah senang ketika melihat seseorang yang dikenalnya sangat dekat, walau ia tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana hubungan mereka entah kenapa.

Chidori balas menatap wajah Junpei, wajahnya datar seperti Aigis, bahkan lebih datar lagi. Tapi dari wajahnya yang datar itu dapat dirasakan kehangatan yang berbeda, kehangatan yang memang ditujukan kepada Junpei. Sayang sekali agaknya bocah bertopi itu tidak terlalu merasakannya…

Suasana hangat di menara itu terpaksa hilang, atau tepatnya ditunda sebentar oleh seekor makhluk yang lebih 'lamban' daripada Junpei—seekor shadow dengan tangan dan pedang yang banyak. Shadow itu, tanpa banyak bicara dan banyak tingkah, langsung melompat dengan kesemua pedangnya mengarah ke bawah diarahkan kepada Chidori. Junpei yang menyadarinya segera mengambil evokernya yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya, mengarahkan ke pelipisnya dan…

"HERMES!"

Persona yang dipanggilnya itu segera menangkis serangan shadow itu, walau gagal karena kalah dalam faktor kuantitas.

Serangan shadow itu belum selesai, ia kembali menukik kepada Chidori hendak menusuknya.

'STAB!'

Chidori dengan sigap berhasil menghindarinya, dengan cepat wanita itu segera mengayunkan rantainya yang terkait dengan kapaknya itu mengarah kepada topeng shadow itu. Sayang shadow itu cukup cepat untuk menangkisnya dengan dua pedangnya.

"Chidori, mundur!" perintah Junpei.

"Mundur?" tanya Chidori. "Lalu setelah aku mundur, kau mau apa? Melawannya?"

Junpei terkejut mendengarnya. Ya, bocah itu juga belum memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya jika Chidori betul-betul mundur, sebab biasanya ia bisa menyerang seenaknya saja ketika ia bersama teman-temannya. Ia tidak bisa men-support maupun menyembuhkan luka, sehingga menyerang—itu adalah satu-satunya kemampuannya, dan yang paling ia banggakan.

"Huh, jangan melawak Junpei, kau barusaja nyaris terbunuh oleh shadow itu jika tidak kutolong…. Sekarang kau malah ingin menyuruhku mundur…" kata Chidori tajam, membuat bocah bertopi itu betul-betul kehabisan kata untuk protes.

"Ta, tapikan sudah sewajarnya jika laki-laki yang bertempur melindungi perempuan… bukan sebaliknya…" elak Junpei, Chidori tidak mendengarkannya.

"bersiaplah Junpei… makhluk itu akan menyerang…"

'SYAAT!'

* * *

**-Pharos-**

Bocah berkulit pucat itu terdiam, dia diam-diam sedang menonton pertarungan Junpei dan Chidori melawan shadow itu melalui suatu dimensi yang berbentuk kolam yang dibuatnya. Diam-diam dia tertawa kecil melihat kedua orang itu.

"Shadow itu bukan sembarang shadow, ia tidak akan dikalahkan semudah itu hanya oleh persona selevel Hermes." Katanya dalam hati. "Setidak-tidaknya kau membutuhkan Thanatos untuk menghabisinya seorang diri… Medea belum tentu cukup…" lanjutnya lagi.

Bocah itu tidak bergeming, matanya tertuju tajam kepada 'kolam' yang dibuatnya untuk melihat kedua orang itu. Ingatannya bernostalgia ke masa lalu, dimana penampakannya yang pertama kali, dengan paksa keluar dari tubuh Orpheus yang dulu dipanggil Minato.

"Huh, waktu itu sih… aku sendiri bisa menghabisi shadow itu. Entah bagaimana jika mereka yang melawannya, ini akan menjadi pertunjukkan yang menarik…" katanya pelan kepada diri sendiri.

Bocah itu kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya, ia membuat sebuah gumpalan cahaya yang cukup panjang, kira-kira dua kali lebih panjang dari pisau yang biasa dipakai Koromaru. Cahaya itu kemudian dibentuknya perlahan menjadi sebuah garis lurus. Lalu, dengan sebelah tangannya, Pharos melebarkan 'kolam' itu.

Dibidiknya cahaya itu kepada shadow itu, pelan-pelan, diperkirakannya gerakan shadow itu. Dihitungnya dengan akurat dan cepat saat yang tepat untuk melempar cahaya itu, lalu dilemparnya dengan cepat.

* * *

**-Junpei and Chidori-**

Sebuah cahaya tiba-tiba keluar tanpa sebab, cahaya itu dengan cepat mengenai shadow itu. Junpei dan Chidori terkejut melihatnya, 'tombak' itu menusuk lima tangan dari shadow itu dan meledak. Menimbulkan suara yang sangat keras, dan cahaya yang membutakan jika dilihat langsung, untungnya keduanya reflek menutup mata dan telinga mereka sehingga ledakan itu tidak akan berdampak parah kepada kedua indra mereka.

"A, apa itu barusan! Siapa yang melakukannya?" kata Junpei gelagapan.

Chidori tidak menanggapinya, ia berkata "…..Itu tidaklah penting, masih hidupkah ia?"

Perlahan-lahan, cahaya itu menghilang, menyisakan debu tebal yang menutupi shadow itu, sehingga shadow itu tidak tampak sama sekali.

"Haaah… akhirnya kita bisa bernafas sejenak…" ucap Junpei selagi ia menaruh pedangnya ketanah. Bocah itu terduduk lemas menyusul pedangnya yang telah tergeletak.

"…Kau terlalu lemah Junpei…" kata Chidori dingin.

Bocah itu balas mengelak "Hei, ayolah… sudah 2 tahun—2 TAHUN! Aku tidak menggunakan Persona maupun bertarung…" katanya sambil membalikkan badannya membelakangi Chidori.

"Hmph… tetap saja—

'SYUUUT!'

Sebuah pedang muncul dari kumpulan debu itu! Pedang itu mengarah dengan cepatnya menuju Junpei, tepat menuju jantung.

"….! Junpei! Awas!" Teriak Chidori, Junpei pun menoleh.

'JLEEBB!'

Pedang itu menancap dengan tepat di bocah bertopi itu—tepat dijantung. Sementara seiring dengan berlalunya debu tebal itu yang perlahan menghilang dibawa oleh angin liar menara itu, shadow itu tersenyum menyeringai.

"JUNPEEIIII!"

Dan teriakan itu menghiasi langit kelam di menara itu…

* * *

**-Mitsuru, Yukari and…-**

Shadow itu nyaris—betul-betul nyaris saja memenggal leher kurus presiden direktur Kirijo Co. Itu, untungnya seorang—sesosok makhluk sempat menangkis tebasan itu. Jeda beberapa sekon, sebuah tembakan lain terdengar. Menyusul makhluk putih itu, sebuah persona dengan rambut putih menutupi sebelah wajahnya, dan sebuah selendang berwarna merah menutupi mulut dan lehernya muncul dari asal suara itu. Sosok itu membawa sebuah harpa yang dipegang erat olehnya di kedua tangannya.

Tanpa banyak tanya maupun bicara, sosok itu menerjang shadow itu, mengayunkan harpanya kearah shadow itu, walau ditangkis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa senpai?" tanya Yukari selagi ia berlari menghampiri Mitsuru.

"Ya… kurang lebih…" jawabnya pelan sambil memegangi perutnya yang barusaja tertinju. "Dan, terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Minato…"

Tepat setelah ia mengatakan itu, Minato dan Naoto muncul dari kejauhan. Keduanya tampak masih sangat sehat dibandingkan kedua wanita itu. Naoto, tanpa dua kali berpikir segera mengarahkan pistol nanbu 2 miliknya kearah shadow berbentuk samurai itu yang sedang bertarung dengan Orpheus milik Minato. Lalu, tanpa ragu-ragu ditembaknya shadow itu berulang kali dengan akurat—semua lurus menuju shadow itu tanpa satu pelurupun melenceng mengenai Yukari maupun Mitsuru.

Menanggapi tindakan Naoto, Minato memerintahkan Orpheusnya, melalui pikiran untuk berputar ke belakang shadow itu. _"Dua serangan dari arah yang berlawanan, kali ini ia pasti kena…"_ begitulah pikir lelaki dengan rambut biru menutupi sebelah matanya itu, namun…

Shadow berlapis armor samurai itu tidaklah sebodoh yang ia kira, dengan cepat shadow itu menggunakan salah satu serangannya yang berskala cukup luas. _Blade of Fury_, jika lebih detil. Pedang-pedang pendek berjumlah banyak itu menangkis sebagian besar peluru-peluru yang ditembakkan Naoto. Yang sebagian kecil berhasil mengenainya, walau tidak memberi dampak yang cukup berarti.

"Hmph, kelihatannya kita bakal makan waktu lama untuk menghabisi shadow yang satu ini senpai…" sahut Naoto. Minato dan yang lain mengangguk pelan.

"Hah, kalau shadow ini tidak sekuat itu, kita sudah bisa menghabisinya sebelum kalian datang…" kata Yukari. Mitsuru dengan berat hati mengangguk pelan mendengarnya.

"Tidakkah kalian tahu kelemahannya?" tanya Minato.

Yukari dan Mitsuru mengangkat bahu, "Yang jelas bukanlah garu maupun bufu. Keduanya tidak membuatnya jatuh…" kata Mitsuru.

Minato tersenyum pendek, katanya "Kalau begitu mari kita coba agi…" katanya seraya mengangkat evokernya ke kepalanya, "RANGDA!" panggilnya. Dan ia pun menarik pelatuk itu…

'BANG!'

Sebuah makhluk berbadan merah dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam muncul mengiringi bunyi tembakan itu. Makhluk itu terbang kearah shadow itu, melakukan sedikit gerakan aneh. Menari, jika bisa dibilang, memanggil agilao kepada shadow itu.

'BLAAR!'

"Hm….. kurasa agi tidaklah seefektif yang kita harapkan…" kata sang detektif menyeringai. Minato hanya garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Dan kurasa shadow itu sudah terlalu bosan untuk menanggapi serangan kita…" kata Yukari.

Shadow itu memang sudah cukup terganggu dengan serangan-serangan Yukari dan Mitsuru, entah berdampak parah atau tidak. Tetapi shadow itu tampak lebih agresif daripada sebelumnya, dengan cepat ditariknya katananya dari sarungnya, membuat semacam gelombang lurus kearah Minato dan yang lain.

Naoto tersenyum menyeringai melihat serangan itu, diarahkannya pistolnya kearah kartu berwarna biru yang dipanggilnya. "Pedang dilawan dengan pedang…" katanya pelan.

Dipanggilnya persona miliknya, Yamato-Takeru. Persona itu mengenakan sebuah topi pixie berwarna putih, dan memakai baju detektif berwarna putih dengan celana panjang berwarna biru tua dan sepatu boot lengkap di kakinya. Diayunkannya beberapa kali pedang miliknya, melancarkan serangan _vorpal blade_ kepada musuhnya.

'SLASH, SLASH, SLASH, SLASH! BLAARR!'

* * *

**-Aigis, Fuuka, dan Koromaru-**

"Belok ke kiri dari sini, Aigis…" kata gadis berambut hijau itu menunjuk. Robot dan anjing itu berjalan mengikuti arahannya dengan patuh.

"Woof! Woof!" gonggong Koromaru.

Aigis berkata "Koromaru bilang bahwa kemampuan Fuuka sangat berguna disini…" Fuuka menunduk malu mendengarnya.

"Ahh, jangan bilang begitu. 'kan kemampuanku satu-satunya hanyalah ini, jadi setidaknya aku ingin berguna bagi kalian semua…." Kata gadis berambut hijau itu. Anjing itu menggonggong lagi.

"Begitulah, selain kemampuan mendeteksi dan analisa, Fuuka tidak memiliki kemampuan lain yang berguna… kata Koromaru…" lanjut Aigis. Dan gadis itu menyesal telah bersikap malu-malu sebelumnya. "Koro-chan! Itu…. Tidaklah sopan…" katanya pelan.

Dan anjing itu terlihat menyesal telah mengatakannya.

"…Sudahlah Koro-chan, setidaknya kau tahu itu…" kata Aigis. Fuuka mengangguk setuju.

"Hmm…..?" gumam Fuuka pelan, gadis itu berhenti sejenak, menoleh ke kanan, ke kiri. Aigis dan Koromaru yang melihatnya heran dengan tingkah gadis itu yang tiba-tiba berubah aneh.

Aigis berkata "Ada apa Fuuka-san?"

"…Aneh, aku merasakan hawa kehadiran seseorang. Seseorang yang rasanya kukenal…." Kata gadis itu.

Aigis dan Koromaru mengkerutkan dahinya, (walau saya tidak pernah melihat seorang robot dan seekor anjing mengkerutkan dahinya sih…) heran mendengarnya. Tak biasanya Fuuka bisa lupa sesuatu, dan terlebih lagi, tak biasanya ia tidak mengetahui seseorang didekatnya. Kedua makhluk yang yang bukan manusia itu saling pandang sejenak, tanpa kata-kata.

"…Sudahlah, paling-paling hanya perasaanku…" lanjut gadis itu seraya ia menarik tangan robot itu, memaksanya untuk berjalan.

Dan seraya mereka berjalan menjauhi tempat itu, sepasang mata mengintai mereka di balik kegelapan…

* * *

** -Souji-**

Souji berjalan menyusuri dinding menara itu yang sekarang ini telah dipenuhi oleh tembok labirin. Terkadang ia menoleh beberapa kali, mencari seseorang—siapa saja yang dikenalnya. Walau tak satu orang pun—bahkan satu ekor pun shadow yang dijumpainya. Tanpa arah, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi.

'_Huh, seenaknya saja dia manggil-manggil aku kemari… sekarang setelah urusannya selesai aku ditinggal begitu saja. Baik Pharos maupun pria ber-beanie hitam itu… sial…'_

Dalam hati bocah berambut abu-abu itu mengutuki keduanya yang sudah menyusahkan dia, dan yang lebih parah—meninggalkan dia. Dalam hatinya, mungkin bertemu beberapa shadow jauh lebih baik daripada berjalan sendiri tanpa arah begini. Setidaknya para shadow-shadow itu dapat menghiburnya dengan memberinya sedikit 'kesenangan' dalam bertarung. Tapi tidak satupun dijumpainya, baik shadow, teman-temannya, maupun kedua orang itu,

"_Fufufufufu…."_

Dan suara itu kembali merusak _mood_ lelaki berambut abu-abu itu. Sebuah tawa yang terkesan sombong, sok pintar, dan lain lain. Sebuah lama dari musuh lamanya, Izanami.

"Enyahlah…." Kata Souji dingin.

"_Wow, aku tidak menyangka kau sesinis itu… wahai putra manusia… Kukira sikapmu lebih gentleman lagi…" _ejek suara itu kepada Souji.

"aku tidak perlu bersikap sopan terhadap wanita jadi-jadian sepertimu…" balas Souji dingin.

"_Itu tidaklah sopan, putra manusia… dan lagi, aku ini Dewi, bukan wanita jadi-jadian seperti yang kau katakan…. Atau pikirkan…"_ elak Izanami.

"Aku tidak peduli…. Sekarang, mau apa kau? Tidak mungkin 'Dewi' sepertimu mengajakku bicara tanpa alasan 'kan?"

"_Tajam seperti biasanya…"_ puji Izanami, Souji pura-pura tidak mendengarkan.

"_Tidakkah kau merasakannya, wahai putra manusia?"_ tanya Izanami. Souji mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Merasakan? Maaf saja, aku bukanlah Rise ataupun Fuuka-senpai yang bisa mendeteksi…"

"_Kau tidak membutuhkan kemampuan mereka untuk merasakan yang satu ini… tidakkah kau merasakan sedikit hawa yang memberi nostalgia di tempat ini?"_

Dan Souji kembali mengkerutkan dahinya, mendengarnya.

Dewi berambut panjang itu kemudian 'keluar' dari tubuh lelaki berambut abu-abu itu, mengakibatkan lelaki itu reflek lompat ke belakang. Izanami kemudian berbalik, memasang senyum dinginnya seperti biasanya. Senyum yang menyebalkan, jika boleh dibilang. Souji memegang pedangnya.

"_Tidak usah takut begitu, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan…"_

"Dan kaukira aku akan membiarkanmu begitu saja? Jangan lupa apa yang telah kauperbuat dulu di Inaba." Kata Souji, lalu ia mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya, dan menggenggamnya di kedua tangannya seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

"_Terserah kalau kau berpikir demikian… aku akan berjalan didepanmu…"_

"Aku tidak keberatan… Kau duluan!" perintah Souji.

"_Janganlah cemas putra manusia, aku hanya ingin berjalan menuju asal dari hawa ini…" _Katanya seraya berjalan cepat. Souji sweatdrop melihatnya, apakah ini sisi aneh dari 'sang dewi', Izanami? Dia tidak tahu, dan memutuskan untuk tidak mencari tahu. Lalu akhirnya dengan berat hati, Souji pun berjalan mengejarnya.

"Ada-ada saja …" batinnya kesal.

* * *

** -Junpei & Chidori-**

Dan disitu, mata Junpei itu perlahan-lahan, terbuka. Ia tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya, rasa sakit, capai dan lelah lainnya hilang dari tubuhnya. Laki-laki bertopi itu heran, segala sesuatu tampaklah begitu terang, seakan-akan ia dikelilingi cahaya. Samar, tetapi jelas, sebuah bayangan memenuhi kepalanya, sebuah ingatan.

"_I, ini…."_

"_Kau menghalangi, minggir!"_

"_Oh, maaf…"_

"…_.?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Oh, tidak apa-apa, aku hanya penasaran dengan apa yang kau gambar…"_

"_Hmph…"_

"_gadis yang aneh, aahh…. Aku tidak pernah dapat mengerti seni…"_

Aku ingat kejadian ini, ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu Chidori di Port Island station. Hah, waktu itu dia sungguh kasar, hmm… kalau diingat-ingat, aku penasaran kenapa aku bisa tertarik melihatnya menggambar waktu itu…

"…_.Kau lagi…"_

"…_.Yo, aku penasaran apa yang kau gambar, boleh aku duduk disini?"_

"…_."_

"_Hah, aku iri denganmu yang punya sesuatu yang dapat dilakukan… berbeda denganku…"_

"_Aku menggambar bukan karena aku suka, aku menggambar hanya karena aku ingin saja…"_

"_Enngg, tapi bukankah kau menggambar juga karena kau suka?"_

"…_..kau—"_

"—_Ah, panggil saja aku Junpei."_

"_Junpei, pernahkah dalam hidupmu dimana kau merasa paling' hidup'?"_

"…_..haha, aku belum pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu, tapi kurasa tidak…"_

"…_hoo jadi begitu…"_

"…_..well, sebenarnya sih ada momen ketika aku merasa sangat 'hidup'…"_

"…_?"_

"_Itu adalah ketika aku menjadi seorang pahlawan…"_

"_Pahlawan?"_

"_Yup, di sebuah waktu yang tersembunyi, dimana tidak seorangpun yang tahu, seorang hero bertarung melawan para shadows melindungi dunia… yah, itu lah masa dimana aku paling hidup. Aah, aku kok malah cerita aneh gini ya hahaha…"_

"_Kau bertarung sendiri?"_

"_Eh, engg…. Ada sih teman-temanku… hei, ayolah, jangan anggap apa yang kukatakan…"_

"_Kau bertarung untuk melindungi dunia, walau tidak ada yang tahu... itu, hebat…"_

"_Nnggg, benarkah?—hei! Tanganmu berdarah!"_

"_Oh, ini kadang terjadi. Biarkan saja…"_

"_Biarkan saja? Bagaimana kau bisa segitu tenangnya, darahmu mengalir segitu derasnya!"_

"_Kau aneh, Junpei…"_

"_Kau yang aneh, orang biasa pasti sudah histeris kalau seperti ini!"_

Aku juga ingat ini, ini pertama kalinya aku 'bicara' dengan Chidori. haah, dia benar-benar perempuan yang aneh… orang macam apa yang segitu kalemnya padahal tangannya berdarah segitu derasnya.

"_Hei, kau mau kemana?"_

"_Pulang…"_

"_Oh.."_

"…_.. terima kasih Junpei, aku senang hari ini…"_

"_Kau…. Senang?"_

Ah, aku juga ingat bagian yang ini, mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta dengannya….

Tunggu dulu…. Aku… jatuh cinta? Benarkah aku jatuh cinta dengannya dulu?

"_Chidori…"_

"_Ng, apa itu?"_

"_Namaku…"_

"_Oh, jadi namamu Chidori ya…"_

Oh, ini ketika dia memberi tahukan namanya kepadaku, jujur saja aku tidak menyangka ia akan menjawab pertanyaanku waktu itu. Dia memang tidak bisa ditebak…

"_Apa maksud dari semua ini? Ini tidak lucu… Chidori…"_

"_Diam, Junpei! Aku mau kau memerintahkan teman-temanmu untuk menghentikan misi kalian…. Dan bukan malam ini saja. Tetapi juga seterusnya.."_

"_Apa maksudmu? Tunggu, jangan bilang kau juga salah satu dari mereka'kan?"_

"_Lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan, maka aku tidak akan melukaimu.."_

"_Hey,Chidori.. aku mau tanya, apakah ini sikapmu dari awal kita bertemu itu…. Disengaja..?"_

"_I, itu…"_

Cahaya itu berganti, seperti rekaman. Segala gambaran yang barusan terjadi terulang kembali secara terbalik, segala cahaya yang menyelimuti laki-laki itu berubah menjadi menghindarinya. Dan tentunya ia tidak akan tahu apa yang menantinya…

**To be Continued…

* * *

**

_Author's Note_

HELL~O! akhirnya diupdate juga, sudah berapa lama nih? Akhir-akhir ini saya kehabisan ide soalnya. Anyway, first of all… saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi para reviewers antara lain WindPurpleDragon, 'T-800 MacTavish, Hihazuki, Jack Frost 05, Black-Cat-Yoruichi, AiNeko-chan, dan Iwanishi Nana. Dan dua kali terima kasih atas kesabarannya dan maaf karena lamanya mengupdate.

Akhir-akhir ini saya lagi demen buka-buka PLI nih, ada yang punya id ga? (OOT)

Lalu, buat WindPurpleDragon, dan 'T-800 MacTavish terima kasih atas khawatirnya, author masih hidup dan tidak kelebihan sesuatu apapun, tapi jangan tanya saya dibuang kemana sama Naoto… saya tidak mau mengingatnya…

Buat Hihazuki-san, Iwanishi Nana dan AiNeko-chan, maaf karena Naoto tidak banyak muncul di dua chapter ini, dan gara-gara itu di chapter lalu dia pelampiasan sama saya dengan… yah kau tahu sendiri…

Dan Jack Frost 05, terima kasih atas pemberi tahuannya tentang kesalahannya… wah, fatal itu… lalu saya belum mati lho… jangan mengheningkan cipta dulu…

dan Lalapyon, itu sama sekali tidaklah salah! Dia memang hantu seorang gadis yang mati penasaran! *dibunuh Chidori*

Anyway, segala review, kritik, saran, protes dan lain lain selalu diterima disini! Jadi jangan ragu-ragu untuk mengirim review, terlebih lagi jika menunjukkan kesalahan saya… yah chapter ini kurasa hancur banget sih, terutama di bagian akhir. Asal jangan kirim bogem saja ya… *ditendang* Sebenarnya, sih mau kupasang OMAKE lagi, tapi saya bingung cara nulisnya, mungkin chap berikutnya saya kasih.

Chapter 10 Update ASAP

God Bless Us All

—_Tetsuwa Shuuhei_


	11. DORMIR

—**Disclaimer—  
Every SMT series and Persona series belong to ATLUS**

Summary: dua pemburu, dua mangsa, satu akan berdiri, satu yang hancur, dan seorang kekasih…

* * *

Persona 3: Forgotten Memories

—Chapter 10—

D.O.R.M.I.R.

Death Or Revenge; Mage In Rampage!

* * *

**-Within Darkness-**

Kegelapan menyelimuti pandangan lelaki itu. Perlahan-lahan, dia tenggelam makin dalam kedalam kolam kegelapan itu. Tidak ada apa-apa yang dirasakannya, sepintas cahaya pun tidak. Mata lelaki itu tertutup rapat, rapat dan tidak mau terbuka walau diusahakannya bagaimanapun juga. Tapi walau begitu, ia pelan-pelan dapat merasakan sesuatu di kakinya. Sebuah pijakan, atau mungkin dasar dari kolam itu. Perlahan-lahan, kesadaran lelaki itu pulih, mulai dari telapak kaki, pinggang, badan, serta kedua tangannya, dan akhirnya mata. Perlahan, dibukanya matanya yang masih setengah buta, dibiarkannya sedikit cahaya masuk melalui kedua matanya itu, lalu didapati hanya ada satu kata yang tepat untuk mendiskripsikan tempat itu.

Gelap

Hanya kegelapan saja yang ada di tempat itu, tidak ada yang lain. Tidak peduli sejauh mana mata ia memandang. Tidak ada hal lain disitu kecuali sebuah dunia hampa yang diisi dengan kegelapan yang pekat. Lelaki itu kemudian menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Dan ketika ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, disadarinya ada satu benda yang dibawa olehnya walau dibawah alam sadarnya.

Sebuah pedang.

Heran dia ketika melihat pedang itu terbungkus rapi didalam sarungnya, jatuh tergeletak di sebelahnya. Ia menggumam pelan "darimana pedang ini datang?" lalu diambilnya dan diikatnya dengan tali yang menempel diujung pedang itu. Dibiarkannya pedang itu menempel di punggungnya walau ia tidak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya setelah itu.

Tapi kelihatannya jawaban atas pertanyaan yang muncul dalam dirinya telah datang.

Dari kejauhan, lelaki bertopi biru itu dapat melihat sebuah sosok yang terus mendekat. Tidaklah jelas, tapi ia dengan mudah bisa mengenal sosok itu. Dia adalah sosok yang akan dia benci seumur hidupnya. Sosok yang telah membunuh senpainya yang sangat dihormatinya. Sosok yang telah menyakiti kawan-kawannya berulang kali. Dan sosok, yang telah membuatnya kehilangan akan seseorang yang amat dicintainya.

Sakaki Takaya

Ditutupnya matanya sejenak, lelaki itu berharap dia salah melihat. Tetapi ketika ia membuka matanya lagi, sosok itu tidaklah berubah. Dipasangnya sebuah senyum lebar diwajahnya, bukan sebuah senyum gemetar karena ketakutan, melainkan sebuah senyum bahagia—seperti orang yang baru saja memenangkan sebuah undian. Dengan cepat, diambilnya pedangnya dari sarungnya, dan mengikuti sosok itu, ia maju mendekatinya.

"Tidak pernah dalam mimpiku sekalipun, aku berpikir akan mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu seorang diri, Takaya.." katanya kepada sosok itu.

Sosok itu membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman pula, "Memang, tapi seperti katamu, ini adalah mimpi. Kau sedang tertidur sekarang, dan walau dalam mimpimu sekalipun, aku akan membunuhmu… seperti kedua temanmu itu…" katanya dengan diiringi sebuah tawa bagai orang gila.

Junpei membalasnya dengan tawa kecil pula, dipegangnya pedangnya itu di salah satu tangannya, sementara tangannya yang lain membuang sarung pedang itu "Kalau memang ini adalah mimpi, aku tidak mau bangun saat ini—tidak sebelum aku membunuhmu!" teriak Junpei sekeras-kerasnya. Bahkan ketika ia memenangkan lotere pun dia tidak akan berteriak sekeras itu.

"Heh" tawa Takaya kecil, "Datang dan cobalah, Junpei…" katanya seraya ia mengambil revolver miliknya dari saku belakang celananya.

Mendengarnya, lelaki itu tidak perlu untuk berpikir dua kali. Ia menerjang kearah pria bertato itu dengan cepat, lengkap dengan pedang dikedua tangannya. "Bersiaplah Takaya!"

* * *

**-Minato, Naoto, Mitsuru & Yukari-**

'_Tempest Slash!'_

Detektif bertopi itu kembali memanggil personanya, Yamato-Takeru yang melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi. Namun tidak jauh berbeda dengan tuannya, Yamato-Takeru memang bukan persona yang ahli dalam serangan fisik, membuat shadow itu dengan mudahnya mengelak dari segala serangannya. Tidak hanya Naoto, baik Minato, Yukari dan Mitsuru pun juga sudah mengerahkan segala usaha mereka untuk menghancurkan shadow itu, tetapi gagal. Perlahan-lahan mereka pun mulai lelah.

"Siapa sangka empat orang sekaligus pun belum mampu untuk menghabisinya…" keluh Mitsuru.

Naoto berkata kepada ketiga rekannya "Tidakkah lebih baik jika kita mundur dulu senpai? Kalian berdua sudah terlalu lelah kelihatannya."

Yukari menanggapinya cepat "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. tenagaku sudah hampir terkuras habis!" katanya sambil mencoba untuk tetap berdiri tegak. Mitsuru juga mengangguk mendengarnya.

Naoto memalingkan pandangannya kepada Minato yang daritadi tidak bergerak "Bagaimana Senpai?"

Menjawabnya, Minato hanya memandang Naoto sekilas. Katanya "Kalian mundurlah, biar aku yang mengurus dia…" Jelas saja ketiganya kaget, itu bisa dibilang tindakan yang terlalu nekat, bahkan untuk seorang Minato Arisato sekalipun. Naoto terang-terangan memprotesnya, "Jangan konyol senpai, Mitsuru dan Yukari berdua saja nyaris kalah apalagi kau seorang diri!" Minato tidak menghiraukannya. Dengan singkat ia mengganti persona rangda-nya dengan persona Black Frost. Lalu ia mengangkat evokernya ke dahinya.

"Arisato…" Mitsuru menghentikan perkataannya barusan. Dia tahu betul perasaan Minato saat itu, ya perasaan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya, sama seperti dirinya di masa lampau. Wanita berambut merah itu menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, dalam hati ia ingin terus bertempur melawan shadow itu, tapi akal logikanya memberi tahunya untuk mundur—dan memang itu keputusan terbaik saat itu. Akhirnya dengan berat hati ia mengatakan kepada Minato, "Pergilah, aku percaya kepadamu…"

Minato tidak menoleh, tetapi dia tersenyum mendengarnya. "Terima kasih banyak, Mitsuru-senpai." Lalu dia menembakkan evokernya itu, panggilnya '_Black Frost, Trafuri!'_ Semua orang tahu apa yang dilakukannya, dan mereka tidak mungkin sempat untuk menghalanginya dalam menggunakan skill itu. Dalam sekejap, sebuah cahaya lemah muncul di tengah-tengah mereka dan menelan semua orang disitu, meninggalkan Minato sendirian. Rasa takut dan ragu jelas ada di hati lelaki itu, tetapi ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa mundur terus-menerus—tidak saat ini tentunya.

"Kemarilah, akan kuanggap kau sebagai salah satu batu pijakanku menuju nyx" katanya menantang shadow itu.

Dan shadow itu menanggapinya, tepat sesuai dengan keinginan Minato.

* * *

**-Junpei-**

Lelaki bertopi itu terpental berulang kali akibat serangan mematikan Takaya, pertempuran jarak jauh amatlah merugikan Junpei. Tidak dihitung bahwa Junpei kalah telak dalam soal elemental attack, senjata Junpei juga hanya untuk pertarungan jarak pendek. Dengan santai pria berambut panjang itu menembaki Junpei pelan-pelan—dengan beberapa tembakan sengaja diluputkan, lelaki bertopi itu sangatlah marah tentunya, dia lebih memilih tidak lulus dan mengulang pelajaran kelas 3 SMA daripada dilecehkan sedemikian rupa.

"Kau akan sangat menyesal karena tidak melukaiku sebisa mungkin, Takaya…" ancam Junpei ketus.

"Menyesal?" Lelaki setengah telanjang itu tertawa lantang, tawanya bagai orang gila dipinggir jalan yang tidak terurus. "Mari kita lihat sejauh mana mulut besarmu itu bisa terus menggonggong.." ejeknya dengan tatapan yang seperti sedang melihat sampah yang dikerubungi lalat. Junpei tentunya tidak diam saja, balasnya dengan sebuah senyum menantang di wajahnya "Menggonggong? Sejak awal mulut seekor anjing tidak ada untuk menggonggong, mulut anjing ada untuk menerkam mangsanya dan menarik keluar seluruh isi tubuhnya.."

"Kalau begitu akan kupatahkan taring kebanggaanmu itu…" jawab Takaya dengan sebuah senyum sinis ala seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

'HERMES! KILL RUSH!'

'HYPNOS, GARUDYNE.'

Kedua serangan dengan atribut dan jarak yang berbeda itu saling beradu, begitu juga dengan kedua orang tersebut. Bagai orang bodoh, mereka tidak bergeming melainkan dengan sengaja menerima serangan itu dengan tangan terbuka bagai menangkap seorang wanita yang terjatuh. Bagi orang-orang, hal ini adalah hal yang sangat bodoh untuk dilakukan, menerima serangan musuh? Tidak ada buku beladiri maupun kitab perang manapun yang mengajarkan hal ini. Tetapi bagi mereka, ini adalah adu mental, untuk menentukan siapa yang lebih kuat.

'BLAAARR!'

Dan tentu saja kedua serangan itu mengenai keduanya dengan telak. Bagai sebuah tombak, serangan beruntun Hermes itu mengenai Takaya Sakaki berulang kali tanpa jeda sedikutpun, laki-laki setengah telanjang itu memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya oleh efek serangan penuh keinginan membunuh Junpei itu. Sedang di sisi lain, lelaki bertopi itu terpental dengan mulusnya bagai angin menerbangkan sebuah bulu, ia terpental hebat lalu jatuh ditanah yang berwarna hitam kelam itu. Serangan beratribut angin memang relatif tidak menghancurkan segalanya, tapi baginya yang lemah dengan elemen tersebut, serangan barusan rasanya hampir sama sakitnya ketika ia dipotong-potong dengan pisau seorang penjagal.

Takaya terbangun dengan perlahan, dengan sebuah senyum dingin si wajahnya, ia mengambil revolver miliknya dan berjalan mendekati Junpei yang dalam keadaan diam seperti sebuah patung. Diarahkannya revolver miliknya itu kearah Junpei, lalu sebelum ditembakkannya, diberinya sebuah salam manis kepada Junpei "Susullah kedua orang tolol itu…"

'JDOOORR!'

Lelaki bertopi itu mendapati dirinya terus jatuh, berbeda dengan sebelumnya, matanya dapat terbuka lebar dan seluruh tubuhnya dapat digerakkan. Hanya saja pemandangan itu tidaklah berubah, semuanya gelap, seakan-akan dia juga merupakan bagian dari kegelapan itu. Tidak dirasakannya apa-apa diotaknya, pikirannya terasa ringan dan kosong. Orang bilang ketika seseorang telah mendekati kematian, mereka akan teringat segala kenangan terindah dalam hidupnya tetapi dia tidak. Apakah ini berarti aku masih hidup? Pikirnya simpel.

"Tepat sekali, Junpei.."

Suara itu bergema ditelinga Junpei, entah dari mana asal suara itu ia hanya dapat merasakan sebuah kelembutan yang begitu hangat dari suara itu. Ia tidak dapat mengenali suara itu karena tidaklah terlalu jelas, tapi yang dipercayainya adalah suara itu hanya berasal dari seseorang. Seseorang yang dikasihinya, dan ia percaya bahwa orang itu juga mengasihinya, yaitu Chidori.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya suara itu lembut.

Junpei memejamkan matanya, ia yakin walau matanya tidak bisa melihat asal suara itu, hatinya dapat merasakan dengan jelas gambaran dari Chidori. Balasnya "Kau sendiri? Kukira kau lebih suka menggambar daripada mengurusi orang lain sepertiku?"

Suara itu tertawa singkat, katanya lagi "Memang. Tapi aku kehabisan kertas untuk digambar."

Dalam hatinya Junpei menggumam ragu, 'apakah benar ini Chidori yang itu? Kurasa dia bukan orang yang akan mengutarakan isi hatinya semudah itu deh…' batinnya sambil sweatdrop. "Huh, kau ini memang tidak bisa ditebak, sejak dulu aku tidak pernah berhasil sekalipun menebak apa yang kau pikirkan. Yah, mungkin itu yang membuatmu menarik…"

Suara itu tertawa lagi, jawabnya "Ya, aku dulu memang merasa senang ketika menghabiskan waktu denganmu…" Muka Junpei memerah seperti apel mendengarnya. "Tapi masa itu mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi…" lanjutnya, nada suaranya terdengar sedih kali ini.

Junpei spontan membantah perkataan itu, "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kita bisa kembali ke masa itu! Ada banyak hal yang masih ingin kulakukan bersamamu! Kita bisa, engg… makan bersama, atau mungkin nonton bioskop! Hei, ada film bagus akhir-akhir ini di Port Island station, atau mungkin kita bisa berkaraoke bersama di mandragora, aku ingin dengar bagaimana kau menyanyi! Atau mungkin… mana saja! Kita bisa melakukannya bersama 'kan?"

Suara itu menjawabnya dengan lembut, katanya "Tidak Junpei, tidak hingga kau menyelesaikan tugasmu…" Junpei terdiam mendengarnya, diprosesnya perkataan itu matang-matang. Terkadang ia berpikir bahwa ia ingin kabur dari masalahnya tentang nyx dan menghabiskan waktunya bersama Chidori. Tetapi, ia tahu, bahwa kabur bukanlah sikap seorang laki-laki, ia juga ingin seperti Shinjiro-senpai yang mati dengan gagahnya.

Junpei menjawab suara itu dengan pelan, tapi suaranya tidak menandakan adanya keraguan didalam hatinya. "Kalau aku—bukan kami telah berhasil menyelesaikan tugas kami, maukah kau menepati perkataanmu?" tanyanya. Walau Junpei tidak bisa melihat sumber dari suara itu, entah kenapa ia merasakan sebuah senyuman hangat darinya. "Janji…" balas suara itu pelan.

Junpei tersenyum mendengarnya, "Jadi, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Tidak mungkin 'kan aku bisa menyelesaikan tugasku hanya dengan berdiam diri terikat dalam kegelapan seorang diri?" Suara itu menjawabnya dengan cepat "Lho? Kukira kau masih punya satu pertandingan yang harus diselesaikan?" Junpei mengangguk pelan "Ya…"

* * *

**-Within Darkness-**

Dan seraya Junpei mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan barusan, didapatinya dirinya kembali di tempat yang sebelumnya. Disana dilihatnya Takaya yang masih berdiri disebelahnya dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang, pucat pasi. Junpei memang bukan tipe orang yang suka melihat wajah penuh penderitaan orang lain, tapi dalam kasus ini, dia merasa sangat senang.

"Ada apa denganmu, Strega? Belum pernah kulihat tampangmu sehancur ini… walau biasanya juga hancur sih…" ejek Junpei menyeringai.

Takaya menjawabnya dengan cepat, tidak memedulikan perkataan Junpei barusan, katanya "Tidak mungkin! Aku yakin telah menembakmu dijantung!"

Sambil tersenyum lebar, Junpei melemparkan sebuah benda kepada Takaya yang masih bengong seperti melihat hantu, katanya "Maksudmu dengan peluru ini? Sayang sekali, bagiku itu hanyalah sebuah popcorn.." Takaya kembali terdiam ketika ia melihat peluru yang berada ditangannya itu dalam keadaan hangus tak bersisa. "Aku mengerti sekarang… api ya.."

"Begitulah…" jawab Junpei. "Dan tak lama lagi nasibmu akan sama dengan peluru itu! Kemari, Trismegistus!" Junpei mengangkat evoker miliknya ke pelipisnya lalu menembakkannya, dan sama dengan harapannya, Hermes tidak lagi datang merespon panggilannya, sebab Hermes telah berubah menjadi Trismegistus. "Aku—bersama dengan Chidori, akan mengalahkanmu…" Takaya tertawa mendengarnya, jawabnya "Datang dan cobalah… orang mati tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa.."

'_Spring of life_'

Tepat setelah Junpei memikirkan kata itu dibenaknya, sebuah cahaya kecil menyelimuti dirinya, membuat semua luka yang tadi dideritanya menutup dengan cepat. Takaya terkejut melihatnya, seperti sedang melihat mimpi buruk, segala sp yang digunakannya tadi menjadi terbuang sia-sia. 'itu kemampuan Chidori…' batinnya. Takaya kemudian mengangkat revolver miliknya, mengarahkannya ke dahi Junpei "Sekali lagi, akan kukirim kau ke dunia orang mati… bersama kedua temanmu yang tolol itu…" Junpei membalasnya "Sayang sekali tetapi tidur terlalu lama itu tidak bagus… Aku akan mengalahkanmu dan bangun dari tidurku…"

'HYPNOS! GARUDYNE!'

Junpei tidak langsung membalas serangan itu, dikumpulkannya seluruh elemen api yang dimilikinya kemudian dikeluarkannya api itu untuk menyelimuti dirinya—seperti perisai. Perisai api itu kemudian menyerap segala angin garudyne yang dilancarkan oleh Hypnos membuat serangan itu berakhir dengan sia-sia. "Saat ini, Chidori bersamaku, tak akan kubiarkan dia melihatku dalam keadaan kalah 'kan?" Junpei mengangkat evoker miliknya, lalu memanggil persona miliknya, Trismegistus.

"Ayo kita akhiri… Chidori…"

'_vorpal blade!'_

Cahaya dalam jumlah banyak muncul dalam hitungan detik, cahaya itu kemudian menyerang Takaya Sakaki dari berbagai penjuru, membuatnya kehabisan tempat untuk menghindari serangan itu.

"UUAAARRGGHHH!" teriak Takaya kesakitan.

"Sudah selesaikah?" kata Junpei pelan.

Sayangnya tidak semua yang dia inginkan akan terwujud begitu saja. 'Asap' tebal yang timbul oleh karena serangan vorpal blade barusan membuatnya kehilangan pandangan akan pemimpin Strega itu. Memang samar-samar tapi dirasanya sedikit 'kehidupan' milik Takaya, melalui Medea. Lelaki bertopi itu mengambil status siaga, pelan-pelan ia menoleh kekiri dan kanan, mencoba mencari pria berambut panjang itu. Dan ia menyadari sebuah cahaya berwarna hijau turun dari langit kepada seseorangyang berada dibelakangnya, cahaya yang ia kenal dan dalam kasus ini, dia harap dia salah.

"Kau kira bisa membunuhku dengan serangan selemah itu? Jangan bermimpi bocah…" kata Takaya dari balik 'asap' itu. Junpei spontan menarik dirinya dari tempat ia berada, dan jika mungkin tempat itu. "Aku yakin itu adalah mind charge yang biasa dipakai Mitsuru-senpai…" pikir Junpei seraya ia terus berlari sejauh mungkin dari asal cahaya hijau itu.

Sepasang mata berwarna milik kuning pemimpin Strega itu tidak melepaskan pandangannya terhadap mangsanya, bagai seekor serigala yang menyelimuti mangsanya dengan ketakutan sebelum akhirnya memangsanya. Takaya lalu memanggil personanya, Hypnos yang kemudian membuat tiga bulatan cahaya yang melayang-layang diudara, kemudian berputar turun bersamaan kedarat, membuat ketiga bulatan itu menjadi satu bulatan cahaya yang teramat besar.

"Oh, crap!"

'DUAAAARRRR!'

Ledakan itu menghapuskan segala 'asap' yang sebelumnya timbul oleh karena vorpal blade dari Junpei, membuat segalanya disana jelas terlihat. Takaya melangkah pelan kedepan, matanya menjelajah kegelapan yang di sekelilingnya mencari keberadaan mangsanya yang menghilang oleh serangannya barusan.

'Matikah dia? tidak… terlalu mudah…'

Tanpa suara lelaki bertopi biru itu melompa—lengkap dengan pedang yang siap untuk diayunkan dikedua tangannya. Ia berniat untuk meng-ambush pria berambut panjang itu dari belakang, namun sayang, insting Takaya bisa dibilang cukup tajam untuk menyadari serangan itu dan menendang dada Junpei sebelum ia berhasil melakukan serangan itu.

"Sudah kuduga kau belum mati, ayo beri aku sedikit kesenangan lagi dalam menyiksamu…"

Junpei dengan cepat berdiri—tidak ingin ditembak dalam keadaan terjatuh tentunya, "lho, kukira kau bukan tipe yang suka menggonggong, rupanya aku salah ya…" ejek Junpei. Takaya hanya membalas dengan tatapan dingin yang tajam.

"Sudahlah, perang mulut ini tidak akan membawa penyelesaian dalam pertarungan ini… Kedua dari kita sudah memiliki 'kepercayaan' masing-masing yang tidak akan kita lepaskan 'kan?" lanjut Junpei.

Takaya tersenyum dingin mendengarnya, jawabnya "Dan hanya satu dari 'kepercayaan' itu yang akan tetap berdiri hingga akhir… ayo kita akhiri pertandingan ini dengan satu serangan…" Junpei mengangguk setuju.

Bagai grup paduan suara yang terlatih, keduanya dalam waktu yang sama memanggil persona mereka masing-masing. Junpei memanggil Trismegistus, memerintahkannya untuk menggunakan power charge, sedang Takaya memanggil Hypnos yang turut menggunakan mind charge. Keduanya lalu saling pandang sesaat, kedua matanya saling beradu satu sama lain memberikan semacam bahasa 'kau akan tumbang'

Keduanya tersenyum sepintas lalu berteriak bersamaan…

"PERSONA!"

* * *

**-Minato-**

"jun…pei?" kata Minato pelan, sekilas ia menoleh ke langit lalu terdiam sebentar.

Melihat celah yang ditunjukkan Minato sesaat, shadow berlapis armor itu langsung tanpa ragu-ragu melangkah cepat kedepan Minato dan menyerangnya sekuat mungkin. Minato menangkisnya dengan pedang miliknya. Lalu dengan kakinya ia menendang dagu shadow itu sambil melakukan _moonsault _kebelakang. Shadow itu tidak bergeming.

'Memang tangguh, tidak heran Mitsuru dan Yukari tidak bisa melawannya.' Gumam Minato, sesaat kemudian ia melihat keatas lagi. Gumamnya lagi 'Apa itu barusan? Rasanya aku mendengar suara Junpei…'

* * *

**-Aigis, Fuuka, dan Koromaru-**

Gadis berambut hijau itu berhenti sekejap, begitu juga koromaru, keduanya berhenti dalam waktu yang seirama, membuat Aigis yang berjalan didepan mereka—sebagai tameng tidak menyadari bahwa mereka berdua sedang berhenti dan terus berjalan ke depan. Tidak menyadari bahwa Aigis telah berjalan duluan, Fuuka menengadah ke langit dengan wajah sedih. "Junpei-kun?" katanya pelan, Koromaru turut menundukkan kepala terlihat lesu. "Kau.. juga merasakan sesuatu Koro-chan?" Koromaru mengangguk pelan seakan mengerti. Fuuka tersenyum tipis melihat anjing bermata merah itu, "Tidak apa-apa, itu hanya perasaan saja…" hibur gadis itu pelan.

Sementara itu Aigis berjalan terus makin menjauh, tidak menyadari bahwa tembok dibelakangnya mulai bergerak memisahkan robot itu dengan kawannya.

'BRAAAK!'

Tembok itu tertutup, mereka terpisah.

Robot itu sedikit terkejut mendengar suara itu, lalu menoleh ke belakang, dan didapatinya jalan yang tadi dilaluinya telah hilang… digantikan oleh sebuah tembok tebal berwarna biru pucat khas Tartarus. "…Fuuka-san?" katanya pelan.

Fuuka dan Koromaru segera tertarik kembali, sadar dari pikirannya yang barusaja melayang ke tempat lain, ia terkejut melihat jalan didepannya kini menjadi jalan buntu, Aigis juga menghilang dari pandangannya. Gadis itu segera berlari menuju ke tembok itu dan memanggil-manggil Aigis. "Aigis, kau bisa mendengarku?" panggilnya, Koromaru ikut menggonggong. Aigis yang berada diseberang tembok menempelkan telinga(?)nya ke tembok tebal itu. "Ya, aku bisa mendengar kalian…" jawab robot itu. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Fuuka mulai panik. "Entahlah, temboknya tiba-tiba saja menutup.." jawab Aigis masih dengan kalemnya. "GUK! GUK!" gonggong Koromaru, Aigis mengangguk mendengarnya, "Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu Koromaru-san. Fuuka-san, kita berpencar dari sini…" kata robot itu.

Fuuka sudah cukup khawatir dengan perasaannya barusan, dan kini satu kekhawatiran itu harus ditambahkan dibenaknya, jelas saja ia tidak setuju. "Tidak Aigis, tunggulah, kami akan segera kesana, pasti ada jalan…"

Aigis balas tidak menyetujuinya, "Tidak fuuka-san, kurasa jalan yang menghubungkan tempatku dan tempatmu sudah hilang. Jalanlah bersama Koromaru, aku tidak apa-apa sendirian…" Fuuka berkata "Tapi—" "Jangan khawatir, berjalan seorang diri sudah merupakan rutinitas bagiku dua tahun yang lalu. Kurasa berjalan disini sendirian pun bukan masalah, lebih dari itu saya lebih mengkhawatirkan Koromaru…" Anjing itu menyalak keras menjawabnya "GUK, GUK! GUK GUK GUK!" (jangan meremehkanku, aku cukup kuat untuk melindungi kami berdua! Pergilah!) Robot itu tersenyum di balik tembok, katanya kepada anjing itu "Baik, tolong jaga Fuuka-san ya, Koromaru-san…" Anjing itu sekali lagi, menyalak keras sebagai pengganti kata 'iya'

* * *

**-Ken and Akihiko-**

"Ken, Ken!" teriak Akihiko. Pria berambut putih itu kemudian meninju tembok menara itu dengan keras karena kesal "SIAL!" teriaknya keras. Sementara itu, sebuah suara anak kecil yang tak lain adalah Ken, menjawabnya dengan kalem. "jangan terbawa emosi, Sanada-san." Walau kecil, Ken memang tergolong kalem dan lebih dewasa dari anak seumurannya, entah hal itu memang ajaran orang tua nya atau keadaan hidupnya sedikit lebih 'berat' yang telah merubahnya menjadi seperti itu, yang jelas Akihiko sendiri jelas-jelas mendengar bahwa anak itu lebih bisa mengontrol diri darinya—atau setidaknya ia lebih berharap agar anak itu panik sedikit agar ia tidak terlihat lebih kekanak-kanakan.

"Kau punya rencana Ken?" tanya Akihiko setelah ia sedikit lebih tenang.

"Tidak…" jawab Ken singkat, masih dengan nada yang tidak berubah.

"Ayolah! Kita sekarang terpisah dengan satu tembok sialan ini, dan itu berarti kau dan aku harus berjalan sendiri di sarang shadow ini! aku tahu kau tenang, tapi ini keterlaluan!" kata Akihiko yang mulai kehilangan ketenangannya lagi.

Ken, sekali lagi menjawab dengan kalem "Kau terdengar seperti Junpei-san barusan, Sanada-san… " Akihiko jelas tidak suka mendengarnya, baginya disamakan dengan Junpei sama buruknya dengan dieksekusi Mitsuru, suatu penghinaan yang telak baginya. "Tenanglah, aku tidak apa-apa kok sendirian." Lanjut anak berambut coklat itu. Akihiko tetap saja ragu dengan keputusan anak itu, baginya Ken masih terlalu kecil, kemampuan bertombaknya sudah menurun selama dua tahun ini, dan Personanya juga bukan tipe penyerang seperti miliknya atau Mitsuru. "Cih, baik, berjanjilah untuk menghindari segala pertarungan yang ada…" Ken memberi sebuah anggukan cepat diiringi sebuah kata 'ya' untuk menjawabnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi nanti, Sanada-san…"

"Ya, jangan mati ya…"

"Kau juga…"

* * *

**-Mitsuru, Yukari and Naoto-**

Ketiga gadis (satu wanita sebenarnya) itu sudah berhasil kabur cukup jauh darinya, setidaknya juga cukup dekat bagi mereka supaya bisa membantu kalau-kalau sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Yukari sesaat yang lalu hampir saja kehilangan kesabarannya melihat Minato bertempur sendirian, tapi dihentikan oleh Mitsuru, karena hanya akan jadi hambatan. Mitsuru sendiri tidak dalam kondisi yang bagus, banyak bagian tubuhnya yang sakit karena memar dan walau meleset, perasaan pedang di leher wanita itu tetap saja terasa, membuat semacam trauma baginya. Naoto melihat Minato dari kejauhan dengan seksama, mencoba mempelajari gerakan shadow itu—juga Minato. Selain itu, sebagai orang yang paling sehat diantara mereka bertiga, ia yang harus menjadi penyerang utama seandainya ada shadow lain.

Yukari tiba-tiba terlihat aneh, gadis berambut coklat itu menengok kesana-kemari tanpa alasan yang jelas, mukanya tampak pucat dan ia terlihat gelisah. Mitsuru bertanya "Ada apa Yukari?" Yukari tidak menjawab, maupun menoleh, ia kini menengadah ke langit menara itu yang kosong. "Tidak apa-apa…" jawabnya tanpa menoleh ke Mitsuru. Gadis berambut coklat itu tetap diam, memilih kegelisahan itu memenuhi hatinya yang kuat.

'semoga perasaanku salah…' pikir gadis itu.

'GRUDUK GRUDUK…'

Ketiga gadis itu saling pandang satu sama lain mendengar suara itu, sebuah tanda tanya besar berwarna biru timbul dikepala mereka masing-masing. "Suara apa itu?" tanya Yukari, Naoto mengangkat bahu, Mitsuru menggelengkan kepala. "Entahlah, kuharap bukan shadow…" kata Naoto. Mitsuru melihat kearah Minato sesaat, katanya "Kurasa dari arah mereka, apa yang terjadi?"

'GRUDUK GRUDUK…'

Suara itu muncul lagi, tiba-tiba tembok yang memisahkan ketiga gadis itu dengan Minato mulai menyatu satu sama lain. Spontan, Naoto langsung lari kearah Minato. Melihat itu, dengan cepat Mitsuru langsung berdiri dan menarik detektif kecil itu sebelum ia berhasil digencet tembok itu dengan sempurna—seperti pancake. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Naoto. "Apa yang kulakukan? Menyelamatkanmu! Kau hampir saja mati tergencet tembok itu!" balasnya. "Tapi bagaimana dengan dia?" Naoto kembali membentaknya, Mitsuru memegang kedua bahu detektif itu, katanya "Percayalah kepadaku, dia akan menang. Percayalah kepadanya…" Naoto tetap saja kurang tenang dengan keputusan itu, diragukannya Minato bisa mengalahkannya seorang diri melihat dua orang saja tidak cukup. Tapi akhirnya detektif itu hanya bisa menunduk kesal karena segala usaha yang akan dia perbuat tentunya sia-sia, mengingat sebuah tembok tebal berada memisahkan mereka dengan dia.

Dan disana, Yukari terlihat diam, tetapi ia memikirkan kata-kata Mitsuru barusan.

'Percayalah kepadanya…'

* * *

**-Within Darkness-**

**-Junpei-**

Ditengah kegelapan itu, hasil dari pertempuran dua orang pemburu telah mencapai puncaknya, seseorang tergeletak tanpa tenaga, dan seorang yang lain berdiri dan mendekati mangsanya. Sang pemburu tersenyum melihat mangsanya tergeletak tidak bertenaga, diangkatnya mangsanya itu, dan diambilnya senjata favoritnya yang sempat terjatuh dalam duel serangan tingkat tinggi barusan. Ia tertawa keras bagai orang gila melihat mangsanya, diangkatnya mangsanya dengan sebelah tangannya yang kurus itu, katanya "Sayang sekali ternyata kau hanya bisa menggonggong Junpei…" Usai mengatakan hal itu, sang pemburu menaruh pistol di pelipis mangsanya yang sudah tidak bertenaga "Adios…"

Sang mangsa menyela, dia tersenyum kearah pemburu. "Heh, sudah kubilang padamu 'kan? Taring anjing tidak untuk menggonggong. Taring anjing ada, untuk MENGGIGIT!" Seusai Junpei mengatakan itu, ia—dengan tenaga terakhirnya melepaskan dirinya dari genggaman Takaya dan menggigit tangannya yang memegang pistol. Takaya reflek menarik tangannya yang digigit, lalu disana Junpei dengan kekuatannya yang terakhir mengayunkan pedangnya yang masih dia genggam dari tadi dan menebas Takaya.

'SLAASH!'

Leher Takaya tertebas telak, sang pemburu berbalik menjadi mangsa.

Dengan tenaganya yang terakhir, pria dengan kedua lengan bertato itu mengumpulkan segenap tenaganya untuk mengarahkan pistolnya ke Junpei yang sedang kehilangan keseimbangan. Takaya tersenyum, ditariknya pelatuk revolver miliknya itu. "Kutunggu kau… di neraka… Junpei…"

'JDDOOOOR!'

**To be Continued

* * *

**

_Author's Note_

HELL-O! Yah, lumayan nih… enggak lebih dari dua minggu, pas dua minggu tepatnya, sudahlah… Anyway sekali lagi saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca dan sekaligus reviewers cerita saya yang aneh nan gaje ini, antara lain Iwanishi Nana, Shi Septiana, Shina Suzuki, 'T-800' MacTavish, Jack Frost 05, Hihazuki, Pacar Raidou a.k.a. Lalapyon, Mikamano dan AiNeko-chan. Segala kritik, saran, dan lain lain akan dengan senang hati dibaca dan diterima. Terima kasih juga karena sudah bersabar dengan update saya yang lama… *didepak*

Chapter ini, seperti yang kalian lihat judulnya D.O.R.M.I.R. kepanjangannya 'Death Or Revenge; Mage In Rampage!' bisa ditebak sendiri kaitannya dengan Junpei 'kan? tapi yang saya buat juga untuk anda adalah kata 'dormir'nya. Kata 'dormir' itu juga ada artinya sendiri, nah bagi yang mau repot sedikit, mungkin ada yang mau memecahkan berhubungan dengan siapa kata 'dormir' itu? Dan bagaimana bisa? Jawaban silahkan ditaruh direview—bagi yang berminat, sedikit petunjuk saja, 'dormir' itu bukan bahasa inggris, kalau tau artinya 'dormir' jauh lebih mudah mengartikannya. Ok, good luck buat yang nyari artinya ya. Saya tidak memaksa untuk memecahkannya, bagi yang suka teka-teki mungkin mau mencari tahu, jawabannya saya post di chapta berikutnya.

Dan saatnya membalas review2 para reviewer, kebanyakan sudah saya PM mungkin ada yang belum? Maaf kalau belum. Baik, kepada…

Iwanishi Nana: maaf chapter ini juga untuk Junpei-Chidori atau tepatnya Junpei-Takaya kali ya? Saya cukup menikmati chapter ini walau saya ulang dua kali karena kurang puas (enggak ada yang nanya sih…) OOT, UNKNOWN-nya saya tunggu lho…

Kepada Shi Septiana: Junpei level up lagi! *didepak*

Untuk Shina-san: Sebenarnya saya mau buat si Koromaru 'menusuk' Fuuka lagi, tapi enggak tega sayanya *dicekik Lucia*

Junpeinya belum mati, setelah fic ini tamat dia akan mati, hehehe… *dijegal Junpei* bercanda, dia matinya terserah ATLUS, bukan saya.

MacTavish: maaf, T-800nya saya hilangin, repot menurut saya *ditembak* MiNao sudah agak bertambah disini, walau mereka masih karakter yang nongolnya sebentar saja. Santai, ada waktunya.

Jack Frost 05: Arigatou buat pemberitahuannya, saya entah kenapa selalu ceroboh.

Hihazuki: Sabar saja, ada waktunya buat sang pemegang Izanagi kok…

Pacar Raidou a.k.a. Lala-san: Saya sangat menunggu kalau anda mau buat one-shot Junpei Chidori. Sama kapan nih mau buka 'tirai'nya?

Mikamano: wah, maaf saya sudah agak lupa chapter pertamanya maklum itu dibuat lebih dari dua bulan, kalau ada yang salah dan belum saya ralat saya minta maaf.

AiNeko-chan: maaf karena saya lupa memasang kata SPOILER pada deskripsi cerita, kukira semua sudah pada tahu ceritanya. Maaf sekali lagi, Hikaru-san.

Jadi, seperti biasa segala review, kritik, saran, protes dan lain lain selalu diterima disini! Jadi jangan ragu-ragu untuk mengirim review, terlebih lagi jika menunjukkan kesalahan saya (walau tentu saja saya berusaha agar tidak ada yang salah)

Chapter 11 Update ASAP

God Bless Us All

—_Tetsuwa Shuuhei_


	12. To Darkness

—**Disclaimer—  
Every SMT series and Persona series belong to ATLUS**

Summary: Akhir dari pertempuran sengit antara Junpei dan Takaya, Ken menemui orang lain yang menyerangnya, Kawan dan Lawan bukanlah suatu hal yang jelas lagi.

* * *

Persona 3: Forgotten Memories

—Chapter 11—

To Darkness...

* * *

**-Within Darkness-**

'JDOOOOORR!'

Suara itu menggema keras di menara akhir itu, sang mangsa yang telah tumbang ditangan sang pemburu mengeluarkan gigitan terakhirnya untuk sang pemburu. Dan sayangnya gigitan itu cukup akurat untuk mengenai ulu hati sang pemburu—sekali lagi. Sang pemburu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan hendak terjatuh. Disadarinya kesadarannya semakin menipis, Junpei hanya memikirkan satu hal—atau tepatnya—satu orang saja…

"Chi, Chidori…"

Dan kesadarannya pun menghilang…

Lelaki bertopi biru itu tidak merasakan apapun. Sakit, nyeri, senang, sedih tidak dirasanya, hanya ada satu kata yang tepat untuk mendiskripsikan keadaannya saat ini...

'kosong'

Tatapan matanya begitu hampa seakan dapat merefleksikan segala yang melihat kedalamnya. Mulutnya terbuka kecil, tapi ia tidak bersuara apa-apa. Tangannya melingkari kedua kakinya yang sedang duduk tanpa rasa, ia diam, tetap diam seperti layaknya seorang yang baru saja menjadi korban _apathy syndrome_.

Dan didalam alam kesadaran lelaki itu, sebuah langkah kaki mendekat kearahnya, langkah kaki yang ringan tapi bergema jelas ditelinga lelaki bermata hampa itu.

Langkah itu mendekat kepadanya.

Langkah itu berhenti didepannya.

Lelaki itu menoleh keatas.

Seorang tengah berdiri didepan laki-laki itu, seorang gadis cantik berambut merah panjang yang lurus, dengan sebuah bando berwarna putih dominan dan sebuah garis hitam tebal ditengahnya. Gadis itu berpakaian serba putih bando hingga keujung sepatunya. Lelaki itu melihat gadis itu dengan mata yang hampa, begitu juga gadis itu menatapnya, hanya gadis itu melihat dengan mata yang tidak hampa, melainkan mata penuh kehidupan, berbeda dengan si lelaki.

0:10

Gadis itu tersenyum.

Lelaki itu melihat keatas, ia tertunduk lagi.

0:08

Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya, melihat ke wajah lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu menyadarinya, ia memalingkan wajahnya.

0:06

Gadis itu menggunakan kedua tangannya, menggerak-gerakkan bahu lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu menggunakan kedua tangannya pula, menyingkirkan kedua tangan gadis itu.

0:04

Gadis itu berdiri, ia kembali melihat mata lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu balas melihatnya, lalu ia menunduk lagi.

0:02

Gadis itu tersenyum, lalu sang gadis menendang dagu si lelaki.

Lelaki itu terjatuh.

0:00

Lelaki itu serentak bangun dan berteriak "APA-APAAN INI?"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil

…

Si lelaki itu telah 'bangun' dari 'tidur'nya, terima kasih oleh karena 'tendangan selamat pagi' dari sang Gadis berambut merah itu. Dan si lelaki yang sudah tersadar itu menatap sang gadis berambut merah tanpa suara. Gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum kepada si lelaki, ia menaruh kedua tangannya dibalik punggungnya, sang gadis melihat ke atas, muka si lelaki sesaat berubah merah.

Si lelaki kemudian bangun dari duduknya, ia melihat sang gadis yang melihat ke langit, ia turut melihat ke langit.

Langit keruh berwarna hitam-putih menghiasi Kristal coklat milik si lelaki itu. Si lelaki melihat ke muka sang gadis yang masih diam menatap langit tak bernyawa itu, sekali lagi muka si lelaki memerah melihatnya. Sang gadis yang sedang terhisap kedalam dunianya sendiri segera menyadari bahwa si lelaki itu sedang melihatinya dengan wajah memerah. Sang gadis tersenyum kepada si lelaki, si lelaki memalingkan wajahnya dengan wajah semerah apel, sang gadis tertawa kecil sekali lagi.

"Kau harus keluar dari sini…" kata sang gadis yang kembali memandang ke langit tak berwarna itu.

Si lelaki menoleh kearah sang gadis, ia tersenyum lebar, "Akhirnya kau mau bicara juga. Kukira kau sudah bisu…"

Sang gadis menoleh kearah si lelaki, masih dengan senyum yang tidak memudar, "Kukira kau juga…"

Keduanya tertawa.

Si lelaki merebahkan dirinya ke lantai tak berwarna di dunia hampa itu, sang gadis duduk disampingnya. Si lelaki melihat kearah gadis berambut merah itu selama dua detik, terpana melihat wajah konstan tak berubah gadis itu, ia kembali melihat ke langit. Sang gadis diam dan turut melihat ke langit.

Sang gadis bertanya "menurutmu damaikah dunia seperti ini?"

Si lelaki menjawab "menurutku tidak, ini dunia yang membosankan bukan?"

Sang gadis mengangguk tersenyum, "tepat sekali. Jadi? Kau menginginkan dunia yang penuh pertempuran seperti saat ini?"

Si lelaki terdiam sebentar, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah sang gadis berambut merah, "tidak juga, tapi kuakui dunia penuh pertempuran seperti saat ini memang dibutuhkan—sebelum dunia penuh kedamaian itu tiba."

Sang gadis tertunduk, "menurutmu akankah 'kedamaian' yang kau maksud itu tiba?"

Si lelaki terbangun dari tidurnya, membuang wajahnya akan gadis itu, katanya "pasti tiba. Aku akan meraihnya…"

Sang gadis tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu sang gadis berdiri menatap keatas, ia melihat kearah surga berwarna hitam putih yang hampa dan tidak bernyawa itu. Ia menatap sedih langit itu, sama seperti hatinya ketika melihat lelaki itu sebelumnya. Ya, harus diakui, suasana langit saat itu sama dengan mata sang lelaki sesaat yang lalu, mata yang mati, dan tidak memiliki cahaya kehidupan didalamnya.

Dan ia tidak mau sang lelaki memiliki mata seperti itu lagi.

"Chidori?" panggil sang lelaki yang mulai merasa heran dengan keadaan sang gadis yang diam sejak beberapa menit yang lampau. "Apa ada sesuatu?" lanjutnya lagi.

Chidori menoleh menatap lelaki bertopi itu, untuk sesaat dilihatnya wajah lelaki itu yang tampak seperti biasa—bingung sebelum ia kembali membuang pandangannya. Gadis itu menyembunyikan senyumnya, ia hanya berpikir dalam hatinya 'bodoh…' sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan sang lelaki dengan sebuah senyum yang disamarkan "tidak, tidak apa-apa…"

Sang gadis itu tahu, ia sangat tahu, waktunya di dunia itu tidak lagi lama, ia harus mengalami suatu hal yang tentunya seringkali tidak disukai semua orang. Satu hal yang bernama 'perpisahan'.

Kini, ia harus segera menyelesaikan tugas terakhirnya, karena sumbat yang menghalangi jalannya jam pasir kehidupan miliknya sudah diambil. Sedih, sekaligus menyebalkan, karena dia hanya diberi waktu yang sangat sempit, dan terlebih lagi, karena dia tahu waktunya sudah habis.

"Junpei…" kata sang gadis berambut merah itu pelan, lelaki yang dipanggilnya itu hanya memberi sebuah jawaban berupa 'engg?' yang pelan, sama pelannya dengan suara gadis itu. Harus diakui, untuk keadaan hati sang gadis itu yang sudah cukup goyah, jawaban simpel berupa 'engg' saja itu sangat kurang, bahkan tidak memuaskan. Tapi gadis itu tidak protes akan hal itu—tidak dalam hatinya sekalipun.

"Kau tidak berubah.." gumam sang gadis.

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, memberi sebuah ajakan—atau perintah bagi sang lelaki untuk bangkit berdiri. Sang lelaki meraih tangan sang gadis, dipegangnya tangan sang gadis yang entah mulai sejak kapan terasa dingin. Lelaki itu mungkin bodoh, dan lamban untuk mengerti perasaan orang, tapi dalam hal ini pun, dia tidaklah sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari keganjilan yang terjadi pada tangan gadis yang disukainya itu.

Walau ia tetap diam…

Berat rasanya bagi kedua pihak untuk mengatakan dan mendengar hal ini, sebuah tiga kata yang menjelaskan segala sesuatu yang terjadi, "kau harus kembali…" si lelaki tahu apa yang terjadi, berat untuk diakuinya bahwa gadis yang didepannya itu hanya gambaran sementara dari ingatannya sama seperti Takaya yang telah dilawannya. Dan, sang gadis juga tahu, apa yang dipikirkan si lelaki, tapi jujur ia senang akan hal itu. Ia lebih senang apabila si lelaki mengetahui dan bisa menerima fakta yang berada dihadapannya daripada menolak fakta itu.

Si lelaki memasang sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan terhadap gadis itu, "ya, masih ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan 'kan?"

Sang gadis mengangguk.

Perlahan, seiring dengan anggukan sang gadis, badan sang lelaki perlahan memudar. Seakan telah dipanggil oleh sang waktu, keduanya, baik sang gadis maupun sang lelaki hanya bisa tersenyum sedih sambil memegang tangan pasangannya satu sama lain. Keduanya diam, bukan karena tidak ingin berbicara satu sama lain, tapi karena keduanya yakin, suatu saat nanti mereka dapat bertemu seperti saat ini lagi.

Ya, seperti saat ini lagi… pasti.

"…Sampai jumpa, Junpei.."

"Yup, sampai ketemu lagi… Chidori…"

Dan sang lelaki pun menghilang, meninggalkan sang gadis berdiri sendirian di dunia yang dihiasi langit penuh kehampaan itu.

* * *

** -Ken-**

"Zionga!"

Cahaya kuning turun dari langit, menyambar lawan didepan mata anak kecil berambut coklat itu, hanya sang lawan tidaklah selemah itu untuk menangkis serangan berkekuatan sedang dari anak kecil itu dengan sebelah tangannya. Sang lawan kemudian melemparkan kapak yang dipegangnya, mengincar kepala kecil dari sang mangsa yang tampak siap bertempur.

"Nemesis! Cruel Attack!"

Makhluk biru bergerigi yang dipanggil anak itu memukul balik kapak itu, membuatnya terpental kembali kearah sang pelempar. Sang pelempar menangkapnya dengan sebelah tangannya, sedang tangan yang lainnya kini turut memegang kapak itu, membuat kekuatan yang diberikan kepada kapak itu semakin besar. Ken bersiap untuk menghadapi sang lawan secara langsung.

Sang lawan berlari menerjang kearah Ken dengan kapak tergenggam erat di kedua tangannya. Ken pun bersiap menghadapi sang lawan, tangan kirinya mengambil _evoker_nya yang berada di pinggangnya dan menembakkan kearah kepalanya.

"Nemesis! Hamaon!"

Beberapa cahaya beserta kertas-kertas berwarna putih emas mengelilingi sang lawan dengan cepat, namun sang lawan dengan cepat merobek kertas-kertas itu dengan sekali ayunan dari kapaknya. Ken tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, jeda setelah sang lawan mengayunkan kapaknya yang berat merupakan saat yang mungkin paling bagus baginya untuk menyerang celah yang timbul dengan tombaknya.

Sang anak kecil telah bersiap tepat di depan sang lawan, lengkap dengan tombak yang hendak diayunkan untuk memotong lawannya dari bagian perut.

Harus diakui sang lawan lebih berpengalaman dalam hal bertempur, dengan cepat dia memutar badannya 360o kemudian dari arah yang berlawanan ia memukul balik tombak milik Amada Ken yang nyaris saja mengenainya.

Ken kehilangan keseimbangannya karena terkena serangan yang begitu mutlak.

Sang lawan melepas kapaknya yang berat, lalu berlari menerjang dengan cepat kearah Ken, memberi sebuah _headbutt_ kuat kepada dahi kecil milik Amada Ken yang membuatnya nyaris jatuh. Kemudian dengan sebelah kakinya yang siap _stand by_, ia menendang Ken dengan kuat, membuat badan kecil anak itu terpental jauh beserta tombaknya.

"Uaaghh!" jerit Amada Ken kesakitan.

Sang lawan kemudian mengambil kapaknya yang tadi dilepasnya, berjalan mendekati Amada Ken yang masih jatuh tak berdaya, tatapan matanya tajam sekaligus dingin, memberikan suatu hal kepada setiap orang yang melihatnya. Satu hal yang dimiliki setiap orang…

Ketakutan

"Ja-jangan mendekat!" teriak Ken sambil mengayun-ayunkan tombak yang masih dipegangnya, mencoba mengusir sang lawan yang kian mendekat.

Tatapan mata orang itu tajam, bagai seorang kaisar atau seorang tirani melihat rendah layaknya rakyat jelata dibawahnya. Sang lawan bertanya "Kau tidak mengenaliku?"

Ken semakin ketakutan "Tentu saja tidak! Siapa kau? Kenapa kau menyerangku?" teriaknya gemetaran.

Sang lawan menghela nafas, sambil mengambil sebuah pistol berwarna putih perak dari sakunya. Pistol yang sangat tidak asing bagi setiap anggota S.E.E.S. termasuk Ken. "Mu-mustahil!" teriak Ken ketika melihat pistol yang lebih sering disebut _evoker _itu.

Tanpa memedulikan reaksi terkejut dari Ken, sang lawan menarik pelatuk pistol berwarna putih itu. "Kalau sudah lupa apa boleh buat, akan kubuat kau mengingatku walau dengan paksaan sekalipun." Seusai ia mengatakan hal itu, persona miliknya muncul.

Persona itu berbentuk seperti seekor kuda hitam dengan satu kaki, ditunggangi oleh penunggang berambut emas panjang dengan pakaian serba hitam kecuali di bagian topengnya. Di bagian perut penunggang itu tertancap sebuah pedang pendek tepat di tengah-tengah warna perak baju pelindungnya.

Mata coklat anak bernama Amada Ken membesar dengan cepatnya ketika ia melihat penunggang hitam itu turun kedalam warna pucat menara Tartarus itu. Dalam sekejap, gambaran-gambaran di masa lalu terputar kembali kedalam kepala Ken. Malam dimana segala yang ia miliki lenyap, malam dimana nyawa ibunya direnggut oleh sesosok kuda hitam yang bercahaya dengan hebatnya, dan malam… ketika ia membangkitkan kekuatan miliknya.

Sang dewi pembawa 'keadilan', Nemesis.

Sang lawan berdiri didepan anak berambut coklat itu, ia menatap tajam kearah kristal coklat Amada Ken itu. "Sudahkah kau mengingatku?" Tanyanya.

Dengan cepat, Ken mengayunkan tombak yang tadi dipegangnya kearah mata lawannya, namun sang lawan segera melompat mundur, menghindari serangan itu. Ken tidak menyerah begitu saja, dengan cepat ia berdiri melompat ke sudut mati bagi sang lawan, kemudian dengan ujung tumpul tombaknya ia memukul perutnya sehingga sang lawan terdorong balik menjatuhkan kapaknya.

Ken menggertakkan giginya, ia balas memandang tajam sang lawan yang kini berada di posisi terbalik dari sebelumnya "Bagaimana bisa aku lupa akanmu barusan! KAU! YANG MEMBUNUH IBUKU, ARAGAKI SHINJIRO!" Ken berteriak keras sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menunjuk tajam sang lawan yang kini tersenyum tanpa alasan.

Shinjiro melebarkan senyumnya (yang amat sangat jarang terlihat), "Bagus… mata seperti itulah yang kutunggu-tunggu… " katanya seraya ia berdiri mengambil kapak yang sempat terjatuh. "MAJU! AMADA KEN! BUKANKAH AKU ORANG YANG KAU BENCI?"

Mata Ken semakin membesar, api kemarahan dan kebencian yang lama terkurung didalam dirinya kini kembali menyala dengan hebatnya. Anak yang sesaat lalu gemetaran karena ketakutan kini berdiri tegak dengan mata penuh kebencian dan nafsu membunuh. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kau pasti… AKAN KUBUNUH!" teriaknya menyambut provokasi shinjiro.

"HEEAAA!" Ken berlari dengan membawa tombaknya di kedua tangannya. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya dimana ia bertarung dengan insting akan kalah karena perbedaan kekuatan, saat ini Ken tidak memedulikan sekuat apa lawannya, bahkan dewa kematian pun mungkin akan dilawannya demi keinginannya untuk satu hal ini.

Balas dendam

Senyum sang lawan melebar ketika melihat anak kecil berambut coklat itu maju dengan keinginan untuk membunuh yang begitu kuat. "Memang harus begini…" katanya pelan, Shinjiro kemudian mengambil _evoker_ nya lalu memanggil persona miliknya untuk menghadang serangan anak kecil berambut coklat itu.

"Castor! Fatal End!"

Penunggang hitam itu muncul hendak menginjak badan mungil milik Amada Ken yang berada didepannya, tapi Ken menghindari serangan itu dengan cepat lalu terus berlari menuju kearah Shinjiro tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

Shinjiro memegang kapaknya di tangan kirinya, ia memfokuskan pandangan matanya kepada pergerakan tangan dan bahu Amada Ken, berniat membaca gerakannya. Sementara matanya terfokus pada tangan dan bahu, ia melonggarkan pegangan tangan kirinya terhadap kapak yang dibawanya.

Ken menusuk tajam bahu kiri shinjiro, namun shinji menghindarinya dengan gerakan minim lalu menangkap gagang tombak Ken dengan tangan kanannya, membuat gerakan anak itu terhenti dengan paksa. Ken mencoba menarik kembali tombak miliknya tapi usahanya tidak terlalu membuahkan hasil karena perbedaan tenaga yang besar.

Shinji kemudian menarik Ken beserta tombaknya dengan kuat, membuat badan ringan anak berambut coklat itu terangkat menuju kearahnya. Lalu dengan ujung tumpul (bagian gagang) kapaknya ia memukul perut Ken, membuat anak itu terlempar dari tombaknya, sementara tombak miliknya masih berada di tangan kanan Aragaki Shinjiro.

'BRUAAK!'

Anak berambut coklat itu terjatuh ke lantai Tartarus.

"Cuma seginikah?" kata Shinjiro memprovokasi Ken, ia lalu membuang tombak yang berada di tangan kanannya kearah Ken. "JANGAN MENGHINAKU!" bentak anak kecil berambut coklat itu, baginya menerima kembali senjatanya yang sudah berhasil dirampas oleh musuh adalah suatu penghinaan terbesar yang pernah diterimanya selama ia bertarung, terlebih lagi sang musuh adalah orang yang telah merengut segala sesuatu miliknya di masa lampau. Saat itu, bagi seorang Amada Ken sekalipun menjual jiwanya kepada iblis sebagai ganti kekuatan untuk membunuh lawannya pun menjadi pilihan yang mungkin akan diambilnya.

Ken mengambil _evoker_ miliknya, ia memanggil Nemesis untuk memberikan beberapa zionga kepada sang lawan, namun semua zionga yang ditembakkannya tidak memberikan dampak yang besar bagi Shinjiro. Bagi seorang Shinjiro Aragaki, serangan selevel zionga dapat ditangkisnya hanya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Kenapa? Sudah putus asa?" pancing Shinjiro lagi.

"BERHENTILAH MENGHINAKU BRENGSEK!" Ken berlari menerjang kearah Shinjiro dengan cepatnya. Namun apa kata, bagi seorang Shinjiro Aragaki, menerima serangan seorang anak yang telah dibutakan dengan kebencian itu sama halnya dengan melawan shadow yang hanya bisa mengayunkan pedangnya tanpa arah. Shinji kemudian menyusup masuk ke sudut yang merupakan sudut mati bagi daya jangkau tombak, lalu menendang Ken dengan kuatnya. Anak berambut coklat itu kembali terpental dengan kerasnya.

"Serangan semacam ini bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan seekor shadow rendahan macam maya, bocah…"

"DIAM KAU PEMBUNUH!"

Shinji mengambil lagi _evoker_ miliknya, memanggil castor untuk menghujani Ken dengan serangan tanpa ampun. Tidak banyak yang dapat diharapkan untuk seorang anak SMP macam Ken, serangan itu dengan cepat membuat anak berambut coklat itu terluka parah. Badan Ken babak belur, seluruh tubuhnya tau betul bagaimana rasanya 'sakit' saat ini. Darah mengalir dari dahi dan beberapa bagian tubuh lain anak berambut coklat itu, menggenangi lantai berwarna kelam menara itu.

_Badanku sakit semua, sial…_

_Beberapa tulang dan organ dalamku mungkin retak, atau patah._

_Aku… tak bisa merasakan kaki kiriku…_

_Seberapa banyak tenaga yang masih kumiliki…?_

_Siapa saja, Dewa maupun Iblis, beri aku kekuatan…_

_Aku ingin membunuh orang ini…_

_BERI AKU KEKUATAN!_

"Hei, hei… apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Oh, kau… tidak apa-apa, dia tidak akan mati semudah itu…"

"Masih sadarkah dia?"

"Entahlah, kurasa tidak…"

"Bagaimana keadaannya sejauh ini…?"

"Cukup sulit, tidak kusangka ingatannya hanya kembali sebagian saja…"

_Siapa disitu…?_

_Kesadaranku memudar, sial…_

_Aki…hiko-senpai…_

…

* * *

**-Minato-**

Sosok anak muda berambut biru itu kini sudah tidak semantap beberapa saat yang lalu. Memang badan dan kepalanya masih utuh, tapi itu bukan berarti bahwa ia sama sekali tidak cedera. Kedua lengannya mengalami beberapa luka ringan oleh karena sayatan shadow berbentuk samurai yang dihadapinya itu, belum dihitung luka-luka kecil dikakinya yang membuatnya tidak bisa selincah tadi.

Di lain pihak, musuhnya adalah shadow, selama tubuhnya belum hancur total, serangan sebanyak apapun yang menginvasi dia tidak akan mempengaruhi kecepatan maupun ketajaman serangannya. Di posisi ini, jelas pemuda itu tidak merasa aman.

Dia sedang terdesak.

'Siapa saja yang ada didalam lautan kesadaranku saat ini… Orpheus dan Apsaras sebagai partner cadenza, Rangda untuk agi, Scathach untuk bufu dan garu, Barong dan Odin untuk zio, Alice untuk mudo, Loki untuk Megido, Hariti untuk dia dan amrita, dan Black Frost yang tadi kupakai untuk trafuri…'

'Sial, aku lupa membawa Siegfried, seharusnya aku memanggil kembali Thanatos sebelumnya…'

Tanpa banyak kata shadow berbentuk samurai itu menerjang kearah minato, kedua tangannya memegang erat katana hitam miliknya siap untuk memotong maupun memenggal lawannya.

"Cih, dasar… tidak bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk bernafas sebentar?" gerutu minato sambil menghindari serangan shadow itu, nyaris saja ia kehilangan satu lengannya.

Minato melompat beberapa langkah ke belakang, walau dengan sempoyongan ia masih mencoba untuk berdiri tegak. 'Aku tidak akan menang apabila hanya menghindar terus… jadi apa yang harus kulakukan? Seranganku dapat dengan mudah dihindari maupun ditangkisnya…'

Shadow itu menyerang lagi.

'Yaah, untuk lawan agresif macam dia sih… kurasa serangan balik jauh lebih efektif daripada yang lain..' Minato melakukan _side roll_ cepat, menghidari tusukan lawannya, lalu dalam jeda itu ia memanggil Odin untuk memberi serangan berupa vile assault kepada lawannya.

'CLANK!'

'Tidak telak, tapi cukup untuk memberiku celah…'

'SLASH!'

'…Yang barusan, kurasa cukup telak, dia masih berdiri ya… keras kepala. Baik, kurasa ritme serangan seperti ini bisa membuatku membalikkan keadaan ini…'

Shadow itu menyusup cepat melewati 'jarak aman' minato dengannya, mengayunkan cepat katana di tangannya untuk membelah minato menjadi dua, untungnya sempat dielakkan minato dan hanya menyisakan goresan besar di lantai menara itu. Telat sepersekian detik saja, nasib pemuda berambut biru itu mungkin sama—atau lebih buruk daripada lantai tak berdosa itu.

'Kutarik perkataanku, cara inipun beresiko tinggi…'

* * *

** -Naoto, Mitsuru & Yukari-**

"Jadi… Kirijo-senpai?"

"Ya? Shirogane-san…?"

"Tidak bisakah kita kebalik dinding ini dengan cara memanjat?"

"Kurasa tidak, tidak ada celah sedikitpun yang bisa dipakai untuk pegangan.."

"Bagaimana jika aku naik ke pundak kalian supaya bisa meloncati dinding ini…?"

"Tidak Naoto, bagaimana rencanamu menghadapi katana dengan pistol? Sekali tebasan kau dan pistolmu akan habis…"

"Aku… mengerti…"

Yukari duduk, melihat 'diskusi' kecil kedua rekannya itu. Dia terlalu lelah untuk apapun, baik memanjat dinding seperti saran Naoto, mendiskusikan rencana berikutnya seperti yang sedang dilakukan mitsuru saat ini, maupun berpikir apapun…

"Haah, aku ingin pulang dan mandi air hangat…" gumam perempuan berambut coklat itu.

"Hmm? Kau bilang apa takeba?" tanya mitsuru.

"Engg, bu-bukan apa-apa kok…" Jawab Yukari agak gugup, perempuan berambut coklat itupun menaruh kedua tangannya didepan kakinya mencari posisi yang cukup nyaman untuk mengistiharatkan tubuhnya yang penat.

_Aku ingin percaya kepadanya, namun aku juga ingin membantu…_

_Sebab aku tidak akan bisa menyembuhkannya jika dia mati._

_Tidak adakah yang bisa kulakukan selain menunggu?_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan di saat seperti ini…_

_Ayah…?_

"Umm… Takeba?"

"Ngg…?" respon Takeba malas.

Kepala gadis itu sudah terbenam di antara badan dan kakinya, dan ia sudah terlalu malas untuk mengangkatnya lagi. Satu-satunya alasan ia akan bangun dan berhenti bermalas-malasan adalah jika tembok yang memisahkan para gadis dengan minato itu hilang. Kenapa? Sebab tentunya ia tidak akan bisa bersandar lagi jika tembok itu hilang. Ia akan berdiri dan mencari tembok lain untuk bersandar tentunya.

"Kau tahu Takeba..? bagi seorang perempuan untuk duduk seperti itu tidak etis—terutama apabila ada laki-laki didekatnya… Kau tahu maksudku?"

"Iya, aku tahu… Naoto, kamu bukan cowok mesum macam Junpei 'kan?"

"Eh? Eng… i-iya…" jawab Naoto gelagapan. Dan jika dipikir-pikir kembali, detektif berambut biru itu sadar bahwa selain Souji, tidak ada orang yang tahu gendernya yang sebenarnya disitu. Bukannya ia menyesal sih, tempo hari saja Junpei sudah mengejek dia dengan kata-kata ngawur macam 'mana cowokmu itu…?'

Sungguh kata-kata yang tidak dipikir matang-matang, apalagi mengingat Junpei juga belum tahu fakta itu.

Setelah berpikir untuk beberapa detik, detektif itu memutuskan untuk melupakan hal menyebalkan barusan. Mengingat dirinya yang berusaha bersikap dewasa, baik mental maupun tindakan (karena faktor pekerjaan dan sifatnya), beberapa detik untuk mengingat hal bodoh semacam itu membuat dia merasa kekanak-kanakan.

Dan baginya, saat itu mati ditangan shadow itu mungkin sedikit—iya, sedikit lebih baik daripada menerima fakta bahwa dia masih kekanak-kanakan…

* * *

**-Souji-**

Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu terus berjalan, mengikuti 'rute ngawur' yang diambil oleh sang dewi yang masih berjalan memimpin didepannya. Dalam hati, ia cukup kesal dengan perjalananannya sejauh ini, sejauh mata memandang hanya jalanan biasa saja yang dikurung oleh tebalnya dinding yang memisahkan ia dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Memang rute yang diambilnya itu jauh lebih aman, mengingat faktanya dia sama sekali tidak bertemu seekor shadow pun.

Tapi itu tidak menjamin bahwa teman-temannya yang berada dibelahan lain menara itu aman-aman saja…

"Hoi, wanita jadi-jadian…" panggilnya kesal.

"_Jangan memanggilku begitu, panggil saja aku izanami, atau yang mulia ratu izanami juga boleh…"_ jawab Izanami menggoda. Dan tentu saja, Souji… jengkel.

Dan saat ini, kelihatannya membunuh sang dewi itu, sekali lagi… bukanlah suatu pilihan yang buruk. Mengingat ia tidak ada alasan yang cukup logis untuk membiarkan dia hidup… 'Karena dia adalah dewi?' itu alasan yang tidak akan pernah diambilnya, 'Karena dia cantik?' itu lebih konyol lagi, 'Karena lebih baik berjalan berdua daripada sendiri?' itu tidak mengurangi fakta bahwa izanami tidak ambil bagian dalam pertempuran, satu-satunya bantuan yang pernah dia berikan hanyalah kabut tebal saat ia melawan 'Ryoji' di malam pertamanya menuju Tartarus.

'Dewa, Izanagi, atau siapapun itu… bolehkah aku membunuh dewi atau perempuan jadi-jadian atau apa saja lah yang ada didepanku ini?' batin Souji jengkel.

"_Kita sudah dekat dengan sumber dari hawa aneh ini… putra manusia.."_ kata Izanami menyuruh Souji bersiap-siap.

Kedua orang itu (atau satu orang dan satu dewi/makhluk halus terserah lah..) berjalan menyusuri koridor di menara itu. Souji baru menyadari bahwa koridor yang terbentang didepan matanya itu sedikit berbeda dengan dinding dan lantai yang selama ini dia lihat. Darah yang menempel di dinding itu semakin banyak dan lantainya sudah tidak lagi bermotif catur seperti sebelumnya, melainkan murni gelap.

"Se, sejak kapan kita berada disini..?"

"_Baru saja, entah bagaimana kau bisa tidak sadar, tetapi aku mengingatnya… beberapa detik yang lalu aku yakin lantainya masih berwarna hitam-putih, tetapi tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi hitam… bahkan termasuk lantai dibelakang kita sekalipun.."_

"Apa yang ada diujung jalan ini kira-kira…?"

"_Entahlah, aku tidak bisa menjaminnya, putra manusia… tetapi kurasa dia yang mengeluarkan hawa aneh inilah yang menunggu kita diujung jalan ini…"_

Seraya keduanya terus berjalan, Souji menyadari bahwa jalanan yang berada dibelakangnya kini sudah menghilang. Dinding dan lantai yang berwarna hitam itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi suatu bentuk ruangan hampa, seperti langit malam yang hitam kelam. "Kita sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi ya…" kata pemuda berambut abu-abu itu pelan.

Sang dewi berhenti diujung koridor itu. Buntu, adalah suatu hal yang ditemuinya dan juga pemuda itu. Sang dewi itu berpikir apa maksud dari ujung jalan itu yang buntu, apakah dia salah jalan? Atau… 'dia' sengaja membuat dinding itu supaya sang dewi dan putra manusia itu tidak bisa menuju kearahnya?

"_Putra manusia, bisakah kau menghancurkan dinding ini?"_ tanya sang dewi.

"Entahlah, akan kucoba… Izanagi!"

Siluet hitam dari persona milik pemuda itu timbul lalu memotong dinding yang menghalangi didepan mereka itu. Tapi berulang kali persona berpenampilan yakuza itu menyerang, dinding itu tidak memberikan reaksi.

"_Sepertinya suatu penghalang ya… semua serangan yang kau lakukan diserap begitu saja…"_

"Yaah, semacamnya, mirip ketika pertama kali aku bertemu melawanmu didalam mimpiku itu…"

Mata Izanami membesar ketika ia mendengar omongan pemuda itu, _'seperti kabutku 'kah?'_ batinnya. _'Tidak, dinding ini lebih seperti… gerbang yang menghubungkan dua tempat yang berbeda... jangan-jangan…'_

Sang dewi itu kemudian maju, ia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh dinding itu. Aneh namun ajaib, dinding yang dari tadi tidak bergeming menerima serangan bertubi-tubi Izanagi itu tiba-tiba berubah. Perlahan-lahan dari titik tengah dinding itu, kegelapan seperti yang berada dibelakang mereka berdua timbul dan menjalar bergabung dengan dinding yang lain, termasuk dengan kegelapan dibelakang mereka, membuat semua yang mengelilingi mereka hanyalah kegelapan yang menyerupai langit malam.

Dari tempat dinding tadi berada, tiba-tiba timbul sebuah gerbang hitam dengan ukiran-ukiran indah menghiasinya. Sekeliling gerbang itu dihiasi dengan duri-duri berwarna putih pucat yang melayang-layang diatas gerbang itu, seakan-akan duri itu bisa kapan saja jatuh menghujani siapapun yang hendak melewati gerbang itu. Lalu, dari langit, timbul jalan-jalan menuju kebelakang gerbang itu membentuk sebuah jalan panjang yang berbentuk tangga berwarna hitam gelap, seakan-akan seperti jalan menuju neraka.

Keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain, lalu mengangguk bersamaan.

Gerbang itu terbuka perlahan, menyambut kedua orang itu…

_As one said 'Look! The Devil is waiting beyond the door of one's heart'_

_But that doesn't mean that Devil doesn't has any door to his Heart._

_Because the Gate to Darkness, is always to welcome you…_

_Come in, as the Devil always said…_

Perlahan, diliputi keraguan, Souji melangkahkan kakinya, menuju kegelapan itu…

* * *

**To be Continued…**

_Author's Note_

HELL~O! sudah lama sekali fic ini tidak wa update! Bahkan saking lamanya sudah sampai halaman keempat dari Fandom MegaTen indo *nangis darah* *ditembak*

Baik, pertama-tama wa mengucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi semua readers dan juga yang me-review! Antara lain, Heylala, Shina Suzuki, Shizuka Shirakawa, Jack Frost 05, Hihazuki, AiNeko-chan, BellcrosstheExistence, Mac Tavish Van Den Bosch, Iwanishi Nana, Andow, Hayato Arisato Wiraqocha Rasca, Snow Jo, lalu Namieh dan Lynn yang pakai anonymous jadi wa enggak bisa balas PM, gomen.

Lalu teka-teki di chapter sebelumnya, selamat kepada Hayato Arisato Wiraqocha Rasca yang benar menjawab arti dormir. Dormir itu artinya 'tidur' Cuma bahasanya Spanyol bukan Jerman, sedangkan arti 'tidur' itu berhubungan dengan Takaya, dimana persona Takaya (Hypnos) itu adalah perlambangan dari 'tidur'.

Sekedar informasi, dari walkthrough yang saya baca buatan Misfit119, Gamefaqs. Hypnos dan Thanatos merupakan kedua anak dari nyx dan erebus, dimana Thanatos merupakan perlambangan dari death, Hypnos merupakan perlambangan dari sleep.

Karena di chapter lalu saya berencana pingin fokus ke Junpei-Takaya, makanya saya mencari judul yang bisa mengkaitkan keduanya, maaf kalau agak gaje judul chapternya *nunduk*. Dan juga saya mengucapkan selamat dan terima kasih bagi yang bersedia mencoba menjawab di kolom review.

Mungkin agak telat, tapi seperti kata orang bijak 'lebih baik telat daripada tidak sama sekali' saya mengucapkan Merry Christmas and Happy New Year 2010 kepada semua readers dan reviewer yang menemani hingga sekarang ini.

Berhubung ketika author membaca review, author merasa ngeri untuk melanjutkan OMAKEnya, maka kelihatannya OMAKE tidak akan dilanjutkan… *dibunuh*

Sekian saja A/N kali ini, saya tidak mau menulis terlalu banyak (walau sudah cukup banyak) *dilempar pake bukunya Margareth* seperti biasa segala review, kritik, saran, protes atau bahkan flame dan lain lain selalu diterima disini! Jadi jangan ragu-ragu untuk mengirim review, terlebih lagi jika menunjukkan kesalahan saya! (kok jadi seperti kompetisi?)

Chapter 12 Update ASAP

God Bless Us All

—_Tetsuwa Shuuhei

* * *

_

**-Extra-**

Fuuka: Chapter ini.. kita tidak keluar sama sekali ya…

Koromaru: Guk! (iya…)

Fuuka: Bosan nih, authornya melupakan kita kelihatannya…

Koromaru: Guk! Guk! (iya, aku yakin author gaje itu kelupaan…)

Fuuka: Setidaknya aku punya pisau disini karena dikasih Iwanishi Nana…

Koromaru: Guk! Guk! Gu—kaing? (iya, betul! A-apa?)

Fuuka: Jadi pembalasan di chapter sebelumnya masih bisa berlanjut 'kan?

-sebuah aura berwarna hitam kemerahan muncul dibelakang Fuuka-

Koromaru: k-kaing…. (Fu-Fuuka-san…)

Adegan berikutnya tidak akan dideskripsikan karena tidak mau mengubah rating fic ini, maaf dan terima kasih atas kerja samanya…

* * *

**-Meanwhile-**

Tetsu: *minum teh* haaah, kok rasanya saya melupakan sesuatu ya?


	13. The Partial Truth & The Traitorous Child

—**Disclaimer—  
Every SMT series and Persona series belong to ATLUS**

Summary: Beberapa pintu mungkin sebaiknya tidak pernah dibuka. Seperti ketika kotak Pandora itu terbuka, dosa yang ada di dalamnya akan keluar dan memenuhi dunia. Jangan kau buka, sebab kunci untuk menutup kotak itu… telah hilang.

* * *

Persona 3: Forgotten Memories

—Chapter 12—

The Partial Truth And The Traitorous Child

* * *

"Kau terlambat…"

Lawan bicara itu tersenyum menyambut sambutan rekannya yang tidak hangati itu, ia hanya menaikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban. "Pekerjaanku malam ini sedikit… merepotkan, mangsaku mencoba kabur dariku dan aku memerlukan banyak waktu mengejarnya.."

"Oh? Begitukah?" jawabnya singkat.

"Kau terdengar dingin… marah karena aku datang terlambat?"

"Tidak juga. Lalu, sepertinya asumsiku benar, anak-anak itu sudah mendapatkan ingatannya kembali, dan saat ini mereka ada di dalam…"

Senyum sang lawan bicara melebar, matanya menyipit memberi pancaran jahat. "Baguslah kalau begitu, aku tidak terlalu yakin kenapa ingatan kita tiba-tiba kembali, tetapi dengan begini dia juga akan datang bukan?" Katanya seraya ia tertawa kecil seperti orang gila. Rekannya menekan kacamatanya dengan jari tengahnya lalu memberi jawaban berupa anggukan.

"Sayang sekali dia tidak kembali kepada kita, setidaknya aku sudah mengkonfirmasi lokasinya saat ini. Tinggal menunggu waktu saja bagaimana kita mengkonfrontasi dia."

Sang lawan bicara menjawab, "Hoo, bagus sekali… dimana dia saat ini?"

"Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, rumah sakit yang sedikit banyak merupakan bagian dari Kirijo Co. mereka sengaja menyembunyikan dia disitu, untungnya aku sudah berhasil meng-hack database milik rumah sakit itu, kamar dan kondisinya sudah kudapatkan." Sang rekan melepas kacamatanya, "Dia… sedang koma." Lanjutnya sambil ia mengelap kacamatanya yang sedikit berembun.

Sang lawan bicara terlihat sedikit sedih, "Mereka… sudah meracuninya ya…"

"Bisa dianggap begitu. Jadi, bisa kita masuk sekarang? Aku sudah cukup bosan menunggumu dari tadi…"

Sang lawan bicara kembali menyipitkan matanya diiringi dengan senyum iblisnya, "Jangan ngambek begitu… aku hanya terlambat tiga puluh menit, tapi kau memang benar. Tidak baik membuat para tamu kita menunggu lama-lama, pesta akan segera dimulai…"

Untuk pertama kalinya, sang rekan menampakkan senyumnya kepada sang lawan bicara. Ia memasang kacamatanya setelah ia selesai mengelapnya, "Kau benar, pesta sudah dimulai… jangan biarkan mereka lama menunggu…"

Sang rekan kemudian melepaskan punggungnya dari gerbang menara itu, ia mengambil koper perak miliknya dan kemudian berjalan ke arah menara itu. Sang lawan bicara melihat ke arah puncak menara yang membelah bulan itu, tampak sedikit kerinduan di wajahnya yang pucat itu. "Menara kehancuran ya, sudah lama sekali tidak melihatnya…"

Sang rekan menoleh, mengamati lawan bicaranya yang terlihat sedang bernostalgia. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menunggumu bernostalgia sejenak…"

Sang lawan bicara menggeleng, "Tidak perlu, aku sudah tidak sabar menyambut para tamu yang lain… Atau kau mau bernostalgia disini?" Sang rekan menggeleng singkat, "Aku sudah cukup lama bernostalgia selagi aku menunggumu tadi…"

"Begitukah? Mari kita masuk…"

* * *

**-Stairway of the Sinners-**

**-Souji & Izanami-**

Lembaran tangga-tangga lebar berwarna hitam yang berkilau karena cahaya, dinding yang tidak nampak, gerbang yang sudah menghilang, dan ujung jalan yang tidak terlihat menghiasi pemandangan disekelilinging pemuda berambut abu-abu itu. Kaki yang lelah, detak jantung yang berdetak perlahan tapi bisa saja berdetak kencang dalam sekejap. Pemuda itu tidak melihat ke belakang, ia terus menaiki tangga itu, didampingi oleh Sang Dewi di belakangnya.

Pemuda itu akhirnya mengeluh karena lelahnya, "Sejauh apakah aku masih harus berjalan?"

Sang Dewi menjawabnya, tidak menghiraukan kutuk-kutuk serta keluhan-keluhan yang diucapkan pemuda itu dalam kekesalannya, "Setidaknya sampai ujung jalan ini terlihat, putra manusia…"

"Haah, gampang bagimu untuk berbicara.."

"Aku sarankan kau memilih kata-katamu sebelum berbicara manusia, untuk informasimu aku juga ikut berjalan sejauh ini di belakangmu.." kata Izanami. "Dan lagipula, bukankah masa-masa pencarianmu dan kawan-kawanmu dulu juga hampir sama panjangnya dengan ini?"

Souji menoleh sebentar ke belakang, lalu berjalan lagi. "Setidaknya waktu itu yang di belakangku adalah teman-temanku yang kupercaya, bukan mantan musuhku yang dulu nyaris membunuhku dan semua teman-temanku."

Bahkan hingga saat inipun, Souji masih menganggap bahwa kemenangannya dan teman-temannya atas Izanami adalah suatu keajaiban, bukan karena kemampuannya, ataupun kehebatannya sebagai orang yang terpilih oleh Izanami dan juga _Velvet Room_, dan juga bukan oleh karena teman-temannya yang ada di sampingnya saat itu. 'Aku juga tidak yakin, kenapa hanya saat itu saja aku tidak jatuh untuk selamanya.' Souji masih mengingat bagaimana dia tergeletak tak bertenaga di dalam alam kabut itu, satu persatu suara teman-temannya dan juga orang-orang yang menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya timbul. Suara Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, Rise, Kanji, Naoto, Teddie, bahkan rekan sekolahnya seperti Yumi Ozawa, Ayane Matsunaga, Ai Ebihara, Naoki Konishi, Kou dan Daisuke, ataupun orang-orang dewasa yang juga turut menjadi bagian dari kekuatannya, Eri Minami, Sayoko Uehara, Hisano Kuroda, dan juga murid lesnya, Shu Nakajima dan juga keluarganya sendiri Ryotaro dan Nanako, tidak terlupakan Fox dan Margareth.

Momen itu adalah momen yang tidak terlupakan bagi Souji, di saat dimana dia kira dia sudah mati timbul suatu keajaiban yang membalikkan segalanya. Apakah itu adalah 'kematangan' dari kekuatannya seperti yang dikatakan Igor? Souji tidak tahu akan hal itu, tapi ia berharap, matang atau tidak, itu bukanlah suatu batas akhir dari puncak kekuatannya. _'Aku ingin lebih kuat lagi. Aku ingin jauh lebih kuat lagi.'_ Kata-kata itu diulanginya di dalam alam batinnya. Andaikan asumsi Minato benar tentang seberapa kuatnya Nyx, dia tidak akan bisa menang lagi hanya berharapkan akan 'mujizat' belaka.

"Bisakah kau menghentikan sikap sarkastik itu terhadapku anak manusia? Hal itu sudah lama sekali berlalu, kini aku di pihakmu, tidakkah bantuanku saat kau melawan dia yang memegang ingatan teman-temanmu yang lain cukup untuk membuktikannya?" kata Izanami.

Souji menghela nafasnya, berusaha tidak memasukkan ke hati segala komplain dari Izanami barusan, "Tidak semudah itu mempercayai orang yang dulu menjadi musuhmu, terutama setelah apa yang sudah kau perbuat kepada teman-temanku. Memang aku berhutang sekali padamu soal itu, Izanami, tetapi itu tidak sama dengan kepercayaan dengan teman-temanku."

Izanami hanya menggelengkan kepala, "Kalian manusia lebih keras kepala dari yang kukira…"

"Yaah, tidak jauh berbeda dari Dewa atau Dewi sepertimu…"

"Permisi? Apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu manusia?"

Souji kembali menoleh ke arah Izanami, "Yaah, kau sendiri juga sama keras kepala dalam hal ini. Ok, aku memang berterima kasih atas bantuanmu pada saat itu, tapi aku masih penasaran atas dasar keinginan apa kau ikut ambil bagian dalam masalah baru yang kuhadapi ini? Tidakkah itu mencurigakkan? Terutama bagimu."

Izanami menghentikan langkahnya, ia tertegun dalam pikirannya sendiri. _'Atas dasar apa? Hmm.. pertanyaan yang menarik, sebab aku sendiri tidak mengerti jawabannya. Yang jelas kehadiran anak ini membuatku tertarik untuk suatu hal..'_

"—nami?"

"Izanami?"

"Umm… ya? Putra manusia, kau memanggilku?"

Souji hanya menaruh tangannya di dahinya sambil menghela nafas, "Bagus, aku disini berjalan seorang diri di sebuah tangga dengan ujung yang tidaklah jelas, dan satu-satunya yang menyertaiku nyaris saja tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri…" Izanami tidak menghiraukan omelannya.

"Apakah itu aneh bagimu apabila seorang Dewi berpikir hingga terlihat seperti melamun?" tanya Izanami.

Souji membalikkan badannya dan kembali berjalan, "Yaah, tidak juga sih.. Hanya saja kuharap kau tahu tempat yang tepat untuk melamun, bukan disini tentunya.. Dan kuharap kau bisa berhenti memanggilku 'putra manusia' atau 'anak manusia' konyol itu. Aku punya nama tahu…"

Izanami memasang sebuah senyum kecil di wajahnya, "Ooh, betulkah? Aku tidak ingat kau pernah memperkenalkan dirimu sebelumnya…"

Souji memasang sebuah tampang jengkel di wajahnya, jika bisa, dia mungkin akan membuat benang kusut berwarna hitam timbul di atas kepalanya. Setelah diiringi beberapa 'cih', Souji akhirnya menoleh ke belakang sekali lagi, "Souji Seta, siswa senior di SMA swasta Gekkoukan, salam kenal."

Souji mungkin terdengar memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan, dilihat dari betapa formalnya dia mengucapkan. Namun wajahnya tidak mendukung segala keformalan yang dia katakan, terlebih jika ia memasang sebuah wajah yang terkesan arogan dan memandang rendah. Izanami mengalami sedikit déjà vu melihat Souji saat itu. Perkenalan sepihak, wajah yang terkesan lebih agung dan menganggap rendah pihak yang lain, dan posisi tubuh dimana yang satu lebih tinggi dari yang lain. Ya, sama persis dengan saat dia memperkenalkan diri terhadap Souji sebagai ganti membuka penyamarannya sebagai petugas di sebuah pom bensin, minus hujan pada waktu itu tentunya.

Sang Dewi kemudian tertawa kecil—dengan nada mengejek terhadap Souji, "Wah, wah, apakah segala keformalan barusan adalah untuk menebus segala kata-kata kasar yang kau limpahkan padaku selama ini, Souji Seta?"

Souji tidak menghiraukan, ia kembali membelakangi Izanami dan terus berjalan menaiki tangga itu.

Izanami mengikutinya, ia berusaha sebisanya untuk menutupi senyum lebarnya, "Tidak kukira aku akan melihat sisi kekanak-kanakanmu disini, Souji Seta. Ngambek itu bukan kebiasaan yang bagus lho.." ejeknya.

Mendengarnya tentu saja pemuda berambut abu-abu itu jengkel, menyesal 'kah dia memperkenalkan diri dengan cara barusan? Dia rasa tidak. Jika ia memperkenalkan diri dengan jauh lebih sopan, diiringi wajah yang mendukung, dia rasa dia akan jauh lebih menyesal—terlebih jika teman-temannya yang di Inaba tahu. Ia sudah cukup dewasa dan ia tahu itu, walau ia menolak segala komplimen yang orang lain katakan kepada dirinya. Tetapi mengingat sikapnya beberapa menit yang lalu, pemuda itu mengalami sedikit dilema apakah segala pujian yang orang lain pernah katakan kepada dirinya itu benar atau tidak. _'Kurasa tidak eh?'_ ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri dengan senyum kecil yang dipaksakan. Cukup ironis, mengingat orang yang membukakan fakta akan ketidak dewasaan dirinya adalah Dewi yang dulu selalu menutupi fakta di balik kabut_._ Tapi ia tidak mau hal seperti itu mengganggu pikirannya, saat ini ia lebih membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir bagaimana bisa lebih kuat dan bagaimana mengembalikan ingatan rekan-rekan barunya yang lain daripada memikirkan hal remeh macam barusan.

Jika harus diakui, banyak hal yang harus ia khawatirkan saat ini. Bagaimana keadaan yang lain, siapa saja yang berhasil mendapat kembali ingatan mereka yang hilang, dimana ia berada, bagaimana cara ia kembali, apa yang menantinya di ujung jalan ini, semua hal itu bisa saja mendapat tempat di sudut kecil ruangan hati pemuda itu, terlebih untuk tiga hal terakhir yang dikhawatirkannya. Ya, dimana ia berada, bagaimana ia kembali, dan apa yang berada di ujung jalan ini. Tiga hal itu mendapat suatu perhatian istimewa dalam kolom 'khawatir' di pikiran Souji. Pemandangan yang terus tidak berubah itu membuat dia sedikit—bahkan sangat khawatir akan dirinya.

"Souji Seta?"

Kata-kata itu membangunkan Souji dari lamunannya, disadarinya ujung jalan itu sudah mulai terlihat. Masih jauh memang, tetapi ia bisa melihat suatu pintu besar yang terletak di ujung jalan itu. Ia menoleh ke belakang, memberi sebuah anggukan kecil kepada Izanami sambil terus berjalan.

"Souji Seta!" ucap Izanami lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu menoleh sekali lagi kepada Sang Dewi, sedikit waktu yang diperolehnya sesaat lalu untuk berpikir cukup untuk mengembalikan ketenangan pemuda itu. Ia melihat wajah Sang Dewi itu, wajah yang diliputi keraguan atau lebih tepatnya… ketakutan? Ia bahkan bisa melihat beberapa keringat turun mengalir di wajahnya, hal yang cukup jarang—atau aneh baginya, mengingat bagaimana Sang Dewi itu dulu selalu memasang wajah yang terkesan tinggi dan perkasa di hadapannya. "Ada apa?" ucap Souji.

Izanami mengambil beberapa nafas panjang sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Souji, "Kau… yakin mau masuk ke pintu itu?"

Souji menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ada apa sekarang? Kau ragu untuk berjalan terus?"

Izanami melihat ke arah lain, berusaha menutupi kekacauan di wajahnya saat itu, "Entahlah… aku merasakan sesuatu yang kuat dari balik pintu itu. Suatu kekuatan yang sangat pekat, bahkan mungkin lebih pekat dari kabutku…"

Souji merasakan ada keringat mengalir melewati pipinya, "Sayangnya sudah terlambat untuk kembali, aku bahkan ragu gerbang yang tadi kita pakai itu masih ada saat ini." Souji membalikkan tubuhnya sekali lagi dan terus berjalan, "Saat ini hanya ada satu jalan yang terlihat, yaitu naik. Apapun itu kita coba saja jalani…"

Diliputi sedikit keraguan, Izanami menghela nafas pelan lalu mengangguk, "Apapun yang ada di balik itu, kita hadapi saja. Jadi, mari?"

Souji menyembunyikan senyumnya, '_'kita' ya…?'_

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Souji Seta?"

Souji hanya menggelengkan kepala sebentar, "Tidak, bukan apa-apa…" Lalu setelah mengatakan itu, Souji mengulurkan tangannya memegang pegangan pintu itu, sebuah pintu yang cukup besar lengkap dengan ukiran-ukiran. Lebarnya kurang lebih dua kali dari pintu menuju _velvet room_, dan berwarna hitam mengkilap dan dihiasi ukiran-ukiran unik sekaligus indah. Souji menatap pintu itu sejenak, lalu menunduk sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia membukanya.

* * *

**-Pharos & Shinjiro-**

"Kau terlihat tidak tenang…"

Anak berambut pendek itu menoleh ke arah asal suara itu, ia memandang Shinjiro sebentar sebelum ia memberi sebuah jawaban berupa gelengan kepala. Pharos kemudian membuang pandangnya ke tempat lain, mencoba tidak menunjukkan ekspresinya kepada lawan bicaranya. Shinjiro memang bukanlah tipe orang yang peka terhadap orang lain, tetapi untuk membaca ekspresi Pharos dia lumayan tahu bahwa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sesuatu hal yang dapat membuatnya gelisah, sesuatu yang bahkan sangat mengkhawatirkan sehingga anak berambut pendek itu tidak memberi tahunya. Tetapi pemuda itu bersikap dingin menghadapi sikap sang anak itu.

Pharos tertunduk dalam pergumulan batinnya sendiri, keringat dingin mengalir perlahan menuruni pipinya yang pucat itu. 'Seseorang—bukan dua orang membuka segelku… Siapa orang itu? Apa yang harus kulakukan..?'

"Hoi… bocah…"

Hening.

"Hoooi… bocah…."

Hening.

Hening.

"Hoooooi… boocaaah…"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

'DUAK!'

Pharos memegangi pantatnya yang ditendang oleh Shinji, "Aduuh… Aku punya nama tahu, tidak perlu menendangku untuk memanggilku 'kan…" protes Pharos dengan tampang memelasnya.

Shinji hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan, mungkin lain kali ia harus memukulnya dengan palu atau semacamnya supaya ia tidak perlu mendengarkan omelan-omelan dari anak yang sejenak lalu tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Menyingkirkan rencana jahat yang ada di pikirannya, Shinji melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku pergi dulu, ada urusan yang masih harus kuselesaikan.."

Mata Pharos membesar, ia mengangguk disertai dengan senyuman kecil penuh makna di wajahnya. "Pergilah, dia bagianmu 'kan?" Shinji tidak merespon, lalu pergi.

Pharos memandang punggung pria itu, memastikan ia sudah menghilang dari pandangannya sebelum akhirnya dia menarik nafas pelan, mencoba menghilangkan rasa tegang maupun gelisahnya. 'Bahaya, kalau kubiarkan bisa-bisa rencanaku berantakan. Lebih baik kucegah penyusup itu, siapapun dia..' Pharos mengangkat tangannya membuka semacam lubang atau lebih tepatnya ruang berwarna hitam di depannya. 'Souji, kuharap kau tidak membuka segel itu…' Pikirnya seraya ia memasuki ruang itu.

* * *

**-Minato-**

Minato terpental menahan tebasan shadow itu, ia benci mengakuinya keadaannya semakin lama semakin buruk dan buruk luka yang dialaminya semakin banyak, belum dihitung lelah yang dirasakannya saat ini dapat membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dalam sekejap, dan hilang keseimbangan di depan shadow sekuat itu dapat dipastikan berarti mati. Dalam hatinya dia sedikit menyesali kesombongannya mengusir rekan-rekannya yang lain, mungkin ia harus ikut mundur bersama mereka, atau setidaknya membiarkan mereka disitu untuk membantunya. Dan kini didapati dirinya disitu, seorang diri, dengan banyak luka dan lelah yang sangat, dan dia hanya memiliki dua pilihan: Bertarung hingga akhir atau kabur dengan trafuri. Pilihan kedua tidaklah terlalu menjanjikan, terutama dia tidak tahu kemana Black Frost akan mengirimnya, apakah ia akan hadir di depan teman-temannya? Atau berakhir di suatu sudut Tartarus dan harus berjalan mencari yang lain lagi.

Shadow itu menyerang lagi secara beruntun, Minato terpaksa memanggil Odin untuk menangkiskan segala serangan shadow itu, lalu pemuda itu melompat jauh ke belakang, sebisa mungkin menjaga jarak antara ia dengan shadow itu. Digantinya persona miliknya dengan cepat, lalu dipanggilnya Orpheus dengan Apsaras untuk melakukan Cadenza, lumayan berguna untuk menyembuhkan sedikit lukanya serta memberinya kecepatan walau hanya sedikit.

'Aku ingin kekuatan, lebih lagi untuk menghancurkan nyx, tetapi untuk melawan shadow satu saja aku tidak mampu. Jika aku tetap selemah ini—

"Itu semua tergantung padamu…"

'Eh?' Minato terkejut mendengar suara itu, ia yakin tidak ada orang lain di sekitarnya, dan terlebih lagi ia yakin bahwa ia tidak menyuarakan pikirannya sesaat yang lalu. Shadow itu kembali menyerang, tetapi kali ini Minato lebih bisa menghindarinya terima kasih kepada Cadenza milik Orpheus. Selagi kedua tangannya menyerang balik shadow itu, ia memikirkan suara yang timbul barusan. Ia ingat asal suara itu, ya sehari yang lalu seseorang mengatakan hal yang serupa.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

** -Velvet Room-**

"Aku mengharapkan kehancuran nyx…"

Igor tersenyum penuh makna mendengarnya, begitu juga dengan asistennya, Elizabeth, walau Minato cukup meragukan alasan gadis petugas lift—ralat—velvet room itu tersenyum, entah karena mendengar omongannya atau hanya kebiasaan atau formalitasnya. Setahun berteman dengan gadis itu kurang cukup untuk mengenalinya sepenuhnya, dan ia rasa akan sangat sulit untuk mengenalinya sepenuhnya—atau mengenali tuannya sepenuhnya. Dan ia rasa, ia tidak akan mampu memahami keduanya selamanya, mungkin.

Igor hanya memberi kepadanya sebuah senyum lain yang kali ini terlihat santai, "Ingatlah hal ini, tamuku, Persona adalah kekuatan yang lahir dari diri kalian sendiri—terutama kalian, para tamu yang mengikat kontrak dengan tempat ini…" Souji dan Minato mengangguk menanggapinya, Igor melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dan bagaimana kekuatan itu akan berkembang, maupun digunakan… itu semua tergantung padamu…" Minato sedikit merasa bahwa kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Igor itu ditujukan kepadanya—yang masih cukup mentah, kalau boleh dibilang.

"Jadi, kurasa kami akan pulang dulu, waktu sudah cukup malam di luar sana…" kata Souji.

Igor menjawab, "Baiklah, aku nantikan kedatangan kalian yang berikutnya… para tamuku sekalian…"

Souji tersenyum kecil, "Sampaikan salamku untuk Margareth, dan jika boleh lain kali sediakan kursi atau semacamnya bagiku. Kau tahu? Berdiri terus menerus selama kita mengobrol itu cukup… melelahkan." Elizabeth dan Minato tertawa kecil.

"Souji-kun, Elizabeth juga berdiri terus selama pembicaraan tadi lho—bahkan sebelum kita tiba disini, masa kamu mengeluh sedang dia yang perempuan tidak?" Ejek Minato.

'Mudah bagimu bicara seperti itu, kamu 'kan duduk dari tadi…' batin Souji, pemuda berambut abu-abu itu mencoba menutupi malu sekaligus jengkelnya, "Wah wah, jangan bandingkan dengan dia dong.."

"Umm… maaf Souji-san… bisa jelaskan maksud perkataanmu barusan?" tanya Elizabeth dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, dan entah kenapa keduanya merasakan sedikit ketakutan melihat gadis itu yang dengan santainya memasang senyum malaikat. "Wah, bukan apa-apa kok… aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa penghuni velvet room itu mempunyai kekuatan dan daya tahan yang luar biasa…"

Minato dan Souji tertawa.

Elizabeth, masih dengan senyum malaikat yang terpasang di wajahnya, dia berkata "Apakah itu memang semacam tradisi di dunia kalian untuk tertawa sekalipun itu bukan lelucon yang lucu?" Keduanya spontan berhenti tertawa.

Arkh, dia mengatakannya…

* * *

Mengesampingkan kejadian yang cukup… bodoh yang terjadi kemarin, ia memikirkan kata-kata yang barusan terdengar lagi di pikirannya. Entah memang si tua Igor berbicara kepadanya melalui suatu cara atau itu hanya imajinasinya sendiri, ia merasa bahwa itu adalah hal yang harus ia pikirkan saat itu. 'Tergantung diriku sendiri ya... Baiklah, aku memang belum pernah melakukannya, namun kurasa patut dicoba.' Minato memasang sebuah senyum optimis di wajahnya, 'Tidak, akan kulakukan… Igor bilang Persona adalah kekuatanku, aku pasti bisa melakukanya… Aku sering melakukannya walau dalam cara yang berbeda, namun bukan berarti tidak bisa.'

Shadow itu memanggil panah dalam jumlah besar dari langit, ia melancarkan arrow rain kepada Minato. Minato dengan cepat mengambil sebuah cermin yang berbentuk seperti tempurung kura-kura, ia melemparkannya tepat di depannya, membuat segala panah yang seharusnya mengenainya terpental balik ke arah shadow itu. Shadow itu terkena telak serangan itu, membuatnya terjatuh di tempat itu.

'Ada gunanya juga aku menukarkan beberapa permata simpananku di Shinshoudo Antiques untuk beberapa Attack Mirror dan Magic Mirror. Baik, sekarang waktunya serangan balik!' Minato memasang headset milinya yang tergantung di lehernya, beruntung segala serangan yang dilakukan shadow itu hanya mengenai lengan dan kakinya sementara headset miliknya yang berharga tidak tergores. Ia menyalakan MP3nya yang dibawanya, memasang salah satu lagu favoritnya, terutama di saat tegang seperti sekarang.

_Take a Deep Breath Deep Breath Deep Breath Deep Breath._

_Let it go Let it out, Let it go Let it out._

Minato mengatur nafasnya, dihilangkannya segala rasa tegang dan takutnya diusapnya keringat dan sedikit darah yang mengalir di wajahnya. 'Deep Breath Deep Breath… Let it go Let it out…' Dirasakannya segala lelahnya sedikit berkurang, memang tidak banyak, tapi sedikit musik di saat itu sudah cukup membantu baginya. 'Aku rasa aku berterima kasih kepada Mitsuru-senpai yang memberi tahu Fuuka cara memodifikasi elektronik supaya berfungsi di Dark Hour…' Minato menyadari bulu kuduknya berdiri, ia masih ingat ketika ia memohon kepada Mitsuru supaya mengajarkan Fuuka cara memodifikasinya, ia nyaris saja ter-eksekusi oleh karena permintaan yang dianggap seenaknya itu.

Dan ia mendapati dirinya kembali tegang—bahkan lebih tegang dari sebelumnya.

'Sial, bagus sekali Minato, kau membuang-buang waktumu dihadapan musuhmu. Lihat apa yang terjadi, kau kembali tegang dan musuhmu sudah kembali berdiri… Kurasa aku harus lebih berhati-hati memilih apa yang harus kupikirkan dan tidak…'

Sang shadow itu tidak memberinya beberapa sekon lagi untuk berpikir, ia menerjangnya dengan cepat. Minato hanya tersenyum jengkel, "Beri aku sesaat lagi kenapa sih..?" Minato mengambil evokernya, ia memegangnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu menutup matanya. 'Konsentrasi, Persona adalah kekuatanku… aku bisa mengendalikannya seperti aku mengendalikan tubuhku. Yang kuperlukan hanyalah konsentrasi dan fokus yang lebih kuat daripada biasanya.'

_Play time I put that behind._

_Said I'm sorry I got to go._

Ia menarik pelatuknya.

"PERSONA!!"

Ia memanggil Odin, dengan cepat persona berkulit ungu itu menangkis serangan shadow itu. Sedangkan di belakang shadow itu muncul bola berwarna biru tua sekaligus hitam yang cukup besar, menunggu beberapa detik yang singkat sebelum bola yang lebih sering disebut Thunder Reign itu meledak mengenai shadow itu. Shadow yang terkena ledakan telak itu melemah sebentar, dengan cepat Minato mengganti Odin miliknya dengan Scathach yang kemudian melancarkan Garudyne dan Bufudyne bersamaan. Shadow itu berhasil menghindari Bufudyne, namun tidak Garudyne.

_I was the dirt and you're the purifier._

_I'm the gasoline while you're the fire._

'Ketika ada angin, tambahkan api!' Minato mengarahkan evokernya ke kepalanya lagi, ia memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir lebih kuat sebelum dia akhirnya menarik pelatuk putih pistol itu. Ia memanggil Black Frost dan Rangda bersamaan, memberi Agilao dan Agidyne yang akhirnya memberikan ledakan besar karena segala Oksigen yang telah terkumpul karena Garudyne yang tadi dipanggilnya. Tidak memberi ampun maupun jeda, Minato memanggil Alice dan Loki yang kemudian memberi shadow itu sentuhan terakhir berupa megido dan megidola. Memang belum sekuat megidolaon, namun ledakan-ledakan itu sudah sangat nikmat bagi shadow itu untuk kehilangan sebelah lengan dan kedua kakinya, Minato tersenyum penuh kemenangan sebelum akhirnya ia duduk lemas kehabisan tenaga.

'Sp habis, sial… kurasa aku agak terlalu berlebihan menggunakan megido dan megidola… setidaknya shadow itu sudah tidak akan membahayakanku dengan kedua kakinya hancur.'

Tubuh shadow itu kemudian bercahaya terang, Minato dapat melihat beberapa bola kecil timbul dan menghilang dari tubuh shadow itu. Mata minato membesar, ia menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan shadow itu. "Hei, bukankah seharusnya shadow jenis musha tidak bisa melakukan Last Resort? Ayolah, ini tidak masuk akal kau akan meledakkan diri begitu saja…" Minato berusaha berdiri, namun tubuh dan pikirannya sudah terlalu lelah untuk menurutinya, nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk mengetahui ia tidak akan mampu membunuh shadow itu dengan pedang belaka, sedangkan pikirannya sudah terlalu lelah untuk membiarkannya memanggil persona apapun—bahkan Black Frost untuk melarikan diri.

_Cracks some jokes sometimes satire._

_Will be careful not to get you damn tired._

Shadow itu meledak, memberi sebuah lubang yang cukup besar di lantai menara itu. Untuk sesaat Minato mengira bahwa ia akan segera menyusul orang tuanya di dunia sana, namun ia menyadari ia tidak apa-apa. Sebuah siluet yang besar, dengan helm, tombak serta perisai telah melindunginya dari kematian, Siluet dari Athena, Persona milik teman sekaligus rekannya yang sering dilihatnya. Ia tersenyum lemas, "Timingmu tidak bisa lebih baik lagi, Aigis…"

Sebuah siluet itu tampak dari arah ledakan itu, robot buatan Kirijo Co. itu menyelamatkan dirinya di saat-saat terakhir, sebuah tameng terkuat di saat yang tepat. Minato berpikir dalam segala lelahnya, 'singkatnya aku masih belum mampu melawan shadow itu seorang diri ya… Aku berhutang kepadamu, Aigis…'

Sang penyelamat tersenyum ke arahnya, "Bukankah sudah janjiku bahwa aku akan selalu melindungimu, Minato-san?" Minato tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya tersenyum dengan sisa tenaganya.

Minato mencoba untuk berdiri, namun semua organ tubuhnya menolak untuk menurutinya, Aigis dengan segera menahan tubuh Minato sebelum ia tergeletak di lantai menara itu. Minato merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan android itu. "Minato-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aigis. Minato menjawabnya lemas, "Hanya sedikit pusing, ibarat seperti kau setelah melakukan orgia mode. Biarkan aku… istirahat sebentar."

Robot itu tersenyum dan membiarkan pemuda itu melakukan kedua hobi favoritnya : Tidur dan mendengarkan musik.

_Want to be close_

_To be close_

Ah, lagunya sudah berubah…

* * *

** -Fuuka & Koromaru-**

Anjing putih itu terlihat seperti berdansa malam ini, ia melompat dan berputar berkali-kali di tengah kerumunan shadow yang besarnya puluhan kali lebih besar dari tubuh kecilnya. Namun segala ukuran shadow itu tidak cukup membantu bagi mereka untuk menangkap kaki lincah anjing itu, tidak jarang justru mereka yang kehilangan tangan atau kaki mereka oleh karena sabetan pisau anjing alpha breed itu. Persona miliknya, Cerberus, sang anjing penjaga neraka pun turut menikmati 'makan malam' yang dijumpainya, berulang kali anjing berkepala tiga itu melemparkan peluru api berupa Agidyne untuk membakar habis shadow yang ada, atau Mudoon untuk para shadow yang cukup resistan dengan api.

Partner sang anjing itu pun tidak hanya diam bersembunyi di tempat aman pula, tidak jarang gadis berambut pendek itu membunuh shadow yang sudah melemah dengan melempar item berelemen macam ice cube atau semacamnya. Atau jika diperlukan ia akan melindungi anjing rekannya itu dengan Attack Mirror atau Magic Mirror. Gadis itu menjalankan bagiannya sebagai _analyzer_ dan _control tower_ dengan sangat baik, ia mengarahkan Koromaru untuk menghabisi shadow yang sudah lemah atau bisa menggunakan Hama yang merupakan kelemahan anjing itu. Hasilnya? Kedua persona-user itu mampu bertahan sejauh ini dari puluhan shadow yang menyerang mereka.

"Bagus Koro-chan! Sekarang habisi cupid yang ada di arah jam 4, holy arrow miliknya dapat berakibat fatal jika terkena!"

Anjing putih itu segera menjawab koordinasi Fuuka dengan memanggil Cerberus yang kemudian menggigit cupid itu hingga musnah, Sementara shadow lain yang berbentuk ksatria berkuda hendak menyerang anjing itu dari belakang, Fuuka melemparkan Attack Mirror untuk mengembalikan serangannya.

Anjing itu melompat ke belakang shadow itu kemudian menebas punggungnya dengan pisau yang sedari tadi digigitnya. Shadow itu terkena telak hingga terjatuh.

"Koro-chan!! Ke arah sini, kita kabur!"

"Arff!!" Anjing itu berlari cepat mengejar Fuuka, meninggalkan beberapa shadow itu di belakang mereka.

.

.

"Huff huff, sekarang sudah cukup aman Koromaru, kita istirahat sebentar…"

Anjing itu menyalak sekali sebagai tanda kesetujuannya yang tidak mungkin diomongkan. Fuuka membuka tas kecil yang dibawanya untuk jaga-jaga dan memberi beberapa chewing soul bagi anjing putih itu. Anjing itu terlihat menikmati hawa dingin yang dipancarkan dari chewing soul itu dan mengibaskan ekornya berulang kali.

"Kau sudah bertarung sangat lama malam ini, beristirahatlah sejenak Koro-chan." Anjing itu mengerti maksud pesan gadis itu dan segera duduk untuk beristirahat.

'Baguslah, kukira kemampuan menganalisaku sudah sangat tumpul akibat lama tidak dipakai, tetapi kurasa kemampuan itu sudah kembali… Sayangnya aku belum dapat menemukan letak yang lain saat ini, aku harap ingatanku segera kembali sepenuhnya.'

Gadis itu turut duduk menyandarkan dirinya di salah satu dinding menara itu ia mengambil waktu sejenak untuk menentramkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang sesaat yang lalu. Walau melihat rekannya bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawanya itu sudah cukup biasa baginya untuk membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang, mengalami pertarungan langsung itu sangat tidak biasa baginya, selama ini dia baru dua kali mendapati pertarungan secara langsung. Ya, dia tidak melupakan pengalaman pertamanya bertarung, ketika ia pertama kali membangkitkan persona miliknya di lantai pertama Menara Tartarus itu dan membantu teman-temannya menghadapi shadow di malam bulan penuh itu. Perasaan takut itu walau sedikit masih disimpannya, dan juga perasaan senang karena ia bisa berguna bagi orang lain.

Mengingat kejadian di masa lampau itu, gadis yang namanya memakai kanji 'angin' dan 'bunga' itu teringat pula akan seorang gadis bernama Moriyama Natsuki. Malam itulah, ia menemukan seseorang yang bisa dibilang sahabat sejatinya, mungkin. Fuuka melihat ke langit menara itu, pikirannya mencoba mencari file di dalam otaknya tentang sahabatnya itu. 'Aneh, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan tentang dia? Bahkan rasanya beberapa tahun ini aku tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan dia lagi. Ada apa?'

Masih mencari file…

Gadis itu akhirnya menyerah, ia tidak menemukan sama sekali petunjuk tentang sahabat baiknya itu di otaknya maupun di ingatannya. Cukup sedih memang, tapi dia merasa bahwa hal ini mungkin ada kaitannya dengan ingatannya yang menghilang dalam gelapnya Dark Hour. "Mungkin aku harus menghubunginya setelah ini…"

"Grrr……"

Anjing bertipe alpha breed yang daritadi beristirahat tiba-tiba menggeram keras, ia menyalak beberapa kali sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, seakan-akan dia merasakan kehadiran dari musuhnya atau mangsanya.

"Ada apa Koro-chan? Aku tidak merasakan shadow di sekitar si—

"!!" Gadis berambut pendek itu tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, mata coklat gadis itu membesar seketika seperti sedang melihat film horror, atau foto dirinya yang diedit secara memalukan oleh Junpei. "Mu-mustahil… kenapa mereka bisa ada disini?! Aku harus segera mengkontak yang lain, ini bahaya!" tanpa basa-basi, gadis itu segera berdiri memanggil rekannya yang turut merasakan bahaya yang datang itu. "Koro-chan!! Bantu aku mencari yang lain—segera!!"

Anjing itu menyalak cepat dan segera berlari mencari bau rekannya yang ada.

* * *

**-Room of the Sealed-**

**-Souji & Izanami-**

Rantai, darah dan pasak menghiasi tubuh yang dilihat Souji dan Izanami itu. Tampak beberapa bagian tubuhnya sudah nyaris tidak layak dilihat, bahkan mayat di TKP pembunuhan yang biasa diinterogasi oleh Naoto pun semestinya tidak semenjijikan itu. Tubuh yang terikat oleh rantai dan terpasang pada batu obsidian yang berbentuk salib, tangan kanan yang berlumuran darah dan tangan kiri yang sikunya sudah terlihat sedikit membusuk, kaki kanan dimana tulang pahanya sudah mulai dapat terlihat, dan telapak kaki kiri dengan banyak lubang seperti lubang tembakan, pasak hitam yang bagai tombak menembus bagian perut berikut salibnya, mulut yang sudah sangat tidak simetris, dengan bagian kanan yang sudah memanjang karena robek, mata yang sudah betul-betul hitam bagai melihat tengkorak manusia langsung dan darah mengalir deras dari dahinya, tampak lubang bekas tembakan di pipi kirinya dan luka bakar di sebelah pipinya yang lain. Tapi diatas semua itu, satu hal yang menangkap mata Souji adalah wajahnya. Wajah itu sudah tampak hancur dengan banyak warna merah mendominasinya, tapi Souji masih dapat mengenali wajah itu mengingat baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia menjumpainya.

Wajah seorang Ryoji Mochizuki.

Pemandangan itu mungkin adalah suatu pemandangan yang tak akan terlupakan bagi Souji, entah apa yang harus dia rasakan saat itu, takut? Mungkin walau dia kurang yakin kenapa dia merasakan itu. Terkejut? Kurang lebih, walau mungkin saja itu hanya suatu bentuk lain dari Pharos yang dia tunjukkan kepadanya. Tertekan, mungkin perasaan ini yang paling akurat dalam mendeskripsikan kondisinya saat itu. Disamping badan dan mukanya yang telah hancur seperti itu, pemuda berambut abu-abu itu merasakan suatu tekanan yang hebat dari tubuh itu, bahkan lebih kuat daripada tekanan milik Pharos yang tadi dijumpainya. Tanpa disadarinya, keringat dingin mengalir di wajah dan tangannya.

"Rupanya dialah asal dari hawa aneh yang kurasakan dari tadi…" Kata Izanami yang sedari tadi diam.

Souji memicingkan sebelah matanya, "Masih hidupkah dia?"

Izanami menggeleng.

Souji menoleh ke arah dewi bermata merah itu, "Apakah itu berarti tidak, atau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa merasakan kehidupan seperti temanmu yang berambut merah itu lakukan…"

Souji mengambil kartu miliknya, 'Rambut merah? Rise ya? Aku tidak menyangka dia masih mengingatnya…' dia membiarkan kartu miliknya itu melayang di udara kemudian. "Perlukah kupastikan dengan menyerangnya?" tanyanya kepada sang Dewi.

Izanami mengangkat bahunya sambil menggeleng, "Entahlah, terserah kamu walau aku tidak bisa menjamin apa yang akan terjadi… Firasatku masih tidak enak sejak kita memasuki pintu itu."

"Baiklah, Izana—

Dari belakang sebuah tangan menarik lengan Souji sebelum ia berhasil memanggil persona miliknya, Souji dengan reflek menarik pedangnya yang terletak di tangannya yang satu lagi dan hendak mengayunkannya ke arah sesuatu yang menahannya barusan. Tangan lain kemudian segera menahan lengan Souji yang satu lagi sebelum ia berhasil menebas apapun di belakangnya itu. Kedua tangan Souji telah terkunci dengan singkat, si pemuda mengeluarkan erangan rasa sakit.

"Itu nyaris saja, Souji-kun…"

Dan masih dalam posisi yang sama, pemuda berambut abu-abu itu menoleh ke belakang. Tampak di iris abu-abu milik Souji tubuh kecil dari Pharos yang tadi dijumpainya di pintu masuk Tartarus. Anak kecil berkulit pucat itu melepaskan kunciannya sebelum hal itu menyiksa Souji lebih lagi.

"Tidak baik mengayunkan pedang secara acak seperti itu, bisa-bisa kau menebas temanmu nantinya, Souji-kun…"

Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu mengusap lengannya yang masih terasa sedikit sakit, ia mengganti pandangannya terhadap mata biru anak kecil itu. "Wajar saja lah, kau mengejutkanku Pharos. Apa maksudmu dengan menghentikanku barusan?"

"—ros?"

Ketiganya menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu, terdengar suara yang memanggil nama itu dengan nada yang terdengar lemah. Suara itu terdengar dari tubuh Mochizuki Ryoji yang tersalibkan di batu obsidian itu. Perlahan-lahan, kepala dari tubuh yang sudah lebih pantas disebut mayat itu terangkat menghadap tiga orang itu. Sebuah senyum mengerikan menghiasi wajah hancur Ryoji itu, Souji tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dia lihat saat itu, begitu juga dengan Izanami yang dari tadi telah diam tanpa kata-kata. Sebaliknya, anak kecil yang dikenal dengan kata Pharos itu tampak tenang-tenang saja, bahkan dari matanya terpancar kebencian yang luar biasa.

"Lama aku tidak mendengar nama terkutuk itu, khu khu khu khu… Pharos…"

Pharos menyipitkan kedua matanya, dia merespon suara itu dengan dingin. "Itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu. Tidurlah disitu selamanya, kau yang tidak diharapkan…"

Senyum Ryoji melebar, "Tidak diharapkan? Dunia memanggilku, mereka menginginkanku, KAU lah yang tidak diharapkan… pengkhianat…"

Souji menginterupsi pembicaraan keduanya, "Pharos, apa maksud semua ini?"

Mata hitam tubuh itu mengganti target pandangannya menjadi Souji. Untuk sesaat Souji bersumpah bawa ia melihat matanya yang sudah hanya berupa hitam saja itu membesar, seakan pandangan itu ditujukan menusuk kepadanya. Mulutnya yang panjang sebelah itu mendatar untuk sesaat, lalu setelahnya ia memasang senyum setan yang sama sekali lagi—bahkan sedikit lebih lebar. Penuh makna berupa hinaan, mayat Ryoji itu tertawa mengejek.

"Khu khu khu khu khu khu…. Jadi, apakah manusia di sebelahmu itu adalah salah satu bentuk usahamu untuk memusnahkanku? Hal yang sia-sia Pharos…"

Mata sang anak berkulit pucat itu kembali menyipit penuh dengan segala perasaan negative yang dapat diungkapkan. Dendam, kebencian, kutuk, jijik, dan lain sebagainya dapat dengan mudah terlihat dari mata anak yang biasanya terlihat penuh senyum itu. Souji memikirkan dalam-dalam arti dari perkataan mayat Ryoji itu barusan. Sementara di lain pihak, Souji mulai menyadari bahwa mata yang sama dapat dilihat dari rekan berambut putihnya, Izanami. Mata yang penuh kebencian—bukan, mungkin lebih tepat diungkapkan dengan kata merendahkan, mengasihani atau ibarat seorang Raja—atau Ratu ketika melihat wajah seorang kriminal yang berada di lapangan pengeksekusian. Suatu perasaan yang cukup sulit dibayangkan bagi Souji.

Mayat itu melanjutkan makiannya, "Daripada melakukan usaha sia-sia seperti itu, kenapa tidak membebaskanku saja? Aku mungkin akan mengampunimu, makhluk hina yang jahat dan lemah…"

Pharos tidak menghiraukannya, ia mengganti pandangannya terhadap Souji. "Souji-kun, mari kita tinggalkan tempat ini… akan kupertemukan kau dengan yang lain.." Souji mengangguk.

Souji memanggil sang Dewi yang masih tenggelam dalam pandangannya itu, "Izanami, ayo pergi…"

Butuh usaha yang lebih dari sekali hingga Dewi itu menyadari panggilan manusia yang berada di sisinya itu. Dewi bermata merah itu mengangguk penuh keraguan, Souji masih tidak dapat memastikan apakah betul Izanami ada di pihaknya atau bukan, menyadari kejadian itu sama saja dengan memertemukannya dengan Dewa atau Dewi yang lain. Dalam hatinya, Souji masih memasang suatu persiapan untuk menghancurkan Dewi itu sekali lagi, apabila ia akan berkhianat.

Untuk sesaat, setelah ketiganya menoleh hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, mayat itu berteriak keras kepada Pharos. "BERUSAHALAH!! BERGUMULLAH!! SEGALA USAHAMU ITU TIDAK AKAN BERHASIL, PENGKHIANAT!! KAU—NASIBMU AKAN SAMA—BAHKAN LEBIH BURUK DARI TUBUH INI PENGKHIANAT!! TUNGGU SAJA KEBANGKITANKU!!"

Souji hendak menoleh, walau tangan Pharos melarangnya. Anak kecil itu hanya memberi isyarat berupa gelengan kepada Souji. Souji menangkap isyarat itu, dan ia mengangguk pelan menjawabnya.

Meninggalkan makhluk yang berteriak memberi makian dan kutuk kepada mereka, ketiganya keluar dari tempat itu.

* * *

**-Stairway of the Sinners-**

**-Souji, Izanami & Pharos-**

Hening, tidak ada yang berbicara selama ketiganya menaiki kembali tangga-tangga hitam itu. Souji memandang punggung kedua orang yang ada di depannya itu, ketiganya terlihat sedang tenggelam dalam dilemanya masing-masing. Terutama Pharos, anak berbaju narapidana itu menarik mata pemuda itu, percakapannya dengan mayat Ryoji atau apapun sebenarnya itu. 'Pengkhianat? Apa maksudnya dengan pengkhianat itu? Apakah dia mengkhianati dirinya sendiri 'kah? Tidak, hal itu terdengar tidak masuk akal. Aku lebih penasaran dengan siapa sebenarnya orang itu. Dari caranya bicara ia tidak terdengar seperti Pharos yang dideskripsikan Minato, dan lagi, apa yang dia maksud dengan usaha yang sia-sia? Membebaskannya? Apa maksud semua itu?' Hal-hal yang barusan terjadi memenuhi pikiran pemuda itu, ia ingin membuka bibirnya, menanyakan semua hal itu, tetapi entah kenapa dirinya tidak mampu untuk mengucapkan apapun.

Hal yang sama juga mungkin dipikirkan Izanami, atau setidaknya itu pikir Souji. Dewi itu telah menjadi terlalu diam semenjak mereka memasuki tempat ini, memang saat ini Dewi itu terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya, tetapi itu tidak terlalu menjamin mengingat Souji cukup mengenal sifat Dewi itu yang ahli—bahkan sangat ahli dalam menyembunyikan segala sesuatu, baik fakta maupun ekspresinya. Souji hanya bisa menikmati pemandangan yang tidak berganti di hadapannya, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah bertemu yang lain. Menceritakan kepada mereka? Kelihatannya itulah satu-satunya petunjuk yang ia dan rekan-rekannya punya, tetapi akankah hal itu membantu? Kelihatannya tidak semudah itu, dan kenapa Pharos ada disini? Musuhkah sebenarnya dia, juga mayat tadi itu?

"Aku rasa ada banyak sekali hal yang menjadi pertanyaan dalam pikiranmu saat ini Souji-kun…"

Souji menyadari ucapan itu berasal dari tubuh anak kecil yang ada di depannya, ia merespon cepat dengan sebuah jawaban singkat berupa 'ya' saja. Anak kecil itu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Jangan khawatir akan hal itu, suatu saat—sebelum terlambat akan kuberi tahu… kepada kalian semua."

Walau tidak memberi respon berupa suara, Souji mengangguk.

Pharos memberi jeda sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia melanjutkan perkataannya, "Yang kau lihat tadi itu… adalah nyx… dalam tubuh Ryoji…"

Hening, Souji tidak mengatakan apa-apa, pemuda itu terlalu kaget untuk memberi respon apapun, ia hanya menunggu Pharos melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku berbohong di awal perjumpaan kita tadi, Nyx sudah datang ke dunia ini, kurang lebih setahun yang lalu. Tetapi sebelum dia betul-betul datang, aku membagi diriku menjadi dua. Pharos yaitu diriku yang saat ini, dan kenalan kalian yang kalian sebut Mochizuki Ryoji. Kedatangannya di dunia ini secara penuh, mengharuskan dia untuk memakai media sebagai penopang kekuatannya yang terlalu dahsyat itu, media itu adalah tubuh manusia yang bernama Ryoji itu…"

Souji bereaksi cepat terhadap kalimat terakhir itu, "Tunggu dulu! Jika Ryoji itu menjadi medianya, bukankah saat ini dia telah menggunakannya?!"

Tidak menoleh, Pharos melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dibilang media pun, Nyx memerlukan media yang masih utuh dan kuat. Aku menjebaknya dengan merusak tubuh Ryoji sedemikian rupa sehingga ia dapat kusegel di Tartarus tanpa ia mampu melebarkan kekuatannya kemana-mana. Tetapi kekuatanku sendiri tidaklah cukup untuk menghancurkannya, yang hanya bisa kulakukan adalah menahannya. Karena itulah kemampuan kalian sangat kubutuhkan, terutama kau dan Minato yang memiliki keunikan sebagai nomor kosong."

"Kalau seandainya dia tidak dihancurkan pun, bukankah selama kau bisa menahannya itu tidak apa-apa? Kalau begini, tindakanku mengembalikan ingatan yang lain justru membuat mereka mendapat beban seperti itu lagi 'kan?" tanya Souji.

Pharos menggeleng, "Tidak, tindakanmu itu sangat tepat. Aku tidak bisa menjamin segelku dapat bertahan selamanya, jangankan selamanya, menahan Nyx selama generasi kalian masih hidup saja belum tentu dapat kulakukan. Karena itu aku harus mengembalikan kekuatan kalian secepatnya agar kalian bisa membinasakan Nyx di saat dia sedang melemah seperti itu. Dan lagi, mungkin sementara ini, ini bukan suatu hal yang harus dikhawatirkan, tetapi media yang dipakai sebagai kedatangan Nyx itu tidak harus Ryoji. Manusia manapun bisa dipakainya menjadi medianya—bahkan manusia yang menolaknya sekalipun."

Souji menyela, "Tunggu dulu! Bahkan manusia yang menolaknya sekalipun?! Kalau begitu bisa saja ketika kita hendak menghancurkan dia, Nyx justru mengambil alih salah satu dari kita untuk menjadi medianya!"

Pharos kembali menggeleng, "Tidak perlu khawatir, selama ia masih dalam segelku—tubuhku, dia tidak akan mampu mengambil media lain. Karena itu kalian harus secepatnya mengembalikan ingatan kalian, sebelum segelku hancur oleh waktu."

Masih memiliki sedikit ketidak pastian, Souji terdiam sejenak sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga itu. "Tidak bisakah kau langsung begitu saja mengembalikan ingatan kami?"

Pharos menggigit bibirnya, "Itu…"

* * *

**-Tartarus-**

"Ken, Ken!!"

Perlahan-lahan, anak berambut coklat itu membuka matanya, ia menutupnya kembali menunggu sejenak hingga matanya terbiasa oleh cahaya. Didapatinya sosok berambut putih yang dikenalinya di iris kecoklatannya, sosok itu adalah Sanada Akihiko, seniornya serta orang yang dikaguminya yang tadi sempat terpisah dengannya di labirin menara itu. Wajah tampan pria berambut putih itu Nampak begitu khawatir, untuk sekilas ia merasa melihat mata pria itu berkaca-kaca, namun ia rasa itu hanya halusinasinya. Tidak, matanya lah yang mungkin berkaca-kaca, kekesalan serta kebenciannya karena tidak mampu membunuh musuh yang ada di depan mata lah yang mendorong anak itu nyaris gila dalam dendamnya sendiri. Dicobanya menggerakkan tubuhnya, namun tenaganya tidak keluar. Dipikirnya tubuhnya sudah hancur karena serangan maut bertubi-tubi dari Aragaki Shinjiro, namun dia menyadari tubuhnya tidak lagi merasakan sakit.

Remaja itu, akhirnya membuka matanya juga.

"Sa…nada-sen…pai…" ucapnya lemah.

Sedikit kelegaan nampak di wajah pria berambut putih itu. Anak berambut coklat itu dapat melihat sebuah senyum kecil Nampak di wajah seniornya. Perlahan, dengan lemah, anak itu menanyakan, "Apa yang… terjadi?"

Akihiko menjawabnya cepat, "Kau pingsan di menara ini, apa yang terjadi?"

Ken menyadari bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, ia dapat menggerakkan tangannya seperti normal—bahkan tidak tampak bekas luka sama sekali. Anak berambut coklat itu menyimpan segala sesuatu yang dilihatnya dan dialaminya dalam hati, ia hanya menggeleng pelan dan mengatakan 'aku tidak tahu…' kepada Akihiko.

Lambat dalam menyadari perasaan orang, seperti biasa. Akihiko menanyakan keadaan remaja yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri itu, "Bisakah kau berdiri?"

Ken menggeleng.

Pria itu akhirnya berdiri sejenak, ia memanggil Polydeuces persona miliknya yang kemudian menggunakan zionga berulang kali menyambar lantai-lantai di menara itu.

Anak berambut coklat itu bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Membuat keributan, siapa tahu Fuuka atau yang lain mendengarnya dan kemari. Sialnya kemampuan menyembuhkan persona milikku tidak seefektif Takeba atau Mitsuru, tunggulah, aku membawa beberapa obat untuk jaga-jaga."

Ken menolaknya, "Tidak perlu, aku tidak terluka. Aku hanya tidak bisa bergerak…"

"Keras kepa—

'PLOK! PLOK! PLOK! PLOK!'

Kedua laki-laki itu menoleh kepada asal suara tepukan itu, tampak di hadapan mereka siluet dua orang yang makin dekat. Perlahan-lahan, siluet itu makin terlihat jelas, sosok yang sangat mereka kenal telah hadir di hadapan mereka. Dua orang laki-laki, yang satu memakai baju serba hijau dengan garis-garis hitam dan lengan panjang, koper berwarna perak dan kacamata yang lumayan tebal di matanya, lelaki itu berambut biru pendek, sedang sebuah granat di mainkannya di tangan kirinya. Sedang yang lain lagi, berambut perak panjang pucat, sama dengan warna kulitnya, matanya dingin berwarna kuning—tipikal mata iblis, lelaki itu tidak mengenakan baju, mengingat walau bulan itu sudah bulan April, bukan berarti kondisi udara sudah tidak lagi dingin setelah musim salju lewat, dan itu sedikit banyak membuktikan kuatnya badan itu, atau jika boleh dilihat di sisi lain, hal itu juga membuktikan betapa idiotnya orang itu. Tato-tato menghiasi sepanjang lengan pria itu, dan sebuah celana jins panjang berwarna biru muda menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya, serta sebuah revolver terpasang di antara sabuknya dan celananya, di kepalanya terdapat _headband_ tipis yang berwarna putih. Bagi beberapa orang lebih mudah menyebutnya sebagai_ Jesus Complex_ atau _Messiah Complex_ mungkin, walau hal itu sedikit banyak merupakan suatu penghinaan bagi beberapa umat Kristiani.

"Wah, wah, nampaknya banyak wajah-wajah lama yang tidak berubah eh?" ujar Pria berambut panjang itu.

Iris kecoklatan pria bernama Sanada Akihiko itu membesar, diteriakkannya dengan keras sebagai responnya melihat kehadiran dua personil tidak diundang itu.

"STREGA!!"

**To be Continued…

* * *

**

_Author's Note_

HELL~O!! Tetsuwa Shuujin yang sekarang ganti nama menjadi Tetsuwa Shuuhei disini!! Walau sedikit penyesalan muncul karena saya harus mengganti nama di bagian akhir chapter-chapter yang lalu (hiks, aku malaaas!!) *dilindas truk*

Seperti biasa, saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih bagi para readers dan reviewers sekalian yang telah membaca fic ancur ini!! Antara lain Shina Suzuki, Hayato Arisato Yusei Fudo, Heylala, Namieh, Snow Dew Jou, Iwanishi Nana dan terakhir Andow. Karena seingat saya, saya sudah mereply semuanya mungkin bagian reply pada A/N tidak diperlukan kali ini (maaf jika ada yang saya lupa reply, amnesia saya kumat…) Lalu hanya untuk Namieh saja yang saya tidak bisa reply via PM, saya kontak sekali lagi di bagian ini: Saya sangat senang jika anda juga mau meramaikan Fandom ini lebih lagi, jika ada yang bisa saya bantu mungkin anda bisa kontak saya melalui PM.

Segala review, kritik, saran, protes atau bahkan flame dan lain lain selalu diterima disini!! Jadi jangan ragu-ragu untuk mengirim review berisi apapun itu!! Flame saya terima!! Ice cream juga!! *diinjak massa lewat*

Lalu jangan khawatir, kalian tidak akan mendengarkan terlalu banyak celotehan author gaje ini di bagian A/N kali ini, karena aku telah menculik—ralat—membawa seseorang sebagai pengganti… sambutlah, Metis!!

Metis: Jadi… kenapa aku disini? Aku 'kan tidak ada hubungannya dengan fic ini?

Tetsu: Justru karena kau tidak ada hubungannya itu makanya kau diundang!! Karena aku mengasihanimu yang sejauh ini jarang sekali muncul di Fandom MegaTen ini. Bahkan setahuku selama ini, kau adalah karakter yang hampir selalu dilupakan baik di Fandom ini, di situs gambar atau forum-forum game~ jadi, karena itu—

'BRAKK!! GEDUBRAK!! KROMPYANG!! PYARR!! JGURR!! DUARRR!! PLETAK!! GABRUKK!! DUAKK!! BLARR!! JLEB!! BUM BUM BUM!! BLADARR!! BZZZZTTT!! TUINGG (??)!!'

Silahkan kira-kira sendiri apa yang terjadi dengan sound effect diatas…

-kondisi Author nyaris sama dengan kondisi 'mayat' Ryoji di bagian atas-

Metis: Jaga mulutmu kecoa…

Tetsu: …….. *menulis dying message di lantai dengan darah*

Metis: Semua, biarkan saja kecoa ini merangkak di lantai, toh saya tidak muncul di fic ini kok, jadi—

Aigis: Metis, kalau dia mati kami yang repot… fic ini belum selesai…

Metis: Ah, iya!! Gawat aku harus segera menghidupkan—tunggu dulu… kalau dia mati bukannya nee-san tidak perlu susah-susah terikat di fic ini?

Aigis: Ah, betul juga, jadi kenapa tidak kita sembunyikan mayatnya di suatu tempat agar tidak ketahuan orang saja ya? –angel smile-

Metis: Ide brilian nee-san!! Atau kalau perlu kita bakar saja sekalian? –angel smile-

Aigis: Kita hapus semua bukti yang ada!!

Tetsu: Ai…gis… kamu itu… dendam karena… hanya muncul sebentar… di chapter ini... ya?

'JDOOOR!!'

Aigis: Metis, lain kali pastikan dia sudah mati sebelum menguburnya…

Metis: Baik, Nee-san!!

Chapter 13 Update ASAP

God Bless Us All

—Tetsuwa Shuuhei

* * *

**-Extra-**

Aigis: Atau sebaiknya kita tenggelamkan di Okinawa saja ya?

Metis: Tidak, lebih baik di mutilasi hingga tidak ada sisanya…

Aigis: Atau kita lumat hingga setipis kertas lalu kita sobek!

Metis: Susah nee-san, lindas kereta api saja!

Aigis: Itu lebih repot lagi, bagaimana kalau…

Tetsu: 'Kukira aku sudah mati…' *merangkak kabur*

Naoto: Oi, kakak adik yang terlupakan, authornya sudah kabur tuh…

Aigis: Eeeh?! Kejar!!

Metis: Eh? Terlupakan? Bukannya kamu juga tidak muncul di chapter ini?

Naoto: Waks!! Iya ya!! Authoooorrrr!! Kau melupakanku juga!! KEJAAARR!!


	14. The Devil Raise it's Curtain

—**Disclaimer—  
Every SMT series and Persona series belong to ATLUS**

Summary: Oh, kau tahu bahwa fakta itu hampir selalu mengejutkanmu, namun dapatkah kamu mempercayai omongan dari seorang pengkhianat?

* * *

Persona 3: Forgotten Memories

—Chapter 13—

The Devil Raise It's Curtain

* * *

Semuanya tampak buram.

Aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, segalanya terjadi dalam waktu hitungan detik, pandangan yang direfleksikan oleh mataku tampak buram, perlahan-lahan kabur menjadi warna sunyi putih pucat. Di sampingku, aku melihat Ken, dengan wajah yang pucat seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan menyembunyikan nilai ulangannya yang buruk, lalu aku menoleh ke arah depan. Takaya, pemimpin Strega, seperti biasa memiliki selera berpakaian yang buruk dan dengan wajah—tepatnya senyum iblisnya lebih lebar seperti biasa. Jin, diam tidak berkomentar, membenarkan letak kacamatanya, namun aku berani bertaruh untuk semangkok gyudon dia tersenyum sinis.

Apa yang terjadi?

Di dalam kekacauan batinku, aku mendengar suara yang memanggilku, tunggu, aku yakin aku tahu suara ini. Aku pernah mendengarnya—aku yakin aku mendengarnya setiap hari, suara lembut ini selalu memanggilku dengan niat tidak lain adalah ajakan untuk bermain.

Tapi suara siapakah ini?

Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?

"SANADA-SENPAII!"

Suara itu terdengar lagi—tunggu, apakah ini adalah suara yang sama? Tidak, dia tidak memanggilku dengan kata 'sanada-senpai'. Suara ini, suara Amada Ken… junior—serta 'adik'ku, bukan suara yang tadi. Suara yang tadi… sedikit lebih… lembut?

Tapi aku merasa suara tadi mirip dengan suara Ken…

"SANADA-SENPAAAIIIII!"

Kali ini suara itu membangunkanku dari kegilaan dalam pikiranku, aku menoleh, melihat Ken—masih bertampang pucat seperti tadi, hanya kali ini aku melihat keringat mengalir cukup deras di wajahnya. Kuangkat tanganku, hendak meraihnya dengan lengan kiriku, tapi tubuhku tidak mau menuruti perintahku, yang ada justru pandanganku semakin kabur. Mataku bergerak tidak sesuai keinginanku, kenapa aku dapat melihat Ken dengan tinggi yang sama denganku?

Ah, kurasa memang dia sudah bertambah tinggi… ia sudah hampir menyaingi tinggi badanku…

Tunggu dulu…

Bukan…

Tidakkah aku yang bertambah pendek? Atau sesuatu terjadi dengan tubuhku? Kenapa semua menjadi gelap? Aku tidak dapat mendengar suara-suara di sekelilingku dengan jelas…

'BRUKK!'

.

"SANADA-SEENPAAAAIII!"

Anak berambut coklat itu berteriak sekuatnya, berharap suaranya dapat membangungkan entah jiwa maupun raga dari Sanada Akihiko, namun usaha gigihnya kurang membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan, tubuh putih itu kini telah dinodai oleh merah darah yang mengalir dari badannya. Tak bertenaga, Ken mencoba merangkak mendekati tubuh Sanada Akihiko.

'Detak jantungnya masih ada… senpai masih hidup.' Pikir Ken lega.

"Wah, wah… kelihatannya kami cukup dilupakan disini rupanya." Kata Takaya menyeringai.

Ken berusaha mengangkat kepalanya, badannya masih sangat lemas akibat pertarungan dengan Shinjiro sebelumnya, luka tidak terdapat pada dirinya, tapi seluruh staminanya habis, jangankan bertarung, berdiri saja sudah hal yang sulit baginya sekarang. Namun walau dengan kondisi seperti itu, anak kecil itu meraih evokernya, mengarahkannya ke arah kepalanya sementara seluruh badannya masih terletak di lantai.

"Usaha yang sia-sia…" sahut Jin, lelaki berambut biru itu menendang evoker dari tangan Ken, lalu kemudian menginjak anak berambut coklat itu. "Jangan khawatir, kalian berdua akan kupastikan menyusul si bodoh Aragaki itu ke dunia sana."

Ken memaksakan dirinya untuk membalas perkataan itu, "Apa maksudmu itu? Aragaki Shinjiro masih hidup! Dan begitu juga kami, kami akan hidup—aku aku akan hidup! Dan aku… aku akan membunuh dia dengan tanganku sendiri!"

Sekilas kedua anggota Strega itu nampak terkejut, namun setelah beberapa saat Jin mulai tertawa mendengar perkataan anak berambut coklat itu.

"U..fufufu, kuhahahahahahaha! Apa-apaan perkataanmu itu anak bodoh? Shinjiro sudah mati! Takaya mem—

Tangan Takaya menutupi mulut Jin, memberi isyarat dia untuk berhenti berkata-kata. Walau heran, Strega berambut biru itu mengikuti isyarat perintahnya.

Takaya membuka mulutnya perlahan, "Hoo, jadi kau mau membunuh Shinjiro 'kah?" tanyanya pelan, sebuah senyum dingin mulai terbentuk di wajahnya.

Dan Jin mengetahui, apapun yang ada di pikiran rekan berambut putihnya itu, hal itu akan menjadi sebuah drama yang indah di matanya.

* * *

**-Souji, Izanami, & Pharos**

Mata pemuda berambut abu-abu itu membelalak lebar untuk sejenak, tidak disadarinya katana yang ada di tangannya telah jatuh membuat bunyi _'klontang, klontang'_ yang menggema di tangga tak berujung itu. Iris keabu-abuannya itu masih tidak bergerak, muka pemuda itu seperti baru saja melihat hantu di depannya, atau lebih parah—mystery food X, tapi kedua hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang membuat pemuda itu diam seribu bahasa disana.

Melainkan anak kecil yang ada di depannya.

"Souji-kun?" Sang dewi heran akan kondisi pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Souji menggelengkan kepalanya, dia berkata dengan ketidak percayaan, "Tidak, ini tidak mungkin, hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi.."

Pharos, masih berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu, ia menggeleng dan kemudian mengatakan dengan nada yang terdengar sedih, "Maaf, Souji-kun, tapi ini memang kenyataannya." Pharos melanjutkan, "Suka tidak suka, kamu dan yang lain harus segera mengetahui dan menerima kenyataan i—

Tubuh kecil makhluk malang bernama Pharos itu terlempar dengan ringannya akibat tinju seorang Souji terhadap pipinya, ia menabrak dinding terdekat disitu, untuk hal ini Pharos sedikit menyesal tidak mengajak Shinji untuk menyertainya dalam menjemput kedua tamunya (dimana yang satu sebenarnya tidak diundang dan tidak diperkirakan), setidaknya keberadaan Shinji cukup berguna untuk menangkap dirinya yang terlempar. Sementara di sisi lain, Izanami menahan kedua lengan pemuda beriris abu-abu itu dimana kedua tangannya tersebut berusaha untuk melepaskan diri.

Bagi Souji mungkin ini kali pertamanya ia merasakan kekuatan fisik Izanami, selama ini ia mengira bahwa fisik sang Dewi itu tidak akan sekuat penampilannya, tapi ia salah. Tidak peduli bagaimana ia mengerahkan tenaganya untuk melepaskan diri, Izanami tetap menahannya dengan kuat, bahkan semakin kuat.

"Tenangkan dirimu, putra manusia, amarahmu tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa." Kata Izanami, tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah kembali memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'putra manusia' dan bukan 'Souji'.

Souji tidak mengindahkan peringatan yang diberikan oleh Izanami, kali ini ia mencoba menggerakkan kakinya dengan paksa untuk mendekat ke arah Pharos berada. Izanami tentunya tidak akan mengizinkan semudah itu.

"Lepaskan aku Izanami!" bentaknya seraya semakin kuat ia memaksa badannya untuk bergerak (yang semakin lama membuat Izanami terpaksa menggunakan tenaga lebih).

Sang Dewi, sedikit kesal dengan sikap pemuda di hadapannya yang keras kepala itu, ia kemudian meremas pergelangan lengan Souji hingga pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan. "Kau tidak seperti ini ketika aku mengamatimu dari kabut dulu, manusia…"

Tetapi Souji tetap tidak mendengar kata-kata Izanami, semakin kuat Izanami menahannya, semakin kuat juga resistansi yang ia berikan untuk bisa melepaskan diri.

Sementara di lain pihak, Pharos, sedang mencoba berdiri, anak berkulit pucat itu mengibas-ibaskan debu yang berada di pakaiannya. "Apa boleh buat, aku tidak memiliki pilihan selain—

Souji menyela omongannya, "Selain apa? Selain menipu kami? Kau telah menipu nyx, dan sekarang kau telah menipu kami pula, bagaimana kau bisa begitu tidak bertanggung jawab?"

Izanami meremas lebih kuat lagi.

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku hingga selesai, Souji-kun. Aku terpaksa berbohong karena aku tidak mau menghilangkan harapan kalian untuk memusnahkan Nyx.."

"Lalu bagaimana kami dapat mengalahkan Nyx jika ingatan yang lain tidak bisa dikembalikan?"

Pharos berjalan mendekat ke arah Souji, kedua tangannya yang berwarna pucat itu memegang pipi pemuda yang sedang dipenuhi amarah itu. Dengan nada pelan namun jelas, ia berkata "Untuk hal itulah, aku membawa kalian kesini, disini memori kalian akan lebih kuat sehingga ada kemungkinan bahwa kalian bisa membangkitkannya lagi."

Entah karena mendengar perkataan Pharos atau karena perasaan tertekan yang sekilas ia rasakan ketika Pharos menyentuh pipinya, pemuda itu kini telah sedikit memperoleh ketenangannya. "Kemungkinan itu seberapa besar?"

Bocah berambut biru itu terdiam sejenak, untuk sesaat ia nyaris saja mengatakan 'kecil' sebagai jawabannya, namun ia tahu hal itu tentunya tidak akan membuat situasi lebih baik, melainkan ia mengubah perkataan itu menjadi "Itu tergantung pada setiap individu…"

Kurang puas terhadap respon anak di depannya itu, namun Souji berusaha keras untuk tidak kehilangan temperamennya lagi. "Sejauh ini… adakah bukti bahwa percobaanmu ini akan berhasil?"

Sebuah senyum kecil polos, yang nampak seperti senyuman seorang anak kecil normal menghiasi wajah Pharos. Dengan nada yakin, ia menjawab, "Sudah, kok. Salah satu dari kalian telah mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali, dan itu juga pertanda bahwa hal yang sama bisa terjadi pada yang lain." Souji masih sedikit kurang puas dengan cara pikir anak di depannya itu yang terlalu menitik beratkan pada keberuntungan daripada perencanaan. Namun mengetahui bahwa sebuah hasil telah didapat, ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain daripada bungkam.

"Tch, jadi? Siapa yang telah berhasil memperoleh kembali ingatannya?" tanya Souji.

Sebuah senyum lain kembali terbentuk di wajah Pharos, "Seniormu yang tadi menyerangku, ia yang memakai topi biru."

Dari semua orang yang ada di S.E.E.S. Souji harus berterus terang bahwa ia tidak memperkirakan hal itu, ia lebih mengira bahwa setidaknya antara Sanada-senpai atau Mitsuru senpai lah yang pertama dapat membangkitkan ingatan mereka, namun mengetahui bahwa Junpei lah yang telah berhasil, ia kini harus berpikir lagi akan kemungkinan berhasilnya eksperimen 'kecil' milik Pharos ini…

Ya, ini mungkin bisa berhasil—tidak, ini harus berhasil. Sudah merupakan kewajiban pasti bagi kita semua untuk mendapatkan kembali personanya secara maksimal jika kita mau mengalahkan Nyx.

Souji memaksa dirinya untuk menolak segala keinginan untuk marah maupun menentang pernyataan Pharos. Ia tahu, sebuah argumen lain tidak akan membuat keadaan menjadi sedikit lebih baik. Pharos melihat usaha pemuda berambut abu-abu itu dalam mengontrol dirinya, dan ia sangat menghargai itu, mengingat rasa sakit yang ia dapat barusan itu setengahnya adalah karena kesalahannya sendiri. Izanami melepaskan genggamannya terhadap lengan Souji.

Souji membuang pandangannya ke tempat lain, ia membuka mulutnya perlahan, mengatakan sebuah 'maaf' yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan kata 'aku kehilangan kendali barusan..'

Kedua _inhuman_ yang berada di sebelahnya itu mengangguk dalam pengertian, mereka tahu sangatlah wajar apabila seorang manusia akan panik dan kehilangan kontrol mereka dalam emosi dalam keadaan seperti ini—hal itu pun berlaku tidak terkecuali terhadap seseorang yang biasa berpikir dengan penuh ketenangan macam Souji sekalipun, bahkan mengetahui betapa cepatnya pemuda itu mendapatkan kembali ketenangannya, dan berani untuk meminta maaf, sudah merupakan cukup bukti bahwa pemuda itu berbeda dari remaja biasa.

"Ah…"

Izanami bereaksi terhadap reaksi Pharos barusan, ia bertanya kepada anak berkulit pucat itu. "Ada apa tuan penyambut? Kau nampak terkejut…"

Pharos hanya diam, ia memegangi dahinya sebelum akhirnya ia merespon. "Kita, harus segera kembali ke Tartarus…"

Keduanya melihat ke arah anak kecil itu dengan heran, Izanami yakin sesaat yang lalu anak kecil itu nampak biasa-biasa saja, masih dalam dirinya yang penuh senyum kesana kemari, namun kini sebuah ekspresi yang unik nampak di wajahnya. Terkejut, panik, kekhawatiran, tidak nyaman—bukan, mungkin dari semua kata yang ada, kata 'takut' jauh lebih efektif untuk mendeskripsikannya. Ia bisa melihat ekspresi pucat yang kini menghiasi wajah anak itu.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, kita harus segera turun…" kata anak itu tidak memedulikan wajah heran yang lain. Pharos mengulurkan tangannya terhadap udara kosong di hadapannya, ia menggenggamkan tangannya seakan-akan terdapat sesuatu di hadapannya itu. Kegelapan berkumpul di sekeliling tangan anak itu, sedikit retakan muncul dalam dimensi tangga tidak berujung itu dengan paksa. Lemah, namun Souji dapat merasakan getaran dari setiap anak tangga yang ia pijak, seakan-akan langit akan terbuka di hadapannya. Izanami masih tetap mengamati tingkah anak itu yang semakin nampak panik.

Pharos kemudian menggunakan kedua tangannya, menarik dengan kuatnya sekaligus dengan paksa, membuat sebuah lubang retakan di dimensi itu. Souji dapat melihat kegelapan-kegelapan yang berada di dalam lubang itu bergerak-gerak, seperti sebuah _black hole_ yang sering ia lihat di buku pelajaran fisika namun lebih kecil dari itu. Pharos kemudian mengarahkan kedua tangannya kepada lubang itu, terlihat beberapa percikan bunga api diiring petir berwarna violet nampak di sekeliling lubang itu, lubang itu semakin lebar dan semakin besar saja. Kemudian sekali lagi Pharos menarik tangannya ke samping seakan dia sedang bersentuhan dengan lubang itu.

Lubang itu melebar sekali lagi.

Kini di hadapan Souji, terletak sebuah lubang yang besar di udara. Di bagian pinggir lubang itu terdapat retakan-retakan bagai kaca yang pecah, Souji dapat melihat beberapa bagian dari kaca itu yang jatuh kemudian terpantul kembali ketika membentur tanah menuju lubang itu, seakan pecahan lubang itu dapat melokasikan dirinya kembali ke tempat yang benar. Petir-petir kecil berwarna ungu terkadang muncul dari pecahan-pecahan kecil itu, yang secara tidak langsung telah menutupi jalan menuju anak tangga ke bawah. Cahaya-cahaya kecil dengan variasi warna kelam; ungu, biru tua, abu-abu, hijau pucat, dan lain-lain berada di dalam lubang itu, berenang kesana kemari, lalu menjadi satu dan berpencar lagi. Pharos menarik lengan Souji dengan paksa, "kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Sahut anak itu seraya ia melompat ke dalam lubang itu bersama Souji dalam genggamannya.

"Tu-tunggu Pharos, jelaskan du—

Kedua lelaki itu lenyap, Izanami yang tertinggal hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Kenapa para laki-laki itu selalu saja terburu-buru?" gumamnya.

* * *

**-Minato & Aigis-**

Minato membuka matanya, ia mendapati dagu Aigis lah yang pertama tertangkap dalam retinanya, ia menyadari posisinya saat itu—masih tidur diatas pangkuan Aigis. Untuk sesaat, ia berpikir untuk kembali tidur dan menikmati posisi itu untuk beberapa saat lagi. Suka maupun hanya teman biasa, bukankah itu hal wajar jika laki-laki menikmati posisi seperti itu? Tidakkah itu cukup logis—bukan, tidakkah itu cukup manusiawi?

Tetapi Minato mengurungkan niatnya, teramat tidaklah sopan apabila ia bersantai tiduran di situ sementara kondisi keselamatan temannya tidak ia ketahui. Ia memaksa badannya untuk bangun walau tubuhnya sendiri masih berteriak karena kesakitan. Pertarungan sebelumnya telah menguras banyak tenaganya, baik fisik maupun mental. Dan kini ia mendapati dirinya belum pulih sepenuhnya, stamina tubuhnya sudah lumayan terobati oleh tidur barusan, namun tidak untuk kepalanya. Dalam posisi duduknya ia memegangi kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara tangannya yang lain mencoba untuk mengambil evoker yang ada di dekatnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Minato-kun? Detektorku mengindikasikan kondisi kesehatan badanmu, terutama otakmu mengalami kelelahan yang berlebihan."

Tidak memandang lawan bicaranya, Minato menggelengkan kepalanya, sebuah kalimat dusta berupa 'Aku tidak apa-apa' lah yang hanya dapat ia ucapkan saat ini. 'Teman-temanku mungkin dalam bahaya, bukan waktunya untuk diam saja disini' Minato mengambil pedangnya yang tergeletak lumayan jauh dari posisinya.

'PRAAANGG!'

Dari arah jam 3, Minato mendengar suara seperti pecahan kaca, ia menoleh. Memang nampak sebuah serpihan-serpihan kecil kaca nampak terpental dari udara kosong, sesaat kemudian, sebuah bunyi '_praang!' _yang lebih keras lagi muncul dari arah yang sama. Sebuah lubang udara timbul dari ruang stagnan itu, tampak seperti baju atau kain yang disobek—bukan, melainkan dicabik dengan paksa dengan beberapa serpihan kecil kaca yang lain keluar dari sobekan itu.

Dari lubang itu, sebuah tangan kecil nampak. Tangan itu kemudian masuk lagi ke dalam lubang itu.

'PRAAAAANGGG!'

Sebuah cahaya berwarna ungu yang berbentuk seperti bulan sabit muncul dari lubang kecil itu, merobek lubang itu lebih besar lagi. Dari situ, Minato melihat seorang anak kecil turun lalu terpeleset jatuh di lantai Tartarus.

Ya, kekuatannya mungkin ada pada level yang bisa dibilanglevel seorang monster, namun tetaplah badan yang menjadi media kekuatan besar itu tetaplah anak kecil.

Anak kecil yang biasa disebut Pharos itu memberi sebuah senyuman nakal yang seakan berkata _uups-maaf-mengganggu-kalian, _namun sesaat kemudian dia segera berdiri menghindari lubang itu sebelum—

'BRUUUKK!'

Terlambat.

Seorang pemuda lain turun dari lubang itu, ia tidak sengaja menginjak punggung anak kecil itu yang kemudian segera merespon dengan keluhan berupa 'aduh' atau semacamnya.

"Pharos?" ucap Minato.

"Minato-senpai?" kata pemuda itu.

"Souji-san?" Respon Minato dan Aigis bersamaan.

Untuk sesaat, Souji melihat ke arah dua temannya itu. Satu dalam keadaan setengah berdiri dan satu lagi nampak sedang dalam posisi duduk seiza. Otak Souji berpikir, secara nalar sangatlah aneh bagi seseorang untuk tertangkap—maaf—terlihat sedang duduk di menara yang juga merupakan medan perang ini, mungkin hal itu bisa dilakukan jika tidak ada shadow, namun orang biasa akan tidak memilih duduk dalam posisi seiza dan akan cenderung bersandar dalam tembok. Karena itu jika dua orang—maaf—satu orang laki-laki dan satu _perempuan_ (walau Souji menyadari perempuan itu adalah robot sekalipun) ditemukan dalam posisi seperti ini…

Souji memerintahkan otaknya untuk berhenti berpikir _sekarang juga_.

"Umm, m-maaf telah mengganggu kalian, err…. Minato-senpai…"

Minato menyadari cara bicara Souji yang terdengar segan, "Apa maksudmu, Souji-san? Aku hanya sedang duduk bersama Aigis karena perlu mendengar informasi yang ia dapatkan daritadi kok." Kata Minato.

Dan Aigis, seperti biasa tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Pharos yang telah bangkit dari posisinya sebelumnya (Souji menginjaknya dan ia terjatuh) memecahkan keheningan di tempat itu. "Ok, jadi, bisa kita tunda dulu acara reuni kita? Kita sedang terburu-buru. Souji-san, Aigis tolong ikut aku. Minato-kun… kondisimu tidak memungkinkan, tetaplah disitu."

Pharos berlari, ia menarik lengan Souji dan Aigis secara paksa. Souji melawan, "Tunggu dulu, jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi!" katanya.

Pharos melepaskan kedua tangan persona user itu, jawabnya "Ikuti aku, akan kujelaskan sambil berlari." Souji mengejar anak itu dengan terpaksa, sementara Aigis, walau tidak mengerti segala huru-hara yang sedang terjadi, tetap berlari mengejar keduanya itu.

.

.

"Jadi bisa jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi? Kau nampak aneh dari tadi." Tanya Souji seraya ia berlari mengejar Pharos yang masih berlari di depannya.

Sementara kaki Pharos masih mengayuh dengan cepatnya untuk tepat berlari, mulut Pharos terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaan Souji. "Baiklah, Souji, Aigis, aku butuh perhatian kalian sebentar. Dari kondisi saat ini yang kudengar, kita mendapat masalah. Dua orang persona user lain yang tidak diundang, tengah berada di dalam menara ini, dan mereka kini berada dengan teman kalian, Sanada Akihiko dan Amada Ken."

Aigis terkejut mendengarnya, robot itu mempercepat larinya hingga ia berada di sebelah anak kecil itu. "Persona user? Strega 'kah yang kau maksud, Pharos-san?"

Tidak menoleh, Pharos menjawab, "Aku tidak mengenal orang yang kau sebutkan Aigis-san, yang jelas saat ini…" Pharos sebenarnya hendak mengatakan bahwa Akihiko telah tertembak, namun ia tidak mau untuk memperlambat gerakan yang lain dengan memberi tahu hal yang tentunya bukan kabar baik seperti itu. "Saat ini, mereka dalam bahaya, kita harus bergegas menuju mereka sekarang ini."

Souji yang dari tadi telah mendengarkan penjelasan dari keduanya, bertanya "Kalau memang begitu kenapa kau tidak mengeluarkan kita di tempat Akihiko-senpai dan Ken? Melainkan membawa Aigis terlebih dahulu?"

"Tidak bisa, mereka berdua bukanlah lawan yang lemah. Lagipula, semula rencanaku adalah membawa Minato-san, namun kondisinya tidak memungkinkan. Shinjiro-san sedang menuju ke arah mereka saat ini, tiga orang kuharap cukup untuk melawan mereka."

* * *

**-Yukari, Mitsuru & Naoto-**

Ketiga perempuan itu masih duduk tidak melakukan apa-apa di seberang tembok itu. Ketiganya tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik, menunggu dalam waktu yang lama dan hanya bisa mendengarkan suara dari seberang tembok tentunya bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, walau telah mengetahui bahwa temannya di balik tembok saat ini sedang baik-baik saja. Dan Yukari tentunya sangat kurang suka keadaan itu, dari balik tembok itu ia bisa mendengar _semua_ yang telah terjadi. Baik dari pertarungan Minato melawan shadow itu, bagaimana shadow itu hendak meledakkan diri dan terutama suara Aigis yang terdengar tidak lama setelahnya, tidak terlupakan ia juga mendengar perkataan Souji dengan nada segan.

Yukari _sama sekali_ tidak senang akan hal itu.

Di lain pihak, Mitsuru dan Naoto bisa sedikit lega mengetahui kondisi rekan mereka baik-baik saja. Walau keduanya tidak sempat untuk berteriak memanggil mereka, rekan mereka masih hidup dan itu saja yang mereka butuhkan untuk bisa menarik nafas lagi.

Sebuah suara kian mendekat, dari kejauhan tiga gadis itu bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat dan semakin mendekat. Mitsuru kemudian berdiri dan berteriak menuju arah suara itu.

"Yamagishi, kau disitu?"

Daripada jawaban berupa suara manusia, Mitsuru mendengar suara gonggongan khas milik Koromaru. Kedua perempuan lainnya turut berdiri untuk menyambut asal suara itu. Mereka kini bertambah dua orang lagi.

"Mitsuru-senpai! Yukari-chan! Naoto-kun! Kalian baik-baik saja!" kata gadis berambut hijau itu begitu ia melihat ketiga temannya yang lain, tidak lupa disertai dengan gonggongan riang anjing bermata merah itu.

Mitsuru mendapatkan rekannya itu, "Kami baik-baik, saja, bagaimana denganmu?"

Butuh beberapa saat bagi gadis bernama Fuuka itu untuk mendapatkan lagi nafasnya, sebelum akhirnya ia dapat berbicara dengan lancar. Berada di bagian belakang S.E.E.S. untuk waktu yang cukup lama memang membuatnya menjadi gadis yang tidak terlalu memilik banyak stamina, dan kini gadis itu harus menderita akan hasilnya. "Tidak terlalu baik, Mitsuru-senpai… Aku mendeteksi Strega.."

Mata wanita berambut merah itu membesar, namun sebelum ia sempat berkata apa-apa, sebuah suara lain telah mendahului dia.

"Jangan khawatir…"

Mitsuru dan Fuuka menoleh ke asal suara itu, suara itu berasal dari seberang tembok, suara milik pemimpin mereka, Minato, dengan penuh keyakinan di nadanya.

Mitsuru menjawab pernyataan Minato dengan sebuah pertanyaan, "Kau sudah tahu akan hal itu, Arisato?". Minato menjawabnya, "Tidak, aku baru saja mendengar akan hal itu. Namun sesaat yang lalu Pharos bersama Souji-san dan Aigis telah bergegas, kelihatannya karena hal itu. Kalian juga mendengarnya kan?"

Mitsuru, Yukari dan Naoto mengangguk dalam kebersamaan, Yukari membalasnya, "Kau tidak apa-apa Minato-kun?"

"Aku hanya kehabisan tenaga saat ini, Yukari-san, saat ini percayakan saja kepada mereka tentang Strega."

Dan sekali lagi, para gadis itu menggangguk bersamaan.

_Saat itu, tidak ada diantara kami yang menduga hal yang akan terjadi._

_Kami semua percaya dengan Souji, Aigis dan Pharos yang akan menangani Strega_

_Namun tidakkah pola pikir itu bisa dibilang 'naif'?_

_Oh, harusnya aku ingat, fakta tidak selalu seindah yang kita harapkan.

* * *

_

**-Strega-**

Takaya mengangkat Ken yang tidak sadar dengan sebelah tangannya, walau mulutnya tidak berbicara apa-apa raut wajahnya sudah memberikan ekspresi yang licik. Ia hanya tersenyum memandang anak berambut coklat yang kini ada di dalam genggamannya itu. Sebuah siluet nampak dari salah satu koridor di labirin menara itu, dinilai dari bentuknya itu adalah siluet sebuah pria. Dengan pakaian berupa _trenchcoat_, dan rambut yang terlihat sedikit panjang. Selain itu, siluet itu nampak membawa sesuatu di tangannya, sebuah benda dengan gagang yang panjang dengan ujung yang tidak nampak jelas, sebuah kapak yang besar jika dipikir nalar… atau sebuah _bus stop sign_?

Takaya menyerahkan Ken yang ada dalam tangannya kepada Jin. Pemuda berambut biru itu menerimanya dan menaruhnya di bahunya.

"Maaf ya Jin, tolong duluan untuk sementara ini."

"Tidak masalah, aku akan duluan menuju altar."

"Bisakah kau membukanya?"

"Entahlah, akan kucoba. Seandainya tidak bisa pun, aku hanya perlu menunggumu lagi."

"Hahaha, aku tidak menjamin akan datang tepat waktu."

"Kau tidak pernah datang tepat waktu." Jawabnya dingin. Takaya hanya tersenyum sinis ke arah yang berlawanan dari rekannya itu.

Menunggu rekannya menghilang dari pandangan, Takaya mengambil pistol yang ada di sakunya. Iris kuning keemasannya terarahkan menuju siluet yang makin mendekat itu. Ia melebarkan senyum iblisnya, "Wah, wah, memang tempat ini telah menjadi sebuah menara yang penuh nostalgia yah. Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini… Shinji."

Siluet itu kini telah jelas di pandangan, sosok Aragaki Shinjiro berjalan dengan lambat menuju lawannya yang bermata kuning itu. Pria tinggi itu nampak tidak terlalu senang dengan reaksi lawan bicaranya. "Kau… tidak nampak terkejut dengan keberadaanku... Kelihatannya kau tahu sesuatu, Takaya.." balas pria berambut coklat itu. Pria bermata kuning itu tidak menjawab.

Shinjiro berkata, "Sudahlah, tidak perlu menjawab… lagipula memang aku tidak berniat kemari untuk ngobrol denganmu iblis. Aku kemari untuk menghajarmu…"

Takaya menjawab, "Oh, bisakah kau? Kau ingat aku pernah membunuhmu dulu 'kan?"

Shinji hanya mengambil _evoker_nya dari saku _trenchcoat_nya, ia memanggil Castor lalu berkata, "Yaah, hal itu bisa kita lihat siapa yang terbunuh kali ini.." Takaya hanya menjawab dengan sebuah helaian tangan yang disambung oleh munculnya Hypnos di sampingnya, ia lalu berkata, "Jadi? Apakah kita akan mendapatkan sebuah tragedi disini?"

Shinji menggeleng, ia tersenyum kepada pria berambut panjang itu, "Bukan… tapi sebuah komedi…"

Shinjiro mengangkat benda yang ada di tangannya, sebuah kapak besar dengan dua mata kampak yang tajam berwarna perak, sementara badan kapak itu sendiri berwarna hitam dengan gagang yang sama warnanya. Pria itu berlari menerjang ke arah Takaya didahului oleh persona miliknya. Takaya mengambil _revolver_ miliknya dari saku kirinya, ia menembakkan beberapa peluru yang dihalau Shinji dengan kapaknya.

Castor kemudian melompat melancarkan sebuah _heat wave_ kepada Takaya. Pria bermata kuning itu mengerahkan Hypnos menggunakan _bufudyne_ untuk menjadi perisai dingin yang melindunginya dari ombak merah itu. Takaya tidak berhenti menggunakan pistolnya untuk terus menembaki Shinji yang kian lama kian mendekat, namun Shinji dapat terus menangkisnya atau setidaknya menghindari luka fatal. Castor kembali menyerang Takaya dengan menggunakan _fatal end._

Takaya melompat ke depan, menghindari serangan barusan sekaligus menerjang mendekat ke arah Shinjiro.

"Menyerang langsung? Tidak biasanya pengecut yang memilih jarak jauh sepertimu kini berani menyerang langsung jarak dekat seperti ini." Takaya telah sampai pada jarak kapaknya. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Shinji mengayunkan kapaknya menuju leher kurus Takaya. Pria bermata kuning itu menunduk menghindari serangan barusan, kemudian tanpa melihat ke arah target ia mengarahkan pistolnya dan menarik pelatuknya tanpa ragu-ragu.

'DOOOR!'

Hanya menepis pipi sang target.

Bagi Shinji sekarang ini, mangsa yang ia cari telah berada tepat di bawah hidungnya sendiri—siap untuk diserang. Dalam kondisi sesingkat itu ia harus memilih dari beberapa pilihan yang ada di kepalanya, tendang dia? Serang dengan kapak? Atau pakai Castor untuk menyerang dia? Namun dari semua pilihan itu ia memilih hal lain.

Shinji melepaskan kapaknya, ia menangkap belakang leher Takaya dengan lengan kirinya, menariknya lalu melemparnya ke atas dengan pelan. Kedua tangan Shinji bergerak dengan cepat, tangan kanannya menangkap tangan kiri Takaya yang memegang pistol, sementara tangannya yang lain meninju perut Takaya dengan keras.

"UUAAGHH!" Jerit Takaya, ia mencoba mundur namun tangan kirinya masih dipegang dengan erat oleh Shinji.

Pria itu telah menangkap Sang mangsa dalam genggamannya, ia tidak akan melepaskannya hingga ia telah selesai menghabisinya. Pemandangan di menara itu telah berubah dari pertempuran menjadi penyiksaan sepihak, lelaki tinggi itu terus menyerang lawannya yang tidak dapat bergerak. Pukulan, tinju, tendangan dan bahkan terkadang juga ia menarik kepala Takaya lalu membenturkan ke plat besi yang ada di beanie miliknya.

'Ini tidak dapat terus berlanjut, Hypnos… Garudyne'

Angin ribut berwarna hijau muncul di tengah-tengah mereka berdua, mementalkan keduanya ke arah berlawanan.

Takaya jatuh tergeletak, sementara Shinji berhasil menjaga kestabilan tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri. Shinji kemudian mengambil kapaknya yang ia taruh sebelumnya dan berjalan mendekat kepada Takaya yang terlentang tidak bertenaga.

"Bukankah ini lucu? Di masa lalu akulah yang tergeletak tidak bertenaga dan kamulah yang berdiri dengan gagahnya seperti ini. Tidakkah salah jika aku menyebut ini komedi?" kata Shinji seraya ia mengarahkan evoker miliknya ke dahinya hendak melancarkan serangan terakhir.

Takaya melihat ke arah lawannya, darah mengalir dari mulutnya dan ia sadar akan hal itu. Kondisi tubuhnya sudah tidak lagi memungkinkan ia untuk bergerak cepat lagi, jangankan kabur, menghindari serangan biasa saja akan sulit untuknya.

Tapi apakah memang ia berniat untuk menghindar?

Seraya Shinji menarik pelatuk evokernya, Takaya tersenyum dingin sambil ia mengambil sebuah pistol lain dari saku belakang celananya, pistol yang tersembunyi berukuran kecil, namun pistol tetaplah pistol. Dengan cepat Takaya mengarahkan pistol mini itu ke arah lawannya yang lengah, ia menutup sebelah matanya lalu menembakkan pistol itu mengenai jari manis Shinji, membuat lawannya menjatuhkan evoker miliknya.

Sekali lagi, Takaya menembakkan pistol kecilnya secara acak, memaksa pria tinggi itu untuk menghindar mundur meninggalkan pistol putihnya tergeletak di depan Sang lawan.

Kaki kanan Takaya menyapu pistol putih bertuliskan 'S.E.E.S.' itu ke arah yang berlawanan dari Shinjiro, lalu otaknya dengan cepat berkonsentrasi memanggil persona miliknya. Hypnos, sebuah persona bersayap merah dengan kulit pucat berwarna kuning kehijauan bagai warna seorang pale rider, Sang penunggang kuda yang membawa kematian bagi umat manusia. Persona itu kemudian memanggil api, namun berbeda dari api _agidyne_ biasa yang hanya menyerang target. Api itu jauh lebih besar—magma, mungkin jika harus dibilang. Dinding magma yang memisahkan antara serigala dan iblis itu.

Bagai seekor burung phoenix, atau mungkin zombie? Pria bermata kuning itu bangkit berdiri melupakan segala luka yang dideritanya. Ia tersenyum licik di balik tembok api itu, lalu mengatakan "Kau memang benar Shinjiro, ini memang komedi. Tahukah kau betapa lucunya kau nampak dari sini? Tidak ada persona, dan tidak ada keberanian untuk menembus dinding pemisah ini."

Takaya tertawa.

Mata Shinji menyipit, ia menggenggam kapaknya dengan erat lalu ia berlari tanpa ragu-ragu menuju dinding yang membara itu. Ia menggunakan bidang datar kapaknya untuk meminimalisir api yang mengenai tubuhnya. Namun yang didapati Shinji bukan hal yang yang ia sangka-sangka. Sebuah ular berwarna hitam dengan mata merah telah muncul di depannya siap seakan-akan telah menunggu Sang tamu kehormatan. Sementara di sisinya, Sang iblis yang telah memanggil ular hitam itu hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman hening tanpa ekspresi terhadap eksistensi Sang lawannya tersebut.

"Oh, shit…"

* * *

**-Souji, Pharos & Aigis-**

Keheningan menyelimuti ketiga orang itu, mereka hanya bisa berjalan perlahan dengan mulut terkunci bagai sebuah instrumen yang telah kehilangan fungsinya. Souji dan Aigis hanya berjalan menelusuri lantai hitam putih itu, lalu masing-masing berhenti pada waktu yang berbeda, sementara Pharos hanya bisa jatuh pada lututnya.

Mereka telah terlambat.

Aigis menundukkan badannya, ia mengecek kondisi Akihiko yang tidak sadar disitu. Darah mengalir dari mulut pria yang tidak pernah kalah bertinju itu, namun bisa dipastikan ia tidak akan mati karena luka itu—setidaknya setelah dengan sedikit _diarahan_ tentunya.

Sementara di lain pihak, Souji mendatangi Shinji yang tergeletak di tengah-tengah menara itu. Ia tidak lagi bisa membedakan antara darah dengan warna merah jaket milik Shinjiro itu, ia memeriksa lukanya, nampak seperti luka bakar, tapi tidak juga setelah ia lihat sekali lagi. Luka ini lebih nampak seperti karena mendapat api bertemperatur super tinggi dalam waktu yang instan. Souji biasa menghancurkan shadow dengan berbagai macam spell, namun tak satupun shadow meninggalkan mayat yang dapat diperiksa—dan memang dia tidak berniat untuk memeriksanya.

Shinjiro membuka matanya, ia menyadari kehadiran pemuda berambut abu-abu itu di depannya, namun ia tidak dapat membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. Ia tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa lagi, sakit, panas, bahkan sentuhan pun tidak dapat ia rasakan. Hanya mata dan telinganya yang masih berfungsi secara normal.

Pharos mendatangi Shinji yang dalam kondisi menyedihkan itu, tanpa ia sadari air telah mengalir dari mata anak kecil itu.

Anak kecil itu menaruh tangan kanannya di dada, ia memberi sebuah senyum lalu menunduk dengan hormat kepada pria sekarat itu, "Selamat tinggal Shinji, walau kau dibuat dari kenangan sekalipun, kau sudah banyak membantuku sebagi anak buah—dan juga sahabat. Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu selama ini…"

Shinji mendengarnya, ia hanya memberi sebuah senyum kepada Pharos. Ingin sekali pria berjubah merah itu untuk berbicara untuk terakhir kalinya, namun shock yang ia terima atas luka itu telah membisukan dia.

Perlahan-lahan, tubuh pria bermata coklat itu semakin memudar menjadi transparan. Bening, bagai kaca, lalu kemudian berubah menjadi butiran-butiran bubuk berwarna kuning di udara, seperti kunang-kunang yang terbang ke angkasa begitu juga dengan butiran-butiran bubuk berwarna kuning keemasan itu melayang di langit-langit menara akhir itu lalu menghilang, lenyap tidak berbekas. Sementara badannya telah menghilang, kapak dan pistol putihnya juga pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kaca kecil berwarna putih pucat, yang lalu menjadi debu perak yang tertiup angin dan menghilang bagaikan menyusul jasad pemiliknya.

Kedua persona user itu tidak berani berbicara kepada Pharos, terutama Aigis. Selama ini robot itu mengira bahwa baik Pharos dan Ryoji Mochizuki adalah seorang media hampa yang tidak memiliki perasaan, sebuah tubuh kosong yang hanya mencoba meniru perasaan manusia yang dia lihat sehari-hari saja.

Namun robot bermata biru itu salah.

Robot itu kemudian memberanikan diri untuk maju dan memegang pundak anak kecil itu. Walau ia hanya sebentar mengenali Shinji, ia juga turut berduka atas kematian bekas rekannya itu, baik di masa lalu maupun sekarang.

Pharos lalu mengangkat tangannya, ia menghilangkan segala tembok-tembok labirin itu. Tempat itu kini berubah dari sebuah labirin menjadi sebuah ruangan yang besar berbentuk persegi panjang dengan dua koridor yang berlawanan arah, satu adalah koridor dari mereka datang, dan yang lain adalah koridor dimana Sang pelaku telah pergi. Pharos mengatakan dengan suara yang pelan, namun terdengar seperti sebuah perintah yang absolut dari seorang raja, atau pemimpin.

Penjaga menara tua itu mengatakan, "Panggil yang lain… ada banyak hal yang harus dibicarakan…"

**To be continued…

* * *

**

_Author's Note_

HELL—O! Maaf atas kelamaannya untuk chapter ini! Ok, saya telah membunuh seseorang di chapter ini, entah bagaimana ke depannya masih dirahasiakan tentang adanya chara's death lagi atau tidak.

Saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang telah mereview fic ini antara lain, Shina Suzuki, Mactavish Van Den Bosch, Iwanishi Nana, Asahiko Sourei, Heylala, Lynn, Desiaaaaah, Snow Jou, Baekzzz, dan terakhir Ginryuumaru.

Lalu ini reply untuk Ginryuumaru, saya baru saja buka review ini beberapa hari yang lalu, jadinya saya belum membalas review anda: Kemunculan Seta Souji tidak bisa dikurangi maupun ditambah, ada masanya dia bakal banyak muncul ada masanya ia akan jarang muncul, tergantun jalan cerita, lagipula dia sendiri juga masih salah satu peran utama di cerita ini. Lalu untuk Minato, dia juga manusia biasa yang memiliki kelemahan dan ketidak sempurnaan, jadi wajarlah jika dia bisa saja memilih jalan yang salah dengan membunuh Ryoji. Sekian, thanks for the review!

Lalu untuk Baekzzz: GYAAAA! Jangan bilang begitu dong! Kalau aku mati entar enggak bisa nulis n mbaca ffic lagi! Biarkan saya hidup –dijitak-

Ok, sekian dari Chapter 13, Segala review, kritik, saran, protes atau bahkan flame dan lain lain selalu diterima disini! Jadi jangan ragu-ragu untuk mengirim review berisi apapun itu! Flame saya terima! Walau saya lebih suka kalau anda memberi saya makanan, uang atau apa gitu –dibakar-

Chapter 14 Update ASAP

God Bless Us All

—_Tetsuwa Shuuhei_


	15. Recon and Recontract

—**Disclaimer—  
Every SMT series and Persona series belong to ATLUS**

Summary: Haruskah kau menangis atau tertawa? Seorang meninggal, yang lain kembali, seseorang menangis, dan seseorang lagi menghilang dengan tersenyum.

* * *

Persona 3: Forgotten Memories

—Chapter 14—

Recon and Recon-tract

* * *

Kami semua sedang duduk bersama.

Masing-masing memiliki kesibukan dan aktivitasnya tersendiri, nampak para senior sedang murung dengan kegiatan-kegiatan tanpa makna yang mereka lakukan. Iori-senpai, mungkin yang patut dipuji, walaupun sebelumnya ia seringkali melakukan beberapa tindakan… konyol, malam ini ia nampak diam—menunggu dengan tenang. Yamagishi-senpai dan Takeba-senpai juga diam, namun kata murung lebih cocok mendeskripsikan mereka berdua daripada diam, kata itu hanya berlaku untuk Iori-senpai saat ini. Arisato-senpai sedang asyik di dalam dunianya sendiri diiringi oleh _MP3 Player_nya yang selalu terpasang setia di telinganya, di sampingnya, Aigis-senpai nampak sedang mengobrolkan beberapa hal dengan Souji-senpai, yang duduk di seberang mejaku.

Aku? Aku juga, sama dengan Takeba-senpai dan Yamagishi-senpai, aku hanya bisa diam dan menunggu kehadiran Kirijo-senpai dan Sanada-senpai sambil mengelus-elus anjing putih bernama Koromaru ini.

Aih, bulunya lembut sekali, mungkin aku bisa menanyakan pendapat kepada Yakushiji untuk memelihara seekor anjing—dan melatihnya, tentunya. Bayangkan beberapa hal menakjubkan yang bisa dibantu oleh seekor anjing yang terlatih, mencari pelaku atau menangkapnya pula, melacak benda yang hilang, atau menjaga kediaman Shirogane juga ide yang bagus.

Dan aku menyadari, aku telah terlelap dalam imajinasiku yang terlalu jauh ke depan, kami memiliki masalah yang perlu dibahas saat ini.

_Tik, tik._

_Tik, tik, tik._

_Tik, tik, tik, tik._

Aku menatap kepada jarum panjang jam dinding itu, suara 'tik, tik' itu tanpa kusadari telah menghisap aku ke dalam temponya. Aku sadar sudah 20 menit kami menunggu kehadiran kedua senpai kami, Kirijo-senpai dan Sanada-senpai.

Banyak sekali hal yang telah terjadi selama dua hari ini, bahkan aku masih merasa kejadian itu seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Apa saja yang telah terjadi? Mari kita cek ulang, kami menuju _Tartarus_, bertemu dengan reinkarnasi Mochizuki Ryoji atau apalah namanya, terpisah di labirin yang rupanya buatan Pharos, atau yang sebelumnya aku sebut sebagai reinkarnasi Mochizuki Ryoji, melawan Shadow bertipe Musha yang terlalu kuat bersama Arisato-senpai, Kirijo-senpai dan Takeba-senpai, dilarikan dengan _Trafuri_ oleh Arisato-senpai, lalu kami terus menunggu.

Iya, menunggu.

Aku tidak ingat berapa lama kami menunggu, yang aku ingat ketika Arisato-senpai sedang melawannya, tembok memisahkan kami bertiga dan membiarkan Arisato-senpai mengalahkan shadow itu sendirian—dan suara Aigis-senpai datang tidak lama setelah itu. Tidak lama setelahnya, Yamagishi-senpai dan Koromaru datang, kami mengadakan reuni sebentar, dan…

Dan setelah itu, yang kami dengar hanyalah kabar buruk.

Amada-san telah menghilang bersama _Strega_ atau apapun yang adalah musuh kami, Sanada-senpai ditemukan terluka parah dengan satu tembakan mengenainya di bagian dada, entah bagaimana kondisinya sekarang ini. Lalu, satu lagi, seseorang bernama AragakiShinjiro dikabarkan tewas dalam pertarungannya melawan _Strega_ seorang diri, entah siapapun dia, para senior yang lain nampak sangat terkejut mendengar hal itu, memang Souji-senpai telah menjelaskan kepada kami semua bahwa Aragaki-san itu adalah keberadaan yang dibuat oleh fragmen memori kami, namun aku tetap tidak mengerti. Hanya Iori-senpai yang nampak benar-benar mengerti entah kenapa.

Bicara soal Iori-senpai, kabarnya hanya ialah yang berhasil mengalami perubahan dalam personanya, yang kini telah mencapai bentuk sebelumnya dua tahun yang lalu. Setidaknya masih ada satu kabar baik dari antara segitu banyak kabar buruk.

Baiklah, kabar buruk… kita semua sudah mendengarnya kemarin dari Souji-senpai, bagaimana anak bernama Pharos itu sebenarnya telah berbohong akan dua hal. Pertama, bahwa _Nyx_ sekarang sudah datang dan hanya tersegel di dalam tubuh Mochizuki Ryoji dalam bentuk sementara, dan kedua ia berbohong bahwa ingatan para senior sebenarnya tidak ada dalam genggamannya. Kita tidak tahu apa yang harus kami berbuat untuk mengembalikan ingatan yang lain, Pharos bilang menjelajah _Tartarus_ adalah cara tercepat yang ia ketahui, namun aku rasa pilihan itu adalah sepenuhnya negatif pada saat ini.

Tidak setelah kami, secara logika, telah kehilangan dua anggota tempur kami.

Satu menghilang—kabarnya diculik, dan satu sedang menjalani pemeriksaan. Yang manapun, aku berharap keduanya tidak menghilang untuk selamanya dari grup, terutama Sanada-san yang terkena tembakan. Mungkin saja, kami saat ini hanya menunggu _satu_ senior saja.

Oh, tidak kusadari selama kami menunggu waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11.20, sudah tiga puluh menit kita menunggu.

* * *

**-Somewhere in Port Island Station-**

**-Late Night-**

Dua orang lelaki berpenampilan unik itu berjalan menelusuri gang tempat itu yang sangatlah sepi. Satu memiliki sepasang tato pada kedua lengannya, sedang yang lain nampak seperti seorang kutu buku dengan membawa sebuah koper perak di tangannya. Lelaki dengan tato di kedua lengannya itu memimpin grup kecil itu pada sebuah bangunan kecil yang sepi.

"Jin, buka pintunya.." perintah lelaki bertato itu.

Seorang yang lain mengambil sebuah kunci tua dari sakunya, ia membuka pintu bangunan itu dengan hati-hati—berusaha menyamarkan segala suara yang ada. Kedua lelaki itu memasuki bangunan itu perlahan, mereka menjelajah setiap inci bangunan tidak bernyawa itu dengan seksama, terutama Jin Shirato, ia memeriksa segala detil tempat itu, segala lubang yang ada, lantai yang sudah lapuk, hingga ke sela-sela kolong di bangunan itu.

"Bagaimana, Jin?" tanya Sang pemimpin.

Lelaki bernama Jin itu memasang tampang puas, seperti layaknya seorang anak kecil yang baru saja menemukan mainan baru, "Semua sudah dicek, Takaya. Tempat ini dapat digunakan untuk markas kita saat ini…"

Takaya mengangguk, "Bagus, jadi untuk sementara kita akan tinggal disini. Aku akan mengurus dua hal yang kau-tahu-apa, sedangkan urusan di Shirakawa Boulevard, kubiarkan kau mengambil alih."

Pemuda berambut biru itu membuka koper peraknya, ia mengeluarkan beberapa benda berbahaya macam granat mini, Molotov, dan senjata api lainnya, serta sebuah laptop hitam yang senantiasa dia simpan dalam koper itu. "Pergilah duluan, tidak lama lagi gerbang akan segera terbuka bukan? Pastikan kau tidak melewatkannya seperti kemarin."

Sang lawan bicara itu memberikan sebuah tawa kecil mengejek, "Tidak perlu khawatir, urus saja bagianmu… menemukan anak-anak yang lain itu tidak semudah itu bukan?" katanya seraya lelaki berkulit pucat itu menutup pintu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Jin Shirato membenarkan kacamatanya, seraya ia melihat sahabat satu-satunya itu pergi meninggalkannya di tempat itu sendirian. Ia hanya memasang sebuah wajah tanpa ekspresi dan mulai membiarkan jari-jemarinya menari diatas keyboard laptopnya itu. "Tiga orang sudah ada di dalam kelompok, satu bukan anak seperti yang lainnya, tiga masih dalam masa pencarian… masih banyak yang harus dikerjakan."

* * *

**-Dorm, Command Room-**

**-Late Night-**

'BRAAAK!'

Aku mendengar suara gebrakan pintu yang cukup keras dari balik punggungku, nampak anjing yang sampai sedetik barusan masih dalam belaian tanganku tiba-tiba berlari menggonggong menyambut Sang tuan rumah yang baru saja memasuki ruangan ini. Disana nampak Kirijo Mitsuru, senior, serta pemilik tempat ini datang dalam pakaian _turtleneck_ berwarna coklat muda, dibalut dengan sebuah jaket hitam yang tebal dengan celana putih panjang diujungi oleh sebuat sepatu boot yang cukup panjang pula. Wanita berambut merah itu tidak nampak se… setegas biasanya, bahkan bisa dibilang mukanya pucat saat itu.

Bisa ditebak apa yang sedang terjadi… Sanada-senpai tidak berada bersamanya.

"Senpai…!" panggil Yamagishi-senpai yang paling pertama merespon.

Klienku, Sang putri tunggal dari keluarga Kirijo itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Maaf Yamagishi… beri aku beberapa menit sejenak… aku… capek."

Kami semua yang berada disitu turut diam menyaksikan kehadiran wanita berbaju hitam itu, Mitsuru pun hanya diam dan duduk di salah satu kursi diantara kami semua. Dalam sekejap nampak beberapa diantara kami mulai berbisik satu sama lain, ambil contoh, Souji-senpai dan Takeba-senpai.

Aku pun hanya diam, semula niatku adalah untuk memanggil Arisato-senpai yang duduk di sebelahku, namun niatku tertahan oleh suara Kirijo-senpai yang memulai konversasi kami malam ini. " Cukup… aku sudah tidak apa-apa, pertama-tama sekali lagi kukatakan maaf kepada kalian semua atas lamanya kehadiranku malam ini. Pertama-tama harus kuberi tahu kabar baik dan kabar buruk mengenai Akihiko…"

Kami semua mengangguk dan mendengar secara seksama.

"Nyawanya selamat, kondisinya sudah melewati masa-masa kritis berkat kerja medis yang professional dari Tatsumi Memorial Hospital… hanya saja, asumsikan saja dia tidak akan dapat bersama dengan kita selama beberapa bulan—tiga bulan setidaknya paling cepat." Kata Kirijo-senpai dengan nada yang tidak menerima adanya perdebatan. "Lalu… keberadaan Amada Ken hingga saat ini belum ditemukan juga.." lanjutnya lagi dengan nada yang sama.

Arisato-senpai yang duduk di sebelahku menyela perkataan Kirijo-senpai, "Tempat manakah yang belum diperiksa oleh anak buahmu mengenai Ken, Mitsuru-senpai?"

Wanita bermata merah tua itu menggeleng, "Kami telah memeriksa hampir seluruh Port Island dalam dua hari ini, setidaknya jika ada tempat yang terlewat dan paling memungkinkan adalah.. area sepi di Port Island, atau di salah satu sudut di Shirakawa Boulevard…" kusadari Kirijo-senpai memberikan penekanan pada kata 'atau'.

Yamagishi-senpai lalu turut berkata, "Dari data yang telah kuterima dari Mitsuru-senpai, kedua area itu merupakan area yang sedikit sulit terjangkau hukum. Dalam arti, setidaknya dua tempat itulah dimana para preman serta penjahat biasanya bersembunyi atau berkumpul. Akanlah sangat sulit untuk menemukan Ken-kun dan kedua anggota _Strega_ itu.."

'Jika Amada-san memang masih hidup..' pikirku.

"Tidak…" Sebuah suara kembali terdengar dari sebelahku, nampak Arisato-senpai menaruh satu tangannya di depan mulutnya, pertanda bahwa ia sedang menganalisa sesuatu.

Seniorku berambut biru itu melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ada satu tempat lagi yang masih belum kita selidiki, Mitsuru-senpai.."

Kirijo berambut merah itu merespon cepat, "Dan dimana tempat itu?"

"Tartarus!"

* * *

**-Shirakawa Boulevard-**

**-Late Night-**

Pemuda berkacamata itu berdiri menunggu di luar _Love Hotel_ itu, ia mengamati jam tangan perak yang ada di tangan kirinya. 'Pukul 11:43 ya, aku datang jauh terlalu awal kelihatannya.'

Tempat itu kini telah berubah, kata _Love Hotel_ kuranglah cocok untuk mendeskripsikan tempat itu saat ini. Mungkin kata _Striptease_ rahasia jauh lebih cocok untuk menceritakan kondisi lokasi itu, banyak para remaja muda yang sedikit banyak dibawah umur memasuki tempat itu seorang diri sambil membawa sebungkus ganja di tangannya, diikuti dengan beberapa temannya yang berjalan sedikit miring di belakangnya seperti orang mati. Dan jika seseorang menutup mata dan menajamkan telinganya, tidaklah heran jika terdengar suara-suara orang-orang yang tengah sedang melakukan hal-hal tidak senonoh di tempat itu.

Sebuah tempat pelacuran jauh lebih cocok untuk dibilang daripada sekedar _Love Hotel._

Dan kini, pemuda bernama Jin Shirato itu sedang berdiri di salah satu komplek anti-hukum itu, ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, tidak masuk ke tempat itu maupun mengadakan transaksi narkoba atau semacamnya untuk mendapatkan suplai finansial, tidak juga untuk mengadakan perdagangan gelap senjata api maupun melakukan hal yang sama dengan para pemuda-pemudi lainnya di tempat itu, membuang uang mereka dan memuaskan hawa nafsu mereka.

Ia hanya berdiri, menunggu di tempat itu dengan tenang.

Seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna pirang nampak datang dan mendekati lelaki berambut biru itu, wanita berpakaian minimalis itu menaruh satu lengannya di bahu anggota _Strega_ itu. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di tempat ini seorang diri, anak muda? Mau main denganku?" tanya wanita itu menggoda.

Jin tidak menjawab, dengan cepat ia mengambil sebuah pistol berwarna perak yang disembunyikan di salah satu kantong jaket hijaunya, ia meletakkan pistol itu di sebelah, pelipis wanita berambut pirang itu. "Enyahlah perempuan, aku tidak ada urusan denganmu.."

Keringat dingin spontanitas turun mengalir di muka wanita pelacur itu, wanita itu mundur beberapa langkah perlahan sebelum akhirnya ia melarikan diri dari lelaki itu dengan berteriak. Namun tidak peduli seberapa keras teriakan wanita itu, tidak ada satu orang pun di kompleks itu yang nampaknya peduli dengannya. Mereka memilih untuk melanjukan 'kegiatan' mereka masing-masing ketimbang mengurusi satu wanita yang tidak berarti apa-apa di tempat itu.

'Huh, inilah kenapa aku malas untuk mengurusi hal yang ada disini. Dasar, seharusnya aku minta kepada Takaya saja..' kutuk lelaki bersenjata itu dalam batinnya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas kurang tujuh menit.

* * *

**-Dorm, Command Room-**

"Hal itu sangatlah mungkin, mengingat tempat itu berada di luar jangkauan _Kirijou group_. Tapi kita tidak bisa memastikannya semudah itu, mengingat adanya mereka di tempat itu, dan lagi, jika memang Amada Ken berada disana, seharusnya Pharos menghubungi kita." Kata Kirijo-senpai.

Senpai berambut coklat yang duduk di sebelahku kemudian bertanya, "Benarkah Ken-kun ada di tempat itu? Aku merasa kurang yakin, sebab dari semua tempat yang mungkin, terlalu aneh jika ia disekap disitu.."

'Sudah kubilang, jika Amada-san memang masih hidup..' batinku sekali lagi.

"Anoo…"

Kami semua memandang kepada asal suara itu, suara yang pelan, kecil, memberikan kesan seorang pemalu, suara Yamagishi-senpai. "M-maaf untuk berkata seperti ini… tapi apakah memang betul, Ken-kun masih hidup?" Tanya Yamagishi-senpai dengan suara yang gemetaran, dan aku menyadari bahwa semua yang ada di tempat ini turut menunduk bersamaan ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Hal yang wajar tentunya, seorang anak kecil seperti Amada-san tentunya tidak akan memberikan banyak informasi yang mereka harapkan, ia bisa saja terlalu takut untuk bicara, bungkam—lebih baik tentunya, dan lebih beresiko, atau… yang terburuk ia akan menjual kami karena ketakutan.

Aku harap yang terakhir itu hanyalah pikiran acakku saja.

Kembali ke dalam topik pertanyaan Yamagishi-senpai, itu sangatlah logis, aku tidak terlalu mengenal karakteristik musuh, tapi seandainya memang seseorang—yaitu Aragaki Shinjiro atau siapapun namanya, memang telah terbunuh dua hari yang lalu, kemungkinan Amada-san dibunuh akan sangatlah besar. Aku benci memprediksi hal ini, tapi besok atau kapanpun bisa saja kami menemukan nama anak malang itu di halaman pertama koran bagian pembunuhan.

Dan lagi-lagi aku berpikiran terlalu negatif, seharusnya sebagai rekan jauh lebih baik bagiku untuk memikirkan kemungkinan dia berada daripada memikirkan apa yang akan—ralat, mungkin menimpa kepadanya.

Dan kini seharusnya waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan tugasku sebagai detektif, menganalisa.

"Mitsuru-senpai, boleh aku bicara?"

Kali ini suara itu berasal dari arah Souji-senpai, suara yang tenang dan kalem, suara yang mengisyaratkan kestabilan dirinya walau keadaan sedang kacau balau, terkadang aku berpikir kapan orang ini bisa kehilangan ketenangannya. Akan cukup menarik untuk melihat dia panik, sekali atau dua kali, walau bukan sekarang tentunya aku harap.

"Silahkan, Seta-san.." Jawab Kirijo-senpai.

Souji-senpai mengangguk, ia memulai berbicara, "Dari yang aku dengar selama ini mengenai _Strega_ dari para senior serta Aigis-san, aku telah mendapatkan gambaran mengenai ciri-ciri mereka. Namun dalam pengalaman nyata, aku belum pernah menemui maupun melawan mereka secara langsung dan begitu juga sebaliknya—

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu untuk melakukan penyelidikan seorang diri di kedua area itu, Seta-san.." Sela Kirijo-senpai.

Aku melihat sebuah senyum konfiden di wajah Souji-senpai, "Kau membacaku senpai, namun aku tidak akan menyelidiki tempat itu seorang diri kok.. Naoto akan membantuku…"

Eh? Aku?

"Dua orang pun bukan berarti akan seaman itu Seta-san, akan jauh lebih aman jika anak buahku yang menggeledah tempat itu… aku tidak mau kehilangan personil utama lagi sebisa mungkin."

—PEEEET!

Lampu serta listrik di ruangan ini mendadak mati bersamaan, aku menyadari bahwa ini telah tengah malam, _Dark hour_ telah tiba. Beberapa diantara kami hanya bisa kaget karena matinya listrik secara mendadak, Arisato-senpai dengan sigap langsung mengambil sebuah lampu khusus di lemari ruangan ini yang dibuat oleh _Kirijou group_ untuk keadaan seperti ini, sebuah lentera kecil yang otomatis akan menyala berwarna hijau fosfor ketika _Dark hour_ telah tiba.

Mengesampingkan kejadian barusan, aku berpikir cepat mengenai ide Souji-senpai itu, memang jika dipikir nalar, itu adalah sebuah ide yang lebih cenderung dibilang nekat daripada kreatif. Menyelidiki daerah yang seringkali dibilang adalah daerah dimana hukum tidak terlalu berkuasa akan sangat berbahaya—berdua sekalipun. Namun disisi lain, itu memiliki kemungkinan lebih besar bagi kami untuk mendapat informasi lebih banyak, mengingat kami akan lebih mudah membaur disana. Lagipula menyelidiki tempat itu menggunakan personil _Kirijou group_ akan jauh lebih banyak mengundang perhatian lawan daripada aku berdua dengan senpai yang belum pernah dilihat lawan secara langsung.

Aku memberanikan diriku untuk menentang pendapat Kirijo-senpai, aku menjelaskan kemungkinan yang baru saja ada dalam benakku kepadanya, sedikit memaksakan bahwa memang ini adalah pilihan yang mungkin terbaik bagi saat ini.

Jika kata terbaik bisa disama artikan dengan kata nekat, itu berarti ya. Walau perlu diingat, pilihan yang nekat tidak selalu berarti pilihan yang ceroboh.

Setelah kami berdua meyakinkan Kirijo-senpai (dengan sedikit memaksa) akhirnya, kami mendapatkan izin untuk menyelidiki tempat itu, dengan syarat, hal itu dilakukan siang hari dan orang-orang dari _Kirijou group_ akan mengikuti kami secara diam-diam dari belakang—menjaga punggung kami, jika boleh dibilang, walau menurutku hal itu terlalu berlebihan. Arisato-senpai juga mengatakan bahwa ia akan ikut pula, kami berdua sempat melarangnya karena wajahnya sudah dikenal oleh lawan kami, namun ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengubah penampilannya hingga cukup tidak dapat dikenali.

Dan menurutku dua tindakan pertama yang perlu ia lakukan adalah melepaskan _headset_nya dan memotong atau mengubah warna rambutnya, walaupun kedua hal itu ditolak dengan mentah-mentah olehnya.

Aku menyadari semua di ruangan itu kecuali diriku serta Arisato-senpai tertawa ketika mendengar hal itu. Sadar tidak sadar, aku cukup senang setidaknya sebuah senyuman kecil telah kembali ke wajah yang lain, setelah sekian banyak hal buruk terjadi. Kirijo-senpai melarang kami bertiga untuk menyelidiki besok, karena kami telah dua hari membolos sekolah setelah malam pertama kami menuju _Tartarus_, ia bilang bahwa sekolah tetaplah prioritas kami selain dengan penyelidikan ini.

Dua hari, dua hari lagi menuju penyelidikan di Shirakawa Boulevard.

* * *

**-Meanwhile, on Shirakawa Boulevard-**

**-Dark hour-**

Fenomena yang sama terjadi pula di depan tempat yang pernah di sebut _Love Hotel_ itu. Kawasan anti-hukum itu kini sangatlah sepi, bertolak belakang dengan apa yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu, tidak ada cahaya lampu, tidak ada musik-musik keras yang bising, tidak ada orang-orang yang berjalan dengan wajah tanpa harapan, dan tidak ada kehidupan disana.

Yang ada hanyalah kegelapan, darah, peti mati serta satu manusia yang masih hidup dan bergerak..

Jin Shirato seorang.

Lelaki yang dari tadi terus menunggu dengan muka kesal itu untuk pertama kalinya menampakkan senyumnya yang tersembunyi karena bayangan wajahnya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju bangunan yang ada di belakang punggungnya dari tadi, lalu berdiri di depan sebuah pintu otomatis yang kini menghalangi perjalanannya. Dengan sedikit kutukan dalam batin, ia mencoba untuk membuka pintu itu dengan paksa…

Tarik..

Tidak bergeming.

Tarik lagi..

Tidak terbuka juga.

Tarik lebih kuat lagi..

Jika dapat tertawa, tentunya pintu itu sudah tertawa atas usaha sia-sia lelaki berambut biru itu.

'Haruskah kurusak menggunakan granat?'

'BRAAAKK!'

Sebuah suara yang keras telah berhasil mencuri perhatian orang bersenjata itu, mengikuti refleknya ia mengambil pistol dan mencari asal suara itu.

'Dari pintu belakang kah?'

Lelaki berbaju hijau itu kini berlari segenap tenaga menuju asal suara berisik itu, ia berlari memutari bangunan yang baru saja ia datangi itu. Dan disana, langkah pemuda itu terhenti, ia melihat sesuatu yang menjadi alasan utama dia kemari malam ini.

Tiga orang perempuan.

Jin Shirato mengamati dengan detil ketiga asal suara yang ia temukan di lorong berwarna monokrom itu, ketiga wanita dengan ciri-ciri penampilan yang berbeda, namun memiliki wajah yang sama. Yang satu berambut oranye panjang, sedikit bergelombang, wanita yang itu membawa beberapa tas di lengannya yang Jin duga adalah tas-tas milik orang-orang yang tengah menjadi peti mati saat ini. Wanita kedua, memiliki rambut pendek bergelombang yang dihiasi oleh warna yang merupakan campuran antara pink dan ungu muda, ia membawa kertas coklat serta uang kertas dalam jumlah banyak, sama seperti wanita pertama, Jin yakin itu adalah hasil rampokan dari milik para bajingan yang tengah diam sebagai kediaman orang mati di dalam sana.

Matre dan materialistis.

Tetapi bukan halnya untuk wanita yang ketiga.

Wanita yang berada di paling jauh dari jarak pandangan Jin itu berbeda dengan kedua yang lainnya, ia menggunakan sebuah topi _jester_ yang selayaknya biasa dipakai para pelawak atau badut, dimana rambutnya yang lurus pendek berwarna pirang tersembunyikan olehnya, namun dibandingkan hiasan kepala konyol yang ia pakai, wajahnya menunjukkan kharisma. Wajahnya tenang, dihiasi dengan matanya yang cukup sipit serta bibirnya yang tipis namun memberi keeleganan seorang wanita, bukan, seorang _lady_.

Sebuah mawar hitam yang berduri.

Berbeda dengan kedua wanita serakah lainnya yang membawa harta rampasan mereka dari para mangsa yang tidak berdaya di dalam bangunan itu, yang wanita itu bawa bukanlah sebuah benda yang berharga, perhiasan, maupun uang.

Ia hanya membawa dua bilah pisau.

Bukan sebuah pisau mahal yang dibuat dari platina, bukan pula sebuah pisau dengan perhiasan di dalamnya. Dua pisau itu adalah _butterfly knife_ biasa, senjata yang bisa lelaki itu temukan di toko-toko manapun. Namun pisau itu sendiri telah memberikan kesan yang berbeda dari kedua wanita lainnya. Seorang pemimpin yang tenang, dan berbahaya.

Lelaki berambut biru itu tersenyum licik melihat ketiga wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Ia berjalan mendatangi ketiga _lady_ itu dengan pistolnya di tangan. "Akhirnya kutemukan juga kalian bertiga, tidak tahukah mencari kalian itu sangatlah merepotkanku, hah?"

Wanita pertama itu menjawab dengan sinis, "Dan apa urusan kami dengan kerepotanmu? Kami tidak peduli dengan segala usahamu, bahkan kami jauh lebih senang jika kamu tidak hadir disini, manusia.."

Wanita kedua melanjutkan, "Dan sebaiknya kamu enyah dari hadapan kami sebelum kami membuatmu kencing di celana, anak kecil.."

"Morisawa, Eira, hentikan…"

Kedua wanita itu menoleh kepada wanita ketiga, "Tapi Yae onee-san, untuk apa menghabiskan waktu dengan lelaki tidak berharga ini? Dia bahkan tidak nampak membawa benda berharga!"

Wanita yang lain menyahut, "Iya, lebih baik jika kita segera pergi dari tempat ini, aku ingin segera menghitung jumlah uang kita kali ini!"

Wanita ketiga yang dipanggil dengan nama Yae itu menyipitkan matanya, pertanda ia menolak segala bentuk perdebatan dari kedua wanita lainnya. Walau kurang suka, namun kedua wanita itu dengan patuh diam dan melangkah mundur dari wanita bernama Yae itu, membiarkan wanita bertopi _jester_ itu maju dan menatap langsung mata Jin Shirato itu.

Jin melebarkan senyumnya, "Nampaknya hanya kau yang mempunyai respek di hadapan tuanmu ini ya?"

Yae menyipitkan matanya lagi, tanpa berkata apa-apa wanita itu melemparkan salah satu pisau yang dia bawa saat itu menuju Jin, menggores pipi lelaki bermata biru itu dengan mulusnya. Namun dari serangan barusan pun, senyum lelaki licik itu tidaklah menghilang, malahan ia semakin melangkah maju terhadap ketiga lawan bicaranya itu.

"Kau berani mengangkat pedangmu melawan tuanmu?"

"Aku belum melihat bukti bahwa kau adalah tuanku.."

"Yae onee-san, bunuh saja anak kecil itu! Yae onee-san, bunuh saja anak kecil itu!"

Tidak memedulikan seruan kedua wanita lainnya, wanita bertopi _jester_ itu mengacungkan _butterfly knife_ miliknya yang terakhir kepada Jin, "Tunjukkan buktinya sekarang juga, sebelum besi ini menembus leher tipismu itu… manusia."

Jin tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan itu, "Bukti? Segitu inginkah kau dihukum setelah ini para pelayan kurang ajar?" Katanya seraya ia mengangkat pistol miliknya ke pelipisnya sendiri. "Kalau memang segitu inginnya kau akan bukti, lihat dan saksikanlah sendiri bukti ini!"

Pelatuk pistol itu ditarik.

Dan kini sebuah makhluk muncul di atas personil kedua _Strega_ itu. Untuk pandangan pertama, kau akan ragu atas makhluk yang kau lihat, entah itu alien, entah itu robot. Sekilas kepala makhluk itu nampak seperti gasing, namun jika kau mengamati angka-angka yang tertera, kau akan menyadari bahwa kepalanya adalah sebuah _roulette_ yang dibalik. Badan-badannya pun terbuat dari benda yang mirip, tangannya terbuat dari benda-benda yang mirip bola mata dengan tiga tabung hijau sebagai jarinya, dan kakinya nampak bagai menggunakan sepati boot yang panjang.

Entah percaya atau tidak, makhluk itu adalah Moros, Sang dewa yang memainkan takdir di tangannya—sama seperti apa yang orang katakan tentang judi, sebuah permainan takdir yang menentukan masa depan seseorang.

Oh, namun ia bukanlah bandarnya, ia hanyalah salah seorang dari pemainnya.

Ketiga wanita yang beberapa detik sebelumnya nampak dengan arogannya memaki-maki lelaki berkacamata itu, sekarang nampak telah bertekuk lutut dengan hormat di hadapan lawannya. Mereka kini tidak nampak seperti seorang wanita jalang yang baru saja merampas total dari seorang pria yang tolol, namun bagai tiga orang ksatria di hadapan tuannya, atau rajanya. Sementara di lain pihak, Jin hanya meletakkan ulang kacamatanya yang sedikit tergeser.

"Senang melihat kalian telah kembali, _Moirae Sisters_…"

* * *

**-Dorm, Command Room-**

**-Dark Hour-**

Pertemuan malam itu diakhiri dengan keputusan untuk menyelidiki Shirakawa Boulevard dua hari lagi, kami semua berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang gelap itu. Arisato-senpai menyarankan yang lain untuk mengambil lampu khusus mereka masing-masing, dan Kirijo-senpai menyetujuinya mengingat kami tidak lagi terbiasa dengan fenomena mati lampu ini—Aku dan Souji-senpai terutama. Bicara soal Souji-senpai, aku lihat akhir-akhir ini dia cukup dekat dengan Aigis-san, entah karena dialah yang pertama kali dikenalnya setelah pindah ke tempat ini, atau karena ada alasan lain. Walau aku rasa, tanpa dia sadari beberapa anggota asrama telah sedikit banyak tertarik kepadanya, mungkin itu adalah kharismanya tersendiri sebagai pemimpin baru.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku melihat Arisato-senpai mengajak Souji-senpai untuk berbicara secara privat, sama seperti waktu itu sebelumnya. Aku tidak mengetahui apa yang mereka bicarakan, tepatnya Souji-senpai melarangku untuk ikut dengan mereka, yaaah, mungkin hal-hal privat yang mereka miliki, mengingat keduanya adalah seorang _multi persona-user_. Terkadang aku penasaran kenapa sebagian besar dari kami hanya memiliki satu persona sedangkan dua orang itu tidak.

Yamagishi-senpai mengajakku bicara untuk menanyai informasi yang aku miliki sejauh ini, kami saling bertukar informasi yang ada mengenai masalah ini, dan setahuku memberi tahu informasi kepada Yamagishi-senpai adalah hal yang tepat, mengingat dia—secara tidak sah adalah sekretaris di tempat ini, entah dia sadar, dan suka atau tidak.

Di lain pihak, Iori-senpai nampaknya meminta sesuatu dari Kirijo-senpai, mereka berbicara cukup jauh sehingga aku kurang dapat mendengarnya. Namun dinilai dari ekspresi wajah mereka, itu bukanlah percakapan konyol seperti yang biasa Iori-senpai lakukan.

Aku kembali ke ruanganku setelahnya, hari ini terasa begitu lelah walau kami tidak berlari-lari seperti kemarin di _Tartarus_. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 1.40, sedikit lebih awal dari biasanya aku tidur, novel-novel di laci mejaku seakan memanggilku untuk membaca mereka, namun aku menolak ajakan itu. Aku sedang tidak ingin membaca novel misteri—tidak untuk saat ini.

Dan terakhir, aku berjalan lalu membaringkan diriku di tempat tidurku. Segala pikiranku hanyalah terisi dengan rencana penyelidikan dua hari lagi, apa yang akan kami temui disana, berhasilkah kami sampai di tempat itu dengan aman, dan lain-lain.

* * *

**To be continued…**

_Author's Note_

HELL—O! errr…. Saya… numpang kembali, atau numpang lewat… atau mungkin bakal kabur lagi, enggak tahu. Yah, jadi lama tidak kembali ke sini, senang rasanya ngelihat fandom yang makin rame dan banyak author-authoress yang namanya belum pernah saya lihat (Kalau gitu kelihatannya saya malah tidak perlu kembali nih.) Pertama-tama saya mengucapkan terima kasih bagi Kapal Kertas, Heylalaa, Snow Jou, MacTavish, Ginryuumaru, Shina Suzuki, Lynn dan Olivia yang sudah mereview.

Dan reply bagi Lynn: Maaf updatenya kelamaan, iya saya update. Dan, di fandom ini juga banyak fic bagus kok!

Review, kritik, saran, dan lain-lain sangat diterima disini, (walau saya tidak mengharapkan banyak setelah lamanya saya absen).

Chapter 15 (hopefully) will be updated soon.

God Bless Us All

—Tetsuwa Shuuhei.


End file.
